


Vivid Dreams

by HopelessRomanticStar



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Family, Not Beta Read, Romance, not slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 114,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessRomanticStar/pseuds/HopelessRomanticStar
Summary: Regina goes to sleep one night and has the beginning of many interesting dreams. Rated M for much later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm new to AO3. This is crossed posted on ff.net. I realized that maybe I was missing out on an audience on this fic since learning about this website.
> 
> This idea had been swirling around my head for a few days and I couldn't get it to leave me alone.
> 
> I'm not a writer, I'm not too great at descriptions either i.e. describing clothes , places, etc
> 
> All errors are my own as I have no beta.
> 
> I thought I would share this anyways. 
> 
> Swan Queen for life folks!
> 
> This is my first fanfic so please be gentle.  
Anyways let's get to it shall we?

Regina left her ensuite turning off the light she brushed her teeth and removed her make-up.

She sat at her vanity applying moisturizer before heading to bed alone. Just like she did any other night. Henry wasn't a little kid anymore and almost never slept beside her even if he had a bad dream.

Her purple silk pajamas and her 'insane thread count sheets ' as she imagined would be said by Sherrif Swan; were the only things that comforted her.

She sighed as her head hit the pillow. She refrained from tossing and turning thinking it would just be a waste of effort. Eventually sleep claimed her.

She woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee and breakfast.

Henry didn't know how to cook and she sure as hell didn't have anyone over. She couldn't recall anyone making her breakfast except for the cute attempts of Henry when he was younger, and servants from the Enchanted Forrest.

Maybe she was just hallucinating it. She shook her head and laid there quietly contemplating what to do until she heard the scurry of tiny feet in the hallway then descend down the stairs.

Clearly her daily routine was not going to be done, she needed to find out who the hell was in her house because there was no mistake of those being Henry's feet.

She got up and went to Henry's room there was things different about it. Somethings the same but others the telling of an older boy who lived there. The coffee and breakfast definitely hit her nostrils as she took a deep breath. After descending down the stairs a little girl she didn't recognize flew out of the kitchen heading towards her with open arms.

"Mommy Mommy Mommy I made breakfast!" She picked up the girl who hugged her tightly.

"Did you now my little princess?" Regina said with a smile trying not to alarm the girl she was not her mother. What in all the realms was going.

"No you silly Mommy I'm no princess I'm a knight like mama!" The little girl said to her smiling so brightly.

Regina tried to refrain from raising an eyebrow. Mama... Now she was ever more curious what was going on.

"Am I in trouble? " The little girls lip started to quiver. She had seen that brow and from what she understood it was when something bad happened. Regina relaxed her brow and smiled back at the girl.

"No my sweet knight, Mommy was just thinking of something" she kissed her cheek taking a whiff of how 'her' supposedly little girl smelled. She smelled so good and it just made Regina smile even more. "Let's go eat, my little one"

She walked in to the kitchen to see who she least expected to be there The Savior, Sherrif Emma Swan as she lived and breathed. Emma turned around to face them and took the girl from her arms, kissing Regina's lips before saying "Good morning babe how'd you sleep?"

Regina just stood there stunned. Whatever the hell kind of dream was this she was just going to roll with it. Sure enough she'd wake up to an empty kitchen and as far as she was aware Miss Swan was a fire hazard in the kitchen in the real world.

Emma had put the little girl in a booster seat. "I already made you a plate Gina." Something was bothering her wife, she'll have to get into that later.

She squeezed Regina's shoulders the tense reaction wasn't what she expected.

Regina turned around and put her arms around Emma's waist she saw the frown that painted her face.

"I'm sorry dear, I'm having an off morning" Regina looked into those green eyes saw love and concern.

"Are you sure that's just it?" Emma asked concerned. Regina responded with a chaste kiss to Emma's lips. Which was far more soul moving than she had expected.

With a beaming smile she gave Emma was mostly convinced.

Regina sat down to the table a bowl of fruit accompanied a plate with a waffle and scrambled eggs. Emma busied herself with making a plate.

There was no setting for Henry she wasn't going to ask.

"Mama said I'm a good chef" the little girl who she had no idea what her name was said smiling with quite a bit of syrup all over her face.

Regina took a few bites. "Mmmhmmm, I think you might be even better than me"

Emma joined them at the table with way too much bacon for Regina's taste.

They enjoyed small talk conversation and hearing all about the little girls dream she had the previous night.

Regina started cleaning up as Emma cleaned up their little girl. She heard Emma tell her to go play in her room for a bit. The pitter patter of little feet went up the stairs.

Emma wrapped her arms Regina giving her a back hug as some call it. "Somethings definitely bothering you" she whispered before kissing her neck. Before Regina snarked a response she remembered where she was, a dream and there was no use in destroying this dream.

Emma stopped Regina's cleaning "I told Sarah we will go to the park before we drop her off at Ruby and Mulan's, I'll finish cleaning up. I've determined you won't do any work today house or regular work and don't think I don't know you sometimes get up at night at work in the study during the weekend or when I'm at work."

Once again Regina turned around and found her arms around the Sherrif. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Emma jokingly responded "You casted a curse" while still laughing kissing the Mayor's lips, it heated up quickly as Regina swiped her tongue at Emma's lower lip and Emma gladly allowed entrance.

They were both nearly out of breath and Regina kept hearing this beeping noise.

"Do you hear that" she asked Emma?

"I don't hear anything babe"

Next thing Regina knew her alarm clock went off. There was no smell of coffee or breakfast. She turned the damned thing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina did her best not to think about her dream; to think of Emma or Sarah. Unfortunately for her, her best was not enough.

"Sarah..." She said aloud at various to no one in her office. Her secretary was gone for some personal appointments today. A smile accompanied Everytime she said the girls name.

She had slightly curly brown hair, Emma's green eyes and shape her nose, but everything else was all Regina. It was just a dream so she wasn't going to delve into how exactly that happened.

Sarah was an older 3 maybe 4 years old from what Regina could remember of Henry. She already missed the girls giggles and the love she felt from both her and Emma. She was lost in wonder when Emma knocked and just walked right in but she had payed Emma no attention.

"Regina... Earth to Regina" Emma said. As she placed the paperwork on the desk.

Regina shook herself out of her daydream. "Sheriff Swan to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Paperwork Thursdays as always" Emma replied with a sigh. She sure didn't know if it was the curse that created all this bureaucratic paperwork hell as she never worked at another law enforcement office but for quiet town it was damn ridiculous. However she did enjoy seeing the Mayor even if it only was a brief moment before shit hit the fan or something or other. Mostly these days things were good between them but their spats would make light from time to time.

Regina had looked Emma up and down then just stared at her face, her eyes for awhile then those soft, so kissable lips. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Emma asked in slight horror, but also felt a slight blush to her cheeks.

Regina smiled and replied shaking her head "No dear, if that's all Sheriff, I'm feeling a bit under the weather and heading home early." Little did Emma know she had dreamed about her and some no way on Earth will happen child they would have together.

"Do you want me to keep Henry for the weekend?" Emma asked shyly , it was Regina's turn and she thought maybe she would say no way in hell, but to her astonishment Regina agreed to it.

"Just tell Henry I love him and the three of us will have brunch on Sunday" Regina had added.

"You got it feel better" Emma said before she left.

Regina didn't even bother to bring any work home. Almost as if dream Emma's words were actually taken to account. Though if she really did want to work from home which she figured she might as per usual there was plenty to do from home and also accessible from the computer.

She got home not too long after she had a quick trip to the store. After putting away the groceries she headed upstairs walking to the spare rooms wondering which one would have been Sarah's.

"This is insane, she's not even real!"

She walked back to Henry's room noting how everything is where it should be. Feeling a headache come on she got herself some asprin and water downstairs.

Deciding to read a book to take her mind off her dream from that morning.

However she soon drifted to sleep on the couch.

She opened her eyes when did she fall asleep and there was weight on her lap. She looked down to see Emma there. She smiled, Emma was far too busy chatting away what looked like her stomach.

"So you see little dumpling everyone is excited to meet you, okay maybe your big sister Sarah is a little jealous but that's normal, she's going to love you lots and lots once you get here" Emma was going to keep talking but she felt a shift.

Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hairs "Little dumpling? Really? Emma?"

Emma looked up at her. "When did you wake up babe?"

"Mmmm right around our jealous Sarah" Regina responded.

"Don't worry about that it'll come and go. We we're lucky with Henry being so much older. All excitement there" she said beaming up at her wife before kissing Regina's stomach and sitting up.

"Are you telling me that or are you telling you that?" Regina smirked and raised her eyebrow.

"Okay maybe the benefit is more for me" Emma said defeated.

"Whatever happens we will deal with it my love there's naturally going to be jealousy as she won't be our baby anymore"

"Youngest baby, she'll always be our baby"

"You know what I meant, even our nearly 20 year old son is our baby still". Regina didn't know how she knew that tidbit, but alas she was just rolling with it. Which then made her think

"You don't think I'm too old , we're too old for this baby?"

Emma started "Well technically..." before she got hit in the arm "Owwww I swear those hormones make you into the hulk" she rubbed her arm before grabbing Regina's hands. "But seriously you were 34 when Henry was 10, almost 38 when Sarah was born so maybe 42 is pushing it but haven't you heard those stories of even 60 year olds? And not you I'm totally for real. The baby is fine, will be fine, we don't need to worry. The less, the healthier as Dr. Whale said." Emma comforted her.

Regina ran from the couch to the bathroom. Morning sickness can't be this real in a dream can it? Well it is. Emma had quickly joined her holding her longer hair now and rubbing her back. "I'm sorry for this part babe, if I could take it instead you know I would."

Regina flushed the toilet and grabbed the mouthwash. Siding l swishing and gargling before sitting it out. "That's one of the reasons I love you, my saviour. " She grabbed Emma's hand and led them out of the bathroom.

"Oh and what might be another reason ?" Emma asked

"These" kiss, "amazing" kiss, "kisses" kiss "you" kiss, "give" kiss. By that last kiss Emma was pinned up against the wall.

"Well your lips definitely are so kissable, and I love you too Mrs Swan-Mills" Emma said picking up her wife bridal style and taking her upstairs. Regina giggled as she was taken upstairs.

She couldn't even remember the last time she giggled , did she ever even giggle? How could she feel so happy? They were going to have another baby? Why couldn't this be her real life? She was just going to enjoy this dream however long it lasted.

Emma had just laid Regina down in the bed she was hovering over her about to kiss her wife passionately till a deep voice from downstairs interrupted "Mom, Ma, Sarah I'm home!" said Henry.

Emma shifted and kissed Regina's stomach "That little dumpling is your big brother" she helped Regina get up. They left the room together.

"Gross, did I just interrupt, actually don't tell me" Henry said. He was taller than his younger mother Regina noted. "Where's Sarah?"

Emma answered "preschool kid"

"That's right I am a terrible brother" Henry replied rubbing the back of his neck. He had been so busy with college, midterms he spaced out she started preschool.

"Nah you just don't want you're sister to grow up" Emma replied.

"It's true... She grows up too fast"

" We could say the same about you" Regina added

"Yeah yeah" he hugged his ma then his mom. "So whats the news?" He said as he settled his bags in his room.

"You're going to be a big brother again" Regina said as soon as he was facing them.

"Again?" He said in disbelief.

"Jeez kid your act you have 5 or more younger siblings" Emma said.

He didn't like the look on his mom's face. "Sorry Mom Ma, I didn't mean to sound disappointed just thought you were going on a vacation since your wedding anniversary was coming up, but hey I'm all for more siblings" he said with a smile pulling both of them for a hug. Knowing his older mother well he added"Truly I am and no Mom you're not too old, more and more the standard age these days really so if you to really want that 5 it'll be okay"

Regina pulled him for a solo hug. "Oh Henry thank you but I think 3 is enough let me look at you" she pulled back. He wasn't clean shaven. She couldn't believe how grown up he was before he could say anything her phone rang.

Next thing she knew she was back on the couch alone. She answered hey phone caller ID was Emma. "Sherrif -"

Henry interrupted her "Mom , Ma says you're not feeling well. I hope you feel better soon and I love you"

"Thank you Henry I'm sure I'll be fine. Enjoy your time with Emma I'll miss you and I love you so much" she said into the phone.

"I will bye Mom" Henry says and waited for her to say bye as well before disconnecting the call.

Regina put her phone down besides her. Her left hand going to her abdomen, there was no baby there but she could definitely dream about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also don't have any children so if there are errors to raising babies or kids or even pregnancy please forgive me
> 
> Swan Queen for life Folks.

She spent the rest of Thursday afternoon on some work in her study sipping on wine as she worked away. If even in her dreams she got caught working she wasn't going to be free of a nearly three decade habit overnight. Granted it was at a much slower pace and at the leisure of her home in comfy clothes she'd never be caught dead the office in.

It was 7pm before she quit work. She made herself a vegetable stirfry for dinner continuing on polishing that wine bottle she opened after she had her nap.

As much as she wanted the dreams also equally didn't want them as they were giving her what she felt like was false hope. Maybe tonight they wouldn't greet her, maybe the alcohol would keep them away.

Regina did laundry and light cleaning around the house paired with another bottle of wine. Holding off on going to bed till 11:30.

In her purple silk pajamas she entered her bed after her nightly routine. Quickly drifting to sleep.

She woke up to a baby crying. She was dreaming again. Had their new baby been born already? Her chest felt full and she looked down clearly having a child made her breasts a whole other thing she wasn't expecting.

Regina got up and went down the hallway towards the crying she could hear Emma shushing the baby. She stopped at the doorway taking in the sight.

"Shhhh Sarah Mama is here, let's let mommy sleep some more" Emma said as she rocked their daughter.

This dream went back in time.

Regina just smiled so she would get to enjoy their daughter at a younger age.

"Thank you for trying my love but I'm awake hand her to me, I feel like I'm going to burst" Regina said as she walked to the rocking chair unbuttoning her pajama shirt. Emma handed 3 day old Sarah to Regina and just watched her wife breastfeed in awe.

Regina looked up at Emma "What?"

"I'll never get tired of this, of you feeding our daughter and before you say it's because I get to stare at your wonderful newly sized breasts which is great" Emma goofily smiled as she said that part. "You're helping her grow more, you're bonding with her, there's other things I can't express in words, and it's a sight I won't ever tire of. You're so beautiful even when sleep deprived "

Regina smiled and switched Sarah to the other breast. "Thank you for this. I never thought I'd have this" Looking down at Sarah still smiling.

Emma pressed a kiss on top of Regina's head. "No thank you babe, this is more than I ever could have dreamed of and even though I missed this part with Henry, I'm so glad you get to do this with Sarah and besides if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have this so maybe we should be thanking him. You know maybe when he isn't grumpy from lack of sleep or teenage hormones" Emma laughed waiting for Sarah to finish eating before Emma took her in her arms to burp her. "Go back to bed I got this don't I Sarah? Yes, I do!"

Regina wasn't sure if she were to go to sleep in her dream would she wake up back in the real world? The past times she was interrupted by her alarm clock or her phone. She was awfully tired. She walked out of the room after a kiss to Emma's lips buttoning her shirt as she went to the room

She laid down in bed soon sleep took her, but she stayed in the dream to her surprised as she woke up to someone warm shifting in their sleep she removed the arm from her waist and went to the nursery finding Henry changing Sarah's diaper. "You're an amazing big brother Henry thank you"

Henry smiled at his mom he was just about to be 14 in a few short months. Not quite as tall as his 20 year old self but taller than his real world 11 and a half self. "I know mom, I said I would help and I mean it. I'll just go get ready for school now. I love you mom, I love you Sarah" placing kisses on both of their cheeks. His voice was a bit squeeky.

Regina picked Sarah up from the changing table. "Have a good day at school Henry try your best to not fall asleep in class I know it's hard and no you may not have coffee"

Henry flashed a grin at his mother before leaving the room "well it was going to be worth a shot"

"Are you hungry my little princess?" Regina fed Sarah again as it was time. She heard her nickname being called from down the hallway ten minutes later. "In the nursery" she responded.

Emma rubbed her eyes as she Entered the room. "Why didn't you wake me?" Morning breath be dammed she place a kiss on Regina's lips taking Sarah as soon as Sarah was done which was just a few seconds after she walked in.

"You stayed up the last time, you need your rest too Sheriff Swan-Mills" Regina replied as she buttoned up her shirt. "I'm going to make sure Henry doesn't need anything, he probably doesn't but he will always be my baby too" she kissed Emma's cheek.

She didn't even get down the hallway when she heard the beeping sound. That damn alarm was taking her temporary bliss away. She was awake and wanted to throw the damn thing out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

She decided it was in her best interest to work a partial day that Friday as well. More than slightly hungover and reeling from yet another dream. Things in town were being relatively slow at the moment. When was the last time she gave herself a break? Years it had been years.

She told her secretary to just take the rest of the day off they could deal with any voicemails or messages on Monday. At first her secretary thought Regina was just pulling her leg but Regina grabbed what files she felt were most important and left. She would do them tomorrow maybe later tonight if she felt like it.

Spending her day tending to her Apple tree and making Apple Cider doing her best to keep her mind occupied doing something she loved something that relieved stress as these dreams were stirring up conflicting thoughts and feelings.

She wondered what would she dream of next. From last night dream it seems that maybe they won't go in order. Not that they needed to. She could 'wake' into a dream of being old and a grandma to Henry's children for all she cared.

Once she returned inside she went up to what would be or maybe never would be Sarah's nursery. How could these dreams be so realistic? To even feel so real? Regina looked down at her chest that was smaller and definitely lacked the full feeling.

Her phone rang as she stood in the middle of the guest bedroom. Not that she had guests over often but the house came with many rooms.

She didn't check the caller ID but was happy to hear the voice on the other side

"Hi Mom are you feeling better today?" Henry said.

"No, my little prince but I am taking it easy" she replied on the phone.

"Really? You are?" He sounded almost too shocked. Even in the past when his mom was sick she still didn't stop like the Energizer bunny. He actually couldn't really remember his mom being sick that often. Though when he was she would work from home, she always had put him first.

"I am, I worked on my apple tree after leaving work early again today. Now I'm just relaxing I hope to be feeling all better by the time we have brunch on Sunday. " Regina said.

"Wow, well Ma and I are going to watch a movie. Feel better soon I love you" Henry made sure he sounded like he cared.

They said their goodbyes and Regina put her phone back in her pocket. The room wasn't even remotely like a babies or a child's room she looked around before leaving. She went back downstairs. Poured herself a glass of cider, flicked her wrist to turn on classical music and the fireplace. Picking up her book she drank and read.

Relaxing just as she told Henry she was doing. She didn't want to make herself a liar again. Henry and her and made great progress these last few months. It did feel good to not work and just unwind. However, it didn't feel good to be alone. Maybe she wouldn't be alone for much longer she was doing the math for Sarah in her head, they probably didn't have her right away, how long would have they dated and she definitely noticed wedding rings. Not recalling being called Mrs. Swan-Mills in the dream prior to last or using the hyphenated last name for Emma in the last.

However, did it really matter? These were just dreams after all. She laughed at herself even trying to fathom Emma as her wife other mother to their children not just shared son. Though these dreams were helping her make it seem more like a possibility.

It was a good dream she woke up and a good day she had minus the loneliness she felt, but possibility was starting to brew. Regina headed to sleep early that night.

She awoke in the arms of who she assumed was Emma as no other partner seem to take place in her dreams as of yet and if she were to be honest maybe she wouldn't want anyone else either.

There was a slight snoring that reminded her of Henry she laughed.

"Good morning my gorgeous wife what are you laughing about?" Emma lifted an arm and hand to under Regina's chin to kiss the Mayor. Then rested the arm back down tightening her hold.

Regina looked at her "you snore like Henry"

Emma laughed "yeah you have told me before"

Regina replied "it's still funny" hopefully that covered her tracks.

Emma looked at the clock " we have about 10 minutes" which wasn't long enough for sex but a nice make out session would be perfect.

"For what?" Regina inquired.

"This..." Emma kissed the Mayor before getting on top of her and kissing her deeper more passionately. A moan escaped the Mayor first which surprised her, followed by Emma which she found so sexy and turned on.

Next thing they know the door is flung open and a little Sarah jumped on the bed "good morning mommies!"

Emma slid off Regina and picked up Sarah lifitng her into the air. "Good morning!" She said. So much about 10 minutes... Sarah giggled.

Oh that was the giggle that just felt so right and she was missing in her life. Regina tickled Sarah's exposed stomach "Good morning my sweet knight" more giggles from Sarah. Regina got up and wrapped her robe around her. "I'll start breakfast"

Emma looked disappointed she was hoping to send the little one to wake Henry and wait downstairs. "We will get ready right Sarah?"

"Right Mama!" Sarah said so excited and so AWAKE.

Henry was already downstairs when Regina got there. "Sarah got to me first" he grumbled pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Regina laughed "what happened to happy you who changed diapers in the morning?" Making herself a cup of coffee.

"Stayed up late...and she jumped on my morning wood" he replied.

That last bit was totally unexpected, she still had a few years till that happened to her Henry she hoped. She nearly spat out that sip of coffee. How would that conversation even go... Maybe Archie, she couldn't believe she was considering Charming David, but she was.

"Go ahead laugh Mom it's okay" Henry said more awake.

Regina laughed out loud after she swallowed. Henry joined in. Emma and Sarah joined them in the kitchen fully dressed.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked Regina whispered in her ear "Ouch Henry, Sarah apologize to your brother you can't jump on him in the morning in bed he got hurt"

Sarah looked sad "I'm sorry Henry"

Henry responded " It's okay squirt just no more jumping when I'm in bed okay?" She nodded sheepishly. He smiled down at her before picking her up for a hug "Sarah's hugs are the best I'm feeling all better" she hugged him tightly before she was set down in her booster seat.

Regina put a fruit bowl, bowl of Cheerios and milk in front of her. Before starting on eggs, bacon, and toast For her two bottomless pits.

"All of you eat your fruit while I cook" little did she know she had 3 bottomless pits as Sarah also had some eggs and bacon.

"Henry you sure you're going to be okay with Sarah?" Emma asked him.

"Yeah I'll just ice it when I have chances you two have a great solo day you deserve it mom" Henry replied.

Regina was upstairs getting ready for their day together. Sarah watching her closely. "Mommy you're so pretty"

"That's sweet of you my sweet knight thank you, now be good for your big brother" she kissed Sarah's cheek.

"I promise Mommy" she kissed her mommy back.

Emma and Regina left the house hands entwined as Emma drove the BMW X5

"Where are we headed?" Regina asked Emma.

"Out of town for a day trip" Emma smiled quuckly at Regina before putting her eyes back on the road.

"You really think we should go out of town with Henry hurt?" Regina said worriedly "Maybe we really should just stay in town"

Emma lifted their entwined hands and kissed the back of Regina's hand. "He insisted, and mom and dad are home also" she planted another kiss before setting the hands down in her lap. Rubbing indestinctive patterns with her thumb on Regina's hand. "They'll be fine, besides we deserve this is been awhile since you and I have gone out alone"

Regina just sighed, they listened to music and chatted about Sarah and Henry till they got to their Destination. "A travel agency? We could just book online dear"

"That's not the point babe, besides there's a resturaunt I want to take you to and I'd like to walk around a town showing off my hot wife where everyone doesnt know who we are" Emma said with a grin.

"You're insufferable " Regina said getting out of the car after Emma opened the door.

"But you love me anyways" Emma said grabbing Regina's hand.

"That I do my love, that I do"

They walked to the travel agency together.

There was no phone nor alarm when she woke up from her dream this time. She naturally woke up with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

What was she going to do?

She felt the love Dream Emma has for her and how much she has for Emma. She didn't say I love you directly in that dream.

She wasn't sure how she was going to act in front of Emma at this point luckily she still had today to possibly get her bearings though if she had another dream tonight she wasn't sure she would be successful.

Was she attracted Miss Swan before these dreams started? Earlier in the week she would have flatly denied it, but now she was starting to accept such feelings. She didn't however think the Saviour would recepricate such feelings.

"I don't know..." Regina said aloud to the walls. Was their game of cat and mouse misdirected passion. They have had many passionate fights, just not romantic passion. At least that she was aware of.

She had 26 hours till she would see both her son and Emma. Sipping on her cup of coffee she paced the kitchen as her bagel toasted in the toaster. Once it popped up she carefully took it out applying cream cheese. Sighing she took a bite after setting her empty mug down.

In all honesty she just wanted to go back to sleep and go back to her dream family. However, she knew that wouldn't be fair to Henry and she loved him so. What would he think of his two parents being together in the real world? Not just parents but two women, two mothers?

In dream life he was happy, glad they were a family. Knowing he wished for family, for her to be happy and not alone, maybe she would do something about it.

She cleaned her dishes after finishing eating. She caught up on all work she possibly could that she had at home and even logged in on her home computer for a couple of hours. Making up for the lost time she didn't work Thursday and Friday. She was so engrossed she managed to skip lunch.

She poured herself a near full glass of her apple cider. She made herself a salad and grilled a chicken breast for an early dinner. She was Queen of hiding her emotions, her motives, or well she used to be it almost now felt like another lifetime. She has been trying so hard to turn a new leaf and definitely didn't want to jeopardize it either. She ate in silence contemplating. It was interrupted by a notification of a text message.

Emma: Need anything? How you feeling? Brunch at 10 still?

She smiled her Emma just sent message. Wait... Her Emma. Oh no, no, no, no not Her Emma. Right now she was just Sheriff Swan.

Regina: No thank you dear, feeling better. Thanks again for taking Henry. Yes, see you at Granny's don't be late Miss Swan.

She took the last sip of her cider after setting her phone down smiling as she finished the last of her dinner. It had only been two days of dreams, but those three days were changing her so much from within. Though there was a big problem with her dreams she took an infertility potion to spite her mother. It still didn't remove her smile.

Even if it's short she was going to enjoy these dreams, these feelings, this hope for a better future even if it means she's not with Emma or conceives children. Adoption would definitely be an option.

She spent some time in Henry's room tidying it up, then just taking it all in maybe in her next dream or so she would see what had changed. His room has changed through the years from a nursery to the room he has now. Growing up with him as he has been and it will continue to do so.

She took a long bath before doing her nightly routine. Putting aside in her mind what she was going to do tomorrow about her growing feelings. If that's what they are she was all confused. She proceeded through the rest of her night routine then headed to her bed. She soon wouldn't be alone, she'd be overflowed with love and so she fell asleep with a smile.

She woke up to her arms around Emma, her head on her chest. She pulled herself closer to Emma feeling her warmth, taking in her scent. Regina moved some of her hair out of the way so she could clearly see Emma's face.

Emma continued to sleep soundly.

No feelings of hate or resentment surrounded Regina's thoughts or heart anymore. There wasn't much left to begin with but they weren't friends yet either. Maybe that could be a step, she would be happy being friends if not being wives. This was her, not her dreamselfs feelings not that she was at any point so far have taken over by.

She noticed next they weren't wearing anything. She looked under the covers and felt a blush run to her face quickly. Wasn't that risky to be asleep naked with a 3/4 year old who barges in? Regina started to get out of bed before Emma pulled her back in

"Nuh huh not this morning Gina you're not abandoning me in this bed alone"

"I don't abandon" she scoffed

"Yeah and I don't like bearclaws" Emma replied while pulling Regina in for a chaste kiss. "Good morning fiance it's lazy Sunday and Henry if you forgot is at my parents so there's no need for you to go anywhere just yet"

Ah Fiance... There's no Sarah...yet. "Good morning my love, my fiance" Regina said as she returned to the position she woke up in. "Better?"

Emma wrapped her arms around her "Much much better, just ten minutes babe and we can get out of bed." Kissing Regina's forehead. "You know I was worried you were gonna say no "

"What?! Why would you be my love" Regina looked up at her.

Emma replied "your previous experience with one we shall not name"

Regina was shocked she told her about Leopold. Snow didn't even know what her father did to Regina.

"This isn't Harry Potter dear but I appreciate the sentiment. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have more children with you, I want to be your wife" she initiated the kiss this time. Earlier in the week she wouldn't be caught dead saying those words even in a dream.

"More kids? You really want more kids" Emma inquired.

"yeah 2 more, doesn't have to be right away. You don't?" Regina didn't said with concern even though she

"Have no fear, I would love to have more kids with you future Mrs. Swan."

"I never said I was taking your last name" Regina raised her eyebrow as she looked up at Emma.

"I can convince you ..." Emma smirked.

Regina slapped Emma's side "none of that right now. I'm not sure how you're not starving but I am and parched."

Emma replied "Oh I'm hungry I just wanted to spend time here like this" releasing her hold on Regina.

They hopped in the shower together after they had breakfast. Lazy Sunday the couple we're snuggled up together on the couch.

Emma had put Buffy the Vampire Slayer on the BluRay player starting season 2. Regina had never seen it before but she might actually been enjoying it. It was one of Emma's favorites. "It's a classic, I might reconsider marriage if we don't watch this together throughout our life" Emma said jokingly.

Regina had rolled her eyes at that. "Well it's not that bad..."

"You so like it, you just won't admit it" Emma said before planting kisses it was starting to get hot and heavy. Regina was massaging Emma's left breast as Emma's phone rang on the coffee table.

"Don't answer that Sheriff" it went to voicemail, the kisses and heavy petting continued but it rang again. After the third time Emma moved Regina aside "I'm sorry babe"

Emma answered the phone.

"David? What happened? Where at ? I'll be there in 12 minutes." She hung up the phone She ran upstairs took her gun out of the safe and changed. "Sorry my fiance but duty calls, don't get too far on those episodes without me"

Regina walked her to the door "Come home to me safe my love" leaving a chaste kiss then watching the yellow deathtrap drive away.

She never felt worried like this before about Emma. Whatever it was it sounded serious. She paced around the house then going to Henry's room for comfort there really wasn't anything much different. Just a few items. She was curious to see what size Henry was wearing but if there was any sort of truth to these dreams maybe some mystery wouldn't be so bad.

"Gina! Baby I am home!" Emma said as she closed the door behind her.

Regina raced down the stairs and hit Emma in the chest "you didn't even call or text!

"I'm sorry Regina, Leroy thought it would be funny to dunk it in his beer before he ran away, I was about to call you and he snatched it from my hands. I still don't know for a dwarf how fast he can rub. He's in a cell now sobering up.

"It's only 4:30pm" Regina exclaimed.

"5 o'clock somewhere babe, I'm really sorry, I'm here safe" Emma said wrapping her arms around Regina. "We can finish where we left off..."

Regina heard the damn alarm going off. She sighed as she turned it off as she was awake back in bed, home alone. It was just starting to get really good.


	6. Chapter 6

It was essentially d-day. Regina had no idea what sure was going to wear sure nearly had emptied her entire closet 2 hours later sure had settled on a Navy blue dress that just accentuated every curve.

"This isn't even a date for goodness sake... What am I going to do? " Her feet had padded probably 3 miles in that room since she woke up.

She had no idea what on Earth she would say. 'Oh hi Miss Swan I've been dreaming about you and having babies with you since Thursday' like that would go well.

Insanity this was pure insanity. She finished getting ready of course wearing her signature red lipstick. The rest of her make up with her outfit just make enough heads turn.

There was only one set of eyes she wanted set on her and that was Emma's.

Regina got to Granny's with 10 minutes to spare thinking she would wait for her two loves. Or she meant one, that being Henry. As she usually would but to her surprise they were already in a booth, she joined them.

Emma broke the silence "Wow Regina... Just wow"

Regina chuckled.

Had Henry not been there she might have asked if saw something she liked.

"Mom you look great" Henry exclaimed "so you're feeling better?"

"Thank you both much better. Emma would you like to come over to watch movies and stay for dinner?" Regina said.

Henry excitedly said "yeah ma you should come over!"

"I dunno I don't want to interrupt what little weekend you have left with Henry" Emma replied

"I wouldn't have offered if it was going to be an issue, besides I want to thank you for taking Henry this weekend"

Ruby interrupted to take there orders. "Wow Regina you're smoking hot! What can I get you three?"

Regina thanked Miss Lucas and proceeded to order a salad. Both Emma and Henry got french toast with hash browns and bacon.

Regina was just smiling as Henry retold his events with Emma that weekend. Taking glances at Emma occasionally. They ate their meal and she paid for the three of them.

Emma said "I guess I'll see you at the mansion" Henry already had run outside to wait at Regina's car.

"See you soon Emma" Regina got up and meet Henry outside and drove home.

Emma wondered no Miss Swan or Sherrif, she actually used her first name and Ruby was totally right Regina was smoking hot today. She wondered what was going on. Ruby sent her a wink before she left the diner. She drove and soon was infront of the mansion the door was left open so she walked right in and closed it behind her. She was wondering what had gotten into Regina something about her seemed different.

They watched movies and chatted. Regina made her infamous lasagna for dinner Emma had three servings "you're cooking is so good Regina I could just marry you" Emma said as soon as she said it she was waiting for some kind of remark that never came. Regina laughed, God she loved the sound of that laugh.

They watched one more movie before Henry said goodnight to his mother's. Hugging Emma first Regina.

Emma was caught looking at Regina up and down when Regina turned around she just smirked. After Henry door closed. This was now or never, either Emma had feelings for her or they were just dreams. Maybe she needed some liquid courage, but then she didn't want to be assumed it was just the alcohol.

Emma said "Well I guess I should get going..." she had shoved her hands in her pockets she felt nervous and wasn't sure why. She did enjoy her time today with Henry and Regina it was better than any previous times.

"Emma I..." Regina just didn't know how to say it so she showed it instead kissing Emma on the lips.

Emma had froze and Regina started to panic before Emma returned the kiss taking her hands or if her pockets and wrapping them around Regina. The kiss deepened and eventually air was needed for the both of them.

"I didn't know how to say that" Regina admitted afrer she caught her breath.

"Wow...that was...I had no idea you felt that way" Emma was stumbling on her words. Swan don't fuck this up she gave you a perfect window Emma thought to herself.

Regina looked down for a moment did Emma not feel the same way? This was a mistake she shouldn't have done that. Next thing she knew she was kissing the Sherrif again.

"Don't worry so much in that pretty didn't gorgeous head of yours" Emma had let go of Regina stepping back to just take in all of the woman she began to love but just couldn't act on those feelings first because of fear of rejection.

She had this giddy smile on her face "Go on a date with me Regina"

Regina replied " are you asking or stating?"

Emma took a step closer closing the gap she made " Both? " She chuckled.

Regina laughed " I suppose that can be arranged" she stared into green eyes. They were so beautiful.

"Yeah? Really?" Emma sounded more surprised than she thought she would.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and kissed her "does that answer your question?" Emma nodded in response they both smiled.

Emma left soon after that saying goodbye with one more kiss. Regina traced her lips with her fingers with a smile. She cleaned up dinner and the remains of their movie day.

Regina took a peek at their sleeping boy. She would talk to him how he feels about her dating Emma tomorrow. This was not a dream. This was real life. Though a few kisses and a first date didn't promise of what she had dreams of she was glad they helped her realize what she was feeling all along.

These vivid dreams maybe a product of her subconscious trying to help the conscious catch up but she was thankful for them.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina woke up to someone smaller snuggling up to her. She was happy to find out it was Sarah. She wrapped her arms around the little girl just enjoying laying there looking at her for probably 10 minutes before she tried to get out of bed without waking the little girl she failed.

"Have a good nap Mommy?" Sarah sat up and looked up at her mother with a smile. Reaching up to be picked up.

Regina picked her up "I did thanks to you my sweet knight."

"Mama says I'm the best nap buddy" Sarah said as Regina walked them out of the room. She kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Your Mama is right, and where is your Mama?" Regina continue to smile as she held Sarah close.

"She's at work, did you forget?" Sarah asked with tilt to her head.

"I did" Regina tickled Sarah to hear that giggle she loves so much.

"You're so silly Mommy" she struggled to say as she giggled and wiggled.

Regina stopped and put her down she was laughing as well. She was filled with so much joy and happiness.

"Come and get me Mommy" Sarah said giggling as she ran away.

Regina ran after her they played chase, then played hide and seek.

"I found you Mommy!" Sarah said for the 7th time that afternoon.

"Yes you did, Mommy has to make dinner now why don't you go play on your own till your Mama gets home"

Regina hugged her daughter.

"Okay I love you Mommy" Sarah hugged her back.

"I love you too my sweet knight" Regina said before walking into the kitchen. She took inventory of the fridge before starting to cook. She checked on Sarah every now again. She was playing well on her own with her toys.

An 45 minutes passed by and Emma was home "Gina babe! I'm home. What is that amazing smell?!" She walked into the kitchen. Kissing her wife.

"Mmmm welcome home" Regina kissed the Sherrif.

Emma kneeled down and kissed Regina's stomach "Hello little dumpling" she got back up and kissed Regina again. Next thing they know Sarah was running in "Welcome home Mama!"

Emma picked her up and hugged and kissed her. "Hello my little knight, let's clear out of the kitchen so Mommy can finish up and we can eat dinner. I'll play with you till dinner" she carried Sarah out there.

"We're having chicken roast with carrots, potatoes, and gravy" Regina loudly so Emma could hear her.

"Sounds good and smells amazing more and more babe!" Emma was setting up chutes and ladders.

"What did you do today Sarah?" Emma asked her little girl.

"Mommy played with me lots! hide and seek, chase, toys. We took a nap. Mommy also says I'm the best nap buddy!" Sarah said happily.

"I thought you were my nap buddy..." Emma pretended to be sad.

Sarah squished Emma's face "Don't be sad Mama. I can be both mommy said. Don't be sad. Mommy has been really tired all time. She used to never nap." Sarah placed a kiss on Emma's lips before letting go.

Emma knew why Regina was tired. Early pregnancy fatigue.

"Okay you can be both." Emma smiled "Mommy's body is helping your baby brother or sister grow so you keep being the best sleep buddy for her too okay?"

Sarah nodded in response and they proceeded to play chutes and ladders.

Regina watched them for awhile before setting the table. Emma was so good with Sarah. The timer went off "Emma, Sarah dinner is ready"

Emma thoroughly enjoyed dinner. "Babe you have outdone yourself that was so so so good. I'm so glad we're married because your food is just to die for"

"Thank you dear, I'm so glad you enjoyed it, Sarah baby eat two more carrots"

"I'm not a baby anymore, the baby is there" Sarah pointed towards Regina's stomach.

"You're right my sweet knight, but you still need to eat those carrots" Regina's hand fell to her stomach.

Emma grabbed the other hand smiled and squeezed.

Sarah quickly ate her carrots before cutely asking to be excused and left when she was granted so.

"How was your morning sickness this afternoon?" Emma asked her.

Regina answered "Thankfully none existent"

"I'm so glad to hear. I'll clean up why don't you lay down for a bit I'll take care of Sarah's bath and get you for bedtime" Emma said as she got up and she kissed her wife before starting to clean up.

Regina went to their room and laid down she didn't expect to fall asleep.

Emma true to her word woke her up for Sarah's bedtime.

Sarah told Regina she wanted too bedtime stories she just couldn't resist those puppy green eyes. Before the second book was over Sarah had fallen asleep.

Emma was downstairs watching TV after she had taken a quick shower.

Regina had joined her "You so caved and read two stories didn't you"

"No..." Regina jokingly denied.

They both laughed.

"Give me those feet" Emma said motioning her hands.

Regina put her feet in Emma's lap enjoying the massage she let out a moan "You might be glad to be married for my food I'm glad for your massages"

"I'm so glad you enjoy them." Emma continued and another moan escaped from Regina. "How about we take this upstairs and I'll get the rest of your body?" Emma said suggestively.

Regina took Emma's hand and led her up the stairs. They kissed and removed Regina's clothes. Emma grabbed the edible massage oil while Regina laid down on the bed.

Emma planted kisses while she massaged Regina's body.

Next thing Regina knew the alarm was blaring in her ears. She groaned as she turned it off. She sat up frustrated. Well time to get ready for work.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina took a quick cold shower that dream. Those kisses Emma giving her during that massage left her sexually frustrated. She got dressed, did her hair, and put on her makeup.

She got Henry up for school that Monday morning while he got tray she made breakfast. She was debating whether to tell him about the date before or after school. The date and time had not been set yet but she wanted to make sure it was okay with him first.

Yes, she was the adult the family and she should be able to find her happy ending, but Regina didn't want to cause a new rift between her and her son when things between them these past few months were going much better than it was a year ago. She contemplated as she cooked scrambled eggs and flipped pancakes.

Henry was sitting at the breakfast bar observing his mother. "Mom are you okay?" He asked when she set his plate in front of him.

She took a sip of her coffee "Yes Henry, I'm okay, but there's something I'd like to talk to you about"

He was about to talk with his mouthful, but he wasn't with his blonde mother so he just nodded instead.

"How would you feel if I started dating Henry?" This conversation could go either two ways either he was on board or he was adamantly against it.

Henry had finished chewing what he had in his mouth. "I want you to be happy mom and not lonely. Do you have anyone in mind?" He asked that last part curiously before taking another bite.

This was it, she took a deep breath "Emma..."

Henry's brows furrowed and he was in deep thought for a moment he nonchantly said "Ma? I dunno..."

He took another bite he was trying to hold in his joy. He quickly chewed and swallowed before taking another bite.

Regina thought well it wasn't a no, at least not yet. That wasn't a response she was expected. "After you think about it could you let me know. No need to rush."

"Okay" he was having a hard time containing it, he took another hefty bite.

Regina turned to refill her coffee next thing she knew her son was hugging her. "I'm done thinking, I'm so excited. I tried to joke with you, I'm sorry. You're really going to date Ma?" Henry said and asked with Joy.

She wrapped her arms around him. "Yes, we will have our first date soon. Your joke wasn't funny, much like your mother's. You're really okay with this?" She said.

He looked up at his mom. "Of course! The three of us can really be a real family."

"Henry, we can't get ahead of ourselves while I would really love for Emma and I to, we don't know how things will work out" Regina said.

"Things will mom, they will" he said with a smile. The boy who was the truest believer knew it would. What better way for the Savior to bring all Happy Endings by being the former evil queens true love.

Regina had released her hold and lowered herself to his eye level "If it doesn't work Henry you know both her and I love you very much and nothing will change that"

"I love you too Mom" he hugged her again.

"Okay my little prince we gotta get going" she said.

Henry took one more big bite of food before grabbing his backpack and heading to the car.

Regina dropped him off and then headed to work. The morning was uneventful, more boring than anything she had meetings she didn't want to deal with but some of them had gotten pushed due to her being out of the office Thursday and Friday. She couldn't stop thinking of those kisses from last night. She wasn't even thinking of the dream she had at all at the moment.

It was just about time for lunch. She was picking up her purse when Emma walked in with two to go bags from Granny's. Emma locked the door behind her.

"Just so you know this isn't our first date, think about it as an appetizer" Emma smirked as she set the bags of food down on the coffee table.

She walked up to Regina and grabbed her purse setting it down "You don't need that right now. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I got your schedule from your secretary I hope you don't mind. I wanted to come earlier but I knew you were slammed."

Regina closed what small gap they had between them. "I've been thinking of you too" Emma's lips were soon on hers, she returned the kiss.

"We should eat before the food gets cold, okay my food. I got you a salad" Emma said smiling against Regina's lips before stepping back and pulling Regina to the couch by her hands.

They began their lunch in silence just smiling at each other, and to themselves as they ate.

"I talked to Henry this morning what he thought about us dating" Regina looked at Emma.

"What did he say?" Emma looked back at Regina stopping her eating.

"Well he tried to pull a terrible joke on me, much like your terrible jokes and he approves. He got a bit too excited and I had to talk to him that things may not work between us." She saw the expression that was started to show on Emma's face. Regina put her hand on Emma's leg "I want us to work"

Emma kissed Regina "I do too, also I tell great jokes."

"Thank you for bringing lunch Emma, but I must get back to work" this time Regina initiated the kiss they kissed till they were out of breath.

"I'll text you later ya?" Emma said before a chaste kiss and packing up the rest of her lunch.

"I look forward to it" Regina said with a smile.

The rest of Regina's day went pretty smoothly except for one ridiculous meeting but she didn't let that bring her elated mood down.

She received a text from Emma before that meeting. She felt herself blush when she read it.

Emma: "I forgot to tell you looked gorgeous today".

Regina: "You looked beautiful yourself"

Regina left the office later that day and headed home. "Henry have you finished your homework? We'll be having Chicken roast with mashed potatoes, carrots , and gravy." She had stopped by the store she was inspired by her dream.

"I'm almost finished, can I play video games after I'm done till dinner? Did you see Ma today?"

Henry said coming downstairs from his room bringing down his backpack to finish his homework on the dinner table. "Can you help me with two of these math problems"

"Emma brought me lunch today, you may play and of course I'll help you" Regina told Henry.

"You look really happy mom" Henry smiled at his mother.

"I am happy" Regina said.

They had a great evening that night.

Regina had gotten all ready for bed when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Regina said after answering.

"Is it too late? Did I wake you?"

Emma said over the line.

Regina's heart raced at the sound of Emma's voice

"I just gotten into bed" Regina said.

"Should I let you go?" Emma asked.

"No no we can talk for awhile" Regina assured Emma.

"So about our date how's Saturday night? I got mom and dad to watch Henry" Emma sounded clearly nervous.

"That sounds wonderful what time?" Regina asked.

"How's six? I'll pick you up and yes you're going in my NON deathtrap. You don't know where we are going"

"I suppose that'll be fine. You really should get a better car Ms. Swan" Regina really hated that car but she reluctantly trusted Henry enough to be in there he hadn't gotten harmed at all so far.

"Miss Swan huh? What happened to Emma? The way you say my name is so sexy" Emma said.

Regina laughed.

"And I love your laugh. I could hear it for the rest of my life" the words came out before she knew the implication. It was good Regina couldn't see her face.

"Well Em-ma that could end up being in your cards. I must get to sleep now"

"Good night Regina" Emma said with a smile.

"Good night dear" Regina hung up and happily sighed. Saturday couldn't come soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina woke up to being asleep on Emma's chest again. Thankfully they were fully clothed. She felt a kiss to her forehead so she looked up

"Good morning my love" Regina said capturing Emma's lips.

"Good morning wife" Emma shifted down so she was facing Regina face to face. She put her hand on Regina's cheek before kissing her and eliciting her own moan. "I love you Mrs. Swan-Mills"

"I love you too Mrs. Swan Mills" Regina replied not trying to think what that meant in the real world. She was just starting to date Emma but here she was married and they were a family.

They both heard crying and it was coming closer to them, but then it disappeared down the stairs.

They both got up from bed. Emma headed for the bathroom and got in the shower. Regina had put on her robe and headed down the stairs.

A teenage Henry had a baby Sarah in his arms bouncing her as he was heating up a bottle.

Regina assumed as her dreams so far have been fairly consistent no matter the time frame.

"Good morning Mom go ahead and start breakfast I got Sarah" Henry said and he went to make funny faces trying to get Sarah to stop crying. "I know you're hungry, it'll be coming soon"

Regina's heart was full she had no doubts her Henry would become the amazing big brother this Henry was. Sarah was probably around 3 months old. She probably was going to need to pump she presumed after breakfast.

Emma joined them about 10 minutes later "Thanks Henry for getting your sister this morning" She was all dressed for work. It was interesting they had uniforms now. It was a good idea. "Mulan called I'll be skipping breakfast sorry babe" she kissed Regina's cheek.

Regina turned and cupped Emma's face and kissed her lips "Come home safe"

"I will, I always do" Emma walked away and ruffled Henry's hair he was busy feeding Sarah on the couch and she kissed Sarah's head.

"See you tonight family"

"You're welcome and bye Ma" once Sarah was done with her bottle he got up and burped her before putting her in her swing. Then going to the table to eat his breakfast. "Thanks Mom for breakfast, after school I'm meeting up with the guys to do homework and hang out"

"Sounds good Henry just be home by curfew." She said taking a bite from her food. She was watching both her son and daughter with nothing but a smile on her face.

"You know I will" he quickly finished his food and put his plate away in the dishwasher. "Love you Mom" he kissed Regina's cheek. He put on his back pack and fist bumped Sarah "Don't get into too much trouble squirt, be good for mom okay?" Then he was out the door in a flash.

Regina laughed recalling how an older Sarah jumped on his morning wood. She picked her up from the swing and bounced her. "Don't jump on your brothers bed when he's older okay?" She carried Sarah upstairs and sat in the rocking chair rocking until Sarah was asleep. She put Sarah in the crib and picked up the pump all the supply's were there.

"This thing looks pretty self explanatory..." She decided to take it to her room as she didn't want to risk waking Sarah up as she didn't know how loud it would be or how loud her surprise she sure would be.

It was definitely an interesting experience, absolutely different.

She put the milk in the fridge before hopping in the shower. She dressed in casual comfy clothes before returning to the nursery. Regina watched Sarah sleep.

Whispering she talked to Sarah "I love you very much, you might not believe me but Mommy has been dreaming about you. I'm actually dreaming right now, but I know someday this will be real. I don't know how that will work out but I just feel it. I hope I can be a good mom for you both here and in my world. I promise I'll do the best I can"

Sarah continued to sleep soundly for 2 hours. Regina spent that time tidying up the nursery and started on laundry. She was quite surprised to see how much there was but it made sense. When she heard crying she changed Sarah's diaper and then breast fed her. She was taking in all the baby Sarah scent she could.

They were downstairs in the living room Regina had put season 1 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer while she spent time with Sarah. She put a pot roast in for dinner.

Emma came home on time refraining on her honey I'm home routine since Sarah was born just in case Sarah and/or Regina was asleep. Sarah was wide awake but content in her swing, Regina was asleep on the couch. Emma picked up Sarah she whispered to her. "I knew your mommy loved Buffy" she checked Sarah's diaper and went upstairs to change it.

Emma was buttoning the onsie when Regina came running up the stairs in a panic. "Oh you're home. I was so scared" tears were coming down Regina's eyes.

Emma put Sarah in her crib and put her arms around Regina "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, you were sleeping so soundly I didn't have the courage to wake you" she wiped Regina's tears away.

Regina rested her head onto Emma's shoulder. "Next time leave a note or wake me."

Emma rubbed Regina's back "no waking I'll leave a note. I didn't think you'd get this scared"

"I thought someone took our baby" a few more tears escaped Regina's eyes.

"Just me, I'm sorry babe" Emma said apologetically.

"I forgive you" Regina looked up at Emma who kissed her lips. Regina deepened it. Sarah was busy cooing in her crib. Regina was being backed out of the room and into their bedroom kiss after kiss, hands were roaming until the timer down in the kitchen went off.

"Damnit..." Emma said "I'll take it out you get Sarah, Henry joining us?"

"No he's hanging out with with his 'boys' " Regina placed a chaste kiss

Her alarm went off before she even made it out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the week seemed to drag so slow the 28 years of frozen time almost felt faster.

Regina continued to dream each night. She wondered when would the dreams stop, not that she really wanted them to. Though she didn't want to be comparing her real life with her dreams.

Henry was having his weekend with his other Mother, this last weekend he had spent with her because of her out of nowhere dreams that were throwing her for a loop. Which led to where she was now getting getting ready for her first date with Emma.

Would she have realized her feelings if she hadn't had the dreams in the first place? How long would it have taken? It honestly didn't matter but she couldn't help but wonder.

She was finishing putting the last of her makeup it was 24 minutes till Emma would be there to pick you up. She drank an apple cider to bring down her nervousness as she got ready. She double checked she had what she needed in her purse, wallet, spare makeup, phone.

She made her way downstairs and paced the floor, heels clicking on the floor. "It's going to go fine... We've been out before and it's gone fine... But it wasn't a date..." Her trains of thought was interrupted by her text message tone.

Henry: Have fun tonight with Ma! Love you Mom.

Regina: Thank you Henry I love you my little prince.

She put her phone back in her purse this pacing was doing her no good so she sat down 7 more minutes. She turned on the TV and channel surfed until the door bell rang. She turned off the TV, grabbed her purse and keys.

As soon as she opened the door Emma's jaw dropped. Emma was wearing a black suit with a tie that made her green eyes seem even more beautiful.

"Right back at you Emma" Regina said looking her up and down. Emma pulled her forward for a kiss. "You are absolutely gorgeous tonight, ready for our date?"

Regina nodded "let me just lock up" she locked the door and Emma had grabbed her hand they walked to the car together. "You sure I can't convince you to take my car instead?"

"You'll let me drive it?" Emma asked and Regina responded with a laugh "That's what I thought"

Regina stepped into the car after Emma opened the door for her. "Care to tell me where we are going?" She asked as soon as they got on the road.

"Granny's" Emma said seriously. Though they totally were not going there.

"You're joking right? You are absolutely not serious"

"I'm totally serious" Emma said glancing at Regina's face of shock before laughing.

"Emma Swan! You will turn this car around this instant we are not going to Granny's for our first date" Regina said aghast.

"Come on Regina you got to give me more credit than that. We will be not at Granny's in a couple more minutes." Emma reassured her.

"Your joke was not funny, once again" Regina said.

"It was to me, and I know me alone"

The last couple minutes passed in silence. Emma parked the car "Stay there" Emma quickly got out and opened the door for Regina and offered her hand. Regina took it and they walked towards Georgio's Italian restaurant.

"Georgio's...my favorite" Regina said happily.

"Henry gave me a heads up, and no I wouldn't have taken us to Granny's if he hadn't"

As soon as they were inside they were seated shortly. Regina had ordered her favorite wine while they looked at their menus. Regina looked around she thought at first she thought maybe she was too busy staring at Emma but no one else except for them and the staff working were there. "You reserved the entire place?" Regina asked.

"Nothing but the best besides I wasn't sure if you wanted anyone to know about our date. Not that I'm ashamed because believe me I want to show you off"

"You want to show me off?"

"Why wouldn't you're gorgeous, you're an amazing mother," Emma said

"Former evil queen wouldn't be so proud about that" Regina interrupted.

"Remember the former part, you've changed I know that and if others don't they will in time, or even if they won't that still won't stop me." Emma reached across the table and grabbed Regina's hand and smiled.

"Does your mother know your here?"

Regina asked out of curiosity.

"No, because I didn't want to be in a fowl mood and let's not talk anymore about parents" Emma said.

"I was just curious if she was at home squirming or pulling her hair out. That's my last word" Regina said with a smile while Emma just shook her head but smiled back.

The waiter came and took their orders. Emma ordered both Fettuccini Alfredo and Chicken Parmigiana, and Regina ordered the Spaghetti alla Carbonara.

"Two meals really Emma?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't decide, besides I might as well since I reserved the place get the bang for my buck. I also have a healthy appetite." Emma said.

"Your appetite is anything but healthy" Regina replied.

"Might not be healthy, but I look good." Emma said with a grin.

Regina smirked and Emma laughed in response which got Regina laughing in return.

"I love your laugh"

Their wine glasses were refilled bread with balsamic vinegar and olive oil was brought to the table.

Regina mixed the oil and balsamic vinegar and dipped a piece of bread.

"What do you love about it?" She said before taking a bite.

Emma grabbed her own piece of bread. "Well one you look happy, two it's like it came from the heavens, and three it makes me happy you look and sound happy"

"What about number four?" Regina asked baiting her. She felt her heart swell and falling deeper for Emma. She also liked seeing Emma happy.

"Four?" Emma said covering her mouth as she had taken a bite of her bread but didn't want to show her mouthful.

"You could hear my laugh for the rest of your life?" Regina reminded Emma.

Emma's face fully blushed in a nanosecond. "You...you remember that?" She stumbled to say.

"That's quite hard to forget dear" Regina responded.

Their food arrived and Regina took a bite.

"That doesn't scare you away?" Emma said before even taking a bite from either of her two dishes.

Regina finished chewing and swallowed before she said "No, do you want it to? Should it?"

Regina had taken a few bites before Emma even responded she hadn't even touched her food yet. Regina was starting to worry.

Emma had been busy contemplating she was completely blindsided. She wasn't ready for such a deep conversation she was hoping to keep the night fairly light.

"Emma you don't have to answer that. We came here to have a good time, you haven't even taken a bite." Regina worriedly said. She was kicking herself for making such a mistake. Clearly it was too soon to be talking of such things. Emma must have said it by accident and didn't mean it.

Emma looked up from her food and saw the worry on Regina's face and heard the tone. 'You're not fucking this up Emma's she thought to herself.

"It terrifies me..." She said and Regina's face worsened. "It's just... I'm sorry... fuck this is all coming out wrong." She stuffed her face with food and took a big gulp of wine to clear her mouth "wow that's good. What I mean is it scares me because of my history, and I've never felt this way about anyone. I don't have a good relationship track record, the closest thing was Henry's father and he abandoned me like all the other people in my life but I want this, I want you, I want us" Emma took a bite from her other dish.

Regina was the one to reach out her hand to Emma's this time. "I'm not great at relationships either, but I'm not going anywhere Emma. Wherever this goes or doesn't go. You have a friend in me "

Emma nodded and a few tears escaped her eyes "Shit" she wiped them away with her free hand. "I've totally ruined our date."

"Maybe it's taken a bit of a detour but I wouldn't say it's ruined. Besides this would have been a conversation that would have come up. " Regina squeezed Emma's hand before returning to her meal.

The rest if the date went off without a hitch. Smiles, laughs, and random details about their likes and dislikes were shared. Eventually they were back at the Mills mansion. Regina invited Emma for more drinks they made out in the couch like teenagers.

Out of breath Emma "I've had a really great time tonight but I should get going Gina"

"Did you just call me Gina?" Regina said catching her breath. It gave her hope that maybe just maybe her dreams weren't just dreams.

"Do you hate it?" Emma asked and Regina shook her head. "Good Gina because I like it" they both stood up and walked to the door. Emma placed a chaste kiss on Regina's lips "I'll see you tomorrow at brunch"

"Tomorrow" Regina stole one more kiss before Emma was out the door. She wasn't sure if she would dream tonight but she didn't need to.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina woke up to a small body haphazardly spawled on her body "Sarah" she said softly as she looked down and smiled. She quickly felt the urge to vomit so she got up as carefully as she could and ran to the bathroom.

She heard tiny steps enter the bathroom. "Mommy is baby making you sick?"

She wasn't sure in the moment what to say. She wretched once more before flushing the toilet. She washed her hands, and swished around mouthwash.

She picked Sarah up "We will have Mama explain to you later. You still look sleepy my sweet knight. How about I lay down with you my cuddle buddy?" Sarah had nodded and not more than five minutes Sarah had fallen asleep.

She knew she probably should have googled this stuff before a dream like this would happen. That seemed awfully silly to research for living in a dream, but these dreams don't seem to be going away anytime soon.

If she were to research here would it have any truth to it? She wasn't even sure if Buffy the Vampire Slayer she watched in her dreams was the real thing, or some random conjuring of her imagination.

She slid out of bed and left Sarah there it was late in the afternoon and she should get dinner going. As soon as she got to the kitchen she felt dizzy so she decided to lay down on the couch. As soon as it settled she decided she also needed something in her stomach so she ate an apple with some crackers as she prepared dinner.

"Mommy Mommy!" Sarah yelled scared then began crying.

Regina quickly wiped her hands clean and raced up the stairs.

Sarah was covered in sweat "Mommy's here" Regina wrapped her arms around her little girl. "Did you have a bad dream?" Sarah nodded. "Shhh shhh bad dream is going far away now where it can't hurt you. I'm here and you're strong aren't you my sweet knight?"

Sarah's cries reduced to sniffles. "I'm a knight like Mama"

"Yes dear you are" she picked Sarah up and brought her to Sarah's own room. "Let's change your clothes and you can help me make dinner"

Sarah picked out her own outfit and for the most part dressed on her own. She took Regina's hand and walked downstairs with her.

They entered the kitchen and Regina had just started chopping vegetables. She removed dough that was resting in the fridge. She grabbed the rolling pin and set it front of Sarah. Sarah knew what to do from previous baking with both of her mothers.

Regina continued to work on the filling of Chicken Pot Pie as Sarah was busy rolling away. Together they had fun making the pies together soon they were in the oven and both Regina and Sarah we're a mess. Laughs were definitely had.

Emma walked in the house hearing the laughter she walked into the kitchen. "How are my two favorite ladies?" She tossed her red leather jacket on a chair in dining room as soon as she saw the sight behold her.

"We're doing very well my love"

A very messy Sarah ran towards her Mama and Emma willingly a picked her up and she kissed Regina. "Chef Sarah what are we having for dinner ? It smells so good!"

"Chicken Pot Pie Mama!" She rubbed her flour covered hands all over Emma's face before giving her a welcome home kiss. Soon Regina was claiming her welcome home kiss as well.

"Mmmm Hello to you little dumpling" Emma placed her hand on Regina's stomach. "Babe go shower and Sarah and I will clean up won't we?!" Sarah nodded in response. Emma stole another kiss before Regina left for a shower.

"Mama?" Sarah asked looking up at her mom as they cleaned.

"Yes Chef Sarah?" Emma was doing the majority of cleaning.

"Is baby making Mommy sick?"

"No sweetheart the baby isn't making your Mommy sick. Mommy's body is doing a lot of work with your little sister or brother. Sometimes all that work makes mommy a little bit sick and tired, but that it's a good thing because it means that the baby is growing the way it's supposed to.

She got sick when you were in her tummy, but you didn't make her sick. Do you understand?" Emma said hoping she explained good enough.

"I think so Mama, baby not make Mommy sick, but all the work Mommy is doing making her sick."

"That's right, and so you, Henry, and I got to be more helpful to Mommy okay?"

"Okay Mama"

Regina joined them shortly after.

"I'll just give Sarah a quick bath before we eat and change" Emma took Sarah's hand and they left the kitchen.

Regina grabbed a book and sat on the couch and began to read. Taking out the pot pies when they were finished and leaving them to cool.

"Sarah, Emma dinner is ready!" She yelled up the stairs.

"We will be down in two minutes" Sarah responded, probably what Emma told her.

Regina just smiled.

They had a really good time talking at dinner. Sarah told Emma of her and Regina's day which Regina was happy to hear about the morning and early afternoon she had missed. She also told Regina that the baby wasn't making her sick.

They had put Sarah down for bed together. Emma insisted that she only get one story that night she was reluctant but eventually fell asleep.

Emma and Regina laid in bed together facing each other in low light of a bedside lamp.

"Emma do you remember our first date?"

"The one where you ridiculed my amount of food and I nearly ruined with my rampant emotions?" Emma laughed.

"Oh and you said you'd be my friend? I don't think I'd ever hear those words out of your mouth"

"Well for one I didn't know you could eat that much, and two you didn't ruin it." Regina replied.

"You said that then too" Emma smiled.

"Well you didn't and even if you had look how far we've come" Regina said. As she settled her head on Emma's chest as Emma had moved on to her back.

"We got married, Henry's in University, we had Sarah, and now we have little dumpling on the way" Emma had put her hand on Regina's stomach. Regina put her hand over Emma's.

They fell asleep like that.

Regina woke up back alone in her bed. Her hand on her stomach but her head on a pillow. She wished Emma was there.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina had just finished getting ready and just had stepped down on the first floor when Henry ran through the door "Mom! Mom!"

He crashed right into her and gave her a hug.

"Henry what are you doing here?"

"Ma and I came to bring brunch instead of eating at Granny's. It was my idea!"

Emma walked in with to go bags from Granny's. "French toast for everyone!" She closed the door behind her.

Henry had gone into the kitchen to grab plates and silverware.

Both women just had these smiles on eachothers faces as they walked closer to each other.

"Good morning" Emma said and kissed Regina quickly.

"Indeed it's a good morning" Regina took the bags from Emma and set the food on the plates.

They sat around the table and Henry told Regina of his time with Emma and her parents while they ate.

"I beat grandpa at so many video games but he still had fun. He's a good sport" Henry said with big smiles.

They all had big smiles he felt so happy that his parents were getting along, well more than getting along.

"How was your date?" he looked back and forth between both Regina and Emma.

They both answered at the same time "It was good" both of their smiles got even bigger.

Henry said happily "I'm really happy"

"Me too kid" Emma said.

"I am as well" Regina said.

Henry quickly finished eating. "I'm going to read some comics upstairs. May I be excused?"

"You may Henry" Regina said.

Henry picked up his plate and left thr table putting his plate and silverware away in the dishwasher. He saw his mom reach across the table to grab his Ma's hand. He quickly ran upstairs to give his parents time alone. It was technically still Emma's weekend but since last Sunday things have changed. Maybe the new tradition would be Sundays for the three of them at the Mansion. Even if they didn't spend the whole time all together. He wanted to give his mom's some time together.

"Looks like Henry is trying to be a date maker" Emma said kissing Regina's hand.

"Do you mind?" Regina asked.

"Absolutely not" Interlocking her fingers with Regina's.

They finished their brunch in a comfortable silence.

"Go ahead to the living room I'll take care of the dishes" Emma said letting go of Regina's hand.

Regina went to the living room sitting down on the couch"Emma dear what's the plan for the day?"

"Lazy day Sunday" Emma said as she was putting the dishes away in the dishwasher. "I'm sure Henry will come down at some point. Just relax like we did last Sunday except maybe a little bit of this..." Emma sat next to Regina and kissed her slow and sweet at first before Regina deepened the kiss.

A moan escaped Emma and Regina was soon on top of Emma kissing until they we're catching their breath. Emma was running one hand through Regina's hair and holding Regina with the other.

Regina rested her head on Emma's chest "This is nice"

"Mmmhmmm" Emma said kissing the top of Regina's head.

They adjusted to a more comfortable position to watch TV. With Regina in the front. An hour and a half had passed by, Emma moved Regina's hair so her neck was exposed she was kissing her neck. "Emma you're not watching anymore...you said you wanted to watch this" Regina said.

"I'm watching, I'm multitasking"

Emma said leaving more kisses.

"Don't you dare leave a hickey" Regina warned.

"Or what?" She whispered into Regina's ear seductively.

"You will be sent home Miss Swan" Regina replied.

"Fine..." Emma resumed her kisses eventually exposing some shoulder and kissing there.

"Is it safe to come downstairs?" Henry said from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, Henry it's safe" Emma said as she sat up and sat next to Regina who had sat up as well.

"Can we watch the new Avengers movie?"

"Yeah sure kid, I don't think your mom cared for what I chose to watch" Emma said.

Regina didn't even want to mention how Emma wasn't even watching, but she wasn't really complaining what Emma was doing instead.

"Mom can we have Pizza for dinner ?"

"I suppose that's fine, it is our 2nd lazy Sunday together after all" Regina smiled at both Emma and Henry.

Emma and Henry just beamed.

Henry put in the movie. He decided to sit alone in the side chair while his mom's cuddled up on the couch.

He probably spent quarter of the movie just watching them. He was happy his mom's looked happy, sounded happy, acted happy. He hoped that this was going to last for a long time.

The movie was over by the time it was dinner they gotten a pepperoni with extra extra cheese.

"Am I staying the night here?" Henry asked.

"If you want to, if that's okay with you ?" She looked at Regina.

Regina had her mouthful so she just nodded.

"Cool! Ma you should stay the night too!" Henry said.

Emma had choked on her drink.

"Emma are you okay?" Regina asked. She was also shocked at Henry's suggestion and luckily didn't choke on anything.

"I'll be fine" she coughed " just down the wrong pipe"

Henry waited a couple of minutes busy eating away "Ma you going to stay the night? It's okay right Mom?"

"If she wants to" Regina said.

Emma looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I don't have a toothbrush" she wanted to spend the night but at the same time she wasn't sure she'd be able to stop herself at just kissing. Though she probably would end up sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms.

"I have some extras, you can even choose one " Regina said, what is she getting herself into. Emma had looked reluctant.

"Looks like I'm staying the night kid" Emma said happily.

"I'll set up the guest bedroom after dinner" Regina said.

"Why? Aren't you two together? She can sleep in your bed. Grandma and Grandpa share a bed."

Neither Regina or Emma knew what to say to that at first. They didn't want to say it was too soon because what if they did end up sharing a bed in the near future. Nor did they want a conversation with Henry to say what had changed. They had glanced back and forth between eachother and Henry having a silent conversation with eachother.

"How silly of me, of course we are together" Regina said.

Henry then went on to talk about his comics with his mother's for the rest of dinner. They watched one more movie and Emma had put Henry to bed.

Regina was in her bedroom she had already changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, and washed all her makeup off. She was nervous. One Emma had never seen her without makeup and two she wasn't sure what would or would not happen between them tonight. She would be happy just falling asleep in Emma's arm. She was at her vanity putting on moisturizer when Emma walked in.

"I set a pair of pajamas on the bed for you if you want, you don't have to wear them and the toothbrushes are on the counter in the bathroom"

"Thanks, Henry is out like a light" Emma grabbed the pajamas and headed to the ensuite. "Holy shit this is a nice bathroom"

Regina just laughed and got into bed. She laid there until Emma had joined her they were facing eachother. Emma had set her clothes on the chair.

"Even without makeup you're beautiful Gina. What kind of insane thread count are these sheets they're amazing" Emma said.

"Thank you and I don't remember" Regina said.

Emma laid on her back and motioned for Regina to cuddle up on her which she happily obliged.

"I don't normally go to bed this early" Emma said as she stroked Regina's arm up and down.

"What do you do?" Regina asked.

"Watch TV, surf the Internet, think, but I think I found my new favorite having you in my arms" Emma said.

They talked about random things for another 20 minutes. Regina was waiting for Emma to say something. Emma's breathing was slow, deep, and even. For someone who doesn't go to bed early regularly she was tonight. Regina smiled to herself and closed her eyes falling to slumber herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Regina woke up with a body pressed against her back. She wasn't sure yet if this was real life or if she was in a dream. She really needed to pee, as much as she wanted to stay cuddled up to the blonde. She carefully maneuvered herself out of bed it was a little bit more difficult than she expected. When she had reached the bathroom, she saw her reflection. She was definitely visibly pregnant, she was 6 months along even though she didn't know that exact detail. She used the toilet and washed her hands. She stood there in the doorway watching Emma sleep soundly. Her left hand automatically caressing her bump.

She left the bedroom and met Henry in the Hallway.

Henry's occasional squeaking voice said "Good Morning Mom"

He bent down and gave a kiss to Regina's stomach "Good Morning little sis." He stood back up and smiled at his mom. "Don't worry about making me breakfast mom, I'm just going to have a bagel with some juice"

Regina ask "Are you sure? I really don't mind making you breakfast"

He nodded "I'm sure mom, thanks for being an amazing mom" he gave her another kiss on the cheek. "Just go back to bed, love you lots" his voice squeaked again. He headed down the stairs.

Well since henry wasn't his much older self, this must be Sarah she was carrying. She really hoped she would be able to experience this in real life. The reminder of her taking a potion to prevent any sort of pregnancy reared its ugly head. If anything, she would at least get to experience it in her dreams, at the very least. She returned to bed, she was facing Emma and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, not necessarily meaning to wake up the woman. She grabbed Emma's hand and put it on her waist and scooted as close as the bump would allow, putting her own hand on Emma's waist. Emma adjusted a little, mumbling something incoherent before to returning to be silent. She soon fell asleep.

Regina opened her eyes about an hour later. Emma was just staring at her with a goofy grin on her face. "Good morning wife and gorgeous mother of my children" Emma placed her hand on Regina's ever-growing bump. "How's our not so little pistachio doing?"

"I can't believe you're calling our daughter pistachio still" Regina shook her head and was met with a kiss from Emma.

"Well I can't stop now and she doesn't have a name yet, so she's still pistachio" Emma kissed Regina again. As if on cue, little pistachio or aka Sarah Regina assumed kicked right where Emma's hand was.

"Looks like she's doing well, and she knows her Mama already" happy tears came to Regina's eyes.

Emma wiped the tears away "Those are happy tears, right?" she asked with concern.

"They are, I'm just so happy and maybe a lot more hormonal than I wish to be" Regina said

"That's perfectly alright, come on I'll make the three of us some breakfast" Emma said getting out of bed. Regina followed her down the stairs, she said at the counter watching her wife work away. She made spinach, mushroom, ham, and cheese omelets and made some fresh apple juice.

"Less than three months babe and our little girl will be here" Emma said happily before flipping one of the omelets.

"I wouldn't mind if she would stay a little bit longer" Regina said.

"You might be saying that now, but I'm pretty sure soon you'll want her out" Emma said starting the second omelet. Placing the first one in front of Regina.

Regina picked up her fork that was placed on the plate. "That might be true, but I'm enjoying this pregnancy. I still can't believe I am."

"Well, that's true love for you" Emma said leaving a lingering look to Regina as their eyes.

True love? Emma was her true love, was true love actually strong enough to defeat such a potion? Well in a dream anything is possible. True love is the strongest magic of all, maybe it would be in the real world as well. Only time will tell.

"My one and only true love" Regina said taking a bite a moan leaving her throat at how good the omelet.

"I sure hope so" Emma said jokingly. "Looks like you like my omelet, all our cooking lessons are paying off babe. Thanks for that, you know I want to help out more around the house" Emma joined sitting next to Regina.

Regina placed a hand on Emma's thigh "I know you do, I'm just so glad you weren't a total lost cause"

Emma squeezed her hand "Well… I was there for a while, but I have a great teacher, and wife who wouldn't give up" Emma took a bite of there food.

Regina "Oh, believe me I nearly did, I just decided to keep trying one more time" she smiled at Emma before taking a sip of her juice.

Emma was busy stuffing her face, but had squeezed Regina's hand as a response.

They finished their breakfast quietly till Emma broke the silence.

"So, you want to go to the park today for our walk?" Emma asked Regina.

"That's sounds good" Regina went to pick up the dishes after she got up.

"Nope nope, that's my job" Emma stopped her and picked them up and stuck everything in the dishwasher before starting it.

"You know I'm pregnant, not incapable right?" Regina said with a huff walking out of the kitchen as Emma loaded the dishwasher.

"You know I know, but I like doting on you on my days off and then some" Emma quickly caught up with her wife at the bottom of the stairs wrapping her arms around Regina from behind her hands resting on Regina's stomach. She kissed the spot where Regina's neck and shoulder met, on the right side. "Don't get mad please?"

"Fine." Regina said before walking up the stairs. She wasn't exactly mad, irritated most likely. She didn't even know what the big deal was. She'd probably cool down in a few moments. However, if her wife said anything about hormones she was going to go from irritated to pissed off, and luckily for the both of them Emma said nothing as she followed Regina up the stairs. Maybe Emma had learned her lesson previously.

Regina walked in to the closet to find many of her clothes not even being there, well the clothes she usually where. Most of everything was replaced with maternity clothes. She picked out a couple outfits and laid them down on the bed debating on which of the two she should pick. Emma quickly got dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, a red t-shirt and a cream cardigan she left the room and had gone downstairs. Regina decided on the grey dress. It perfectly and cutely showed off Regina's baby bump. She tried to put on a pair of heels but that didn't work and opted out for a pair of flats.

They drove to the park in silence. They were holding hands as they walked around, fingers interlaced together. Regina was busy looking around, trying to gauge people's reactions. No one seemed to care, they were busy doing whatever they were doing or not doing in the park. As they walked along, they were greeted by various townsfolk. There were people Regina didn't recognize and there were a few who wanted to burn her at the stake at this current point in time in real life that happily talked to both her and Emma. They took a break sitting down on a bench. Emma had her arm around Regina's shoulders she was tracing various shapes on Regina's shoulder aimlessly while she stared at the clouds.

"Emma…" Regina finally broke the nearly never-ending silence that was between them since before leaving the house.

"Yeah Gina babe?" Emma said after a delay still focusing on the clouds.

"I'm sorry" Regina said looking at Emma.

"For what?" Emma stopped looking at the clouds and looked at her wife completely lost on what her wife was apologizing for.

"For being so cold" Regina replied.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I know I go a bit overboard ever since we found out about little pistachio, I'm just really excited, worried, and all these other things. I won't tone it down though. I love you and I want to take care of you. Your body is doing a lot of work taking care of our baby making sure she grows healthy, big and strong. So, I just want to do somethings since I can't help with that."

"I love you too and thank you for all you do. Even if it might get on my nerves… and you are helping with that by taking good care of me, you're taking care of" she was hesitant to say it "little pistachio too which helps her grow healthy, big, and strong"

"You're welcome, I'll be back" Emma got up and ran off and was back a few minutes later with ice cream. "I saw you eyeing the cart earlier"

Regina took the ice cream "Spumoni" she licked the ice cream cone "delicious"

Emma said "Gotta have a little pistachio, for our little pistachio, along with chocolate, and cherry"

Regina looked at Emma's empty hands "You didn't want any?"

Emma "I'm quite good, watching you eat is plenty enough for me, besides I was thinking we could stop at Granny's for some fresh bear claws"

"That sounds amazing" Regina said as she continued to eat her ice cream cone.

Emma laughed "Not sure I'll ever get used to that"

"What?" Regina had some ice cream on her upper lip. Emma kissed it away and leaned back into the bench.

"You liking bear claws, you wanting them, and associating amazing with them also" Emma said smiling.

Regina stood up and grabbed Emma's hand. "Let's go now, I also really need to pee"

Before they had gotten to the car Regina heard an alarm, but it wasn't her alarm clock. She woke up and there was a body next to her, she heard a groan and the body shuffled turning off the alarm. Regina had opened her eyes and Emma was there wearing her pajamas. She wanted to pinch herself to make sure this was real.

"Good morning gorgeous" Emma said "sorry about the alarm"

Regina replied "Don't worry about it and good morning"

Emma pulled Regina closer and into a kiss. "I gotta get home and get ready for work, but I don't want to leave…"

Regina said "Then don't"

Both of Emma's eyebrows raised in response.


	14. Chapter 14

"Go into work a little late I'm sure your boss won't mind..." Regina said Kissing Emma

"Perks of dating the boss I suppose" Emma laid there smiling.

"Kind of scandalous isn't it?" Regina said

Emma wiggled her eyebrows and Regina laughed so Emma laughed also. "Maybe just a little, but no complaints here" she kissed Regina.

"Mmmm none here either" Regina kissed Emma passionately. Then her alarm went off. She quickly turned it off before going back to kiss Emma. They made out for a good ten minutes. Then just laid there cuddling for another five.

Emma had another alarm go off on her phone. "Time to get Henry up. I'll go wake him up." She left a peck to Regina's temple before getting out of bed.

Regina got up and got dressed into one of her powersuits. She started on breakfast making scrambled eggs and waffles. The coffee was done brewing and it smelt so good. She poured two cups of coffee.

Regina heard the front door opened and closed. Emma walked back in two minutes later. "Just got some clothes. I always keep some extras in the car" Emma raised the duffle bag. She was still wearing the Pajamas. Regina would never leave the house even just to the driveway in her pajamas. Though the free kind of spirit Emma had to not even mind was a breath of fresh air.

Emma took the second mug on the counter. "Hey just how I like it"

"I might have noticed how to take your coffee" Regina smiled.

Henry came downstairs his hair was still wet from his morning shower. Regina set a plate in front of him. "Good morning moms!"

"Good morning Henry" Regina said as she handed Emma her plate.

Henry poured syrup all over his waffle then followed with whip cream.

The three of them sat side by side eating happily. Emma finished first as she ate like she hadn't had a meal in days. She raced to up the stairs and changed her clothes making sure to grab her dirty clothes.

"Mom?" Henry looked over to his left.

She took a sip of her coffee swallowing what she was just chewing "Yes Henry?"

"Is Ma gonna move in now?" He asked

"Oh Henry, it's a bit too soon for that" Regina.

"Why?" Henry took his last bite.

"We only just started dating not too long ago. It takes time for people to figure out if they're ready to move in together it's a pretty big step" Regina said, not eating anymore waiting if she needs to say more.

Henry drank his juice. "How long?"

"How long till what?" Emma joined back in the Kitchen.

"Till you move in Ma" Henry said.

"Oh wow..." Emma was surprised.

"However long it takes, get your bag. We don't want to be late"

All three of them piled into the Mercedes and Henry was dropped off to school. Henry hugged both his mom's before they retreated back into the

"So he wants me to move in already. At the rate he's going we'll be married and be having a baby by spring of next year"

'Give or take a year and a half or two.' Regina thought to herself. Regina laughed. "I'm sure that's exactly what he's thinking" Regina pulled into the driveway.

"Coming inside?" Regina said before getting out of the car.

Emma followed behind her. She closed the door and wrapped her arms around Regina. To ask or not to ask... I mean asking didn't mean an actual proposal.

"Are those things you want?"

Emma asked Regina as she hugged her from behind.

Regina turned around and put her arms around Emma's neck. "Want what dear?"

"Someday marriage and a baby?" Emma asked looking deeply in Regina's eyes.

"Do you?" She was hopeful to pass the question off so Emma would answer first.

Emma looked away and thought before looking back "I asked you first, but my answer is someday for sure. I never thought I'd be a mom, even after giving birth to Henry. Yet here I am. It only took 10ish years."

Regina said "and you're such a good mom, despite what I might have said prior you have proven otherwise" she kissed Emma.

"And you?" Emma said interrupting the kiss.

"Someday would be great, but for now you and Henry are all I need" Full truth be told Regina wouldn't mind sooner rather than later either. How was she going to tell Emma about her anti-pregnancy potion, but that was for another day.

"Sounds good to me." Emma kissing Regina with heated passion.

They made their way to the couch. Regina had just pushed Emma down on the couch. She was just about to staddle her when Emma's phone rang.

"Hold that thought" Emma said as she reached into pocket "Sheriff Swan. Yup, okay, I'll be out there in 5 minutes" she stood up. "Sorry duty calls" she left a lingering kiss that made both of their heads spin.

"See you for lunch?"

Regina nodded.

Not much long later Emma was out the door with her duffle bag. What a weekend. They had to first date, they basically had a semi chaperoned 2nd one with the son, a sleepover and here they were.

Regina grabbed her purse and headed into the office. Twenty minutes late. Not too bad. No way in hell she would be thinking that two weeks ago.

The morning whizzed by quickly paperwork and she had one quick meeting. She picked up Granny's and headed off to the Sheriff station.

Emma heard the infamous clicks of Regina's heels heading her way.

A smile came immediately to her face.

"What might you be smiling about?" Regina said with her own smile on her face as she walked towards the Sheriff.

"Grilled cheese and onion rings" Emma said grabbing the bags from the Mayor setting them down on the desk before pulling Regina down to her lap. "And you" she placed a kiss as she secured Regina on her lap.

"Where's David?" Regina said as she kissed the Sheriff.

"On patrol" she kissed Regina once more before removing one hand around Regina, leaving the other one, and pulling out her lunch. "Stay like this?" She popped an onion rings into her mouth.

Regina pulled out her steak salad and started eating while she was seated on the sheriff's lap.

"Why did you make such a big deal about going home if you had clothes in your car the whole time?" Regina asked.

"To gauge the situation and I really do need a shower after work." Emma replied.

"Well you can always use one of the showers in the house including mine" Regina said.

Lunch was going smoothly some time had passed by.

They were too busy talking and laughing that they didn't even hear Snow walk in.

"What in hell!" Mary Margaret yelled.

"There went our nice lunch" Regina frowned and stood up about to straighten her suit when Emma pulled her back on her lap.

"Our lunch is no where near over" Emma said. She turned her gaze to Snow "There's no need to yell, I'm having a lunch date with my girlfriend" While they didn't quite had gotten to label each other or what their relationship was she hoped Regina thought of her the same, or at least would now.

Snow had her mouth open. What in the realms was she even witnessing. "Girl..girlfriend... I didn't know you...Emma you know that's Regina right?"

"Well Duh Mary Margaret" Emma said, Regina just smirked and took the second to last bite from her salad. She was rather enjoying this moment now.

"Where is your father?" Mary Margaret asked.

"David is on patrol" Emma said then looked at Regina before she looked back at her mother. "Look this isn't exactly how I wanted you to find out but here it is. Regina makes me happy and I know you three of you have some serious troubled history at the least but I'm hoping that can be put behind us, if you love me as much as you say you do."

Mary Margaret replied "You know I love you, but this, this is... "

"Not a negotiation, I'm not a teenager mom" Emma said emphasizing last word. "I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself" She removed Regina from her lap and walked over to Snow to give her a hug. Mostly to deescalate the situation and to show hopefully that she's not choosing Regina over her.

Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter "It will take some time, but I'll do my best if she does the same" with that she was out the door.

"So I'm your girlfriend?" Regina said walking up to Emma.

"Yeah you are" Emma said with a grin.

"Well then girlfriend finish your cold lunch. I must sadly head back to work." Regina placed a kiss on Emma's cheek.

"Before you go, David knows too I actually told him, he took it better."

Emma kissed Regina's lips and cheek.

So the cat's out of the bag. Much sooner than Regina thought it would be as she walked to her office she needed time to think of what just happened.

The afternoon went by slower than cared for. She half expected Snow to show up at her office but glad that she didn't.

The evening passed by at an okay pace. Regina helped Henry with his homework and they prepared dinner together. She didn't divulge the information that his grandparents now knew about her and Emma. He would find out soon enough.

Henry was tucked into his bed and she was about to turn out the light. "Mom?"

"Yes Henry?"

"I hope you and Ma work out so she moves in"

Henry said.

"Me too, now sleep my Little Prince" Regina turned off the light.

She did her nightly routine she missed having Emma in her bed but last night was the first of many nights to be.


	15. Chapter 15

Regina woke up to Emma cuddled on her. Emma's arm was around her chest under her breasts and her head perfectly tucked in the nook of Regina's neck. Emma's soft breath was tickling her and she stifled a laugh trying not to wake the blonde.

"Gina five more minutes" Emma mumbled tightening her hold. Regina turned her head and kissed the blondes forehead adjusting slightly so she wasn't going to fall into a laughing fit. When the alarm went off two minutes later "okay okay I'm up, I'm up" she blinked her eyes as Regina turned off the alarm.

Regina was feeling particularly horny that morning. Did she want her first time to be in a dream? People have sex dreams all the time. Maybe making out for a bit would be enough. Though in real life that was getting tough stopping there but she wasn't sure when to taking the next step in their relationship. To hell with it it's just a dream Regina thought.

Regina straddled the Sheriff kissed her deeply with tongue. She started raising a hand under Emma's shirt but Emma stopped her.

"Good morning wife but we don't have time for that" Emma looked at the alarm clock. "We will be late to our appointment to see little dumpling"

Regina kissed Emma's neck and treated her head on her shoulder "remind me why we made the appointment so early"

Emma wrapped her arms around her wife "because we couldn't wait to see her or him, now let's have breakfast" Emma tapped Regina's butt to signal her to get off her.

Regina sighed and got up to get dressed. Emma met her in the walk in closet and kissed her "You exhausted me last night. Not complaining at all. I love pregnant you. We will have plenty of time afterwards. You can eat me alive.

" Emma winked at Regina before grabbing her clothes and returning to the room. Regina just shook her head.

They got breakfast at Granny's 4 bearclaws and a fruit bowl. Saving two of the bearclaws for later. Sitting together holding hands at the hospital they waited for Regina's name to be called.

"Regina" a nurse called out. Emma and Regina followed the nurse to the room. The nurse took vitals and asked "is there anything I should let the doctor know?"

Regina looked at Emma. "No there's nothing, everything's good" Emma said smiling.

"The doctor should be in here no more then five minutes" the nurse left.

Regina was sitting on the table nervously biting her lip.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine"Emma said and squeezed her hand. Regina squeezed back. "I hope so"

She had never ever been in this situation before despite already having Sarah in this dream world who was spending time with her grandparents. Regina took deep breaths until the doctor arrived.

Thank God it wasn't Whale Regina was relieved. "Regina, Emma it's good to see you both again" Dr Lancaster said.

"It's good to see you too Dr Lancaster" Emma said.

"Whelp let's get down to business and see how this baby is developing sorry for the coldness" Dr Lancaster turned on the machine, lifted Regina's shirt and put on the gel and started probing with the wand. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked.

"Is everything okay?" Regina asked worriedly.

Dr Lancaster moved the a free rides before smiling "everything is okay looking good but,"

Regina interrupted " but what doctor?"

"Here you see baby number 1" she turned on the heart monitor "heartbeat sounds good" then she moved the wand "and here's baby number two and heart beat sounds good. Congratulations" Dr Lancaster took some ultrasound pictures for the couple.

"Twins..." Emma said before letting go of Regina's hand as she had passed out.

Regina yelled "Emma!"

Luckily Emma didn't hurt herself she woke up five minutes later with just Regina in the room. "What happened?"

"You fainted" Regina said standing up. "Are you alright?"

"Twins! Hells yeah I'm alright. I'm sorry my body responded that way. Guess it could not contain my excitement" Emma said happily and apologetically.

"You're not disappointed?" Regina said worriedly.

Emma sat up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Regina "two little dumplings, never could I be disappointed in having more children with you" she met their foreheads together and slightly squeezed Regina. "How're you feeling about it"

"Shocked really, do you think we can really do this?" Regina asked.

"Of course we can were Storybrooke's power couple we can do anything!" Emma knelt down and kissed Regina's stomach "can't we babies, our little dumplings?" She left another kiss before standing up and grabbing Regina's hand and leaving the room.

Regina's other hand went to her stomach. Two babies that's not what she expected but she was happy they were healthy.

"You're parents are going to go nuts when they find out" Regina said.

"Mom is going to be all over you so happy, and Dad will be estatic but you know less handsy" Emma smile was beaming.

So obviously over time things changed between them. Or maybe in this world it never was a problem.

They reached the car and Emma opened the door for Regina. "You really are happy aren't you?"

"Yes, babe I am. Glad we opted for the third row, but maybe we need to consider a van... don't think two car seats will work well trying to get back there"

"I'd prefer a bigger SUV than a van, but you might be on to something" Regina said.

They got home and sat on the couch staring at the ultrasound pictures for awhile. They just cuddled and both had fallen asleep.

Regina woke up first and headed upstairs. She spent a few minutes in Sarah's room before heading to one of the other spare rooms.

"I thought I would find you in here" Emma had joined her 10 minutes later.

"We need to start on the Nursery" Regina said. The room for the most part had been cleared out already. She wrapped her arms around Emma's waist and rested her head on Emma's shoulder. "We're gonna need two cribs, two dressers..."

"We will get everything we need for them" Emma turned her head and kissed Regina's forehead as she wrapped her arms around Regina. "Such a good thing you chose a big house for yourself. You may not have known at the time but you are filling it up full of love."

Tears started falling down Regina's eyes. "I am, thanks to you" she picked up her head and looked at Emma cupping her face. Emma wiped away the tears before Regina kissed her. Regina didn't stop kissing the Sheriff and started backing her up out of what would be the twins nursery.

"Why Mrs. Swan-Mills what exactly do you have in mind?" Emma asked with a wink.

Regina kept backing Emma out and they were almost to the bedroom. Unbottoning Emma's jeans.

"My my my...I totally agree" Emma said as Regina lowered the zipper. She removed her shirt and Regina started placing kisses on Emma's neck as she started lowering Emma's pants. They had already had reached the bedroom.

"Mama! Mommy!" Sarah said as she ran through the front door.

"Sarah!" David came in running after her. He caught up with her and picked her up blowing raspberries on her stomach.

Sarah laughed "Grandpa that tickles."

Snow came in shortly after smiling at her husband and granddaughter.

Regina helped Emma put her shirt back on. "Kids and interruptions, that's life." She kissed her wife and straighten her outfit. Regina was first downstairs as Emma.

"Mommy!" Sarah wiggled in her grandpa's arms. He let her down and Regina picked her up as soon as she got to her mommy.

"Hey Mom, Dad." Emma said as she came down the stairs.

"Sorry Sarah couldn't wait another hour to see you both" Snow had said.

"That's alright I missed you so much my sweet knight" Sarah nuzzled I her mothers neck.

"I missed you Mommy" Sarah said.

Emma gave both of her parents a hug. "So we have some news, why don't you two take a seat"

Emma wrapped her arm around Regina and kissed the top of Sarah's head before Regina put her down. They walked closer to the couch together where David and Snow sat waiting.

"You tell them dear" Regina said.

Emma nodded and her beaming smile was back "We're having twins!"

"That's great!" David said.

"Oh my that's so wonderful!" Snow said and she was quickly up wrapping both Regina and Emma in a hug. Then when she had a chance she hugged Regina alone. She didn't want to let go either.

Regina was starting to feel uncomfortable Emma could tell "Mom you got to let her go" she said trying to peel her off. So Snow latched on to Emma instead.

"It's really so wonderful, so exciting two more grandchildren!" Snow said so excited.

"Yes Mom it's very exciting, you actually know first before Henry, babe we need to call him" She was hugging her mom back briefly before she dropped her hands having enough.

David decided to get up and intervene. He pulled his wife back.

Sarah looked up at the adults "What are twins?"

Emma squatted down to Sarah's level. "Twins means two. Mommy has two babies in her belly instead of one"

"So I'm going to have two brothers or sisters? Can I have one sister and one brother?" Sarah asked innocently.

"Remember how we talked about how we can't choose? That's still the same and we don't know yet in two months we will know" Emma said and Sarah nodded.

Sarah went over to Regina and raised her hand on top of Regina's stomach. "Hi babies I'm Sarah your big sister. Sorry I only said hi to one before I didn't know" She had been learning in preschool it wasn't nice to not say hi to everyone and only a select few.

Tears were going down Snow White's eyes being so touched by the moment.

"That's okay Sarah they understand we all didn't know but we know now" Regina ran her hand through brown curly hair.

"Today I played knights and princess with Grandma and Grandpa. You'll like them a lot. We also played hide and seek. Grandma makes good hot chocolate and Grandpa is tall and you can reach high in the sky with him! I'm going to play now bye bye babies" Sarah ran off to play in her room.

"We really had a great time today" David said. He loved his granddaughter very much and with her got to spend the time he didn't with Emma growing up.

"Your father is so good with Sarah " Snow said "She's definitely a grandpa's girl"

"Thanks for taking her last night. We really appreciate it" Emma said.

"You know it's no problem we don't mind at all. We love spending time with her " Snow said. "Well we better get out of your hair we will see you Tuesday night for family dinner"

Everyone gave goodbye hugs. Both David and Snow went upstairs to say goodbye to Sarah and then they were out the door.

Regina said "That wasn't so bad"

"Yeah mom could have been way worse" Emma said her hand went to Regina's stomach caressing it with her thumb.

Regina had taken out her cellphone and dialed Henry. "Voicemail" she told Emma soon as she heard the beep she left a message "Henry, we have news call when you have a chance. We love you"

She hung up.

She was about to wrap her arms around Emma when she woke up 5 minutes before her alarm world go off.


	16. Chapter 16

Regina turned off her alarm that hadn't gone off yet and stretched. She entered the ensuite and took a quick hot shower. She got dressed put her makeup on perfectly and then woke up Henry.

"5 more minutes Mom" Henry mumbled.

"You had 5 minutes already. Let's wake up now my little prince" she gently shook him.

"Okay okay I'm up" he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Can you make waffles?"

"Yes I can, shower and get ready" Regina said and left the room.

She prepapred waffles and scrambles eggs. She added chocolate chips to some, even though Henry didn't ask for any. She hummed as she cooked.

Henry came downstairs 10 minutes later. He smiled at his mom's humming. "Awesome mom chocolate chip!" He gave her a hug and then sat down.

They ate together. Regina put away the extra waffles for an easy breakfast or even an afternoon snack.

Henry gave his mom a hug before getting dropped off at school. He waved goodbye as he closer to the school gates.

Regina's morning went smoothly she was disappointed in not seeing the Sheriff for lunch. Sheriff Swan was too busy out on a call dealing with a domestic disturbance.

The afternoon was nothing particularly exciting eventful her either she was going through proposals, budgets, and had two extremely boring meetings.

She checked her phone for any messages before leaving the office for the day. Nothing. She sighed and turned off the lights as she left then locked up.

Regina helped Henry with his math homework that night they had Tacos that evening for dinner. She tried playing video games with him but she nearly threw a fireball at the console and crushed the controller. It would be awhile before she tried playing again.

She was relaxing in her study nursing an apple cider while she read. Henry already in his room tucked into bed when the doorbell rang. Regina got up and answered the door, an exhausted looking sheriff with a nasty looking shiner to her left eye. She was immediately enveloped into a hug. She hugged her back.

"Oh Emma what happened?" She asked.

"A ridiculously long day I'd prefer to not talk about. I needed to see my girlfriend and maybe have a few drinks" Emma said.

"Apple cider?" They released from the hug and Regina closed and locked the door once Emma stepped all the way in.

"Please" Emma answered Regina and followed her to the study.

Regina poured Emma a drink and she downed it one go.

"You know that's meant to be sipped" Regina said pouring her another glass filling it up a little more than usual. "Come sit with me" Regina grabbed her hand led them to the couch.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Regina asked concerned.

"No and I've iced it a couple times already. It looks worse than it is" Emma said slowly drinking her drink.

Regina had picked up her drink as well. "I see"

Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulder they sat there in silence she started drawing various shapes on Regina's arm, much like in that one dream Regina noted to herself.

"Thank you, this is exactly what I needed." Emma finished her drink and set the glass down taking Regina's nearly empty glass as well setting it down also. She turned Regina's head and kissed her lips. It's started slow and sweet, then heated up and hands were roaming until air was necessary for them both.

"You're welcome, I missed you today" Regina said as soon as she could.

"I missed you so much" Emma said caressing Regina's cheek. "I would have called but everything was so back to back. I don't even remember the last time I worked these many hours. I don't even want to think of all the paperwork I'll need to fill out" Emma shook her head.

"Put it aside for tomorrow, right now it's just you and me." Regina said leaning forward and kissing Emma.

Eventually Emma was on top Regina her red jacket thrown on the floor, a few buttons had been undone on Regina's blouse.

"I want you so bad Gina, it's been so hard only kissing you. The amount of cold showers I've had to take. Even just thinking about you" Emma whispered into Regina's ear and went back to kissing Regina's neck.

"Upstairs, bedroom" Regina said in a low breathy tone.

Emma raised herself, so she was looking in Regina's eyes. She didn't even get a chance to ask.

"It was a statement, and I'm sure"

Regina said.

Emma nodded and got up quickly picking Regina up and carrying her up the stairs.

Regina laughed and had wrapped her arms around the sheriff's neck.

"Bedroom on the left"

Emma entered the bedroom and closed the door with her foot. She set Regina down on the bed before removing her shirt and skinny jeans. Regina just watched her. Next thing Regina knew she was being kissed and her blouse was fully unbuttoned next her pants were coming off.

Regina soon took control of the situation and casted a silencing spell for the room; nothing goes out but noise can come in.

As soon as they were both naked Emma said "Wow you're absolutely breathtaking" it made Regina blush.

Everything started sweet and slow but eventually a faster rhythm was found. Emma collapsed in the next to Regina. "That was way better than any dream I ever had" Emma said.

Regina was still recovering, and did she just hear Emma right? "What did you say?"

Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's waist and pulled them closer together. "This was better than any dream I ever had" she kissed Regina's shoulder.

Regina turned to face Emma. "You've had sex dreams about us? Since when?"

"Ummm... Well... Shortly after I came into town." Emma said sheepishly.

"Miss Swan!" Regina didn't know what to think about that.

"You know that's also sexy and didn't help in keeping dreams away. Though the way you say Emma ... Mmmm so good" Emma gave a heated kiss.

That kiss led to round two to which they both fell asleep in each other's arms afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you might be wondering where's my M rated content. I promise there will be but not for awhile. I personally can't write it but a friend wrote some for future chapters that will be coming.
> 
> I hope you're not too disappointed.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos they definitely make my day


	17. Chapter 17

Regina woke up to no one next to her. She reached across the bed to feel if there was any warmth there, there was nothing. "Emma?" There was no response. She was wearing red silk pajamas when did she ever put these on? It was kind of sexy. She noticed her breasts were enlarged from normal, but she didn't feel any sort of fullness.

She got up put on her robe and left the bedroom and went first to Henry's room, it was slightly changed but not the same as when Henry is in college. She walked down to Sarah's room, it was still a nursery and not a little girls room. The house was completely silent

She decided to get dressed in comfy house clothes a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt she grabbed what she assumed was her cellphone it was different, newer than the model she currently has. She headed downstairs and there was note waiting for her on the kitchen island. It was written in Emma's scribble.

"Babe,

Took the kids out for breakfast and going to the park afterwards. You were sleeping so soundly we didn't want to wake you.

Love

Emma"

There was a heart drawn next to Emma's printed name. Regina smiled and put the note down. She put some water in a pot and decided to make herself some oatmeal. She topped it off with blueberries. She quietly ate breakfast with a cup of coffee. She was about to call Emma on her cell phone to see if they were still at the park, but Henry came in the door with a sleeping Sarah, around a year and a half old. He headed upstairs and put her down in her crib. Emma came in a minute later with a bag from Granny's and some groceries, she closed the door with her foot.

As soon as Emma saw Regina "Good morning my gorgeous wife" she said with a beaming smile and gave her a peck on the lips as she passed her by. "This is all of the groceries, I grabbed you a Chicken Caesar salad on the way back not sure if you ate or not. Did you sleep well?" Emma talked as she put away the groceries.

"I slept wonderfully, thank you for having me sleep in." Regina said as she helped Emma finish put the groceries away. "I ate already so I'll just save this for later" She put the salad in the fridge and recycled all the bags in their proper place.

Emma put away Regina's bowl, then went over to Regina giving her a proper good morning kiss. "You know even in the sweats you're pretty sexy"

"You're just insatiable, but I appreciate you think that" Regina said wrapping her arms around Emma's neck and closing the little gap between them.

They didn't hear Henry come down the stairs "At this rate Sarah and I aren't going to be the only kids in this house" he was half disgusted but also happy at this sight that his mothers were still very much in love. He shook his head and powered on the video game console as soon as he was in the living room. He sat down on the couch putting on his headphones and started chatting away to one of his online friends. "my parent's are totally not utilizing their bedroom" both Emma and Regina heard.

"Hey kid, it's a natural process for a couple in love and we aren't even being that much! It's innocent kissing we aren't …" Emma said

"Emma!" Regina stopped her from explaining any further.

Henry just laughed into his headset and continued talking to his friend about the game they were playing.

Emma wiggled her eyebrows and took Regina's hand and they went to their bedroom. "We probably have a half hour before Sarah wakes up" she turned on the baby monitor. "Henry's busy playing games" she started kissing Regina's neck and reaching under Regina's shirt.

Regina then backed Emma up to the bed and pushed her down on the bed. Emma was making quick of removing her pants as she paused at Regina removed her clothes.

"So damn beautiful Gina" Emma said with love and want.

Regina pulled off Emma's pants and underwear "you make me feel so beautiful"

They quickly made love, both of them feeling satisfied. Regina was glad to know or to in this dream that even after a new baby the fire between her and Emma burned strong. She wondered if this night be the case in real life.

"I love you Regina Swan-Mills" Emma said with a Chaste kiss then getting up and tossing Regina her clothes.

"I love you too" Regina said as she got dressed just in the knick of time.

Crying was coming from the baby monitor. Emma had gotten dressed just as quickly. They entered the nursery together.

"How's our little princess? Did you have a good nap and ready to get out of your cage?" Emma said.

Sarah's tears stopped she was holding on to the rail bouncing up and down before raising her hands up.

"Mommy missed her little princess" Regina picked Sarah up and started placing kisses everywhere "yes I did" the room with Sarah's laughter. Regina guessed she became her sweet knight when she was older. She stopped with the kisses when it seemed Sarah had enough. Sarah snuggled into her.

Emma just loved watching her wife and daughter interact.

"Why don't you join Henry with his gaming. I'm sure he'd appreciate it." Regina said looking up from Sarah.

"Yeah I'll go do that" she gave Sarah a kiss on her head and one on Regina's head at well. She left the room. "Prepare for annihilation son!"

"Mama" Sarah giggled.

"Yes you're Mama is so silly. Now let's change this diaper shall we?" Regina laid Sarah down on the changing table and expertly changed her diaper and even changed her outfit some stuff had leaked.

"Can you say Mommy Sarah?" Regina asked.

"Maaama." Sarah said.

"Mommy" Regina said.

"Maaama" Sarah said.

"Who's this?" Regina pointed to Emma in a picture.

"Mama" Sarah said.

She then pointed to herself "Who is this? "

"Maaama"

So there was a difference, she couldn't say Mommy yet but that first ma was longer.

"Good job" Regina said with a smile. She carried Sarah downstairs she checked the time. "Are you hungry?" Sarah did the sign for eat. She placed her in her high chair seat and gave her applesauce and Cheerios separately. She fed some of the applesauce and let Sarah feed herself some most of it ending in her face or bib. Sarah's dexterity was good for her age when picking up the Cheerios.

The shouting from the living room made Regina shake her head. Regina cleaned Sarah up and set her down in the living room.

Sarah quarter walked and crawled the rest of the way into Henry's lap. He lifted his controller as she got his lap and he lowered his arms as soon as she was there. The shouting turned more into taking for the most part. In between matches he adjusted Sarah so they were both more comfortable. Sarah sat there watching the TV, looking up at her brother, and watching her Mama for awhile.

Regina decided to make a pot roast for dinner and got that started and in the oven to cook for hours so it was melt in your mouth worthy.

By the time she was done Emma was playing alone the video game and Henry had stopped and decided to play with Sarah helping her put shapes the wooden toy box, take them out and do it again.

She took out her phone and took pictures of all three of them and then just some of Henry and Sarah. They wouldn't be there when she woke up but maybe in a frame in another dream one night.

Regina sat down next to Sarah. "You're a great big brother Henry"

"Well, it's so easy when I got a great little sister" he tickled Sarah's tummy to get a giggle of her which he did. "You know with what I said earlier I wouldn't mind more siblings" Henry said with honesty.

"Well we will see what happens" Regina said.

Henry got up "I'll be in my room if you need anything. I'm going to get some reading done for school"

Sarah started to cry at Henry walked away. "Your big brother has homework he'll be back later." Regina tried to distract her with a stuffed bear but no luck.

Emma came to the rescue with funny faces. "Awww no tears sweet heart. I'm sure Henry doesn't want to do homework either especially because it's the weekend. "

The three of them played with various toys before Sarah was yawning ready for her afternoon nap. Regina picked her up and rocked her to sleep in the rocking chair with a bottle of milk. She kissed her forehead before taking the bottle and laying her down in the crib. She grabbed the baby monitor from the bedroom and headed downstairs.

"Dinner is going to be so amazing. Henry ate some left over waffles for his lunch."

Emma said from the kitchen. "Do you want a sandwich babe?"

"I'll just have my salad" Regina said.

They sat next to each other instead of across from one another.

"Henry said he wouldn't mind more siblings." Regina said before she took a bite.

"Hmm oh yeah? What do you think about that?"

Regina the proper lady that she is finished chewing and swallowed before speaking.

"I'd like Sarah out of diapers before we start trying at least" Regina responded. She wasn't even sure how the girl was conceived in the first place. She knew true love broke the potion she drank but it didn't create the baby as well but the few features she had of Emma we're exactly Emma's. 

"Doesn't mean we can't practice" Emma said with a grin before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Oh hush, you're incorrigible" Regina said but she placed her right hand on Emma's thigh.

Emma's grin widened as she chewed.

Regina took the last bite of her salad. She moved her hand to tease the Sherrif. Before she walked away.

"Oh that's so not fair" Emma said appalled.

Regina laughed and suddenly she was being pulled from her dream by her damn alarm clock.

She however was being held by a naked Emma and that brought a smile to her face.


	18. Chapter 18

She turned off the alarm clock. She turned to a sleeping Emma. She tucked a strand of wayward hair off Emma's face. Emma stirred and pulled Regina closer.

Regina kissed Emma and Emma kissed her back before opening her eyes. "Now that's one way to wake up. Good morning my gorgeous girlfriend" Emma said.

"Mmmhmmm good morning" Regina said before kissing Emma again. "Do you have clothes for today?"

"I do, just need to get them" Emma said. Her alarm went off on her phone. She turned it off and got up.

"That's quite the alarm you have Emma" Regina said as she Enjoyed the view in front of her.

"Well it's usually the only thing that wakes my heavy sleeper self up" Emma said looking for her clothes so she could grab her change of clothes.

Regina got up and squeezed Emma's butt as she was pulling up her jeans.

"Gina!" Emma said shocked

"I'll be in the Shower" she walked right into the bathroom.

Emma just watched her sway in there. She quickly grabbed her change of clothes after taking a peak at a sleeping Henry. She placed her bag on the bed and undressed. 'Should I join her? Or should I wait?' Emma debated for a moment before just going into the bathroom and joining in the shower.

She kissed a wet shoulder and grabbed the loofah from Regina washing her back for her. Then handed it back over. She loved the way Regina smelled and today she would get smell like her all day. "Your scent is intoxicating" she whispered before nibbling on an ear.

Regina handed Emma the shampoo to which Emma poured some and gave it back. Emma washed her hair and Regina turned her around to wash her back. As much as she wanted to escalate things, they needed to get ready for the day. She put the loofah down and rinsed off. "I'll grab you a towel, just get out when you're ready" she said, and Emma responded with a pout.

Regina got out and toweled off as Emma continued to wash. She grabbed Emma a fresh towel and put it on the rack. She got dressed and left the room to wake up Henry. "Good morning my little prince time to get up" she gently shook.

"Okay" Henry said stretching slightly "Good morning Mom"

"Emma is here, I'm going to start breakfast" she caressed his cheek and he smiled as soon as he heard his other mother's name.

Regina headed downstairs and started breakfast. Henry quickly hopped out of bed and got into the shower in his bathroom. He showered and got ready for school. He came down the stairs to see both his mom's smiling at eachother while chatting away. His smile faded when he saw the bad looking black eye on Emma's face. He sat next to his Ma and a plate was placed infront of him. Hash browns and a ham and cheese omelet.

"Ma, what happened to your eye?" Henry asked.

"Oh, long story. Don't worry about it, it looks worse than it feels" Emma said squeezing his shoulder before resuming her eating.

Regina grabbed her plate and sat next to Henry.

"Did you spend the night Ma?"

Henry asked.

"I did, you were already asleep. Your Mom helped me feel better after a really bad day" Emma said.

"She's really good at that" Henry said smiling back and forth to both moms.

"She really is kid," Emma said as she took her last bite. "Anything good happen in your comics?"

With that Henry was going on and on. As he ate his mothers asked questions or nodding their heads.

"Okay Henry we really should get going" Regina picking up at putting away the plates and mugs the dish washer"

Henry hopped off the stool and grabbed his backpack before heading out the front door waiting at the Mercedes.

Emma grabbed Regina by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "As much as I want to send the kid off to school with you, I got to check on a prisoner" She said with a heavy sigh.

"Alright, see you for lunch my office?" Regina asked.

"Provided things don't go haywire absolutely" Emma kissed Regina one more time before they both left the house Emma with her spare clothes bag and went their separate ways.

Regina explained to Henry why Emma didn't join them like the time before. Despite that she was happy, and Henry seemed much happier too. How could she not have seen her happiness would bring him happiness as well? She couldn't change the past but she could continue on working toward a future hopefully with Emma in it.

She found herself humming while at work. That and thinking of last night with Emma. They took a deep step in their newly found relationship. Her brow furrowed should she be slowing things down? Was it too soon for them to have slept together? Though why should she if it all just felt so right?

What had been building between her and Emma had been a long time coming. Especially if Emma had already been dreaming of them together for well over a year and a half. She wondered what else Emma might have dreamt about them. Did she dream of having a family too? She wouldn't dare ask that question at least not yet.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her secretary announcing the Sheriff. Where had the time flown by? She dismissed her secretary to go on an extended lunch.

Emma waking in with bags from Granny's

"Got you a BLT with a side salad" she said as she set down the bags.

"How's your day been so far?" She sat down by the Sheriff. Taking out her food as Emma did the same.

"So far so good, much better then yesterday. " Emma took a big bite of her grilled cheese "oh that's so good" Regina laughed. "And that laugh is so good too" Emma said before taking a sip of her milkshake.

Emma was thoroughly enjoying her lunch with Regina. She loved spending time with the woman and was sort of kicking herself for not making a move on the woman. Maybe they could have been on better terms much sooner, then again it could have backfired as well.

They finished their lunch and cuddled on the couch for about 10 minutes.

"Do I really need to be there for the council meeting? I really need to continue working on those reports"

"Do you still plan on being Sheriff?"

Regina asked.

"After yesterday that's debatable" Emma said. "There isn't enough coffee in Storybrooke to beat the exhausted out of me"

"As long as you are Sheriff your presence is required, I'm sorry dear you had such a rough day yesterday" Regina said rubbing her hand on Emma's arm up and down

"There's no the Mayor is my girlfriend get out of boring meeting pass?"

Emma jokingly asked.

Regina laughed "If there was I would have dated myself sometimes"

"That's kinda hot" Emma said.

"You are absolutely ridiculous" Regina said lightly hitting Emma.

"Come on clean this up and let's get going"

Emma cleaned up their lunch and they headed to the council meeting together.

As soon as they entered the room their smiles were definitely noticeable by the other council members. Whispers were spoken as the two took their seats. Whatever had gotten the Mayor in a good mood might just play out in their favor.

"Let's get this meeting started everyone" Regina said and the meeting wasn't half bad everyone didn't get what they wanted but they were all heard with a receiving ear.

The other council members were filing out of the room. "Sheriff Swan may I speak to you for a moment" Regina requested.

Emma walked over to her "I really got to get on those reports, especially since tomorrow is paperwork Thursday."

"I suppose a couple late reports won't be too terrible just this once" Regina said wrapping her arms around the sheriff's neck.

"Oh yeah?" Emma said wrapping her arms around the Mayor's waist.

Regina leaned in for a kiss saying "Yes" against Emma's lips before kissing her.

A few kisses later she broke contact "Will you be coming over tonight for dinner?"

"I wasn't planning on it but I'd love to. I just need to stop at the station for an hour and head home to change out my clothes in my bag"

Emma said.

"I never said anything about staying the night" Regina toyed with Emma.

"Oh well, I still like to keep extra clothes" Emma said.

"Of course, you'll stay the night, that is if you want to" Regina didn't want to assume either.

Emma kissed Regina "of course I want to. I'll see you in less than a couple hours." She kissed Regina one more time before they both left the room.

Regina went straight home and called out for Henry. He was sitting down at the dinning table doing his homework.

"I'm here Mom" Henry said. "How was your day at work?" he asked as he looked up from his paper.

"It went well, your mother will be joining us for dinner tonight" she sat down next to him.

"Really? That's awesome Mom! Now can you help me with these problems?" Henry said and asked.

"Of course I can" Regina helped Henry with his homework and then he went off to play video games as Regina prepared dinner and dessert.

Emma rang the door bell and Henry paused his game "I'll get it!" He jumped up and ran to the door. Emma was carrying her duffle bag already, deciding to forego having to get it in the morning in either today's clothes or pajamas.

"Hi Ma!" Henry opened the door excitedly. He embraced her in a tight hug. "You staying the night?"

"Hey kid, yeah I'm staying the night. What is that smell? I think I've died and gone to heaven" Emma said as Henry was pulling her inside, she shut the door.

"Mom made chocolate cake and steak fajitas!" He tugged on Emma's bag and she let go. He went ahead and took it upstairs.

"For a Wednesday night the kid is sure excited" Emma laughed as she walked into the kitchen.

Regina turned around and smiled "Well there's chocolate cake, and there's you" before she turned back around to the stove. "Don't you dare touch that cake, or you won't be getting any"

Emma was just about to have her finger in the newly frosted cake that had just recently cooled. She wasn't sure if that was supposed to have a double meaning but she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Henry even took my bag upstairs" Emma said as she sat up on the kitchen counter.

"Did he now?" Regina said turning off the stove and moving the pan off the burner. She went to Emma and enveloped herself in Emma's arms resting her head on Emma's chest. "How was the rest of your day dear?" she asked.

"He did. Non eventful caught up with David, was able to complete one of those reports. Went home, and now here I am" she said kissing the top of Regina's head before cupping her face and kissing her lips. She saw Henry standing there out of the corner of her eye so she didn't deepen the kiss. "Looks like dinner's ready kid, Let's go wash our hands and set the table" Henry and Emma did just that.

After dinner they played a game of Monopoly, Regina was surprised to see how competitive Emma got playing what she thought was a mere child's game. Henry ended up winning. Emma was a bit of a sore loser for a few moments until the chocolate cake came out.

"Oh Gina…that…this… is … I don't even have words babe" Emma said after taking a sip of milk after a huge bite of chocolate cake.

Both Regina and Henry laughed.

"It's really good Mom, thanks!" Henry said digging into his own cake.

"I would have to say this is probably one of my best cakes yet" she took another bite of a small piece of cake.

The three of them could get used to this. In fact they didn't even want the night to end, nor did they wish the next day was a school/work day but it is. All three of them went to sleep with smiles on their faces that night.


	19. Chapter 19

Regina woke up in Emma being the big spoon with a hand on her stomach Emma was kissing her neck. Regina turned around and Emma's lips were soon on hers, then a tongue sought entrance which she allowed in their tongues dance for a minute before Emma stopped the kiss "Good morning my gorgeous wife"

Regina smiled at Emma "Good morning and you're awake before me" she tried not to sound shocked, but it didn't work.

"It happens on occasion, don't be so shocked." Emma disappeared under the sheets and kissed the noticeable but not huge baby bump under Regina's pajama shirt "Good morning our little dumplings" she resurfaced back in front of Regina.

Regina's hand went to her stomach autonomously rubbing it. She happily felt the baby bump that was there. She didn't quite notice it when Emma's hand was there, and she was just waking up. She felt movement similar to when she was dream pregnant with Sarah. She immediate grabbed Emma's hand. "Do you feel them?"

"No, I don't but soon enough in a few weeks I'm sure I will. You just enjoy it, and I'll keep enjoying watching you" Emma said

Regina let out a big yawn.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep babe" Emma said, feeling slightly bad for waking up her wife. "Sorry I woke you, just was wide awake, how about this. You catch a bit more sleep, I'll get Sarah off to preschool and I'll make you breakfast in bed"

"You wouldn't mind?" Regina asked letting out a smaller yawn.

Emma gave an eskimo kiss before a peck to Regina's lips "I'd do anything for you Regina babe you know that"

Regina pulled her in for a heated but chaste kiss before letting go and closing her eyes "I love you Emma"

"I love you too Gina" Emma said getting out of bed. She left the bedroom and headed down to Sarah's room. Sarah was sound asleep in her bed. Emma did wake up a little early today. She just watched her little girl sleep for awhile before kissing Sarah on the forehead. "Good morning my fellow knight"

Sarah wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, and Emma proceeded to pick her up. "Mama you're awake! I was dreaming we were defeating a dragon and saving mommy. Henry was there too!"

"Oh wow that's such a great dream, did we get to save your mommy?" Emma said carrying her out of the room and down the hallway then stairs.

"No, you woke me up, but I know we would just like how when we play knights and Queen! Where's mommy?" Sarah said and then asked.

"Mommy is really tired today so she's still sleeping, we won't wake her up so her and the babies get lots of rest" Emma said.

"So the babies will grow big and strong like me" Sarah added.

"That's right" Emma put her down in the breakfast bar stool. "What would you like for breakfast today strong knight Sarah?" she tickled her stomach.

"Applejacks, Mama that tickles" Sarah said laughing.

Emma got a bowl one of those that has a straw built in, a spoon, milk, and the Applejacks. She poured a good size bowl for Sarah to which no surprise Sarah finished it all and had even a little bit more.

"Today at preschool Michael and Kara are going to build a tall tall tower with me with the blocks after we have our learning time. Last time it was almost as tall as me!" Sarah said excitedly.

"Oh wow, well I hope this time it is as tall as you, maybe even taller! Remember though if it falls down too soon you just try again, and if you run out of time today there's always another time. It's okay to be upset, but not take it out on others okay" Emma said with care.

"Yes, Mama" she carefully came down from the stool and grabbed Emma's hand. "Let's get ready!" she pulled her up the stairs. "I'll dress myself, you get dressed yourself"

Emma was finishing getting dressed in her room when a mismatched Sarah came in, it didn't look so bad and she was proud of the little girl picking out her own clothes. "If you're very careful you can kiss Mommy and the babies"

Sarah carefully climbed on the bed and gave her mommy a kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams mommy" she moved down to were approximately Regina's stomach was and kissed the blankets over "sweet dreams babies" she climbed off the bed and grabbed Emma's hand and they left the room together.

Regina didn't want to let her wife or daughter know she was awake, so she just laid there. She felt so happy, so loved at that moment. She got up after they left to go to the bathroom, returning to bed once she was done. She was wide awake now, but she wasn't going to join her wife and daughter she didn't want Sarah to think she wasn't careful enough. So she grabbed her phone and started scrolling through photos to pass the time.

Emma got Sarah off to preschool and returned home. She went to the bedroom to check on Regina.

"You're awake" Emma said to Regina.

"Yeah, I actually woke up just as you came into get dressed, I really had to pee. Couldn't get back to sleep after that. Thank you for the extra sleep." Regina said as Emma climbed on top of the bed to lay next to her wife.

"You're very welcome" she kissed her wife. "Watcha lookin' at?"

Regina showed her the phone "I'm just scrolling through our old photos, sometimes everything seems so surreal like this is just a dream. You, me, Henry, Sarah, the babies" her hand that was already on her stomach rubbed across the blankets.

"Well babe it's all very real, and if this is a dream it's a dream I never want to wake up from" Emma said. Kissing her wife once again. "Now how about that breakfast in bed?"

Regina shook her head "Another time my love, I'm awake and I'd rather not make a mess of this bed. At least not of that kind" she smirked.

"I love pregnant you, what about breakfast?" Emma said and the next thing she knew her shirt was off.

"That's because I can keep up with your outrageous sex drive, and breakfast can wait a little bit can't it?" Regina said as Emma nodded in agreement unbuttoning Regina's shirt. They proceeded to make love and then while Regina showered Emma made them breakfast. French toast with sunny side up eggs and fruit bowls. Regina came down after her shower and they started to eat breakfast.

"Mmmm breakfast is so good Emma" Regina said taking another bite.

"It really is" Emma said shuffling another piece of french toast into her mouth.

"The babies are really enjoying it" Regina said with a smile, they were being very active.

"I would hope our little dumplings would enjoy it, maybe not as much as me, but that's okay" Emma said rubbing Regina's stomach before going back to eat with a big grin on her face.

"Do you think Henry will come home this next weekend?" Regina said.

"No, he's got that date with that um… what was her name… Jessica I think….or was it Laura?" Emma said scratching her head.

Regina shook her head. "You can't remember her name for the life of you"

"Well, don't tell Henry that" Emma said.

"I'm sure he already knows dear" Regina said with a laugh.

"Well he likes her so I'm not disapproving of the girl at all, if it becomes serious, I'm sure I'll remember" Emma said hoping.

"You better or you'll never hear the end of it from our son" Regina said picking up their empty plates. Emma was about to take them from her. "Don't you even dare" she slapped Emma's hand away and started put away the dishes and pans in the dishwasher.

"I'll just hop in the shower real quick babe" she gave a gentle tap to Regina's butt.

Regina finished loading the dishwasher after grabbed their glasses and ran it.

She headed into the living room and heard her alarm going off, this dream was over for now.


	20. Chapter 20

When Regina opened her eyes Emma was hovered over her body carefully turning off the alarm. Emma didn't even realize Regina was awake until she was pulled down for a passionate kiss.

"Well good morning to you gorgeous girlfriend" she said still hovering until Regina flipped them over and was on top.

"You're awake before YOUR alarm" Regina said before pecking Emma's lips and then her cheeks "good morning"

"It happens sometimes" Emma said nonchantly while grabbing Regina's butt with both hands.

Regina let out a moan she looked at the clock. Emma removed one of her hands and Regina's head was turned and pulled down for a kiss. Her arms wrapped around Regina. "Let's stay like this for a few more minutes and how bout we save some time and shower together?" Emma asked.

Regina adjusted so she was mostly on Emma but was resting her head on Emma's chest. Emma started stroking her hair. It felt so nice. It all felt so nice and the best part of it all is that she was awake.

She wasn't pregnant at all, they weren't married at all. Even if those dreams didn't come true. She felt she knew she would have more children with Emma. That someday they would get married. That Emma would move in eventually. Would it be too crazy if she just moved in now? Probably so she just let that thought fade into the back of her mind.

"Did you know I called you babe last night?" Emma asked

Regina was coming out of her thoughts "Hmm? " There was a pause "Yes I did"

"You don't mind it?" Emma kissed Regina's forehead

"Normally I would despise it but from you I don't mind. Just don't expect me to be calling you babe back" Regina said.

"Alright babe that's no problem, now we better hit the shower it's been about ten minutes" Emma said.

They showered and Emma got Henry up for school. He had really wished it was the weekend already.

"Why can't it be Saturday?"

"You and me both kid, I wish it was too. Come on get up and get in the shower"

"Okay, I'm up" he stumbled out of his room and walked to his bathroom. Emma shook her head and went downstairs and grabbed coffee.

"So good" she said as she sipped the hot beverage away.

"I'm glad you like it, thought I would try a new brand" Regina said.

"Whatever it is, I want to drink it with you every day" Emma knew the implication of what she said and she said it with a grin one that would hopefully make Regina laugh.

Which it did.

Regina laughed and raised and eyebrow "Is that so? Will I be bringing you a to go cup on mornings you're not here?"

"You'd do that?" Emma was surprised.

"For you dear I think I'd do nearly anything" Regina confessed and she was quite shocked at her own confession and blushed which was not lost on the Saviour. She finished cooking breakfast.

Henry totally heard that part Regina said and was all smiles as he reached the breakfast bar and sat down. He kept looking at both his mom's as he ate quietly. They were busy chatting about town stuff while they ate. That's the thing about being Mayor and Sheriff even if at home work never totally leaves you. It also gave them common ground besides Henry.

They both got Henry off to school and then went their separate ways for work. Emma finished up her reports to her amazement she was quite proud of herself at that and was at the Mayor's office before lunch.

"Got it all done!" She handed the paperwork to Regina. At that point Emma's happy meter was going off the charts and as long as nothing major happened in town it was going to stay that way.

"You did? So no late reports? You were so worried for nothing dear" Regina said putting down the paperwork on her desk. The door was closed so she hugged the Sheriff.

"Yeah I guess I was. Kind of used to having such a hard ass of a boss who'd reign terror on me" Emma said hugging Regina back and then resting her on Regina's shoulder.

"Well how dare your boss for being so harsh on you..." Regina said with a laugh.

Emma laughed "I really do love your laugh and who knew dating my boss would make things better for me. Even made my bad work day melt away like it never happened"

"That bruise likes to beg to differ" Regina said lightly running her fingers over it. Regina said.

"Eh, it'll go away with time" Emma said lifting her head grabbing Regina's hand and kissing her palm. "Besides I don't even feel it when I'm with you" she interlaced her fingers with Regina's "now let's go get some lunch" Emma started walking and Regina followed. They took the cruiser to the diner.

Emma was holding Regina's hand and whispers started happening and Regina's face turned into a frown. "Hey, don't pay attention to them just look at me. They'll get used to it."

"I just wish others could be as happy as we are about us" Regina said sadly

"Well I don't care whether thy are or not I'm with you and not them. Though I would like that as well" she squeezed Regina's hand. "Just keep in mind that we are happy" she leaned over the table and kissed Regina on the lips before sitting back down.

"Granny you owe me 50 bucks and two weekends off!" They heard Ruby yell to Granny in the back. She then walked over to their table "So what can I get you two love birds?"

"Dude, did you have a bet about me and Gina?" Emma said to Ruby.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders "maybe, maybe not. Gina? Huh?" She smiled at the Mayor.

"Don't you ever call me that Miss Lucas" Regina warned.

"If you're gonna date one of my best friends you might as well call me Ruby" Ruby said.

"Fine. Ruby, I'll have the chicken Caesar salad and water"

"You so had a bet! " Emma shoved Ruby playfully "two grilled cheeses fries, onion rings and a chocolate banana shake"

"You got it!" Ruby said and walked away.

"Did you order enough dear? Are you sure you don't want a burger with that?" Regina asked.

Emma laughed. "Yeah I think I'll get that burger" Regina glared "geeze i was only kidding"

"You really should eat more healthy" Regina said

"Are you trying to say you want me around for a long time?" Emma kissed Regina's hand.

Regina nodded. She wasn't sure how she felt about all the PDA that Emma was doing but at the same time she didn't want it to stop either.

They ate their lunch in their personal couple bubble bliss. They were holding hands about to leave the diner when Snow walked in.

Snow was shocked to say the least. She looked down and saw their fingers laced together. Them dating was real. It wasn't just a facade or a nightmare she had one day. "Emma-" Emma interrupted before she could say anything.

"Mary Margaret we gotta get back to work but I'll be home tonight alright?"

"Alright" Snow said and she walked around them and went towards the counter.

Emma opened the cruiser door for Regina and then she walked to her side to get in. "Remember babe it's our happiness that matters" she drove Regina to work and opened Regina's door for her this time, after telling her to wait. "I'll be over later tonight if that's okay?"

"That's more than okay" Regina said kissing her Sheriff goodbye for now. Emma waited till Regina was at the door before driving off.

The afternoon for Regina was boring but the time passed by quickly enough it was the time after work that seemed to carry on and on.

Regina was at home with Henry they worked together on a science project for a good portion of the night.

"I wish Ma was here" Henry said.

Regina rubbed his back "Me too Henry, Me too" She didn't tell him he would probably see her in the morning just in case Emma didn't show up. Not that she was planning for that to happen but you never know.

Henry had more of the chocolate cake Regina baked yesterday for dessert after they quit working on his project.

"You've done very well so far Henry. I don't think we will be doing that much this weekend."

"Do you think Ma will be over this weekend?" Henry asked taking his last bite.

"I'm not sure but whatever happens we will have a good time. Now go brush your teeth and get ready for bed I'll be up in a few minutes" She picked up his plate and cleaned up downstairs she looked at the door and shook her head. Emma will be here when she gets here.

She read part of a comic book with Henry and he fell asleep not too long after. She was downstairs in her study getting herself a drink when the doorbell rang. She put the glass down and answered the door.

"Hey" Emma said with her bag over her shoulder "missed me? Because I missed you" Regina stepped aside and she walked in. Regina closed the door.

"Of course I missed you" she cupped Emma's face and kissed her.

"Mmmm. I missed bedtime didn't I?" She kissed Regina.

"You did, he's well into Dreamland now" Regina said next thing she knew she was picked up bridal style.

"How about I show you some things from my dreams?" Emma wiggled her eyebrows.

Regina laughed "That sounds wonderful dear" she forgot all about the drink she had poured sitting in her study.

And Emma did after taking Regina upstairs and it was a good thing there was a silencing spell or otherwise Henry would have been truamatize for life and seeing Archie again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I by no means am an expert or an amateur at babies or childcare so if I get feeding amounts or naps or general milestones wrong please forgive me.
> 
> Also thanks for all the kudos and comments it's really awesome some of you are enjoying my story.

Regina woke up alone. She checked her phone and it said it was Saturday. Which she knew she was in a dream based on it's Friday and the picture of Her, Emma, and baby Sarah as her background and lock screen. She stared at it for a few minutes and smiled.

It was after ten am she definitely slept in as she got older maybe it was because of Sarah or maybe it was Emma's influence. She didn't particularly like waking up early but it was such a habit she never changed it. If she stayed asleep till 8 that was way oversleeping, of course, that would be a weekend day.

She put on her robe and headed downstairs where she saw Emma playing with a 9-month-old Sarah on the floor.

"Look Sarah Mommy is awake!" Emma said Sarah looked over to Regina and smiled at seeing her mommy. Putting her arms up to be picked up.

"Good morning my gorgeous wife," Emma said sneaking a kiss on Regina's cheek as Regina picked up Sarah.

"Good morning, you could have woken me up," Regina said kissing Sarah's cheek before she snuggled her head in the nook of Regina's neck.

"Yeah I could of but you needed your sleep babe," Emma said getting up off the floor. She kissed the top of Sarah's head. "She's had both her milk and solid food breakfast earlier. Fresh diaper and we're having lots of fun but I could tell she was waiting for you"

"Did you miss mommy our little princess?" Regina said rocking back and forth. "Looks like you might be ready for a nap soon. I love you so much Sarah sorry I missed early morning time with you"

"I love you, Sarah, mommy will sing you a nice lullaby, thank you for spending alone time with me" Emma rubbed Sarah's back and kissed her cheek. "I'll make breakfast babe" Emma headed off to the kitchen.

Regina started singing as she brought Sarah upstairs to her room. She sat down in the rocking chair. Sarah was fighting to stay awake but after ten minutes she was sound asleep. Regina loved the smell of Sarah and loved holding her in her arms.

She truly wished Sarah was in her future. If not Sarah than another child, but the love she has for Sarah cannot be replaced. Even though she knows deep down Sarah isn't real these dreams the more they went on the more attached.

She held Sarah in her arms for another 5 minutes before she placed Sarah in her crib and stood there watching over her for another 10. She grabbed the baby monitors and switched them on grabbing the receiving end to go with her.

She came downstairs and into the kitchen "By the way where is Henry?"

"Don't you remember he's having a sleepover at my parents with his friends? As much as he loves Sarah he didn't want to be interrupted by her cries this time plus he's spending time with Mom and Dad. Tomorrow will just be you, me and him. Sarah will spend time over there" Emma said as she placed pancakes, a small veggie omelet and a fruit bowl on the table.

"That's right...I slept so well I even forgot what year it was this morning" she tried to play off her 'forgetfulness' as she sat at the table then pouring syrup on her 2 pancakes.

Emma grabbed her plate of a huge stack of pancakes, bacon and cheese omelet, and fruit bowl and sat across from her wife. "Oh? And what year was that? I'm glad you were able to sleep well" Emma smiled and dug into her omelet.

"When we started dating." Regina said biting into her pancakes.

"Oh wow" Emma said with her mouth slightly still full.

Regina swallowed her bite "Manners Emma"

Emma swallowed "it's just you and me"

"Still my love, you're still breaking that horrible habit" Regina said eating some fruit this time.

"Oh, come on it's been like forever, but whatever I don't want to fight over this" Emma said a bit upset.

"Alright" Regina said.

The rest of breakfast was silent. They cleaned up together in silence cleaning by hand instead of using the dishwasher.

Regina sighed as the last dish was dried "are we fighting because you haven't said one word to me."

"No" Emma said pulling Regina close. "I said we aren't, and we are not." She hugged Regina tightly before kissing her. Regina deepened the kiss and next thing you know Regina's legs were around Emma's waist. Emma carried them to the couch where they made out for 5 minutes both completely out of breath.

They settled on the couch and watched TV kissing here and there. Ok, maybe the TV was mostly background noise. In between kisses were just long silent but loving stares between the two of them. Communication of their emotions without words.

Emma was on top resting her head on Regina's chest when cries were coming from the baby monitor and upstairs. Emma got up and ran up the stairs before Regina could move a muscle.

Regina sat up and waited on the couch. Emma came downstairs with a crying Sarah who immediately was reaching out for her brunette mother. She took Sarah from Emma and started soothing her with her voice. "Hey shhhh it's okay Mommy's here" she rubbed Sarah's back until Sarah stopped crying and eventually Emma was there with a warm bottle.

Regina adjusted Sarah to feed her. So she didn't breastfeed anymore. She wondered when she stopped. Sarah looked up at her as she ate the tear stains dry on her face holding the bottle with one hand.

"I love that she has your eyes" She said as she looked at Emma.

"I love she's got some of your beautiful skin tone, not my pasty white" Emma laughed at herself.

"Did you just call out son pasty white and I love your white complexion" Regina said.

"To be fair he tans much better than I do so no I didn't, and thank you babe. You know I love yours" Emma said.

Sarah had finished her bottle and Emma grabbed Sarah to burp her. It was the routine they had if both of them were around. One would feed and the other would burp. Usually, it was Regina feeding, of course, doing the feeding. Emma patted her back until a big burp came out. "There you go, do you feel better now?" Emma asked Sarah not expecting a response. For whatever reason it made Regina laugh. "There's the sound I love hearing and want to hear for the rest of my life"

"I don't even know why that made me laugh" Regina said.

"Well maybe you're just letting your little immature child out " Emma laughed

"Perhaps" Regina aid and Emma tickled Sarah so she was laughing too. The three of them laughed for quite awhile.

Emma was starting to say something when Regina felt herself pulling away from her dream. She knew she didn't want it to end but at the same time, Emma Swan would be in her bed or at least be in her home. One day hopefully it would be their home.


	22. Chapter 22

Regina snuggled closer to Emma and opened her eyes.

Emma was smiling she woke up to Regina's laugh. "There you are, you were laughing in your sleep babe. "

She kissed Regina "Good morning gorgeous do yo remember what was so funny?"

Regina shook her head. "Good morning dear, sorry if I woke you"

"It's no problem babe you know I love your laugh. " She looked Regina in the eyes. "I know it's insane but I really could hear that laugh for the rest my life"

Regina caressed Emma's cheek "The entirety of us is a bit insane if you really think about it, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I really want you to hear my laugh for the rest of our lives. I want that in the cards for us Emma"

"Yeah?" Emma asked.

"Absolutely yes" Regina said and soon Emma's lips were on hers.

"Oh and..." Regina said.

"And what?" Emma asked

"Last night was... How do you put it? Wow" Regina said with a chuckle before kissing Emma.

"Wow is an understatement babe." In this moment Emma almost said I love you but was interrupted by Regina's alarm.

Regina turned off the alarm and got out of bed. "Join me in the shower?" She asked Emma as she was taking off her pajamas then tossing them in the laundry basket.

Emma was soon bounced out of bed and behind Regina kissing her neck. Removing her tank top and boy shorts.

They showered after a quick love making session in the shower.

They got ready, got Henry up, he got ready on his own. Regina made breakfast and they ate and were out the door in time.

The day went fine for the Mayor and the same for the Sheriff. During a break in her patrol Emma grabbed more clothes to wear for the weekend.

Regina was already home when Emma got there. Regina had texted to just walk in and forgo ringing or knocking.

Like an old school TV show Emma announced her arrival "Honey I'm home" she said with a laugh. Regina came out of the kitchen to greet her girlfriend with a kiss.

"Really dear? Honey?" Regina said.

"Yeah you know from those old TV shows... Oh maybe you didn't watch any..." Emma said a little regretful

"Don't worry so much dear I did have a lot of spare time in those near three decades" Regina said reassuring her with a kiss.

Emma deepened the kiss and was backing up the Mayor to the living room couch.

"Gross" Henry said from the top of the stairs.

Emma pulled away from Regina who returned to the kitchen with a blush. "Just you wait kid in a couple years you won't be so grossed out by kisses"

"Maybe not mine but definitely yours and Mom's" Henry said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Emma ruffled his hair before heading up the stairs to Regina's room to put down her duffle bag.

She came back down to see Henry helping his mom cook dinner. She just watched them interact for awhile with a smile on her face. Glad the days of them not getting along to be over for good. Emma hated the fact that part of it was due to her but that was now behind them too. She wrapped her arms around her two favorite people "So what's smelling so good?"

Henry responded "pork chops with chicken with rice soup and baked potatoes. It's really good Ma! You put the soup that is more like a gravy on your potato. "

"I don't think there's anything your Mom makes that is not really good" She kissed Regina's cheek expecting a gross but there wasn't one. "So what cheek kisses are okay?" She said looking at Henry.

"They're tolerable" Henry said. The two ladies laughed and soon Henry was laughing too.

They watched TV while the pork chops baked in the oven.

While they we're eating dinner Henry asked. "Will I still be going over to Grandma and Grandpa's on Monday?"

Regina had no answer and looked to Emma. She would miss having both Henry and Emma around.

"You know kid... Maybe not for the whole week. It's really something I should discuss with your Mom."

"Well if you would just move in then you wouldn't" he grumbled.

"Henry Daniel Mills! What did I say about Emma moving in?" Regina said.

"That it takes time, but she's here all the time anyways" Henry said.

"Most days she has been here but not all the time" Regina said.

"Besides your grandparents will still want to spend time with you" Emma added. This was not a talk she was prepared for still. Yes, she enjoyed spending time with Regina but their relationship was new moving in was too soon wasn't it?

"I enjoy spending time with your mom and you but it's still new this thing...this relationship and we will all make adjustments."

"I just wish you would move in already and we can be a family" Henry said.

"We are a family kid. Together or not together , me living here or not, we will always and I really mean always be a family"

"I guess, may I please be excused?"

Henry said grabbing his plate and glass.

"You may Henry" Regina said.

Henry put away his dishes and headed towards his room.

Emma swallowed a bite " Well that went well"

"He's 11 he doesn't understand, don't worry about it Emma whether you live here or not yet doesn't matter" Regina grabbed Emma's hand and squeezed. "Like you said he wants us married with a baby on the way, but it's our time we will go by not his"

"Dinner is really delicious babe" she interlaced her fingers with Regina's

"Thank you" Regina said.

They continued eating.

"I'm not sure yet what I want to do for my week with Henry. Is it too much I'm spending so much time here?"

"No I don't feel you're spending too much time here. I want you here as much as possible. The house is too empty when it's just me" Regina said.

"Then how about we stay till Thursday. I'll have my parents watch Henry Friday and Saturday. Then the three of us have our lazy Sunday together again?" Emma suggested.

"You really think your parents will watch him both days? " Regina said taking her last bite.

"Of course they love Henry, and they love me and if they don't by some odd chance...well, we can fall asleep on the phone with eachother" Emma said with confidence.

"Never in my life did I think I'd look forward to falling asleep on the phone" Regina said.

"Well look forward babe because whenever I'm not here that's what we're doing" Emma took her last bite.

Regina let go of Emma's hand and stood up she was about to grab her plate before Emma swiped it before she could get it.

"You cooked, I'll clean. Why don't you get comfortable on the couch?" Emma asked.

Regina didn't say anything and headed towards the living room and sat down on the couch. Emma put everything in the dish washer before running it. She also wiped down the table before joining Regina on the couch.

"Feet please" Emma said sitting on the far side away from Regina. Regina obliged and started massaging Regina's feet.

"Oh gosh that feels so good" Regina said.

"Good I'm glad" Emma said with a smile continuing to massage.

She eventually moved to Regina's calf's.

"How you feeling?" Emma asked.

"Amazing thank you dear" Regina sat up and kissed Emma.

They cuddled on the couch and watched TV eventually Emma fell asleep.

"Emma" Regina said lightly stroking Emma's cheek.

"Hmm?" Emma said half awake.

"Why don't you head up to bed?" Regina said reaching her arms out after standing up to help Emma up.

"Mmmmk" Emma said taking Regina's hands.

They both walked upstairs and said goodnight to Henry.

"Goodnight mom's I love you" Henry said to them.

They both gave him a goodnight kiss.

After they left the room and were in Regina's bedroom "I guess today wore me out more than I thought. Sorry I fell asleep."

"It's quite alright dear" Regina started her bedtime routine.

Emma changed into a clean tank and stripped down to just her underwear, brushed her teeth before getting into bed. She was fast asleep before Regina got into bed.

Regina kissed Emma's forehead and snuggled up closely. She whispered "I hope we stay together for a long time. Life is so much better with you in it Emma Swan" she closed her eyes and fell asleep not too long after that.


	23. Chapter 23

Regina opened her eyes and she felt movement in her abdomen. Her hand went down to rub her stomach her baby bump was bigger than the last time she had one. She felt a kick on her hand and immediately grabbed a sleeping Emma's hand.

"Huh, what?!" Emma said from being abruptly woken up. Emma felt a thump against her hand realizing where her hand was she rubbed the area. "Good morning little dumplings" Regina moved her hand again where the other baby was kicking. "Pretty active this morning aren't they? Were you able to get enough sleep my gorgeous wife?"

"I think so if not I'll just take a nap later. It feels like they're having a fun party in there. Now I really have to pee" Regina said getting out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Sarah came rushing in the bedroom and jumped on Emma landing awkwardly on her stomach.

Regina heard an umph from Emma as she left the bathroom.

"Good morning Mama! Where's mommy?"

"Bathroom, and good morning my little knight. Do you remember what I said about jumping?" Emma said.

"Not to on Mommy it will hurt the babies." Sarah said proudly for remembering.

"That's right" Emma wrapped her arms around Sarah and got out of bed carrying her.

Regina walked over to Emma and wrapped her arms around Sarah and Emma. "Good morning my two favorite girls" Giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Mommy Good morning!" Sarah said with much enthusiasm. She wiggled until Emma put her down. She put both her hands on Regina's stomach and kissed it. "Good morning little dumplings!" One of them greeted their big sister with a kick. "I felt it! I felt it!" She had let go and was jumping up and down.

Both Emma and Regina smiled. "They just told you good morning too." Regina said rubbing her stomach.

Emma picked Sarah back up and walked out of the room "What should we cook for breakfast Chef Sarah?" Emma asked as she walked down the stairs. Regina slowly following behind them.

"Waffles!" Sarah exclaimed.

"We had those yesterday" Emma said.

"Waffles again please" Sarah put on her puppy eyes. Even Emma couldn't deny those green eyes. She understood how Regina felt sometimes when she did the same thing.

"Since you used your manners you may have waffles" Regina said entering the kitchen with them.

"Yay yay! I think the babies will love waffles too when they get older. How long till they come?" Sarah asked

"2 and a half months" Emma said. "We can wait that long can't we? They need to be what Sarah?" Emma asked.

"We can. In there as long as possible so they grow big and strong" Sarah said as she was put down on a stool.

The three of them worked on breakfast together.

Looking at the breakfast at the table Emma complimented "Chef Sarah you did a great job!"

Regina poured syrup on Sarah's cut up waffle which already had some whip cream. "Yes my sweet knight you did a wonderful job"

"Thank you I had great shoe chefs"

Sarah said.

"It's sous chef dear" Regina reminded her.

"Yeah shoe Chef" Sarah said again.

Regina just smiled and dug into her breakfast. They all ate with small talk here and there.

"Wow babe you really can put it away" Emma chuckled.

"That coming from you is a compliment? I am eating for three you know" Regina said.

"Oh I know, it just still surprises me sometimes. It is a compliment. Now I know what you think about me." Emma said with a grin

Regina laughed in response.

"There's that sound I'm going to hear for the rest of my life" Emma said.

"Mommy's got the best laugh!" Sarah added

"That's right Sarah she does, but you have the second best laugh" Emma said getting up from the table and picking up Sarah blowing raspberries on her exposed stomach.

"Mama that tickles" Sarah said laughing.

Emma then hung her upside-down.

"Mission achieved little knight "

"Emma dear please don't make her lose her breakfast" Regina pleaded

"You won't will you Sarah?" Emma asked her daughter.

Nearly touching the ground "No, I have a strong stomach like Mama!" Sarah said before she was gently flipped right side up and being hugged by Emma. She hugged and kissed her Mama. "I love you Mama" she kept pecking kisses to make Emma laugh.

"I love you too my strong stomached knight" Emma said laughing then put her down.

Sarah ran over to Regina and did her best to hug and kiss her Mommy "I love you Mommy"

"I love you too my sweet knight. Can you go wash up and get dressed for me?"

Regina hugged her little girl and kissed her cheek.

"Uh huh!" Sarah ran half up the stairs before being warned.

"No running Sarah" Emma warned.

"Yes Mama" Sarah finished her trip to the bathroom to wash up and then her room to change.

Emma cleaned up everything and Regina went to wash her face that got sticky from Sarah's kiss after that she got dressed in a purple maternity dress after much debate on what to wear.

Regina heard a whistle from behind her. Then felt Emma's arms wrapped around her and lay on her stomach. She felt a kiss on her neck. "You look amazing Gina"

"How is it I can feel like a giant whale yet you make me feel so beautiful?" Regina askes

"Because you are beautiful, inside and out" Emma kissed her shoulder before turning Regina around locking eyes with her. "You're the most beautiful, gorgeous, sexy woman in the world to me. No one can compare to my wife" Emma said.

A few tears escaped Regina's eyes and Emma wiped them away before kissing her deeply. Emma locked the door with magic. That definitely surprised Regina. Emma backed Regina to the edge of the bed and told her to sit which she did. Emma proceeded to remove Regina's underwear after hiking it up and went down on her wife.

"Wow" was the only word that escaped Regina's lips after that happened.

"Glad to be of service to my Queen" Emma stood up and bowed. Emma removed her clothes and tossed them in the hamper and hopped in the shower alone.

Regina just sat there shocked. She cleaned herself up and put her underwear back on which thankfully Emma didn't leave on the floor. "I hope this will all be real someday" she said to mostly herself but also the babies growing inside her. Her hand resting on her stomach.

She eventually got up and unlocked the door. She could hear Sarah playing in her room. She wanted to check if she had gotten dressed which when Regina got there she had.

"Wow Mommy you're so pretty" Sarah looked up at her mother from her Legos she was building. Sarah was wearing a pink dress.

"Thank you so are you, come here I'll finish your zipper" Regina said.

Sarah had gotten most of it up but couldn't get the last part. She got up and her brunette mother finished zipping it up. She then grabbed most of her Legos and put them on her bed. She knew her Mommy had a hard time with the floor now "Will you play with me?"

"Of course I will" Regina sat on the bed and built Legos and played with the Lego people with Sarah for a good 20 minutes. Eventually Emma was standing at the doorway just watching them.

Sarah looked up at saw Emma "Mama the mailman lost the packages and now the townfolk are angry can you be the Sheriff?"

Emma chuckled the imagination this kid had definitely rivaled Henry's. "Of course kid" she sat on the floor.

Lego Sheriff Emma defused the situation and helped find the lost packages which apparently got stolen by the ice cream man by accident. Or maybe it was on purpose but the ice cream man only admits it was accidental.

Emma then helped Sarah put the Legos away and Regina headed downstairs to her study to read for a little bit.

Regina propped up her swelling feet on the couch and turned the page of her book. She could hear Emma and Sarah playing hide and seek. Eventually Sarah came in to hide "shhh don't tell Mama" Sarah hid inside a chest that held extra blankets but had room.

"Oh where is Sarah? She's not behind the couch... Not inside the pantry... Not upstairs in my closet... Not in the coat closet... Come out come out wherever you are!" Emma said a couple minutes later Emma was in the study.

"She in here?" Emma asked Regina.

"There's no one here but me and the babies." She patted her stomach before turning her page.

"Sarah wins! Mama gives up and cannot find you" Emma said walking to the living room.

Sarah giggled from the chest and climbed out. Kissing her Mommy's cheek and stomach before leaving.

She ran and jumped on Emma.

"Here I am!" Sarah said

Emma turned around "You hid so well I couldn't find you. Where were you?"

"Not telling" Sarah grinned.

"Oh yeah?" Emma tickled Sarah and both of them laughed till they couldn't laugh anymore.

"You two are so silly" Regina said coming out of the study.

"Mama is the silly one!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I am" Emma admitted.

Regina walked passed them and went to the bathroom. When she got out the two of them were snuggled up on the couch. Regina joined them and they watched TV for awhile.

She was about to say something when her alarm went off. She didn't quite want to leave the dream but she was waking up and couldn't stop it.


	24. Chapter 24

"Turn it off and go back to sleep babe. Why you have an alarm on Saturday defies all logic" Emma said.

Regina turned the alarm off. "Is that so Miss Swan?"

"Busting out the Miss Swan huh? And yes it does. It's the weekend you sleep in" Emma said wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"Now close your eyes and sleep"

Regina started running her fingers of her right hand through Emma's hair.

"That feels good" Emma said and surely enough Emma was asleep with in a few minutes.

Regina laid there for 10 minutes watching Emma sleep. Normally she would be already out of bed but she was comfy and secure in the saviour's arms. She didn't want to leave them quite yet. She yawned and closed her eyes. Not quite awake, but not quite asleep either.

She must have drifted off eventually as the clock was passed 9. She had turned away from Emma but was still in her arms. She tried to get up.

"Not so fast young lady" Emma tightened her hold.

"I'm far from a young lady" Regina said and Emma was then on top of her kissing her deeply.

"Well you look young and that's what counts. Good morning my gorgeous girlfriend" Emma said

Regina flipped them over "Good morning and thank you. I'm so glad you're here"

"I'm so glad I'm here too" Emma said as she grabbed Regina's ass.

"What is it that you have in mind Miss Swan?" Regina said seductively.

"It appears we have the same thing in mind" Emma said removing Regina's pajama shirt before flipping them over and removing her tank top.

It was another hour and a half before they left the bedroom, showered and dressed.

They were both grinning when they got downstairs. Henry was watching cartoons.

"Wow mom you slept in! Did you do that Ma?"

'She did more than than kid' Emma's grin grew wider. "Yeah, I'd like to think so"

Regina hit Emma in the arm.

"Owww what was that for?" Emma asked rubbing her arm.

"You know exactly what Em-ma" Regina said going into the kitchen to cook up brunch.

Emma watched cartoons with Henry.

"We good kid? You were a bit upset last night"

"Yeah I just really want the three of us to be a family unit not like how it was in the past" Henry said looking at his blonde mother.

"Listen Henry it will never go back to being bad as it was back then. We have all gone through a lot. Bad and good. Your mom and I have an understanding now outside of her and me. Whatever happens between your mom and me definitely affects you and I'm sorry if it's confusing or going too slow but you got to give us time okay? We have to find out if we're really good for eachother. As much as we both want to be, that doesn't mean we will be. Do you understand ?"

Emma explained.

"Yeah, I think so" Henry said

"We both think it's great you're so supportive of us you know. This would be much harder if you didn't approve of our relationship. So thank you for that kid" Emma said ruffling his hair. "Now let's get back to these cartoons" She wrapped her arm around him and laughs were heard from the kitchen.

Regina smiled as she cooked she would take glances of her girlfriend and her son, no their son. She prepared everything on the dinner to table. "Wash up it's time to eat" she announced to what seemed to be two children in the living room. She dried off her hands and shook her head then proceeded to sit and wait at the table.

Both Henry and Emma washed their hands and then raced each other to the table. Emma was going to win but she tripped over herself, maybe/maybe not on purpose.

"Thanks Mom this is all great" Henry said

"This is fantastic thank you Gina" Emma said and all three of them dug in.

They talked about what they wanted to do that day and decided to go to the park then go to the movies before going to Granny's for dinner.

Once at the park Emma held a soccer ball while they walked around. Henry had a bag of drinks. Regina carried a blanket and a book.

They passed the bench were Emma left Regina to grab ice cream in that one dream. Regina set out the blanket and Henry put down the bag of drinks.

"Come on Henry!" Emma said running out further away from the blanket.

"Bye Mom" Henry said running after Emma.

Regina sat down on the blanket and watched their son and Emma kick the ball back and forth. Henry wasn't all that coordinated but he was mostly into a book of some sort whether that was comic books , fairy tales, or regular reading books. Emma on the other hand was a goddess with the soccer ball. Hopefully Henry would learn something from her Regina thought, but if not it wouldn't be the end of the world.

Regina got busy to enjoying the nice day and reading her book when all of a sudden the soccer ball hit her book which hit her in the face. Her nose started bleeding.

A minute later Henry and Emma came running. "Mom I'm so sorry are you okay?" Henry said apologetically.

"Oh shit" Emma saw the blood and passed out.

Regina was about to warn Emma of her language but saw the blonde fall to the ground.

"Emma!"

"Ma!"

She was passed out for a couple of minutes. Regina's nose had stopped bleeding by then.

"Damn what happened?" She said rubbing her head.

"Mom's nose was bleeding and you passed out. I never seen that before it was kind of cool"

"Henry!" Regina said.

"I said kind of..." Henry said.

"Gina are you okay?" Emma asked

"It's stopped what about you?" Regina asked with care and concern. "Do we need to go to the hospital"

"I'll be fine I have this thing with a lot of blood and a lot came out of your nose" she pointed but not looked directly at the tissues. Hoping that would be a good enough excuse it wasn't entirely true but she didn't to worry Regina  
"Henry can you pass me my Gatorade?" Emma asked.

Henry got both of theirs and they both drank.

"Well that was eventful" Emma said sitting next to Regina wrapping an arm around her.

"I'll say" Regina laughed

Both Henry and Emma joined in laughing.

They eventually laid back and talked about what shapes or things they saw in the clouds. Besides the nose bleed and the pass out it was a perfect early afternoon.

They had a great time at the movies.

"I can't believe you got a refillable popcorn and refilled it twice"

Regina said as she drove to Granny's for dinner.

"What? Movie theater popcorn is the best!"

"Yeah mom!" Henry said from the backseat.

Once they got in the diner they sat in their regular booth. Henry sat next to his brunette mother. He was busy staring at the menu while his parents were not so busy looking at theirs and more at each other.

Ruby came by and took their orders. Both Henry and Emma got chocolate milkshakes, and Bacon Cheeseburgers with fries, an order of onion rings. Regina got tea, water, and a steak with red peppers, green beans and a side salad.

The family completely were continuing to enjoy their time together. Talking and laughing.

Regina stole a couple onion rings and at one point fed Emma some of her steak.

"Come on Gina just take one bite" Emma kept egging her girlfriend to try her burger.

"No thank you I am perfectly fine with what I have" she took another bite of red pepper and steak.

"Alright last chance babe, it'll be gone soon" Emma said putting the burger in middle of the table with her hands.

Regina just shook her head.

"Good try Ma, someday she'll know what's she's missing" Henry said.

They finished their meal, headed home and played a game of Life.

Regina won with a full car of Children which just made her beam. Emma the competitor was a bit of a poor sport.

They had already tucked Henry in bed and Emma was waiting for Regina to finish moisturizing.

"Oh Emma it's not that big of a deal"

Regina said putting on the last of it.

"Says you who won" Emma grumbled.

Regina got in her side of the bed. She held Emma's face and kissed her forehead before kissing her lips. "Think of it this way dear. You won with me because your in a bed with me, and so far our one child is asleep in his room and if there's anyone I want a car full of kids with it's you"

"Mmmm well that is better" Emma said and Regina was kissing her again "much better" another kiss. Regina's hands had moved to Emma's body but the kissing didn't stop. Clothes ended up thrown hazardously around the room and the night ended up being very late before Regina fell asleep on Emma's chest and in her arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Regina snuggled to the body next to her. Emma's scent she took a deep breath in and smiled. She opened her eyes and moved stray strands away from Emma's face. Emma was sleeping so peacefully but Regina was wide awake so she laid there for about 5 minutes before carefully leaving the bed. She noticed the rock on her finger so it obviously was a dream.

She grabbed her phone and checked the day it wasn't a school or work day. She peeked into Henry's room he was snoring softly. His hair was getting a bit shaggy. He was older than he is now, but not quite as old as he is with Sarah.

She went to Sarah's room just to double check but of course she found no Sarah.

She headed downstairs and started the coffee pot. She grabbed two mugs and waited for the coffee to brew. She prepared her mug of coffee and prepped Emma's all she would need to do is pour and stir.

She started on breakfast. When she got to cooking bacon. She felt arms around her. "I love you so much and not just for making bacon." Emma said.

"Well Emma if you only loved me for bacon I'd truly be disappointed and Good Morning"

Regina said and felt a kiss on her cheek.

Emma poured her mug of coffee and stirred. "Good Morning how'd my gorgeous fiance sleep? I went to reach for you and you were gone"

"I slept well I tried going back to sleep but I couldn't so I watched you sleep for a bit, then here I am"

She plated some bacon and looked to see Emma not steal any but definitely had the looks of about to drool. She continued to cook more bacon and breakfast overall.

"Mmmm this coffee never disappoints" Emma cupped her mug with both hands drinking it away. Staring down the bacon. She waits impatiently.

Regina turns off the stove and puts a plate of eggs and toast in front of Emma. "Go ahead just please leave some for our son"

Emma immediately attacked the bacon leaving the kid 3 regular pieces and a small piece. She was immediately shuffling her face with food.

Regina shook her head but still smiled. She ate her eggs and toast. No bacon for her. She would like to live a much longer time. Long enough to see her grandbabies should Henry have children grow up.

Emma took a break from eating "Have I told you I love you because I do"

"You have and I don't mind hearing it. I love you too dear"

"Is it safe to come downstairs?!" Henry said from the top of the stairs.

"You know kid I can tell your mom I love her without my tongue being in her mouth soon after or before."

"Emma!" Regina exclaimed

"Ma that's so gross" he walked in the kitchen and plated his food before sitting down. "And that rarely ever is the case" he laughed before he started eating.

If Regina wasn't sitting between her and Henry Emma would have lightly smacked the kid behind his head. "That's not even true, you're definitely over exaggerating" Emma said picking up her empty plate and started putting everything away in the dishwasher.

Regina saw Henry rolled his eyes. She nearly choked on her eggs. She took a sip of her coffee. "Henry what do you have planned today?"

"I'll be out with my friends and we will be doing homework at Johnathans house and playing video games. I'll be home after dinner but before curfew" Henry said finishing up his plate before putting it away.

Emma was putting on her boots. "I'll be home by lunch" she finished putting on her boots and stole a kiss from her fiance. Henry was already heading up the stairs. She deepened the kiss before pulling away. "I'll miss you babe wish I didn't have to go to work today"

"Me too dear, me too" Regina kissed the Sheriff goodbye and Henry left not much longer after that.

She decided to spend some time in her garden.

She thought of her more future dreams of her being pregnant with twins. It seemed insane but she gladly would do so. The how still boggled her mind. No matter the case, being pregnant was a wonderful feeling besides the morning sickness. She worked away at her garden of course including her apple tree.

Regina placed a bowl of fresh apples she washed on the table. When Emma walked through the door.

"Gina Babe I'm home!" Emma said happily.

Emma walked into the dining room and saw the slightly sweaty and slightly dirty Mayor. She put down the bags of Granny's and wrapped her arms around Regina. "It's so sexy you working in the garden babe"

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma resting her head on her shoulder "tiring work but will worth it. I'm done for the day"

Emma kissed Regina's forehead "worked up an appetite then?"

"Absolutely" She kissed the Sheriff and sat down at the table.

"Me too, I don't know what special talent Pongo has but he worked up an appetite in me" Emma sat down and emptied the bags. Two grilled cheeses with fries. A chicken salad for Regina. Also two bottles of cold rootbeers.

"I really don't understand why Archie has never trained him" Regina said.

"Dog likes the wind in his ears and fur I guess" Emma shrugged and digged in.

Before taking a bite "Was that all your day consisted of?" Regina asked.

Emma chewed and took a swig of her root beer. "No, I got ahead on some paperwork. I think she might like that"

"She just might, I don't know her all that well you know" Regina said with a smirk.

"Sometimes she brings me lunch and vice versa" Emma said.

"Well then... I might have to have a talk with this boss of yours" Regina said pretending to be jealous.

"Don't worry babe it's all work and no play" Emma said

"It better be, I'd only approve play if it were me" Regina smirked.

"Well luckily..." Emma was breaking their game of pretend.

"Luckily? What dear?" Regina said

"My boss is you" Emma said with a smile "and there's totally play but no one else knows that" she placed her finger over her lips and doing a silent shush before going back to eating while grinning.

Regina smiled and continued to eat. They ate and Emma cleaned up. "Shower with me?"

"You don't even have to ask" Regina said grabbing Emma's hands once they got to the bedroom they kissed each other removing eachothers clothes placing them in the hamper. They took a long hot sensual shower.

Emma had her arms around a toweled Regina. "I love you, you're so beautiful"

"I love you too, you're not so bad looking yourself" Regina smiled "now are we gonna get dressed or are you going to be naked all afternoon?"

"is that really an option?" Emma said as she was naked and left her towel in the bathroom.

"perhaps..." Regina said with a smirk.

She was waiting for Emma's response when she opened her eyes

she looked down at her hand and saw no ring but looked over to the sleeping Emma beside her.

The dream was nice but this was even better. So she laid there and watched Emma sleep. She hoped some day a ring would be on her finger, that some day there would be more children in the house but for now this was more than good enough.


	26. Chapter 26

Regina took a peak under the sheets to appreciate Emma's real naked body in front of her. She giggled when she saw the clothes all over the room. She slipped out of bed very carefully. She walked around the room and picked up every single piece of clothing and mindlessly stuck all of it in the hamper including Emma's.

She hopped into the shower and quickly got clean dried and dressed. She leaned over and kissed Emma's forehead. She looks so peaceful in her sleep. She then headed down the hall to Henry's room he was fast asleep too. She gave him a kiss too, he stirred but didn't wake up.

Once she was downstairs in the kitchen she looked in the refrigerator no bacon. She looked at the clock. It was still somewhat early she could probably head to the store and be back before the loves of her life were awake.

She grabbed her purse and keys she started the coffee pot and left a note on the counter just in case.

It felt strange to leave Emma alone with Henry in her own house but it didn't really bother her. It would be something she would get used to. At least she hoped she would get used to.

She grabbed three packages of bacon it was probably best to stock up on some. She grabbed more eggs, milk, and some veggies.

She got home and Henry was already awake. He was eating a bowl of cereal. "Ma is still sleeping" he said before putting a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"I got some bacon" Regina said.

"Alright! Thanks Mom Ma is going to love you for that" Henry said.

Regina put away the groceries and headed upstairs. She found a standing half awake Sheriff in her room.

"Hey do you know what happened to my clothes?" Emma said rubbing her eyes.

"I must have put them in my hamper I'm sorry" She closed the gap between them and gave the Sheriff a good morning kiss.

"Mmmm well that's okay I'll just dig them out later" She said kissing the Mayor back who was pulling herself even closer to Emma her hand beind Emma's neck. Regina sought entrance to kiss Emma with tongue and Emma allowed it. After a minute the kiss stopped. "Good morning to me and to you my gorgeous girlfriend but I think" She patted Regina's ass "it's time for me to have a shower" Emma stepped aside and started heading to the shower when Regina smacked her ass.

"I'll be making breakfast" Regina said leaving the room. She washed her hands at the kitchen sink and got to working away at making waffles, bacon, and veggie omlettes.

Henry was watching cartoons on the TV.

Emma came downstairs and thought her nostrils were playing tricks on her. Miss Healthy Mills cooking bacon? She ruffled Henry's hair "Good morning kid"

"Morning Ma" he looked at the excitement on his mother's face and smiled.

When Emma walked into the kitchen and saw a partial plate of bacon she was in heaven "Oh my gosh I love y- Bacon" fuck she almost did the most unromantic first I love you ever. "I love bacon I love Bacon. Yup I love bacon" She did her best to recover.

"I can see that and if you don't keep your hands off the bacon before everything else including more bacon is finished you won't be having bacon" Regina said as Emma's hand hovered over the bacon. It soon retracted after that.

"Can you take the waffles to the table please" Regina said as she finished the last omelette she turned off the stove and carried the different plates to the table.

"You're eating a veggie omelette Emma" Regina said

Emma making a face.

Henry came to the table and grabbed a waffle and some bacon. He didn't have an omelette.

"Why doesn't Henry have one?" Emma asked

"He eats healthier than you on a daily basis" Regina said digging in to her omlette with extra veggies.

Emma sighed and started eating.

They ate at a comfortable silence.

Well silent except for Emma's noises as she happily ate her bacon. She made sure to put some bacon with her Veggie omelette.

"It's lazy day Sunday folks, what you want to do Henry?" Emma asked.

"Spider Man movie marathon!" Henry said excitedly.

"Sounds good Henry" Regina said.

Emma got up and Henry happily skipped to the living room. Regina had a few more bites to eat. Emma put away the dirty dishes while Regina put away the left overs then joined Henry on the couch.

"It's really great Ma is here mom" He gave her an uncharacteristic hug. Which Regina gladly returned.

"It really is" Regina said.

"Group hug!" Emma said coming in and hugging their son and her girlfriend.

They sat and watched 3 Spiderman movies one of them being a cartoon. They had simple sandwiches for lunch. Emma and Henry were playing video games while Regina cooked Spaghetti for dinner after reading for an hour and half the movies were over.

"Awww come on!" Emma said complaining.

Henry just laughed and continued playing. Until he was called to put away the clean dishes and set the table.

Dinner was full of laughter and smiles. Regina was truly happy to see so much joy in her son. It reminded her of the time before he started pulling away from her believing she was Evil. Which she was, but what doing her best to change.

Henry retired to his room and both Emma and Regina were cleaning up dinner together.

"Babe you're busy thinking , what about?"

Regina put the leftovers in the fridge and Emma turned to face Regina. "I... It's... Henry is so happy right now. I'm afraid that's not going to last long and he's going to blame me"

"Oh Gina" Emma wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her forehead. "Why would he do that babe?"

Regina looked up into those green eyes she adored and gets lost in. "Us, if we don't work out. I'm afraid he'll start calling me the evil queen again. Or even worse that I just was using you to get back at your mother which I'm totally not"

"We can cross that bridge if it were to ever happen and if for whatever reason I don't see right now because so far we are so great and the sex I mean you know it's amazing" Emma winked. "I know you hit a rough time for awhile with him and it's partly my fault, but we've moved on so far from that now. You've been constantly changing in front of everyone's eyes. The Queen isn't who you are it's who you were" Emma her arms tightly around Regina.

Some tears down Regina's eyes she wiped them away "but what if..."

Emma kissed Regina's lips. "No what if's. His happiness not always will depend on us. I'm here with you, for you, and Henry being OUR son is a bonus. Plus I'll deal with whatever he is being with you, together or not together. He's my son too and as his other parent you don't deserve that. "

Regina had a few more tears fall. She never had someone be there for her since her father. Oh how much she missed him. Emma wiped the tears away and kissed Regina's cheeks as she embraced her girlfriend again.

"Besides if anyone is to fuck this thing between us up it's likely to be me and I'll definitely let him know that. Not that it's gonna happen right? For now we just plan on being like this for all the tomorrow's"

Emma said

"I'm not sure how your vulgarity ended up being so sweet" Regina rubbed Emma's cheek.

"It's a talent I guess, let me finish up these dishes and I'll meet you in the study for a drink?" Emma kissed Regina and let go.

She joined Regina in the study and took her poured glass of cider and took a sip. "I really don't know how you make this stuff"

"My father taught me years ago" Regina responded with a half smile.

"Who you named Henry after for right?"

"Correct I did" Regina was just continuing to go down memory lane with her thoughts of her father. She sipped slowly and eventually she poured another glass.

"He was the only one ever there for me my mother well ... She was a difficult woman to say the least" Regina said taking a big gulp

"I wish I could have met him" Emma said.

Tears started falling down Regina eyes at a fast pace. She soon was embraced again.

'Shit Fuck' Emma thought to herself "Was that the wrong thing to say? I'm sorry" she said aloud.

"No it's quite alright, maybe I could take you to see him sometime but there is something you should know" Regina pulled away from Emma finishing her cider and went for something stronger and downed it in two big gulps.

"To get here I had to kill my father" she was facing away from Emma.

Emma finished her first glass of cider and set her glass down. She walked up to Regina and turned her around. Placing her finger under Regina's chin and staring into her eyes. She truly was mortfied and it probably did somewhat show but she wasn't going to run. Not when the woman she loved was letting her in. "I'm sorry you had to do that Regina but that's not you anymore. I'd love to go see him sometime with you" she kissed Regina's forehead wrapping her arms around her.

Regina let it all out, fully mourning her father in the comfort of another.

"It's okay, you're okay" Emma said holding her girlfriend close. "I'm here"

"You're not running away" Regina said in between sobs.

"The only place I'm going is to your bed. I'm not running away. " She wiped tears from Regina's face and grabbed some tissues for Regina to blow her nose. "Well lie, I'll go check in on Henry first then your bed later" she smirked.

That made Regina smile after she blew her nose.

"There's a smile" Emma said. "I'll be right back"

Emma ran upstairs and checked in on Henry he was busy reading Spiderman Comics. "You doing alright kid? Lights out in an hour and a half okay?"

"Yes Ma" He was none the wiser that his mom was having an emotional breakdown downstairs.

Emma closed the door and headed back downstairs. Regina was blowing her nose again. "Feeling better babe?"

"Much, maybe a little tipsy now" She threw the tissues away "let me wash my hands"

Emma sat on the couch and waited. When Regina returned she got into Emma's arms and rested her head on Emma's shoulder.

"Since you told me something of your past how about I tell you something about me?" Emma asked. Regina nodded on Emma's shoulder.

"Totally not the same thing but I had a friend once. She lied to me about being in a foster home, when we crossed paths again she wanted to be friends but i just couldn't let it go" She Continued to go on about Lily

"Thank you for telling me. That must have been really hard for you

I guess we both struggled with forgiveness in our past"

They cuddled on the couch for an hour before Emma checked in on Henry while Regina started her nightly routine she didn't want Henry to see her like that.

"Goodnight Henry your mother and I love you very much " Emma said tucking him in and kissing his forehead

"Where is she?" Henry asked.

"She um... cried earlier so she didn't want you to see but don't tell her I told you" Emma said

"Is she better now?" Henry asked.

"Yeah she's better" Emma smiled

"Okay good, I won't tell" He started to close his eyes. "Tell Mom I love her and I love you too"

"I will" Emma shut the door.

She entered Regina's bedroom and brushed her teeth before stripping down to her boyshorts and changed into a clean tank top.

Regina joined in her bed and cuddled closely. Resting her head on Emma's chest. "Thank you for tonight"

"You got it babe" Emma said stroking Regina's hair. Regina soon fell asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Regina woke up with Emma to her back. Emma's hand was resting on her stomach. She felt it was curved. Regina moved her hand to Emma's she was very very pregnant. She smiled. She suddenly had the urge to go to the bathroom so she moved Emma's hand carefully and slowly struggled to get out of bed.

Once she was finished she grabbed her robe and headed down the hall. She went to Henry's room first as she wasn't sure if this was Sarah or the Twins. To her surprise a grown up Henry was sleeping in his bed. Softly snoring much like his blonde mother. He had scruff growing on his face. He was so grown up she had seen him before like this but it was still a surprise. Her little boy was a young man.

She closed his door and headed down to Sarah's room she was sitting up rubbing her eyes. "Good morning my sweet knight" She sat down on Sarah's bed.

Sarah hugged her mom and give her a kiss. "Good morning Mommy" then she kissed Regina's stomach "Good morning little dumplings"

Sarah put her hand on Regina's stomach "Are they sleeping?"

"I think so Sarah, are you hungry?"

"Yes, mommy I'm hungry" Sarah got up from her bed and waited patiently for Regina to get up then grabbed her hand and they walked downstairs together.

Regina prepared breakfast fruitbowls, yogurt with granola and apple juice for her and Sarah. She started the coffee pot before she sat down next to Sarah.

"Thank you Mommy" Sarah said before eating.

"You're welcome" She took a sip of her juice before eating.

They were just done eating breakfast when Henry came downstairs. He entered and stretched his arms and Sarah took this opportunity to jump on Henry. He scooped her up in his arms.

"Henry Henry! You're here Henry!" She said when she had run to him.

Once she was in his arms she snuggled into his neck.

He kissed her forehead "Good morning squirt I am here got here last night after you went to bed" he hugged her tightly before adjusting so he could carry her with one arm. He walked over to his Mom and kissed her cheek. "Good morning Mom" With his free hand he rubbed Regina's stomach "Good morning little dumplings"

The scruff on Henry's face felt weird when he had kissed her. "Good morning my little prince" Regina said cleaning up after her and Sarah.

"He's not little mommy!" Sarah said.

"He may not but he'll always be my little prince, just like you'll always be my sweet knight"

Henry made himself a mug of coffee while still holding Sarah he took a sip and walked around to the table taking a seat with her in his lap. She just didn't want to let go. "I missed you so much, did you miss me?" He asked Sarah.

"No" she said with a smirk .

"No? You sure?" Henry said with a pout sticking out his bottom lip.

"Yes yes! I missed you lots and lots. Do you have to go back to school?"

Sarah asked hugging him tightly.

"Not today. I'm all yours today. So what should we do?!"

"Are you going to have breakfast? Mommy and me had fruit, granola yogurt with apple juice" Sarah said looking into his eyes.

"I will later, right now big brother is trying to wake up." He took another sip of his coffee.

"But you are awake!" Sarah said.

"You know how sometimes you wake up but you still feel sleepy? That's me right now" Henry said.

"Oh...Mama is like that all the time" Sarah giggled.

Henry laughed. "Yeah Ma is like that all the time..." He then whispered "I think it's because she's old" he joked and laughed. He got a glare from Regina. "I'm totally just kidding, that's just Ma. Some people don't wake up very easy like you."

"I'm wide awake!" Sarah exclaimed

"That you are squirt" Henry said and finished his coffee with his little sister on his lap.

Regina loved watching her children interact with each other. She wondered when the twins would be born. Was that something she wanted to experience in a dream? She pondered as she went to the bathroom. Would that ruin the experience if it were to happen in real life. Though the likely hood of that happening was slim to none as she was aware. She heard Emma's voice saying good morning to their children then asking where she was. She exited the bathroom.

"One of your children is sitting right on top of my bladder" Regina said walking towards Emma.

"I remember when Henry did that to me. I'm sorry they're giving you such a hard time" Emma said and closed the gap and kissed her wife "Good morning my gorgeous wife"

She knelt down and kissed her wife's stomach "Hey there in there can you lay off Mommy's bladder she would appreciate it and good morning little dumplings" She stood up and rubbed Regina's stomach while kissing her wife's lips again.

"To be fair it's not like I knew what I was doing" Henry said.

"No but I had to pee every 5 minutes but it was well worth it" Emma said pouring herself a mug of coffee.

Henry stood up holding Sarah with both arms. "You not tired of me yet?" He said walking to the kitchen

Sarah shook her head and held on tighter to her big brother. He let go of her but she still clinged on. "Don't drop me Henry!"

"I would never drop you squirt" he held back on with a single strong arm grabbing a bowl, spoon, milk, and cereal. "If you had let go I would have caught you" he poured himself a bowl.

Emma poured herself a second cup of coffee and grabbed herself a bowl and spoon. She put the milk away after she poured her own bowl of cereal and sat down on a stool and began eating.

Henry stood and ate with Sarah saying "Ahhh" opening her mouth wide to be fed by Henry to which he happily obliged.

Regina couldn't even sit on a stool if she wanted to. So she just stood next to Emma with her hand on her back. She kissed Emma's cheek then watched all 3 of them eat. She rubbed her stomach. The babies were waking up now and we're moving around. She was relieved to not have her bladder being constantly pressed on.

Henry put away both his and his Ma's spoon and bowl away once they we're done eating.

"Ready to get dressed and go to the park squirt?" Henry asked his sister

"Yes yes to the park let's go!" She said so excited.

Henry carried her upstairs and brought her to her room.

"Okay get dressed and I'll get dressed and I'll show you how to tie your shoes. Meet you downstairs" He kissed Sarah's cheek and put her down before heading to his own room to change.

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and led her to the living room. "Give me those feet" she said and sat down on the couch.

Regina happily obliged and Emma started massaging her feet. "Oh that feels so good"

Henry came down the stairs "Can't you wait until the kids leave" he said in a joking tone. He knew very well later pregnancy was hard on a woman's body. Aches, pains, swelling.

"Very funny Henry" Regina said.

He was putting on his shoes when Sarah came down. "Mama Mommy Henry is going to show me how to tie my shoes!"

"That's a great big brother you have there and when the twins are older you can show them how to tie their shoes"Emma said massaging away at Regina's feet.

"Henry is the best big brother!" Sarah exclaimed.

That made Henry smile. "Come on over here squirt" Sarah walked over to him and he helped get put her shoes on. "You ready?"

Sarah nodded.

"Over, under, pull it tight, make a bow, pull it through to do it right."   
Henry said as he tied one shoe and then repeated as tied the other. He untied one shoe "okay you try" He repeated the saying but Sarah was easily getting discouraged as she fumbled with the laces.

"I'll show you again and we can practice more later okay?"

"Okay Henry I'm sorry"Sarah said sadly.

"No sorry needed okay squirt it took Mom a long time to teach me it's okay. You will get it, you're already doing better than I did" he encouraged his sister. He finished tying her shoe.

"Come give your Mama and I a hug my sweet knight" Regina said.

"Bye Mama " Sarah hugged Emma

"Bye Mommy" Sarah hugged Regina

"Bye babies" Sarah hugged Regina's stomach.

Henry said his bye with kisses you his mothers' cheek and took Sarah by the hand "We'll be back in a couple hours" they left the house.

"You know what that means" Regina said with a smirk trying to get up which she did with Emma's help

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Emma said following Regina up the stairs. Regina dropped her robe which Emma picked up with a grin.

Before the bedroom was the pajama shirt, in the room was the pants.

Emma kissed a bare shoulder before walking around and taking in the goddess in front of her. Regina was taking off her tank top before she knew it.

"I just might miss these hormones when they're gone"

She took a step back to appreciate Regina in her entirety.

"You my sexy beautiful wife are just too gorgeous and other things I can't even put into wor-" she was interrupted by a kiss. Emma deepened the kiss and Regina moaned into it.

Emma finished undressing and removed Regina's underwear for her they moved too the bed and just as it was starting you really heat up Regina woke up.


	28. Chapter 28

Regina was horny as hell after waking up from her dream. She kissed Emma a couple of times. She reached under Emma's shirt and massaging a breast.

"Em-ma" she said seductively.

Emma woke up with a moan coming from her. "Gina babe good morning" she sealed that with a passionate kiss.

Regina moved her hands and Emma whimpered at the lost of touch but it was only for Regina to remove Emma's shirt.

Soon Emma was on top of Regina straddling her and Regina just took in the sight. "You're absolutely delicious dear come here"

And with that eventually Regina's clothes were removed along with Emma's underwear and they had hot passionate sex for 2 hours that morning.

That Sunday repeated much like the past breakfast and just chilling on the couch.

The rest of the days Emma got to know more around the house and was able to help put away the dishes, start coffee, definitely not cook. They were definitely functioning more as a family even though nothing was official yet.

On Thursday as promised Emma called and they fell asleep on the phone. Emma told Regina to pack for the weekend. She didn't say more than that even though Regina tried to get more info.

Friday evening came and Emma was at the door waiting for Regina. Once Regina opened the door she was pulled inside with a kiss.

"I've been waiting since yesterday afternoon to do that" Regina said and kissed Emma again pushing her up against the door.

"Can't we just stay here?" Regina said before kissing Emma trying to convince her girlfriend not to leave.

"I...we...reser-" Emma was interrupted by more kisses and soon she was backing Regina up towards the stairs. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist and Emma walked up the stairs that wait to Regina's bedroom.

Once they got to the room Regina was laid down on the bed and Emma started to take off her clothes. She crawled on top of a fully clothed Regina. "We are leaving after this babe." She then kissed Regina's neck and helped her remove her clothes. Regina then flipped them over. "Gosh you're so beautiful" Emma said.

Regina made her way down to Emma's legs and licked Emma to ecstasy. Emma then returned the favor and eventually they were dressed again.

"I promise you're gonna have a good time. It's nice to get away you know" Emma said grabbing Regina's bag and heading out the door.

"Can't we take my car?" Regina said.

"You letting me drive it?" She waited for a response "didn't think so"

Emma packed the bag next to hers.

Once they were in the car Emma grabbed Regina's hand and rested them in Regina's lap. She drove away from the mansion.

Regina smiled at the touch. "You know I've only left town to get Henry" she said a bit nervously. She wasn't even sure why she was nervous.

"I didn't know." Emma said squeezing Regina's hand. It was a three hour drive they stopped at restaurant and had dinner together halfway through the trip.

Regina was first to enter the hotel room as she unlocked the door. Emma was carrying both of their bags.

"Oh Emma it's beautiful you did this all for me?" Regina continued to walk through the room there was candles rose petals throughout the room. Emma had purchased the romance package. A bottle of champagne on ice sitting on the coffee table.

Emma put down the bags and wrapped her arms around Regina.

"Regina you deserve the best. I hope it's to your liking" she said.

"I've never been treated this way. I really like it Emma thank you" Regina embraced Emma for a couple minutes before kissing her.

"Tomorrow I've scheduled a couple massage. How about we have some of that champagne" Regina let go of Emma and Emma walked over to grab the bottle and opened it. She poured two glasses and met Regina who had moved to the end of the bed. She handed the glass to her.

"Thank you" Regina said and Emma clinked her glass.

"To the most gorgeous sexy smart woman in the world may we be together for a long time" Emma took a drink and Regina followed.

"I don't know if I am all that but you make me feel that way" She caressed Emma's cheek and took another drink.

"You are all that" Emma smiled and took another drink "would you like to watch a movie before we settle for activity afterwards" Emma wiggled her eyebrows

Regina laughed and Emma was filled with joy she really did love the woman's laugh. "I supposed we can watch a movie dear we wouldn't be wanting you to get too exhausted" She said with a wink and moved up sitting against the headboard

Emma gulped at that and refilled their glasses and joined Regina on bed she put Imagine me and you on the TV. She had seen it before but she wasn't sure Regina had. She hadn't and thankfully there were no men in their lives to get in the way. They finished the champagne and Regina did the movie.

"I like it but now you're mine" Regina kissed Emma and was given entrance to kiss with tongue. Emma moaned and started removing Regina's pants. One by one as the kisses heated up clothing was removed until they was nothing left.

They exhausted each other until the early morning.

"You're absolutely insatiable," Regina said yawning settling in cuddling on Emma's chest.

"Well I don't think I'm the only one..." Emma giggled and so did Regina.

"Good night Gina" Emma kissed Regina's forehead.

"Good night Emma" Regina snuggled more with Emma.

Soon they both fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Regina woke up and felt for Emma but it was warm. She then heard her voice and looked down. Emma was talking to her stomach.

"How'd you like that story little pistachio? Looks like we woke up Mommy" Emma said rubbing Regina's belly and then giving a kiss over the covers. Emma then moved up the bed and greeted her wife with a chaste kiss. "Good afternoon gorgeous. Sleep alright?'

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma "Refreshing" kissing her wife passionately. "Our baby seems to enjoyed your story" she kissed her wife again and Emma placed one hand on Regina's stomach and one behind her neck. The kissing lasted for 12 minutes with hands roaming but no clothes removed. "Wait, I have to pee"

Emma smiled and nodded and watched her wife head to the ensuite she sat up against the headboard and waited while checking her phone. She got a picture message from Ruby and Mulan with Henry at the Science Center at a city out of town they were all sucking their tongues out. The next message a normal one and the next saying "having a blast without you Henry's words not mine" They did happen to be near a space rocket exhibit.

Emma laughed and Regina entered the room.

"What's so funny?" Regina said walking over to Emma's side of the bed. Emma showed her the messages and she laughed as well. She put Emma's phone down and motioned Emma to scoot over on the bed. "Now where were we..." Regina joined Emma on the bed and unbuttoned Emma's super tight pants "off now dear"

Emma quickly pulled off her pants. Regina was wearing a purple silk teddy with matching panties and it showcased her baby bump very well. They began to make out again with hands going under clothes before they were removed. I love yous were exhanged multiple times. Along with some other colorful language.

They cuddled for a short while till Emma's alarm went off. "Shower time babe we got a little pistachio appointment to get to"

They showered and Regina started to heat things up. "Babe I really love your libido right now but we don't want to miss this appointment"

"Ugh but you're just so irresistible right now" Regina pouted as Emma started to dry off in the bedroom.

"Get dressed please" Emma said "just hold that thought for 1 hour that's all we need and I'm all yours since Henry's staying with Mulan and Ruby."

Truth be told it was Henry's idea to spend time over there. Between his parents and his grandparents he needed a break from familial pre hanky panky. Yes, Ruby and Mulan are a couple but surprisingly Ruby could keep it in her pants on occasion which provided Henry much Relief. Not that he blamed anyone but he was a teenager and didn't want anything to do with that. He definitely noticed the change in his brunette mother these past few months.

"Never in my life did I think I'd ever hear you ask me to get dressed" Regina said walking into the closet.

"Me neither babe but here we are" Emma said and they both laughed.

They left the house with time to spare. Emma was flipping through parenting magazines as they waited. Regina just waited tapping her hands against the chair nervously.

"Gina everything is going to be fine, nothing has been wrong at all. We're just finding out if we're having a boy or girl today" Emma put down the magazine and grabbed the closet hand and interlaced their fingers. "Either way babe, heck even if we end up with an alien I'll be happy"

"Really an alien dear?" Regina took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Anything with you is nothing but extraordinary so yes even an alien"

Emma said.

A nurse came over "Swan-Mills"

Both Regina and Emma stood up and followed the nurse.

"Any changes or complications since last appointment?"

"None" Emma said.

The nurse took vitals and then was soon gone.

"I'll love our little pistachio no matter what babe" Emma said.

"I love you for that" Regina said "But no alien"

"What about a Dwarf?" Emma asked

"Hell no and they're hatched out of eggs" Regina said as it was common knowledge.

"Well damn good to know" Emma said squeezing Regina's hand.

Then walked in Dr Lancaster. "My favorite parents to be. Nurse Nicole says vitals are good, no complications or changes. Let's check this baby out. Sorry for the cold" she lifted up Regina's shirt and put on the gel and turned on the machine. She started moving the wand around. "Everything is looking as it should be proper size. Do we want to know the sex?"

They both in unison answered "yes"

"Then I'd like to introduce you both to your baby girl" Dr Lancaster said.

Tears came to both Emma and Regina's eyes.

"We're having a girl Emma" Regina said wiping her tears. Dr Lancaster offered tissues.

"Hello baby girl, I'm still going to call you little pistachio" Emma said wiping her tears.

Dr Lancaster laughed then took a few pictures. Turned on the heartbeat monitor. "Everything is sounding spectacular and no you're not having an alien. Nurse Nicole overheard"

"I would still love her anyways" Emma said.

"That makes you an exceptional parent Emma" Dr Lancaster wiped the gel and put down Regina's shirt.

"Continue to have regular physical activity as it suits you. I know these upcoming months are going to make some things more difficult. Continue on the vitamins and we will see you in a few weeks." She handed the pictures to Emma.

They said baby girl Swan-Mills

"Any questions?" Dr Lancaster offered more tissues to Regina. Who shook her head.

"Nope none from me" Emma said

"Regina, Emma, Baby GIRL Swan-Mills it was a pleasure seeing you all today, till next time" Dr Lancaster smiled and left the room.

Emma grabbed a few more tissues and wiped Regina's tears "you gonna be okay babe?"

"I'm blaming the hormones but I'm also so happy" Regina said

"Hi there little pistachio girl. We're pleased to know what you are." Emma kissed Regina's stomach. "That doesn't mean it has to define you though if you ever feel you're something else your Mommy and me support you"

Regina moved some rogue strands of Emma's hair. Before Emma helped her off the exam table.

They headed home and had spaghetti for lunch along with chocolate ice cream with peanut butter and Cheetos. Which Emma totally joined along in.

They made love after that and Regina woke up absolutely happy.


	30. Chapter 30

Regina found Emma staring at her smiling.

"Good Morning my gorgeous girlfriend. Must have been some dream to have you smiling like that" Emma said.

Regina cuddled into Emma and wrapped her arms around her. Talking into a naked neck and shoulder. "Mmmm...It was good but this is better" She said before kissing Emma's bare skin.

Emma kissed Regina's cheek. "I ordered room service for us, then we should shower before we get our massage"

Regina continued her kisses on Emma's skin. She was about to kiss Emma's lips when there was a knock on the door. "I'd say don't answer it but I'm famished"

Emma got up grabbed the robe that was on the chair and some cash out of her wallet. She took the cart full of food and tipped the bellsboy.

"So I really couldn't decide on what to get so I got a bit of everything including healthy stuff" She rolled the cart to Regina's side. Placing a breakfast tray for Regina to put her food on first.

Regina grabbed some over easy eggs, french toast, and various fruits. "Emma I think you got enough food to feed an Army"

"Besides a few things most of these like the fruit and pastries will keep for snacking on later" Emma ate yogurt and fruit much to Regina surprise along with scrambled eggs , bacon, and a huge chicken fried steak.

Emma placed the cart outside the door and Regina started the shower once they we're done. Emma joined and took over washing Regina's hair.

Once it was all rinsed Regina kissed Emma's lips. "Thank you" Regina said. "Last night this morning and I'm sure today has been amazing"

"I only want the best for you and I'm digging myself a hole early as I don't know how I'll top our first date and then this" Emma said grabbing the soap and beginning to wash Regina's body.

"You don't have to do that dear. Top that or this. It's not a competition, anytime I spend with you is spectacular even our mornings at home." She didn't even realize she called her home as their home. She caressed Emma's cheek."You have shown me so much how you care. Thank you for treating me so well"

"You deserve nothing less" Emma took Regina's hand and kissed the palm before putting shampoo on it and placing it on her head. She placed her own hands on Regina's hips as Regina washed her hair. Shr wasn't sure if Regina realized her slip but she honestly didn't mind it. With as much time as she spent over there it was becoming more of her place of Residence then the loft. However, Regina is what felt like home to her. She felt she belonged, and for a slight moment worry came to her mind and clearly it showed on her face as Regina was soon asking.

"Emma? What's the matter?"

"Just my mind not going to a good place for a sec. It's fine I'm fine" Emma did her best to reassure herself and Regina. She wasn't sure how she was doing on both ends. Though she did what she knew best and pushed it away. Her hair was soon rinsed and Regina was washing her body. Soon enough Emma was drying them both off.

Regina wanted to ask but she figured she shouldn't push, at least not right now.

They spent the rest of the morning and part of the early afternoon in the spa they had a two hour hot stone massage, a skin nourishing mud bath, and lastly a facial. They return to their room in much more comfy robes, which Emma didn't think was possible but alas the room ones were comfy but Emma thought and said aloud "I think I want to live in this robe" she put down the bag of their clothes by the lounge chair and climbed ontop of their made bed.

Regina laughed at that. Which just made Emma's smile so much bigger. She stared at Emma she was falling so deeply for her. Not the dream version of Emma but the real one. Her body soon was flushed with want and desire and so her robe dropped to the floor and she was moving towards Emma slowly.

Emma gulped and fully took on the view. 'Gosh I love this woman' She would tell her tonight at dinner. That's if she didn't spill it out accidentally first.

The sex was slow and very passionate they ended up having leftovers from breakfast as their lunch before they went for a few more rounds and fell asleep.

Regina woke up to a note saying get dressed and meet me at the restaurant at 7:15. She wondered what Emma was up to now. She had an hour and a half to get ready. She had brought a few dresses with her. She decided on the blue dress for this evening. It was long but had a slit that would show off one her legs. She put on her lipstick and checked her phone. She had ten minutes now to get there. She put her phone in her purse and put on some diamond earrings before leaving the room.

She walked up to the reservation area and told them for Swan. She almost said Swan-Mills and smiled to herself.

"Follow me Ms. Mills" the man said to her they walked passed all the regular tables and she was taken to a private yet gorgeous room with candles and floor to ceiling windows. She looked at Emma and lost her breath and her heart skipped. She was wearing a dark blue suit with a lighter blue tie with a pattern and a pink dress shirt.

Emma stood up from her chair and smiled. "Regina you made it, not that you were not going to come because..." Shit she was rambling. Regina greeted her with a kiss.

"Breath dear, though you are breathtaking tonight" she took another kiss from Emma.

"We shall see the sunset while we eat and the ordering has already been taken care of" Emma pulled out the chair for Regina and tucked it in when Regina sat down before taking her own seat.

"Emma this is perfect. I really don't know what else to say" Regina said laying her napkin on her lap.

"I'm glad you like it" Emma said.

A waiter had joined them and poured them their best red wine and another had brought their appetizer.

Regina took a sip of her wine and hummed in delight.

"You like the wine too" Emma said with a smile taking some food onto small plate and eating.

Regina did the same.

"The wine is absolutely delicious, though I'm starting to think I'm over paying you"

Emma laughed "No you're not, I had some savings I dipped into, but don't worry you're worth it"

Regina replied "Well then maybe a raise is in order"

"While I normally wouldn't object I don't want to be seen as getting preferential treatment now that we're dating" Emma took her last bite and smiled she took a sip of wine.

"Well perhaps a small raise won't be rejected" Regina said taking a sip of wine and taking Emma's hand into hers.

"I suppose a small one won't raise questions" Emma said.

"You keep us safe and you're the saviour maybe the people would expect for you to be paid more" Regina added

"Care to dance with me?" Emma said standing up not letting go of Regina's hand.

"There's no music" Regina said but then as if on cue slow music started to play in the background.

Regina stood up and wrapped her arms around the savior's neck and Emma's arms wrapped around her. They slowly moved and swayed to the music.

Their glasses were refilled and plates were taken away. The sun was slowly taking it's departure for the day.

Emma's nose was filled with Regina's scent and the touch of her skin on hers was making her heart race. They were now cheek to cheek and Emma was debating should be looking into Regina's eyes or would be telling her in her ear be more than fine. She went back and forth as the music played.

The song was nearing the end and she dipped Regina and then kissed her when she was upright. She looked into those chocolate brown eyes. She wasn't even expecting to hear it back though she was certain Regina had deep feelings for her. She cupped her loves face and grinned this is it. The sun was in a great spot as if they had teamed together. "I love you Regina"

Tears came down the Mayor's eyes she wasn't expecting that admission so soon, not that she didn't want it. She very much did, and the happiness she felt overwhelmed her. How was it possible for her to be loved after everything she has been through, everything she has done? Did she deserve this? Could the savior be her happy ending? "Oh Emma I love you too"

Emma wiped away Regina's tears. "You do?" A part of her couldn't believe it. This was just to good to be true, but she wasn't dreaming right? She wanted to pinch herself just then but was then passionately kissed. The two waiters had come in to bring their main course had smiles on their faces and soon left.

"What does that tell you Emma Swan?" Regina asked.

"That I'm in love with a really good kisser" Emma said and Regina lightly hit her chest.

"Well so am I" and Regina kissed Emma again. "I love you"

Emma said "I love you too, now let's eat" she said letting go of the woman she loves and pulled out her chair.

They ate and the sun was soon all the way set they finished their meal with candlelight.

"Make Love to me" Regina said as she took the final bite of dessert.

"Don't have to tell me twice" Emma was out of her chair in a flash and Regina giggled. They held hands all the way to the room.

As Emma kissed Regina she unzipped the dress while Regina unbuttoned her shirt they worked together to get naked. Though for a moment Emma was just wearing her tie. Regina used it to pull Emma to the bed before it soon was gone too.

They fell asleep much later that night and I love yous were passed back and forth repeatedly. Emma had her head rested in the nook of Regina's neck and shoulder with her arms around the woman she loved.


	31. Chapter 31

Regina woke up with Sarah quietly talking to her stomach.

"...Mommy and Mama are there best you two will see. Mama says I was jealous but now I'm excited to share all my love too. Plus Mama says I will get special days with her and mommy without you just like Henry did when I was born" Sarah gently rubbed Regina's stomach and placed two kisses. Then she climbed up the bed and snuggled up to Regina she wasn't expecting to have arms wrapped around her but welcomed the touch. "Did I wake you Mommy? I'm sorry I just had to talk to the babies"

"No my sweet knight you didn't wake me. I'm just not sleepy anymore" Regina reassured and kissed the top of Sarah's head. "Promise me you'll give me lots of cuddles and snuggles when the babies are here"

"I promise Mommy" she cuddled up even more.

"There you are squirt" A deep voiced Henry says from the doorframe.

"Sorry Mom I got a phonecall she obviously didn't listen to stay downstairs" Henry said apologetically.

"It's quite alright she didn't wake me, could you help me up Henry since you're here" might as well take the assistance Regina thought to herself. She kissed Sarah once more and let go of her.

"Sure Mom" Henry walked into the room and helped his very pregnant brunette mother up out of bed. As soon as Regina headed toward the bathroom Sarah jumped off the bed into his arms. "You know squirt you'll need to let Mom sleep when the babies are here"

"Mommy said I didn't wake her up" Sarah said.

"Just try to remember for me she's going to be really really tired so you'll need to be a big girl and a big helper. I know you'll be a great big sister" he hugged his little sister.

"Come on let's get your bath taken care of" he walked out of the room and into their bathroom. He set her down and started the water and added the bubbles.

"Yay bubbles!" Sarah's face lit up and she undressed herself putting away the clothes in the hamper like a good girl.

Henry checked the water temp "hop on in squirt, let's sail the seas"

Regina had finished going to the bathroom she had been listening to her childrens' conversation while they were in the room.

She had just entered the hallway when she was hearing laughs coming from the kids bathroom. She took a peak and Henry was playing ships with Sarah. She smiled.

She headed towards Sarah's room and pulled a pair of pajamas out of the dresser. She set it down on Sarah's bed. Regina then headed downstairs to the kitchen. She took out the ice cream and grabbed the Cheetos. She made herself a big bowl of ice cream. She sat down at the dinner table and slowly enjoyed her snack.

Henry came downstairs alone.

"She's out didn't even get five pages into our book. Ma still not here?" He went and made himself a Cheetos-less bowl of cream and sat from his mom

Regina had her spoon in her mouth and shook her head. She wondered where Emma was since she got up.

"She really is overworking herself" Henry shook his head. "How are you feeling Mom" he smiled a way that reminded her of his blonde mother.

"You sometimes remind me of your Ma. That smile you have and I'm ready for these babies to make themselves a home outside of my body" she patted her stomach. It had to be at anytime now.

So Emma was working but why she wondered.

"Any day or night now" Henry said after finishing a spoonful. "Hopefully before I go back to school, you hear that you two? Big brother wants to see you on your first day not via video call" he laughed

"If we're only so lucky, and I think they hear you loud and clear. So speaking of school how's it going?" Regina.

"I can't wait to be done with all of my not major stuff Mom I'm so close. I will have just one math class left next Quarter than I can just focus on writing" Henry said.

"I'm so proud of you Henry" Regina said she finished the last of her bowl.

Henry reached to the back of his head and scratched "Yeah I know" he took a bite of his ice cream then swallowed "So I've been seeing someone for the past few weeks..." He blushed at the thought of them.

"Oh and how is that going?" Regina asked.

"Good it's hard not to compare with my relationship with Jessica. You know how much I loved her. I mean I still care about her but I'm moving on. Their name is Phoenix, they prefer non gendered pronouns. I'm smiling more, they make me feel good. The kisses are just out of this world. If things keep going well I'm hoping to bring them home with me next month" he took another bite of ice cream.

"Well Henry we just want you to be happy. Whoever you are with. I hope you know that. I can see you care for Phoenix deeply already. Your Ma and I would love to meet them. I do know getting over first loves is challenging but just keep moving forward. I wish it wasn't so hard me back then"

"Thanks Mom and if you didn't do all that you did we wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be alive, you wouldn't be with Mom, no Sarah, no twins."

"Still there are things I don't think are forgivable." Tears came to Regina's eyes. Damn these hormones to hell.

Henry got up from his seat and sat next to his mother hugging her the best he could. Regina cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back. "We all have regrets but you taught me the right people will love us anyways. Both you and Ma, but especially you. No one is perfect mom, I love all of who you are. I know I wasn't the best kid growing up for awhile. I regret breaking your heart for that time. That I didn't understand everything. That things aren't as easy as Good and Evil, black and white. Despite it all you changed and the town for the most part loves you."

Regina nodded removed herself from Henry's shoulder both of them wiped away at tears "I love you Henry Daniel Swan-Mills, you have become a great man"

"Thanks Mom" he got up and grabbed tissues. He had a few tears escape his eyes. He wiped them away and handed tissues to his mom.

"Oh Henry the rest of your ice cream melted." Regina used the tissues.

"No worries" He grabbed the two bowls and washed them in the sink.

Regina slowly made her way to the couch. She flipped on the TV Henry she her watched TV for an hour and forty-five minutes before Emma walked through the door looking completely exhausted from her day off work but as soon as she saw Regina her face lit up.

"What a day..." Emma put away her jacket in the coat closet. Her keys in the bowl. She then walked to the couch and kissed her wife and rubbed Regina's belly. "Sorry I'm so late. How are you and our little dumplings doing? "

Henry answeed for his mom "We just had a heart to heart she's a bit emotional still. I told her about Phoenix too."

Regina smiled and Emma kissed her stomach before sitting down and pulling Regina towards her.

Which Regina leaned into. "We're doing fine, very active now you're home, I've been so worried about you" Regina said and grabbed Emma's hands and placed them on her stomach where the two little dumplings were kicking away

"Phoenix sounds pretty awesome babe, they make our son happy and that's all that matters to us." Emma said.

"That's what I told him. Then I had an emotional breakdown about my time before we're together" Regina said putting her head down

"Oh babe I'm sorry but hey no curse no this" Emma kissed Regina's cheek and rubbed her thumbs on Regina's stomach.

"Alright Moms I'm off to my room, goodnight" Henry got up from the couch and kissed Regina's stomach "Hurry up you two" He kissed a cheek of his moms and headed upstairs to his room.

"My love we should head to bed you look and sound absolutely exhausted" Regina said trying to get up on her own. Emma ended helped her up and put her arms around her when they were both standing.

"Babe I need to eat I'm completely starved, but first I need to properly kiss my gorgeous wife and mother of my children" Emma said tiredly with a smile.

Regina passionately kissed her wife when Emma opened her mouth she entered her tongue. Emma let out a moan and returned with her own tongue they kissed for two minutes

"Need to pee"

Emma patted Regina softly on the butt. "Wow now that was a kiss. I'm gonna reheat some food babe I'll be in the kitchen"

Emma headed toward the kitchen. While Regina headed to the bathroom. Emma dug in the fridge for a couple minutes and found some random food to heat up.

She was standing at the microwave waiting for food to heat up when she felt a pinch on her ass.

"Oh Really Madam Mayor?" Emma said.

"Oh yes Sheriff Swan-Mills" Regina said pinching the other cheek and giggled.

Emma turned around and Regina was kissing her. "I missed you so much today I woke up from a nap wondering where you were..I thought you'd be right next to me"

Regina said kissing Emma again.

Emma deepened the kiss and eventually the microwave went off. Regina was already unbuttoning Emma's uniform. "Babe-" she was kissed again "I'm trying to-" and again and the shirt was being ripped off her just leaving her in a tank and sports bra. "Eat" she finally got out.

"So am I Sheriff" Regina winked at Emma.

Oh fuck hot damn. Emma thought to herself she needed to fuel her body for whatever was going to come next even though she was exhausted she wasn't too exhausted for this. She removed the plate from the microwave. She grabbed her fork and scooped up some food and blew. Regina had opened her mouth and she fed her. She grabbed another bite and blew again.

"Mmmmm tasty but not as good as you" Regina said slowly licking her lips her tongue ended up at her scar before retreating back into her mouth.

Emma's mouth was gaping open not have taken a bite. Regina took the fork and fed Emma. Using her other hand to shut Emma's mouth "Chew with your mouth closed dear"

They took turns feeding each other. Emma heated extra food as she knew she would be sharing. Though as they ate Regina was undressing Emma. Next to go was belt, bra, pants. All Emma was left was her boxer briefs she had started wearing as they were extremely comfy and her tank top.

Regina turned around and walked okay waddled towards upstairs. "See you upstairs makes sure you clean up"

Emma quickly washed the dishes drank two glasses of water and picked up all the clothing items before skipping steps as she went up the stairs. She took a peak in Sarah's room and smiled before closing the door

"Em-ma come here" Regina said naked on the bed.

Emma put away her clothes and locked the door with magic. That move still surprised Regina.

Regina got to eat out exactly how she wanted and Emma returned the favor and then some and she woke up to an unfamiliar alarm.


	32. Chapter 32

Regina felt lips on hers and she kissed them. Emma had turned off the alarm. "Sorry to wake you my gorgeous girlfriend. Go back to sleep. I love you, I'll pack us up and wake you later" Emma said then kissing Regina's forehead.

Regina nodded with a yawn. "I love you too" she said before closing her eyes again drifting back into Dreamland.

Emma started packing when her stomach growled she decided to grab herself some coffee and a few pastries. She ended up grabbing a coffee for Regina as well just in case she woke up but she didn't. Emma didn't let it go to waste. She didn't eat all the pastries either leaving some appetite to eat breakfast with Gina.

Everything was packed but she didn't close anything as they still needed to shower and dress for the drive back. Their morning brunch was going to be more of a lunch with their son but he said he didn't mind. The fact that they didn't call him at all was discussed on the drive over and their phones would be on in case of emergency. Regina wasn't happy about it at first but Emma surely kept her occupied during the weekend. In fact they rarely left the room, not that Emma really had any complaints about that. To her the weekend was perfect.

It took some convincing to herself but Emma decided on a quick solo shower and got dressed. She climbed on the bed and moved strands of brown hair out of Regina's face. "Gina, babe, time to wake up"

"Mmmm you packed everything already?" Regina said opening her eyes looking into the green eyes of the one she loved. Then wrapped her arms around her. "Did you shower without me? " She raised an eyebrow.

"Guilty... If I didn't I wouldn't want to leave this hotel room and we got to get going. Breakfast is on the way and I didn't order the whole menu this time" she said with an accomplished smile.

"I guess I'll take a shower alone." She said with a pout.

Gosh this woman was so damn sexy when she pouts. Emma kissed those lips. "I absolutely regret my decision but stand by it at the same time. I debated for a half hour"

Regina let go of Emma and exited the bed. She made sure she walked slowly to Emma could enjoy the view and continue to regret her decision. She turned before entering the bathroom "Close your mouth before you drool dear"

Emma closed her mouth and swallowed. She answered the door when the bell boy brought their breakfast she tipped him and he was gone. She waited until Regina was out of the shower and in her robe before she started eating. She couldn't stop staring at Regina. Regina was eating while undressing Emma with her eyes.

"Babe you got to stop looking at me like that..." Emma said

"Like what?" Regina said innocently

"Like your going to pounce on me and fuck me till it's late in the evening" Emma said taking another bite of her food.

"Well it's not my fault you're just too fuckable"

"Touche...but seriously we don't have time..." Regina had scooted closer and was running her hand on Emma's inner thigh. Emma shivered.

"You were saying?" Regina took a bite and pushed the cart away. She untied her robe with her other hand.

"We um...I...uh..." Emma couldn't get a word out.

"Just a quickie" Regina said unbuttoning and unzipping Emma's jeans. Emma quickly took them off along with her underwear and took off her tank top leaving her bra on. Which Regina then removed. "I want all of you my love." She tossed the bra aside and they quickly got off before finishing breakfast naked and getting dressed.

"Thank you for coming with me this weekend babe" Emma said kissing Regina in the car.

"Thank you for taking me away for the weekend my love"

"My love... I like it" Emma said kissing Regina one more time before buckling up and starting the car.

Regina smiled and took Emma's hand into hers. She was excited to go back home with the woman she loved.

Regina fell asleep halfway through the car ride home. She woke up as soon as they crossed into Storybrooke. It wasn't painful but she felt her magic return to her.

"Babe you okay?" Emma stopped and looked over at her girlfriend concerned.

"Just my magic returning that's all. We're home" She said with a smile

"Indeed we are babe, soon we will be with our son. Lunch at Granny's and then Lazy Sunday commences"

"We need to go grocery shopping and no it can't wait till tomorrow and then our Lazy Sunday will commence. Well you can stay at the house or with your parents while I go shopping" Regina said

"Don't be ridiculous I'd love to grocery shop with you babe" Emma replied. A few minutes later they had pulled up to the loft. Emma got out and opened the door for Regina.

"Are you sure? What about your mother?" Regina asked getting out.

"She's coming around Gina. She can't keep me away from you. You're my girlfriend, I love you, the history is a bit complicated and weird but I don't care. I'm with you not her. Besides your Henry's mother too" Emma kissed Regina's cheek before grabbing her hand and they walked to the apartment together.

Emma knocked on the door with her other hand. Henry answered the door as soon as he saw his moms he wrapped his arms around Regina "Mom you're back! Did you have fun with Ma?"

"I absolutely did, didn't I my love?" She hugged Henry back.

"She sure did kid" Emma said ruffling his hair and hugging both Henry and Regina.

"Emma, Regina welcome back" Snow said with a smile. Emma walked over and hugged her mother.

"Would you two like some tea?"

Snow asked.

"Maybe another time Mary Margaret" Regina said still hugging Henry.

"Can we go to lunch now?" Henry asked.

"Of course we can" Regina said.

Emma gave a squeeze to snow. "I'll be home tomorrow and we can talk" she said with a smile.

"See you tomorrow Emma, Bye Henry Bye Regina!"

Henry ran over to snow "Love you Grandma" he hugged her tightly. Snow hugged him back. "Love you too Henry"

"Thanks for watching him Mary Margaret" Regina said grabbing Emma's hand.

"It was my pleasure" Snow said

Then the three of them were out of the loft and on their way to Granny's. Once they were sitting in their booth and ordered.

"Did you two do anything fun?"

Henry asked.

"Emma treated us to a spa, I dont know if you could classify that as fun but I surely enjoyed it" Regina said.

"Anything else?" Henry inquired

"Um..." How did she tell him they didn't really leave the room without telling him that... "I told your mom I loved her at dinner last night" Emma said

Regina retold the events to Henry as their food arrived and they started eating. "Way to go Ma! Mom did you say it back!?"

"I love your Ma very much" She said with a smile before taking a bite of her salad.

"Grandpa and I played video games, and then we played some chess and taught me some new strategies. Grandma made cookies but between me and grandpa they didn't stand a chance." Henry laughed.

"Oh Henry" Regina shook her head but laughed as well

"She does make great cookies doesn't she Henry?" Emma said

"Yeah, but not as good as Mom's" Henry said

"Your Mom's cooking is hard to beat" Emma said.

"Thank you you two" Regina said. All those years of practice have paid off. Two people she loved, really loved her cooking. "We need to go grocery shopping Henry"

"Okay" he said taking another bite of his burger and fries.

They finished up their lunch and headed to the grocery store. Emma pushed the cart as she followed Regina around the store.

"Don't think I didn't see you both sneak items in the cart" Regina said as they got to register.

"Mom please can we keep them all" Henry pleaded.

"You may this time but that doesn't mean every time we go shopping this will happen"

"I know, thank you Mom" Henry said with a smile.

Regina loved seeing his smile. The long hug she received from filled her heart with so much joy and happiness.

They returned back to the mansion and Emma brought in the luggage while Henry helped put away the groceries.

"Need any help?" Emma said walking into to the kitchen

"No my love, we're just about done why don't you take a seat on the couch" Regina said.

Emma took a seat on the couch and two minutes later Henry joined her and hugged her. "Thanks Ma for making Mom so happy" Henry said

"Making her happy makes me happy kid." She hugged Henry back.

Regina joined on the other side of Henry for one movie and then he had moved to the floor to spawl out. The couple cuddled for the rest of the time they ended up ordering Chinese for dinner which Emma picked up.

They played the game of Life this time Emma had won with Henry a close second. Regina read with Henry before tucking him in Emma came in and said her goodnight.

Later that night Emma had Regina's head on her chest as they laid in bed together. Regina was aimlessly drawing on Emma's stomach with her finger which occasionally made Emma laugh.

"Emma?" Regina said and looked up

"Yeah Gina?" Emma said and locked eyes with Regina.

"I love you Emma" Regina said with a smile.

"I love you too Regina" Emma said.

Regina kissed Emma and there was a woosh and light that spread throughout the town.

"Was that...?" Emma asked.

"True loves kiss" Regina said not quite believing it. Was she truly awake. She wasn't asleep right?

"True love, sounds about right" Emma said with a smile.

"You really think so?" Regina asked

"Well we just got proof didn't we? However even if we didn't, my love for you is endless. True love or not I'm with you" Emma said.

"I love you so much" Regina said.

"I love you too babe" Emma said with a yawn. "Sorry"

"It's okay you got up early and even I napped in the car, get some sleep. Goodnight my love." Regina said snuggling into Emma more.

Emma tightened her arms around Regina and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Gina"

They both soon fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Regina woke up to the sound of Sarah crying at this point she had enough dreams she could tell her daughter's cry. It was faint but getting louder. She got out of bed and put on her robe. She met Henry with the wailing Sarah in the hallway.

"Sorry Mom" Henry said apologetically "I tried feeding her a bottle but she was having none of it. She wants fresh milk it seems. Diaper changed and clean. We were having fun on the playmat downstairs till she got hungry"

He added before handing Sarah over.

"That's quite alright my helpful prince" Regina said before shhhing and wiping away Sarah's tears. They both walked into the nursery and register untied her robe sitting down on the rocking chair. She lifted her shirt and helped Sarah latch on and the crying ceased. She wasn't expecting Henry to be just standing there, then again he's probably seen her boobs hundreds of times at this point. His friends might snicker or stare weirdly but he was just waiting for his sister to eat.

"So I've been thinking you know since Sarah's been here..." Henry said

"What's that Henry?" Regina said.

"...Did you miss not doing this with me?" He looked at his mom's eyes and smiled shyly.

"Oh Henry if I had the chance I would have. So in a way I did, but you're still my little prince regardless if I breastfeed you or not"

"I know, and Sarah is our little Princess. Isn't that right Sarah?" Henry said.

Sarah's hand had moved on Regina's chest as if she was answering but she really wasn't.

"She's holding up her head pretty good too on her tummy big bro is so proud of you squirt" he fist bumped his sister's tiny hand.

"Maybe we can go to the park later? It's pretty nice out not too hot or cold. If not I can just go by myself"

"I'd love to get out of the house and get fresh Air" Regina said.

"Sweet I'll go pre-pack her bag." He said grabbing some diapers and a couple clothes. He was just about out the door when he turned around and his voice squeaked "I love you Mom thanks for Adopting me" then he was downstairs in a flash.

Regina removed Sarah from her one breast and put her on the other. "You're so lucky to have the big brother you have. Most teenagers i don't think would be half the sibling he is to you and I'm lucky to have him as my son. "

Regina felt a few tears fall from her eyes; happy full of joy tears. The moment she is sharing and just shared with both of her children filled whatever remaining hole of darkness with light.

"What do you say before the park we see what your Mama is up to? Or do you think after?" She paused as if waiting for Sarah to say something."You're right we shall see what her day is like and go from there. Maybe she'll take a break and join us in the park"

Five minutes passed by and Henry was back in the nursery. Sarah had just finished eating and Regina had just pulled down her pajama shirt.

"Awesome timing" He grabbed a burp rag, offered to take her into his arms and burp her.

"Sorry squirt Ma is at work but you got me" he slowly rubbed and patted Sarah's back. "Don't feel bad if you puke on me. I have plenty of more shirts squirt"

Regina stood up and tied her robe. She kissed Sarah's head and then Henry on the temple. "I love you both"

"@We love you too" Henry said and a moment later she burped.

He continued to burp her and there was some spit up or also known as squirt because that one time Emma was burping her and it somehow managed to get not only on Emma but on Henry as well. Sarah had turned into a puke squirt gun. Though thankfully it only happened the once. Nothing is wrong with Sarah though they did get her checked out after that as Henry never did that.

"I'll just take a quick shower" Regina said.

When Regina got out and dressed they Henry was in the rocking chair with a sleeping Sarah. He seemed to have fallen asleep too. She took her phone and snapped some pictures before taking Sarah and putting her down.

"Didn't think I'd fall asleep" Henry said quietly. "She was just all cuddly, warm, and smells good"

"It's quite alright, thank you for letting me sleep and Shower Henry"

"I have it easy it's no problem Mom. I promise I would help and I'm doing what I can"

Henry said getting up. He looked over at the crib and watched his sister sleep for a moment and smiled. He loved his sister very much. Much more than he thought he would, not that he didn't expect to at all but loving a sibling wasn't the same as a parent or a friend.

He wanted to do what he could and most of all he wanted to protect her even though he didn't know quite how.

Henry left the room and Regina turned on the baby monitors and took the reciever along with her.

They had lunch together in the kitchen.

"Henry are you getting enough sleep?" Regina said as she took s bite.

"Maybe not as much as I used to, not that it's Sarah's fault but she wakes me up but I also have a harder time falling asleep at night yay puberty" Henry said

"If you're tired maybe we will go to the park another time. You need to get more sleep to learn properly" Regina said.

"I know Mom, but I'm not falling asleep in classes like some other kids and they don't have babies at their house I'm fine I promise I'll try to sleep earlier tonight I might be tired enough, if I nap I might be up past 2AM "

"You will do no such thing young man I don't care if it's the weekend" Regina said

"Thought so, so see all is well just a little more tired which is to be double understandable. Baby and puberty"

"Can you stop reminding me how much you're not my little boy anymore" Regina said.

"Nope puberty" Henry laughed and Regina did as well.

Emma walked towards the kitchen "Hello family thought I'd stop by on my rounds" she loosened her tie on her uniform.

She placed the bag of Granny's on the counter "bearclaws for everyone!"

Regina walked over and kissed her wife. "Hell-o Sheriff. Do you know how helpful our first born has been today?"

Emma looked at Henry "how much?"

Henry already had grabbed a bearclaw and taken a huge bite. He just grinned while he chewed.

"He let me nap, shower, he played and burpped Sarah" Regina said

Emma pretended to be shocked "What?! You didn't feed her?"

"Not for a lack of trying. He's been perfect except for reminding me how much he's not our Little Boy anymore" Regina said then showed her phone to Emma. "Look at our children sleeping"

"Awww makes up for being a part of little bit of a brat with the no more little boy" Emma joked, walked over to Henry and ruffled his hair.

Regina grabbed Emma's hand and led her to the study. She closed the door behind Emma and pulled Emma towards her in a deep passionate kiss. "I missed you my sexy hot Sheriff"

"Mmmmm I missed you too but someone has to bring home the bacon" Emma joked and kissed her wife deeply walking her back towards Regina's desk to which Emma lifted Regina on top of once they got there.

"Oh I'm sorry would you like to have the next baby?" Regina joked back.

"Nope, I'm good Henry is enough for me. Next one is all yours provided it works that way...I hope" Emma said with a grin and was pulled into another kiss.

"I don't know you might look good pregnant and I'd be here to take care of you this time" Regina said.

"As much as I appreciate it, whatever more kids we have it's all you babe" Emma checked her watch "and as much" kiss "as I'd" kiss "like to keep" kiss "doing this" kiss. "I want to check on our princess before I have to go." She said pulling away

"I wish you could just stay we are planning on going to to the park"

Regina pouted.

"You know how irresistible your pouts are..." Emma said walking forward Regina pulled her in for one more passionate kiss and then she wiped off the lipstick off Emma's lips.

"I'm off next weekend and believe me as lazy as a Lazy Sunday can get with a 3 month old is what we are going to have."

"Look forward to it Sheriff your Children and I will make it possible" Regina said sliding off the desk. She walked in front of Emma and swayed her hips all the way out the room and returned to normal when Henry was in view.

Emma skipped a step each on the stairs quickly catching up to Regina. They entered the nursery quietly standing side by side at the crib.

"I hope you're having sweet dreams Sarah, Mama is here just to drop by. Hopefully you'll be awake when I get home if not I'll be there when you do. I miss you and love you our little princess" Emma said quietly she wrapped her arms around Regina "I love you babe, will miss you till tonight"

"Love you too miss you too" Regina wrapped her arms around Emma giving a prolonged hug till Emma separated them both.

Emma went downstairs and said love you kid to Henry and was out the door.

Regina went to the bedroom, reapplied her lipstick, and headed downstairs to finish her lunch.

Henry was on his video game system when she got down there. "Ma is very cute sometimes. Heard the whole thing" he said holding up the baby monitor before putting it down and returning to his game.

Thank goodness she didn't say anything dirty like she was going to.

Regina was about to reply when her alarm went off.


	34. Chapter 34

Regina turned off the alarm and Emma's arms around her tightened but she didn't wake up. She caressed Emma's cheek. "Emma my love"

"Five more minutes babe" Emma said not even opening her eyes.

"Sheriff Swan if you don't get up I'll be showering by myself" Regina said.

"Alright I'm up my gorgeous girlfriend" Emma said kissing Regina and getting out of bed. She started taking off her clothes and placed them on her bag. Then walked to the bathroom and started the shower.

Regina watched Emma undress then removed her pajamas and underwear and placed them in her hamper. She joined Emma inside the shower. "Good morning"

Emma grinned "Good morning" they showered and got ready for work. Regina woke up Henry for school and started breakfast.

Their morning went smoothly. Henry was off to school and both women were off to work.

Emma was tapping her pen on her desk. She was going to have a talk with her mom this evening. Unsure of where it was gonna go she continued to think. Emma shook her head and decided to work on paperwork.

On the other part of town Regina was busy with meeting after meeting. There was finally a break when she had lunch she was happily surprised to see Emma with bags from Granny's.

"Thought I'd bring you some lunch and give you a face you'd like to see" Emma said unpacking the food with a smile

Regina walked over and grabbed Emma's ass when she had bent over a second time.

"Well hello Madam Mayor" Emma said pulling Regina in for a kiss.

"Thank you for surprising me" she kissed Emma and hugged her.

"You're welcome babe" Emma said hugging Regina back.

They enjoyed a nice lunch.

"Well babe it's time for me to go. I will miss you tonight" Emma said standing up.

"Do you really have to stay there tonight?" Regina asked stood up and wrapped her arms around Emma.

"I promised Mary Margaret. I promise you I'll call you tonight" Emma held Regina for a moment before letting go. "I love you" she said before kissing Regina.

"I love you too" Regina said.

Emma left and Regina cleaned up their lunch. She had ten more minutes before her next meeting. She stood and stretched. She would miss sleeping with Emma tonight. The minutes seemed to pass too quickly the phone rang and knew it was her secretary announcing her next meeting. She answered the phone and told them to send them in. For four and a half more hours Regina had meetings and then could finally go home.

Emma made it through the rest of her shift fine except for having to work an extra half hour. Pongo went on the loose again. She really didn't understand how the dog kept getting away from Archie but she knew he a smart one.

Emma carried her bag to the loft and unlocked the door. David was in the kitchen with Snow. She closed the door behind her and announced her arrival. "Hey I'm here. Just gonna drop off my bag in my room"

She went into her room and dropped her bag on the bed. She quickly removed her dirty clothes and put them in her hamper. Emma left her room at sat down at the table where there was a cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon waiting for her. She took a sip "Thanks"

"I had just gotten done telling your mom you were running late because of Pongo" David said.

"I really don't understand why he escapes so much" Snow said.

"I think he likes the wind in his ears and the chase" Emma said taking another sip.

Both of her parents sat down at the table.

"Thanks again for watching Henry for me this weekend."

"He's a good kid" David said.

"It really is no problem at all" Snow said and took a deep breath

"Emma-" Snow said

"Mom-" Emma said simultaneously

"Why don't you-" Emma said

"Please let me-" Snow said interrupting each other again.

They both chuckled at each other

Snow took a sip of her tea and David squeezed her hand. "I know things have been a bit distant between us since you started dating Regina and I'd like that to stop"

Emma was going to say something but David shook his head.

"Out of the two of us who would have disagreed with who your dating I thought it would have been your father. I guess with all the time he spends with you at work he's gotten to know you a lot better than I have. He's been able to see how much you care for Regina and that was even before you started dating. He got a jumpstart that I didn't, but still I'm not proud with the way I've reacted and I'm sorry" Snow said then taking another sip of her tea.

"Thanks Mom. I don't just care about her though. I love her. That was part of the reason I took her out of town was to tell her that. Luckily for me she loves me too"

"We just want you to be happy and we've both seen how happy you've been with Regina" David said.

"As much as I had wanted to the more time has passed I couldn't deny how much she's made you, my daughter so happy. You've been so happy Emma, happiest I've ever seen you and her... I don't think I've seen her this happy since her and I met all those years ago"

"Let's try not to do the math okay?" Emma said with a laugh.

"Got a deal with me" David said with a chuckle.

"It's good to see her happy, when I was growing up she was just so sad, until she became angry, but that's not who she is anymore. We both see that now." Snow said.

"I'm glad Mom and Dad" Emma said with a smile she got up from her chair and walked over to them they had gotten up as well and embraced in a family hug.

"You know we love you right kiddo" David said

"Yes we love you very very much" Snow said.

"I love you both too" Emma said

"You called us Mom and Dad" Snow said with a tear in her eye.

"Better late than never right?" Emma said and the three of them embraced again.

After a moment "Okay okay you two can let go now" Emma said.

"I know how much you'd rather be with her so go" Snow said.

"I really can stay for dinner" Emma said. She was really happy right now. Not that she needed her mothers approval to be in a relationship nor her father's but it just made things a lot happier.

"Your mother knew and only made enough for two" David said with a smile and his arm around Snow.

She really tried not to bolt like a kid out of there but she emptied and packed her bag in a flash. She double made sure she had what she needed for the rest of the week.

"Emma before you go" Snow said.

"Yeah Mom?" Emma said giddy.

"Wednesdays from now on are Family dinner nights. Tell her and come with her and Henry" Snow said. She talked about this with David it probably wasn't going to be much longer before Emma was going to move out and they both wanted to see their daughter weekly.

"Okay I'll tell her" Emma flashed a smile "Bye love you!" Then she was out the door.

"She really does love her doesn't she David?" Snow asked

David smiled "She is indeed and happy too. Just what we wanted for our daughter even if it's with the most unlikely person. It's almost as if it's a fairytale."

"Oh David stop it" Snow hit David lightly on the chest.

Emma drove across town to the Mansion. Once she got to 108 Mifflin street she parked her car in the driveway and grabbed her bag of she got out. She locked up the Obnoxious to some Yellow Bug. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Regina wasn't expecting anyone so who could be at the door? She took the pan off the burner. Wipes her hands on her apron and goes to answer the door.

"Emma what ar-" Regina said before she was interrupted with lips on hers. She involuntarily let out a moan.

"That good huh?" Emma said with a grin.

"Perhaps. Though what are you doing here?" Regina asked

"Oh, so should I go back?" Emma said slightly turning away from Regina

Regina grabbed and dropped Emma's bag on the floor behind her, turned and pulled Emma towards her kicking the door closed with her left foot and kissed Emma. She then slammed Emma against the door and locked it with her right hand. "You're not going anywhere Ms. Swan"

"You know you could have just said no" Emma grinned "Though I much preferred this" Emma moved stray strands of hair out of Regina's face. She locked eyes with Regina "There are those beautiful brown eyes that I love oh so much"

Henry started coming down the stairs "Hey Mom is dinn-" he then saw his two parents at the door and turned around and went back into his room.

Emma just laughed while Regina had hit Emma on the arm "This is not funny, he shouldn't be seeing us like this." Regina said with a scowl but then added " You really love my eyes?"

Emma caressed Regina's cheek "I, in fact, do love your eyes and have missed them since lunch. He's got to get used to things like this. We are in a relationship and are his parents. Let's just hope it's never naked, now that would be a problem"

"I can't even believe you said that out loud" Regina said backing up "I need to finish dinner, I don't know about you but our son and myself are very hungry"

"Oh I'm starved, whatever you're making I hope there's some for me because it smells divine" Emma said patting her stomach then walking towards Regina.

Regina turned around and walked towards the kitchen "You're lucky I made extra that I was going to bring you for your lunch tomorrow"

"Yes, I am in fact very very very lucky to have the best girlfriend ever" Emma wrapped her arms around Regina as they continued to walk to the kitchen leaving Regina's arms free so she could cook.

"Are you going to stay like this?" Regina asked as she stopped at the stove.

"Do you have a problem with this?" Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder.

"No" as Regina put the pan back on the stove.

Once dinner was done Emma went upstairs and grabbed Henry. "Hey kid, you scarred for life?"

Henry smiled "No, my mom's love each other. A little gross sure, scarred no"

"Ok, good and yes we do love each other very much. We shared true loves kiss last night before we fell asleep"

"I knew it! I knew you were mom's happy ending" Henry said hugging his Ma.

Regina was sitting at the table wondering what was keeping the two people she loved. She shook her head trying not to run down worst case scenarios.

Emma hugged Henry back "You did say I was here to bring happy endings. We better get downstairs for dinner before your Mom kills us"

Regina was relieved to see a smiling Henry and Emma join her at the dinner table.

"Thanks for dinner Mom I'm starving" Henry said grabbing a whole forkful of porkchips and twiced bake potato.

"Thanks for dinner babe" Emma said after having a full mouthful of food.

Regina smiled as they ate happily as a family. "You're welcome" Neither Emma or Henry said anything about what happened when Emma arrived or what happened upstairs.

They watched some TV before spending time with Henry before he went to sleep.

Regina was doing her nightly routine and Emma had just brought in her bag from downstairs.

"I hope you don't mind but I cleared out some space in the closet for you, and a drawer as well. I cannot have you living out of that hideous bag anymore"

"What's wrong with my bag? It's not hideous" Emma felt slightly offended.

"To each their own but at home are you living out of a bag or a dresser and a closet?" Regina said.

"Fair point babe. Thank you" Emma walked over and kissed the right side of Regina's neck while she was sitting at her vanity moisturizing. Emma took her bag to the closet and started hanging up clothes. Soon Regina had joined her and started helping and put away clothes in the drawer for her.

"This drawer my love" She pointed to the open drawer with Emma's belongings.

"Really thank you for this Gina" Emma said wrapping her arms around her true love.

"You don't think it's too much?" Regina asked a little worried she was scaring Emma away.

"Nope it's perfect" Emma kissed Regina. Regina kissed her back the kiss that had started chaste heated up quickly. Clothes were removed before they existed the closet. They eventually made it to the bed.

Afterwards they laid in bed Regina back in her purple pajamas and Emma in her underwear and a clean tank top.

"What took you so long before dinner?" Regina asked.

"I made sure Henry was okay and not scarred for life. He said and I quote '"No, my mom's love each other. A little gross sure, scarred no'"

"That's a relief that is not conversations I want him having with Archie. What else was there?"

"I told him about our true loves kiss and he hugged me saying he knew I was your Happy Ending then I told him we better get to dinner before you kill us" Emma said

"You are my Happy Ending Emma"

Regina said kissing Emma.

"I hope so, otherwise what is true love for." Emma kissed Regina's forehead. "Goodnight babe"

"Goodnight my love" Regina said closing her eyes.

They both went into Dreamland soon after that.


	35. Chapter 35

Regina woke up in Emma's arms she had an ache in her back and she knew exactly why. She was pregnant the question only remained now was with who(m)

She maneuvered to get up but was unsuccessful with untangling from Emma.

"Sarah is thankfully still asleep" Emma mumbled and opened her eyes. She moved her hand and rubbed Regina's stomach "Good morning little dumplings" She then kissed her wife's lips "Good morning my gorgeous wife"

"I'll never tire of hearing that, Good Morning, though why do you look like you just came out of the lower levels of hell?"

Emma frowned "I look that bad huh? Guess I'll be doing extra makeup today on top of extra coffee"

"It's no fair you get to have coffee" Regina frowned herself.

"Turn that frown upside down Gina babe. Today we get to find out what our two new family members just might be."

"You still didn't answer my question" Regina said successfully getting out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"Sarah's nightmares she kept me up all night"

As Regina returned to the bedroom from the restroom.

"Why did you not wake me?" Regina just assumed since Emma said what she said. She hoped if she was wrong she could blame pregnancy brain.

Emma yawned she was now sitting up against the headboard with her knees up to her chest with her arms around her legs.

"You were up once, but the rest of the times you just were too peaceful and I wanted at least the one of us growing two of us to get some rest. Is that a crime Gina?"

Emma really didn't want to get into some petty argument fueled by hormones and she probably shouldn't have added that last part but she wasn't in her right mind. She hoped that it would just bypass after it slipped out of her mouth and things would run smoothly.

"I am her mother!" Regina said loudly but not quite yelling as she didn't want to wake Sarah up.

Awwww fuck here we go. Emma said "Of course you're her mother, no one is saying your not"

"I'm pregnant not an incapable mother" Regina said rather upset and she was starting to have tears in her eyes. Why was she fighting with Emma? She couldn't figure out why nor to stop either. This was kind of reminding her of their earlier days before they loved eachother.

"Babe I'm not saying you are" Emma said.

"No you're just proving it with your actions" Regina said angrily as she sniffled.

Emma got up and tried to wrap her arms around Regina but Regina was not having any of it.

"Do not touch me right now" Regina said walking out of the room and towards down the stairs.

"Well so much for a smooth morning" Emma wiped her hand over her face. "Lower levels of hell round 2" She took off her tank top and underwear and tossed them into the hamper before getting into the shower.

Regina started cooking breakfast but didn't start the coffee pot. "Psh she can make her own damn coffee it's her fault she was up all night"

Emma came downstairs ten minutes later she smelt breakfast and went to grab some coffee but there was none so she went ahead and made a pot. She waited till was enough for her to pour a mug and prepared it how she liked.

"Mmm gosh that's good" Emma said aloud after taking a few sips of coffee.

Regina set a plate of eggs and toast in front of Emma, no bacon. So Emma tried to grab herself some.

"No bacon for you" Regina slapped Emma's hand.

"Seriously? Are we really doing this right now? Your acting like I committed a felony"

They didn't notice Sarah had come downstairs. She could tell something was wrong.

"Did Mama really do something as bad as a Felony? Sarah looked at her two mothers back and forth.

Emma knew she didn't. Question was would Regina realize it or is she supposed to apologize her way out of this even though she technically wasn't in the wrong. She sat down in front of hey plate and started eating.

Regina put a plate of food with bacon in front of Sarah she thought about what both Emma and Sarah said. Did Sarah know what a felony was? If she did that made her kind of proud for such young age to understand something like that.

"Why are you mad at Mama Mommy?" Sarah asked locking her green eyes with her brunette mother's brown ones.

Gosh Regina loved those green eyes that reminded hey so much of Emma. Why was she really upset with her. It's not like she was actually there to be woken up. Maybe it was the hormones, but she didn't want to admit that.

"Mama did something not nice" Regina said being stubborn and made herself a plate with extra bacon. These really must be Emma's kids because she was craving them like no other.

"Not nice? Are you kidding me? I was nice, and that's a problem and I'm not sure why" she wasn't going to say it's was about sleep as she didn't want Sarah to think it was her fault. Emma poured herself a second cup of coffee.

"We will discuss this later" Regina said then started to eat her breakfast.

The rest of breakfast was silent and Emma just left her plate. If she was going to see the light of day she obviously would let Regina do things instead of doing them to help her pregnant wife. Though she wasn't sure that was the right choice.

Regina did take all the dishes happily and did them by hand. By the time she was done Emma and Sarah were laughing watching cartoons cuddled on the couch. She smiled as she rubbed her stomach. They really did have the same eyes and she loved it. Regina headed upstairs and showered and changed. She came downstairs and Emma was asleep with Sarah in her arms. It appears no cups of coffee could keep her awake. Sarah kissed her Mama and carefully got out of Emma's arms and turned off the TV. She put a blanket on Emma before walking over to her Mommy. Regina picked her up and hugged her.

"Your so sweet my sweet knight" Whispering and kissing Sarah's cheek.

"Mama didn't get lots of sleep I had nightmares"

Sarah said resting her head on Regina's shoulder.

Regina rubbed Sarah's back. "Want to tell me about your nightmares baby?"

Sarah shook her head.

"I'm not a baby anymore the little dumplings are"

"You're very right you're a big girl now" Regina hugged her daughter before setting her down.

Sarah kissed Regina's stomach in two spots "Good morning little dumplings"

Regina grabbed Sarah's hand and placed it where one of the babies were kicking. "They're saying good morning back"

Sarah smiled bigged. "I felt them! I love you Mommy. Will you play with me upstairs?"

"Of course my Sweet Knight" Regina said.

Regina and Sarah went upstairs to Sarah's room and played for a half hour before Emma came upstairs.

"Sarah get ready to go to Aunt Mulan and Aunt Ruby's" Emma said.

"Okay Mama" Sarah said.

Emma then said "Babe you too our appointment is in an hour"

Regina said "Alright be down in a few moments"

Emma left the room and put on her makeup so she didn't look like death had become her.

Once they were in the car out of habit Emma grabbed Regina's hand.

Regina intertwined their fingers together. She was done fighting with Emma.

Once Sarah was dropped off they headed to the hospital.

Emma let go of Regina's hand and parked the car. She got out and walked around and opened the door for her wife. Once her wife was out she closed the door and looked into her eyes.

"Are we okay now?" Emma asked.

Regina responded by hugging Emma "Yes we're okay now" it wasn't an apology but the moment had passed. Regina let go and grabbed Emma's hand they walked together inside the hospital checked in and sat down until they were called back and brought to a room.

Regina got up on the exam table.

"This is it babe, no more wondering what our little dumplings are" Emma said kissing Regina's stomach before standing back up.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand and rubbed her stomach with her other one. "Just a few more minutes" Regina said with a smile.

Another two minutes passed before Dr Lancaster came into the room.

"Well if it isn't my favorite couple" she said with a smile. "Are we ready to find out about these two babies"

In unison Emma and Regina said "Yes"

Dr Lancaster lifted up Regina's shirt "sorry for the coldness" she squirted the gel and moved the wand around. "Everything is looking good" she turned on the sound and moved the wand again "heartbeats are good." She then pointed to the screen "Here we have baby number 1 who is a girl" Doctor Lancaster typed on her Keyboard after taking a couple of photos.

"We have another girl Emma" Regina said with tears in her eyes.

Doctor Lancaster took the wand again and found the next baby "and here we have baby number 2 who is a boy if you notice the difference right here she pointed to the screen" She took a couple photos, wiped the gel off, and pulled Regina's shirt down.

"We have both babe" Emma grinned resting her hand on Regina's stomach as she kissed her. "Thank you doctor Lancaster"

Doctor Lancaster typed on her computer and printed out the photos and handed them to Regina.

"Both your boy and girl look Healthy." She said with a smile. "Do you have any questions?"

Regina shook her head.

"Well till next time Mrs. Mrs. Swan-Mills" with that Dr Lancaster had left the room.

Emma wiped the tears from Regina's face. "No more mystery we have a boy and a girl little dumplings"

"You're still going to call them that aren't you?"

Regina asked.

"You know it babe" Emma said with a grin.

Regina got down from the exam table they left the hospital. She was to say something when her alarm went off. She had a huge smile on her face and was in the arms of her hopefully future wife when she woke up.


	36. Chapter 36

Regina turned off the alarm and moved hair that had fallen in Emma's face out of the way. She gently caressed Emma's cheek before planting a kiss to her lips.

"It can't be morning yet" Emma mumbled out.

"I'm afraid dear it is" Regina said slowly getting out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Emma stretched in bed and let out a yawn. She watched her girlfriend undress and followed suit and meet her in the shower.

They did their morning routine of getting ready and Henry up for school.

Emma started the coffee pot and Regina made breakfast. Emma handed Regina her coffee mug.

"So last night I forgot to tell you something" Emma said.

"What is it my love?" Regina took a sip of her coffee made by her love.

"We're having dinner over at my parents tomorrow" Emma said

Regina choked on her next sip. "Excuse me were are what?"

"Dinner tomorrow at my parents" Emma said putting her coffee mug down.

"You want me at dinner at the Charmings tomorrow?" Regina asked

"Technically it's mom's idea" Emma said

"Of course it is, why don't you and Henry just go have a good time" Regina said dishing up three plates.

"She made sure she wants you there" Emma said.

"You're absolutely sure? Especially after how she responded to us dating?" Regina asked skeptically

"I'm sure" Emma wrapped her arms around Regina "we had a good talk last night." Henry came down the stairs "Which we can talk more about later let's eat" Emma kissed Regina's cheek and let go to sit down.

They enjoyed a good breakfast and work/school day.

Later on that evening.

Henry was up playing video games in the living room.

Emma walked into to the mansion and put away her jacket. Regina soon pulled her in the study and shut the door she was already nursing a drink.

"I don't know Emma..." Regina said unsure

"What about babe? What's wrong?" Emma asked concerned

"Tomorrow's dinner" Regina said taking a swig of her drink.

"Family dinner?" Emma asked.

"So it has a name?" Regina asked

"Well yeah it's every Wednesday"

Emma said

"It's every week!?" Regina tried not to be too loud for Henry to hear.

"I didn't get to that part this morning but yes" Emma said.

Regina started pacing the room.

Emma eventually stopped her in tracks.

"Look I know it's not your ideal group of people, but they're my parents and they want you there, more importantly I want you there can you do it for me?"

"Well I'm as sure not doing it for them" Regina finished the last of her drink. "Yes I'll do it for you but no promises on every week okay?"

"Deal, babe. Maybe every other week?"

"We'll see" Regina put down her glass and pulled the Sheriff down on couch on top of her "I missed you" she kissed Emma.

"Mmmmm" Emma kissed Regina "I missed you too babe"

Regina's hands moved from Emma's hips to her ass as they continued to kiss and make out on the study couch. Time just seemed to pass by till there was a knock on the door.

Emma quickly shot up and fixed her ruffled shirt to which Regina's hands were up and underneath just a moment before.

"Mom? Ma?" Henry asked.

Regina fixed her skirt and hair

Emma removed or tried to remove the lipstick off her face

"What are we having for dinner?" He asked through the door.

"Pizza Henry I'm ordering pizza!" Regina said not opening the door. Helping Emma remove the lipstick

"Awesome thanks Mom!" Henry said. They could hear him walking away.

Regina called the pizza place while Emma planted kisses on her neck. She giggled a few times on the phone. She ordered a veggie pizza and a pizza with Ham (Canadian Bacon) and Pepperoni.

"Your giggle is absolutely adorable" Emma said.

"I can't believe you, I was trying to order" Regina looked at Emma

"You didn't hate it..." Emma rested her hands at the small of Regina's back.

"No but still-" Regina said before she was interrupted by a kiss. It was pointless to talk so Regina sought entrance to kiss Emma with tongue. When it was granted Regina let out a moan. Emma's moan followed.

Eventually they were both standing there out of breath.

"We'll continue this later tonight Sheriff" Regina winked at Emma and left the study.

Emma smiled and left behind her.

Henry already had set the table and returned to his video games. Emma picked up a controller sat beside him.

"How was your day kid?"

Emma asked

"Good" Henry replied.

"Homework?" Emma asked.

"All done" Henry looked at his blonde mother and smiled.

Emma joined in on the game and they played for 20 minutes before the pizza arrived. Regina sat in a chair and read a book occasionally glancing at the two people she loved having the time of their lives with eachother.

They were all happy in the mansion.

Regina paid and tipped the teenager who delivered the pizzaboth Henry and Emma took the pizzas to the table.

They had begun eating when Emma said "Henry tomorrow and futher Wednesdays we will be having family dinner at my parents"

"Okay, Mom too?" He took a big bite and looked at Regina.

"Yes, I'll be attending as well" Regina said half smiled. Emma reached across the the table ad squeezed Regina's hand.

Henry chewed and smiled as big as he could. His fairytale book would have never guess the ex-evil queen would be having family dinner with her rivals for so many years. Fate brought his mothers together. At least that's what he believed. Once he swallowed he started talking about his day at school.

Dinner was over and two hours later Henry was off to bed. Emma was scrolling through her phone in her clean tank top and underwear in bed while Regina was doing her nightly routine.

"Gina I love you" Emma said out of nowhere.

Regina finished putting on her face cream. "I love you too Emma" She got up from her vanity and slid into bed next to Emma. "I love you so much" she said taking away the phone and setting it aside. "Let me show you just how much Miss Swan" Regina purred and then grinned.

With that the two love birds made love until the early hours of the morning falling asleep in eachothers arms.


	37. Chapter 37

Regina woke up and saw the ring on her finger and she smiled. She turned around and reached out only to find the bed empty but the sheets were barely warm. She looked back at the clock and it was 14 past 11AM. Her next thing to do was moving her hand to her stomach. No babies, but there was definitely baby weight there. She got out of bed and put on her robe and left the room that's when she heard Emma's voice

"Big sister's at preschool. Sister is sleeping, mommy is sleeping so it's just you and me Noah. Think you can hold out lunch for 10-15 more minutes my little man? You're such a super calm baby. Unlike how Sarah was but we love her all the same. Don't we Noah?"

Emma was downstairs holding their week old son in her arms. Bouncing from side to side gently. He didn't have much hair but he definitely had blonde hair unlike Henry. It was still undecided on what color his eyes might be as it was soon to tell but as of now they were a beautiful blue. Emma had such a big smile it melted Regina's heart.

Regina walked downstairs and kissed her wife's cheek.

"Hand me our beautiful baby boy" she sat down on the couch with the awesome nursing pillow and unbuttoned her pajama shirt.

Emma handed Noah to Regina and he latched on quickly and hungrily drank his milk. "Did you get enough sleep babe?"

Regina's body felt exhausted but she was awake. "Yes my love" she smiled at Emma but then looked down at their youngest child. While she may not have known that now she would learn about that in another dream.

She was smiling she wanted so much to say it was a pleasure in meeting him but that would seem obviously strange to Emma. He was so perfect and looked so much like Emma.

When she looked up and found Emma's green eyes all she saw and felt was pure love.

"I love you Regina Swan-Mills" Emma said watching in awe.

"I love you too Emma Swan-Mills"

She looked down "and I love you Noah"

"I'm just going to check on Gabrielle" Emma said before skipping steps up the stairs.

"So that's your sister's name" She whispered as she transferred Noah to her other breast. She could just hear Sarah saying she's so silly for not knowing that.

Regina continued to watch her son eat until he stopped. "Are you all full?" She grabbed the burp rag and started to burp him.

Emma came downstairs empty handed. "She's still out" she grabbed Noah and finished burping him. "Did you save some for your sister to have later?" Emma joked sorta. Emma set Noah down in a bouncer and turned it on. She then to the kitchen and returned with the breast pump and handed it over to Regina.

"Remember babe if there's not much we just keep the routine as the nurse said and eventually there will be enough"

"Enough what?" Regina wondered and started pumping.

"Breast milk for the both of them" Emma looked at her strangely.

"Oh right sorry head was somewhere else" Regina said unsure she was pulling that off.

"Look there's nothing wrong with you, your body just to adjust and it will. If not well we got one great kid formula only fed, just imagine two hybrid fed babies"

"Right..." Regina said. So she wasn't producing enough milk. That was no problem with Sarah. Was there something wrong with her? She immediately thought. No, Emma just said there wasn't and she did mention a nurse.

"Either way our babies will be healthy no matter what"

She finished pumping and Emma took it. Regina buttoned up her shirt.

Emma put away the bottle and set the pump of for next use. "Babe why don't you get in a shower?"

"How about we take the bouncer upstairs and shower together?" Regina walked behind Emma and wrapped her arms around her.

"Yeah?" Emma replied.

Regina kissed Emma's neck that sent shivers down Emma's spine. "Yes, I'll grab Noah, you put the bouncer in the room"

"You got it babe" Emma said happily.

Regina grabbed Noah and the baby monitor and headed upstairs. Emma grabbed the bouncer after turning it off, and set it down on their bedroom floor but there was no Regina.

Regina had gone into the nursery to change Noah's diaper. She took a peak at Gabrielle she also had blonde hair but looked like Regina. She was still sleeping away.

Regina came in with a fresh changed Noah and placed him in the bouncer and turned it on. She heard the shower going and undressed. Tossing her clothes into the hamper. Grabbing the baby monitor she set it on the bathroom counter. Should Gabrielle wake up they could hear her, she left the door open just in case Noah would cry.

Emma was finishing shampooing her hair by the time Regina joined her. "Hey there stranger. I sure hope your my wife"

"You bet your white ass it's me" Regina said grabbing Emma's butt and they both laughed.

Emma rinsed her hair and opened her eyes.

"Yup you're my wife" she said kissing her on the lips. Regina took this opportunity to feel Emma's abs.

"I'm so jealous of your abs but am enjoying them so much"

Regina said.

"I enjoy you enjoy them." Emma grabbed shampoo and started shampooing Regina's hair.

"And I know it's only been 7 days but I've missed this too. This is probably a fluke right now. I'm almost wondering if I'm asleep dreaming of showering with you."

"Surely we've gone longer..." Regina said and Emma moved out of the way so Regina could rinse her hair.

"Nope not since we started showering together 2 maybe 3 days tops"

"You've kept track all these years?"

"You bet your olive toned ass I have. Those have been few and far between"

Regina kissed Emma deeply and Emma let out a moan.

"I love that sound" Regina said.

"If you're not careful this is going to turn into a cold shower" Emma said.

"Just because I can't receive doesn't mean I can't give" Regina said kissing Emma again more passionately this time. Emma moaned again

"The fact that your even considering this 7 days after giving birth is amazing but I will make this shower cold. I want to wait for you" Emma said.

"Do you not find me attractive?" Regina frowned. Grabbing the soap and loofah and washing Emma.

"Babe no, it's not like that" Emma grabbed Regina's loofah and grabbed the soap and started washing Regina.

"If I could bend you over and fuck you right now I would but I can't so let's wait"

"If you insist, turn around" Regina said and waited for Emma to turn around and washed her back.

Emma turned back around and kissed Regina with all the passion she got and this time they both moaned.

"You are the most sexiest woman ever in my life babe I can't wait to fuck you and hopefully not knocking you up again" Emma said turning Regina around and washing her back.

"I swear they better be at least a year old and I'm really not looking forward to more children then the four we have" Regina said.

A cry came from the baby monitor.

Emma gave a quick peck to Regina's lips. "I'll get her you finish up" Emma left the shower and headed towards the nursery.

Emma picked up the crying Gabrielle "shhhh Mama is here. Mommy's in the shower and just fed your brother not too long ago. Let's check this diaper of yours... Woah now that's a mess now let get you cleaned up. Mama will make you Mommy's special milk bottle just for you" Emma cleaned up the mess and even changed her clothes as smell penetrated through. She headed downstairs and bounced Gabrielle her crying didnt stop. She grabbed two bottles and poured the contents of with the other before sticking it in the milk warmer. Once she was satisfied of the temperature fed it to a hungry Gabrielle.

"You slept good didn't you? Noah took dibs since you were sleeping. I bet he was happy getting it straight from the source this time. Hopefully soon Mommy will be able to feed the both of you and if not yummy yummy formula is waiting for both of you. Emma fed Gabrielle standing up as she was burping hey Regina came downstairs alone with the baby monitor.

"Noah's asleep did she eat okay?" Regina asked.

"Yeah she drank it all. I was thinking if you're feeling up to it picking up Sarah this afternoon at preschool take her for some ice cream?" Emma asked finishing burping their daughter.

"Yeah I'm sure I could do that I'm sure she would love that" Regina said.

"If you get tired just let me know and I'll get her okay?" Emma said

"I'll be fine I had a really good nap and shower thanks to my amazing wife" she gave a chaste kiss to Emma's lips before stealing away their daughter. "Did you sleep well our little princess? Will you be a knight like Sarah? You can be whatever you want to be" Regina talked to Gabrielle.

"Sarah will always be our little princess too. You are a Queen "Emma said.

"And so are you" Regina said

"Oh yeah..."Emma said kissing the top of Gabrielle's head

"My love?" Regina asked

"Yeah babe?" Emma asked.

"Could you get us some bacon cheeseburgers? With onion rings, fries and banana milkshakes?"

"Sure thing Gina I'll check in at the station if that's alright?" Emma asked

"That's alright but they don't need you that's why your worked so hard up until they were born" Regina stated.

"I know I know I just want to make sure everything is running smoothly as I intended. I'll be gone 30 minutes tops" Emma said

"You better Sheriff or you'll be sorry. I might not be pregnant anymore but I'm very hungry" Regina said.

"Noted" Emma kissed Regina goodbye and was out of the house.

"What shall we do while Mama is gone?" Regina said and took a seat on the couch. She gave a kiss to Gabrielle's head and took a deep breath in capturing that new baby smell.

"Mama cleaned you up well. I love you Gabrielle. Mommy waited a long time for you. I'm so happy to meet you my sweet girl. You might be thinking I'm silly but Mommy is dreaming right now. I really hope to meet you in my awake life."

Regina continued to cradle Gabrielle in her arms.

Her eyes felt heavy so she gave into sleep. Gabrielle was awake and content in her mother's arms.

Emma was back 25 minutes later with food and milkshakes.

She set the food and drinks down on the coffee table. She picked up Gabrielle and set her in a bouncer and turned it on.

She went back to Gina and kissed her lips "Gina babe"

"You're back..." Regina said

"She's in a bouncer, don't worry she's not far. Food is hot. I'm just going to check on our boy. Start without me" Emma squeezed Regina's shoulder. She left for upstairs.

Regina took a sip of the milkshake first. Then she set the rest of the food out digging into the onion rings, then her burger. "Oh this is so good." She wondered if the food was just as good in real life.

She was halfway done before Emma came downstairs and sat beside her.

"You really were hungry" Emma smiled and ate a fry.

"How's Noah? " She sipped her shake

"Sleeping like an angel" Emma took a bite of her burger. She finished chewing and swallowed before taking again. "Why don't you take another nap before you go get Sarah. I'll take care of our dumplings" she popped a fry into her mouth.

"Thank you my love I just might do that. I thought I was wide awake but now I'm feeling tired." Regina said.

Emma squeezed Regina's thigh "thank you for our family Regina. This is everything I ever dreamed of"

"I wouldn't have them without you my love so thank you" Regina said with a beaming smile and hugging Emma.

Regina finished her food and caressed Gabrielle's cheek telling her and Emma she loved them before heading upstairs. She headed to the nursery and whispered I love you to Noah. When she got in the room she laid down under the covers wasn't sure if she wake up still dreaming. She was just taking it all in hoping not forget when she woke up for real.

She yawned and played with her rings on her ring finger. "I hope someday all of this is real" she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When she woke up she was alone in bed with no rings on her finger. Where was Emma? She frowned.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 300 Kudos thanks so much I never thought that would be possible. Thank you for reading my story! Hope you continue to enjoy.

Regina sat up and stretched. She checked the clock. Did she sleep through her alarm? She removed her pajamas and got into the shower. She was washing her hair when a familiar body joined her in the shower hugging her from behind. "Emma where were you?"

Emma started washing Regina's back. "Couldn't sleep went to Granny's and picked up some breakfast. Decided you could use some more sleep. I was just about to wake you up. Henry's gotten up already too he's downstairs eating."

Regina rinsed her hair and back then wrapped her arms around Emma "I just missed waking up in your arms"

Emma kissed her. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yes I did thanks to you" Regina said kissing Emma.

They finished their shower and both got for ready for work.

Regina was first downstairs.

"Good morning Mom" Henry said as soon as Regina made it to the kitchen.

"Good morning my Little Prince"

She took out her fruit bowls Emma got her for breakfast out of the Granny's bag.

"Mom... I'm not little anymore" here said embarrassed.

"But you'll always be my Little Prince" she said talking a bite of her breakfast.

Emma stepped in the kitchen. "Yeah kid even when you're 20 you'll still be her Little Prince" she ruffled his hair.

Henry just shook his head.

"Henry why don't you go get your stuff and I'll take you to school" Emma said and Henry left the kitchen. Emma took this opportunity to kiss her girlfriend.

"Thank you for breakfast" Regina said and kissed Emma back.

"No problem babe. I'll see you tonight. I love you" Emma said with a smile.

"I love you too" Regina kissed Emma one more time before they both let go of eachother.

Emma left with Henry. The house was quiet. Regina had a smile on her face as she quickly ate her breakfast.

After work and school no one forgot it was Family dinner.

David answered the door "Emma, Henry, Regina welcome come on in" he stepped aside to let them in.

"Hi Grandpa!" Henry hugged David.

"How's school this week so far?" David hugged him back.

"It's going good, video games before dinner?" Henry asked

"I suppose if it's okay with your Moms"

Regina nodded and soon she was bombarded by Snow and what she would call a death hug.

"Regina I'm so glad you could make it" Snow said.

"Thank you for inviting me" Regina said with her polite mayoral voice.

"Mom you can let her go now" Emma said.

"Oh right sorry" Snow let go of Regina and then hugged her daughter.

Emma hugged her mom back. "Mom you can be a bit less aggressive with your hugs. It's a bit too tight"

Snow let go of Emma "Sorry. Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes" she said cheerfully.

"Anything I can do to help? "Emma offered but also grabbed Regina's hand and intertwined her fingers with Regina's.

"No sweetie just settle in. Oh I did some of your laundry for you." Snow said.

"Thanks Mom you really didn't have to do that..." Emma said. "I'll just check on that laundry then." She didn't let go of Regina's hand and they both headed towards Emma's room. Emma passionately kissed Regina and closed the door with her foot.

"Your parents and our son are downstairs" Regina said.

"I've waited all day for this, just a few minutes of kissing my girlfriend please?" Emma kissed Regina again. They laid down on the bed careful not to knock over the clothes that we're sitting on the edge. Things escalated and hands were roaming.

Snow walked in "Dinner is... Oh gosh!"

"Mom couldn't you have knocked?" Emma said.

Snow left closed the door behind her.

Regina was absolutely embarrassed and wanted to leave that instant. Her cheeks were red and she was getting up from the bed when Emma pulled her back down and laughed.

"So that's what getting walked in on by your parents is like... Check that off on the I've never list" Emma continued to laugh

"I can't believe you're laughing right now" Regina said but Emma's laugh was infectious and soon she found herself laughing too. She wiped her lipstick off Emma's face before getting up successfully and reapplying on her lips.

"I almost think you might have done that on purpose" Regina said.

Emma came up from behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "Maybe, maybe not. You'll never know. You look great and thanks for coming over tonight I know you much rather be at home"

"Your lucky I have a soft spot for you Sheriff" Regina said.

Emma kissed Regina's cheek. "Yes I am very very lucky. Come on let's get this dinner over with"

Regina and Emma headed downstairs. Snow was putting dinner on the table. Henry was sitting to the right of David. Regina sat next to Henry. Emma sat at the head of the table between Snow and Regina.

"So Regina how are things going at the Mayor's office?" He said passing the mashed potatoes.

"Well, tedious meetings here and there but nothing I can't handle thank you for asking David. How's the Sheriff's office?"

"Weird to have my daughter as my boss, but I wouldn't have it any other way. The town is safe " David said before smiling at Emma.

"Dad did you tell Mom about that thing you were talking about the other day?" Emma asked David.

"No not yet maybe after dinner" David said.

Snow didn't even inquire at all as she loaded her plate with food.

"Grandma the chicken is very good" Henry said taking healthy bite.

Snow is silent.

"Mary Margaret are you alright? Henry complemented your chicken" David asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, thank you Henry" Snow said.

"Grandma's just embarrassed she walked in on Ma and Mom making out" Henry said.

Snow turned all red.

In unison Emma and Regina "Henry!"

"I'm 11 and I know to knock, just saying" Henry took a big bite of his green beans.

Regina just smirked and continued to eat her meal.

Emma was thinking 'kid has a point' but had to be an adult "Apologize to your grandma"

"I'm sorry Grandma" Henry said with his head lowered.

"You're forgiven Henry. I guess I've learned my lesson haven't I?" Snow said.

"Our daughter's all grown up" David said with a smile and put his arm around Snow "I'll make sure to knock as well"

"Thanks...and yeah mom Henry's absolutely right you did a great job on the job with the chicken." Emma said as she grabbed a second portion.

"Thank you Emma. So how are things with work?" Snow asked

"Towns pretty quiet for the most part. Just the usual your dwarf getting far too drunk, Pongo escaping. Occasionally some disputes to break up. I hope it stays this way." Emma said taking a bit of her chicken and potatoes.

Regina continued to eat in silence as conversation continued on the table. Emma's hand at one point moved to her thigh and gave a gentle squeeze. Dinner wasn't so bad with the Charmings after all.

Once dinner was done David collected all the plates.

"Well thank you so much for dinner it was really delicious" Regina said removing Emma's hand from her thigh.

"Moms can I stay the night? I already finished my homework?" Henry looked to Emma then Regina.

Emma looked at Regina who just smiled. Man she loved that smile. "Yeah kid you can if it's okay with your grandparents"

"We'd love to have him over. I'll definitely make sure he gets to school on time" Snow said.

"Thank you thank you!" Henry got up and then hugged Regina then Emma. "Come on Gramps time to get your butt kicked" Henry said walking to the living room.

David just laughed. He kissed Snow on the cheek and headed towards the living room as well.

"Mom do you need help with the dishes?" Emma asked standing up.

"Oh no sweetheart I got it" Snow said.

Emma walked over to Snow and waited for her to stand then gave her a hug. "Thanks Mom for dinner it was really great. You sure you don't need help with the dishes" she asked again.

"I'm sure and thanks for coming over. We'll see you next week for dinner right?" Snow asked.

Regina stood up and said "You will." She walked over grabbed Emma's hand and was hoping to avoid a hug from Snow.

Snow hugged the two of them briefly. "Okay we will see you three next week! "

"Henry make sure to brush your teeth" Regina told Henry.

"Yes Mom!" Henry said

"Bye Dad, Bye kid" Emma said

Both David and Henry said their goodbyes as they concentrated on their game.

With that Regina and Emma left.

"I just remembered does Henry have clothes?" Regina said outside the door.

"He's got a whole dresser full of clothes still. "

"Alright" Regina said.

They headed home. Regina kicked off her heels inside her office and grabbed two glasses and filled them with cider.

"Why Madam Mayor are you trying to get me tipsy?" Emma asked closing the gap between them.

Regina gave a chaste kiss handed Emma her glass. "Not tonight, or at least not this moment my love I actually have some work to do."

Emma took a sip then responded with a pout.

"Put away that lip Miss Swan or you won't get what I have in store for you later" Regina said walking and sitting down at her desk.

"Yes, Madam Mayor" Emma said as she sat down on the couch.

Regina worked and Emma had a few glasses of cider as she read a book, played with her phone, stared at the woman she loves as she worked away. She eventually fell asleep.

Regina finished up her work and walked over to Emma. Can Emma be any more adorable? Regina thought to herself. She removed the blanket she had placed earlier. "Emma wake up my love"

"Mmmm five minutes more babe" Emma mumbled.

Regina straddled Emma and nibbled on her ear. "Wake up sleepy. I'm all done with work" She massaged one of Emma's breast and that elicited a moan from Emma.

Emma grabbed Regina by the waist as Regina kissed her with all the passion she had. She then stood up carrying Regina to her desk where they fucked long and hard.

It was 2 :30 am by the time they got to the bedroom. They made love in the kitchen before then. They both were completely spent and sated.

"I love you Emma Swan" Regina said as her head laid down on Emma's chest and Emma was running her fingers through her hair.

"I love you too Regina Mills. Goodnight babe" Emma said and kissed the top of Regina's head.

"Goodnight my love" Regina said and the two of them fell asleep


	39. Chapter 39

A few months passed and Emma officially had moved into the Mansion. It happened during an anniversary dinner. Regina presented her with a key. Which Emma gladly accepted and they both had cried tears of happiness.

Regina was very worried that Emma would run on her but she didn't.

"I'm scared to death" Emma had said and Regina's heart sank.

Emma had reached across the table in the Mansion dining room and intertwined both hands with Regina's

"If I ever run, come after me Regina" Emma had the habit of running due to her past but she wanted to continue to be with Regina and Henry.

"Not that I'm planning to." She came across the table and kissed Regina in a way she hoped said everything she couldn't say.

"I'm home" Emma said with a few tears falling down her cheeks.

Regina wiped them away. Those two words filled her heart with so much joy. "You're home, and your mine my love"

Emma wiped the tears from Regina's face as well "As you are mine" She placed a chaste kiss. "I suppose we should finish our cold dinner then"

Regina had chuckled. "I suppose so"

Emma got up and walked away.

"Emma, I thought we were finishing dinner" Regina said.

Emma walked over to grab her keys and returned to the table. "I can't lose my house key" she said with a smile. She removed the key from the box Regina presented the key with and grabbed the key and placed it on her keychain. She set her keys on the table and they resumed eating.

"Henry is going to be thrilled" Regina said.

"I'm sure he's already celebrating with mom and dad, I love that kid" Emma said. "I know you asked him already"

"You know me so well" Regina said taking a sip of her wine.

When they were finished, they took care of the dishes together. Kissing here and there. Things heated up and they didn't make it to the bedroom first, but they did eventually.

Emma was watching Regina sleep that following morning. Regina was smiling in her sleep and Emma kissed her forehead. She decided to untangle herself and put on some clothes. Regina stirred but didn't wake up.

Emma proceeded to sanitize the kitchen that morning. She picked up their clothes and just tossed them into the laundry room. She was drinking a cup of coffee and staring off into space when Regina came downstairs and came to her side wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and kissing her good morning.

"Good morning my gorgeous girlfriend" Emma said after the kiss.

"Good morning you didn't wake me, and you cleaned?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

"I thought it was the least I could do after last night … " Emma smirked and kissed Regina.

"Well yes, I guess you're right, you're absolutely insatiable" Regina said letting go of Emma and fixing herself a cup of coffee.

"What would you like for breakfast, my love?" Regina asked.

"How bout I grab Henry while you make brunch, waffles, eggs, and bacon please babe?"

Regina regarded the time, she did sleep in rather late. "Brunch waffles, eggs, and bacon it is. Go get Henry it all should be ready by the time you're back"

Emma got changed and the smell of bacon was in the air when she came downstairs. She grabbed her keys that she had left on the dinner table. She kissed Regina goodbye after entering the kitchen and soon was in her bug driving to here parent's loft after she locked the door with her brand-new key.

Emma knocked on the door to the loft. Snow answered the door "You're early, we weren't expecting you for a few more hours"

"What can I say I missed my kid, where is he?" Emma asked as she stepped into the loft and closed the door behind her.

"He's in the shower" Snow said. "Would you like some hot chocolate?" Snow offered to her daughter.

"Yeah sure" Emma sat down at the dining table. "Henry was good last night?"

Snow had put the kettle on the stove "You know he always is, is something troubling you Emma?"

"Troubling me? No I just want to make sure my kid is still on good behavior" To be honest though she was a little wary it wasn't because of Henry.

"You don't have to lie to me Emma I'm your mother" Snow said placing her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"You already know Mom so why are you even asking" Emma said.

"Because you're not going to screw this up Emma, you know Regina is your true love, the past is the past and no matter what happens from now till forever the two of you will work things out. You've gone from hating each other to loving each other. You'll always find each other." The kettle started to whistle and Snow left Emma's side and prepared the tea.

Emma sighed. "I really hope so Mom" she took the cup of hot chocolate from Snow. She always prepared it how she liked. "I should be happy and ecstatic, which I am but I'm also terrified. I don't want to lose her. I don't want to lose any of you."

Snow reached across the table and grabbed Emma's hands "You won't lose any of us ever" Snow smiled at her daughter.

The fact that her daughter was struggling with this panged in her heart. All she could do was be there for her, she couldn't fix the past and the cause of all of this was also the love of her daughter's life. It was complicated. Snow didn't hate Regina anymore because of it. It was what it is. Their destiny, their fate for whatever reason.

Emma squeezed her mothers' hands before cupping the hot chocolate with both of her hand and drinking away. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever did…" Emma tried to smile.

Henry came into the dining room, well what you could call the dining room section of the loft all dressed. "Ma, you're here early" He came to her side and hugged her.

"I missed my kid, I decided to come get you. Mom's making brunch as we speak"

"I already ate, but I'm sure I could eat more" He said with a sly grin.

"That's my boy" Emma said with a laugh. Then Snow and Henry joined in.

Emma finished her hot chocolate with cinnamon and stood up. "Thanks, Mom, for the talk"

"You know I'm here for you anytime sweetheart" Snow said standing up and they hugged. A little bit too long for Emma's liking but she accepted it.

"Ready to go kid?" Emma said

"Yup!" Henry said he went to Snow and gave her a hug "Bye grandma tell gramps thanks for the fun last night. "

Snow said "I will Henry"

Both Henry and Emma left the loft.

"So did anything happen last night?" Henry asked as they drove back to the mansion.

"Happen? I don't know what you're talking about Henry. Your Mom and I just had a very nice anniversary"

Henry was excited "She didn't ask you anything?"

"It was a very nice evening that's all" Emma said. She didn't want to tell him just yet.

"Well that's good" His mood evened out, he was a bit disappointed, maybe his Mom got a bit hesitant but he knew eventually Emma, his birthmother would be officially living with them instead of basically living between two places.

Once the car was parked in the driveway they both exited the car. Henry ran to the door and went to open it and it was locked, he was confused wasn't his Mom at home?

Emma pulled out her key "We really should be a bit safer and not leave the door unlocked all the time, even if we are home" She winked at Henry and unlocked the door and walked inside.

She was halfway to the kitchen "Babe we're ho-" she was interrupted when Henry crashed into her from behind. She loosened his grip for a short moment so she could turn around and hug him properly. "That's right Henry, we're home, I'm Home"

His hug tightened "You're finally home"

Regina joined them in a family hug "Welcome home my family"

"It feels good to be home, is brunch ready babe?" Emma asked.

"Yes, it's ready" Regina said.

They sat around the dinner table and enjoyed breakfast.

"Mmmmm babe it's so good"

"Yeah Mom, I think it tastes extra good today" Henry said eating a piece of bacon.

"Thank you, I wonder why that is?" Regina said with a big smile.

"It's about time you finally are home Ma, I'm so happy" Henry said.

"I'm sorry for taking so long, but you know this really doesn't change much. I just have a key. I've basically been living here for months. You know I already do my laundry here too…" She wasn't trying to play down the huge event but it was true she practically lived there. The Domestically of their family unit had grown as the months had gone by.

"Though I can't wait to have so many more meals at home…and maybe someday I'll be able to cook for all of you."

"You are improving, slowly with cooking skills" Regina reached across the table and squeezed Emma's hand.

"Yeah. you're not burning toast anymore" Henry laughed

"Hey that was totally like twice, I'm telling you that was your grandma's toaster. Something was totally wrong with it!" Emma defended herself.

The rest of the day was filled with much more laughs, hugs, snuggles, movies, and games.

Later that evening Emma was holding Regina in bed. "Babe…"

"Yes, my love?" Regina asked.

"Thank you for being so understanding and patient with me" Emma said.

Regina adjusted herself so she was facing Emma "You know I'd do anything for you Emma, you do know that right?"

"I know, but my struggles, I'm sorry" Emma said with a frown.

Regina kissed that frown away. "I'm just as scared but we are in this together, right?"

"Absolutely Gina, believe me I don't want to go anywhere" she kissed Regina.

"I know what you're thinking now and no let's not go down that road" Emma said she tightened her hold on Regina.

Regina was caught red handed if she hadn't casted curse, Emma wouldn't struggle as much as she did, but they wouldn't have Henry or each other. She caressed Emma's cheek "I Love You so much Emma Swan"

"I Love You too Regina Mills" Emma locked her green eyes with Regina's brown one's where they both got lost in each other for a while before they both fell asleep


	40. Chapter 40

Regina walked over to the Sheriff's office later that morning. Her girlfriend had already left the house by the time she got up, a note was left saying Emma got a call and was sorry to miss their morning routine. She received a text that everything was fine by the time she got to work.

She could have waited another 45 minutes and she would have seen Emma's beautiful face but she couldn't wait. She wanted to see it, feel it kiss it. Oh how much time has changed from the many Thursdays she dreaded to see the Sheriff for their weekly meetings. Now she couldn't imagine her life without Emma.

The clicking of heels brought a smile to Emma's face. She was filling out paperwork looking down on her desk. She wondered what her girlfriend was wearing today since she missed getting ready with her today, but she didn't look up quite yet.

"Sheriff Swan" Regina said as soon as she saw Emma. She knew that smile on Emma's face was reserved just for her. No one else was in the office.

"Madam Mayor, to what do I owe the pleasure? I thought we were meeting in..." Emma said and checked her watch a gift she had received from Regina. "42 minutes in your office" she still hadn't looked at Regina at this point it was driving the Mayor crazy, to which it was.

Regina walked around the desk and lifted Emma's chin, so their eyes would finally meet. "I thought I would come surprised my girlfriend who I miss and who I need right now"

Emma straightened up"Oh, need? What for? Is something wrong?" Emma dropped her pen and placed her hands on Regina's hips.

Regina wrapped her arms around Sheriff Swan's neck and they stared into each other's eyes. Emma saw Regina's eyes darken.

"Right now?" Emma stupidly blurted out before backing Regina into her office. Which she rarely spent anytime in. Emma preferred to be out in the open.

Regina nibbled on Emma's ear "If you don't fuck me right now there will be something wrong"

Emma looked around before picking her girlfriend up and carrying her into the sheriff's office and locking the door behind them. Regina had casted a silencing spell, allowing sound in but not sound out.

"You know what this dress does to me Gina" Emma said hiking it up peppering kisses on Regina's face and neck.

"Precisely why I wore it dear. Now are we going to chat or are you going to FUCK me..."

Emma didn't say another word until she was done satisfying Regina. Regina on the other hand said many words including expletives and I love you.

Emma was down on the ground on her knees pulling down Regina's dress to make her presentable. She was looking up at Regina and couldn't stop herself.

"Marry Me" Emma said 'Fuck fuck fuck that blurted out.

"What?" Regina asked shocked. Did she just hear Emma correctly?

There was no going back now. She had been trying to find a right moment, even during a romantic dinner but even then she couldn't pull it off. It had been a few months since she officially moved into the Mansion. Emma couldn't imagine her life without the Mayor. She got up and walked around her office desk and opened the drawer and pulled out a box and opened it once she was in front of Regina again.

"You heard me. Marry Me. I know this isn't the most romantic proposal but I want to spend the rest of my life with you and can't wait-" Emma said until she was interrupted by a kiss.

"Yes" Regina said against Emma's lips.

Emma stepped back "Really?"

"A million times yes" Regina said with happy tears falling from her eyes. She reached out her hand for Emma to put the 1 carat diamond ring with two smaller amethyst stones to the side on a white gold band.

Emma slipped the ring on. "Perfect fit"

"Oh Emma it's gorgeous" Regina said.

"Not as gorgeous as you babe" Emma kissed Regina's ring hand before kissing Regina's lips. She wiped away the happy tears of Regina's before shedding some of her own.

Regina kissed those tears away.

"I love you" Regina said hugging Emma.

"I love you too" Emma said holding Regina in her arms.

They locked eyes and kissed for a few minutes until they were out of breath.

Emma unlocked the door.

"Emma..." Regina said.

"As much as I would enjoy spending more time with my fiancee I am at work" Emma said and smiled as she said fiancee.

Regina grabbed Emma's hand and led them out of the office.

"When did you get so responsible?" Regina said.

"Somewhere between our first date and now" Emma said and chuckled.

Regina laughed.

"I love that laugh" Emma said kissing Regina's hand before letting go.

"I love that you do" Regina said.

Regina waited as Emma finished up the paperwork she was working on.

They had their weekly meeting inside the sheriff's station instead of the mayor's office.

Regina grabbed Emma's hand after the meeting was over. It was lunchtime.

"Fiancee where are we going?" Emma asked.

"Home for leftovers" Regina said.

They walked hand in hand all the way home.

They enjoyed their left overs and made out on the couch before Emma stopped. "I love you but I have to go on patrol now." She peppered a few kisses. "I'll see you tonight my lovely sexy fiancee"

Regina got up from being on top of Emma with a pout. "I want to continue to celebrate. I don't have anything important this afternoon"

Emma gently bit that lip and tugged. "You're so irresistible...and I hate that I have to go"

Regina said "apparently not irresistible enough..."

"Babe I fucked you in my office earlier you are definitely irresistible. It'll just a few hours. They'll fly by I promise"

"They better" Regina said and smacked Emma on the ass. "Go, get out of here"

Emma smirked and left.

Regina called her secretary and told her she would be spending the rest of her day at home. Her office was the last place she wanted to be. So she decided to work from home.

Time passed by and Henry came home. He set his backpack down and sat down on the couch and logged in on his console. He then headed to the kitchen to grab some juice and a snack.

Regina opened the door exited her home office and left the door open behind her. She walked into the kitchen. "Hello Henry" she said with a smile.

"Mom you're home!" Henry said turning around. He saw the big smile on her face and gave her a hug.

Regina hugged him back.

When they released their hug that's when Henry noticed the ring. He hugged his mom again.

"What's this hug for?" Regina asked.

"Ma proposed!" He looked up at his Mom and smiled before letting go.

"Yes, she did." Regina really couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Henry finished pouring his juice and put the container away back in the fridge. He took a sip of his drink. "It's about time"

"You knew?" Regina asked

"Of course Ma asked me if she could marry you and we went shopping for the ring together" Henry said.

"You helped picked the ring?" Regina asked

"Yeah I did" He hugged his mom again. "Congratulations Mom."

"Thank you Henry. Would you like me to prepare your snack for you?"

"No Mom I got it." He smiled at his Mom and prepared his snack and sat on a stool.

"I'll just be in my office if you need me"

"Okay Mom" Henry was happy as he enjoyed his snack. His family was officially going to be whole.

When Emma came home Regina was in the kitchen and Henry was upstairs.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist leaving her arms free to continue to work on dinner prep. She kissed her neck. "Hello Fiancee"

"Hello my love how was the rest of work?" Regina set down what she was doing and turned around.

"Mmmm same old same old babe. I much would have preferred to be here with you and Henry." Emma said

"He just went upstairs not too long ago. I think he predicted we would be just like this" Regina said with a big smile before kissing her fiancee.

Her fiancee, they no longer were girlfriends and they were going to be married.

"Mmmm anything I can do to help Fiancee?" Emma asked

"Yes, there is" Regina said.

The two of them worked beautifully in the kitchen together.

"Say it again" Regina said.

"Fiancee" Emma said in Regina's ear.

Regina giggled. "Go call Henry for dinner"

"Okay Fiancee" Emma kissed Regina's cheek and headed upstairs.

Henry was reading a comic book on his bed. "Hey Ma!" He closed the comic book and got out of bed and hugged Emma. "Congratulations Ma"

"Thanks kid" Emma hugged her son Back. "Dinner is ready"

They enjoyed a nice dinner. Watched TV as a family before Henry headed off to bed.

When the two of them were in bed together a silencing spell was placed. They made love till the early morning till the fell asleep.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to my friend "C" who helped me write this chapter.

When Regina woke up she was alone in bed. She stretched her arm for Emma's pillow and noticed that there was a note there. She took it into her fingers and smiled when she saw her fiancees handwriting. Nowadays it didn't take Regina much to smile about anything concerning Emma.

"Regina got a call from David, he needs help in the station

Sorry, I didn't get to wake up with you

I'll make it up to you later, and yes, this is a promise

I love you

E."

She brought the note close to her heart. Somehow she had a feeling that hearing Emma saying"I love you"was something she would never get tired of. Well, in this case, reading it. She steps out of bed and as soon as her feet touch the floor she could hear the sound of Sarah crying down the hall. She got out of their bedroom to see her daughter but as soon as she stepped down the hallway the crying subsided.

She could hear Henry singing to her. It brought a smile to her face, it always did. She loved her children so much she could cry.

"Morning Hen" - She said and kiss Henrys forehead "And good morning my beautiful little knight, why are we crying baby girl" Regina said kissing her daughters cheek

"I can take her, get ready for school my Little Prince" She said and took Sarah from Henry's arms.

Henry handed Sarah to Regina and walked passed into the hallway bathroom. His face was scruffy, he was tall. His voice was low,'My baby boy is growing up'she thought.

Regina hugged her daughter tightly close to her chest. Sarah was hugging her just as much for her dear life. Regina started singing her favorite song to calm her daughter down.

"Bad man Mommy. Bad man get Mama" Sarah said.

"What bad man sweetie?" Reginas asked

"Me see Mommy. Bad man hurt Mama"

"It was just a bad, bad dream baby. Mama is a brave, brave knight just like you" Regina said and continued to sing rubbing her hand on Sarah's back.

The words got stuck in Regina's head though. She made a mental note to call Emma as soon as she got to the mayor's office.

She took Sarah downstairs and fed her children breakfast. She made Sara's favorite just to cheer her up a bit. Sara's face was all red and puffy from all the crying and Regina felt bad about it. She didn't like her children to be in any kind of suffering, even if it isn't a real one.

After breakfast,she got prepared for work and dropped Sarah off at daycare. Much like she did in many of her other dreams.

Regina was walking back to the Mayor's office when she felt a pain in her heart. A sharp deep pain that ran through her entire body. She could hardly stand. She never felt that way before. She brought her hands to her stomach as the second wave of pain came and she felt down to the sidewalk when she felt her shoulder been torn apart.

"Emma"was the only thing Regina could say because as soon as the pain came, it went away. She took her phone to call Emma but as soon as she got her phone there was an incall from David

"Regina..." David said

"David where is Emma? Where is she?" Regina screams into the phone.

"Emma... She's been shot we're at the hospital she's going into surgery"

"No! What the hell happened?" Regina asked.

Her worst fear was coming true. The love of her life was hurt. Everyone she ever loves gets hurt. She wanted to scream at David for letting anything happen to her, her Emma, her love, his God damn product of true loves daughter.

"I don't know Regina it happened so fast I..." He was crying. She could hear the fear in his voice "Just get here okay? Please, just gethere quickly" David said and hung up the phone.

Regina poofs herself into the Hospital. The first thing she laid her eyes on was a shaking bloodiedDavid.

"Where is she?" Regina asked.

David stood there looking at Regina completely unaware of his surroundings. He was crying, he was shaking, and nothing reminded her of the bold prince she once wanted to defeat back in the Enchanted Forest.

"We .. I... Emma..." David stammered then looked at his hands.

"Whoever did this, are they...are they still out there?" Regina asked.

David shook his head head. "Mulan..."

He was a bloody mess, that much was obvious. So Regina did the only thing she could think of. She pulled David into a hug because she needed that. She needed that just as much as he did.

"Emma will pull through do you hear me? She has to! We will get through this, we all will" Regina said " Henry... I need to call him"

Regina took her phone to call her son. She didn't want to worry him since she, herself, didn't have any idea how bad Emma was but she knew her son would be furious if she just let him carry on with his school day unaffected.

About an hour later Henry pulled up to the hospital in Emma's bug. His bug. She still hadn't forgiven Emma for giving that death trap of an automobile to their son.

"Any word on Ma?" Henry asked as he stormed into the Hospital.

Thankfully he didn't see a bloodied David, Regina had magiced them clean with new clothes before Henry arrived.

"No, not yet" Regina said as she hugged her son.

Hours passed as they waited to hear anything. Regina made sure to treat half of the staff and scared the other half to death. The answers were always the same"As soon as we know anything you will be first to know" .

Worthless. In times like these, she really wished she was the Evil Queen again. She wonders if she should let her come out to play. Worst case scenario she would at least know something about Emma by now.

The Elevator door opened and a very tired Dr. Whale came out of it. Regina jump into the man demanding to know about Emma.

"Surgery went well, she's still asleep. Regina you may go into her room others wait till later. It's still touch and go. Follow me"

Dr Whale said and showed Regina to Emma's recovery room.

"Oh Emma, my love..."

Regina rushed to the side of Emma's bed. She couldn'thold the tears any longer. 'This was just was a bad dream, right? Please, please wake up' Regina thought.

Seing the love of her life lying there, almost lifeless it was too much. Even for her. The beeping in the room. The coldness of Emma's hand in hers, the cuts in that beautiful face she loves so much. There was nothing she could do but cry.

"You can't leave me you hear me, Swan... I need you, our children need you. I love you." Regina said as she kissed Emmas lips

She cried a whole half hour before starting using her magic to heal Emma. The cuts in her face were easily gone and the wound in her shoulder disappear in seconds but the one on her stomach, that was a tricky one. It was just too much to be fully healed by her magic and her magic only.

"Hey there," she heard a raspy voice from Emma. She ran her hand through brown locks that we're laying on the bed.

"Emma" Regina said in a mix of smiles and tears

Emma blinked a few times"that's me"she joked.

"You can't scare me like that, do you hear me? Don't ever do that to me again!" Regina said. She wanted to hit her but Emma was already injured enough to do so.

"I made it through, just some scratches" Emma said with a half smile

"Two bullets and surgery is not just some scratches Emma Swan-Mills!" Regina yelled.

"What do you want me to say? Or do? I was doing my job!"

"Well, maybe you should retire! Or consider a desk job"

"You know I can't do that Gina."

"And why not?" Regina sighed already knowing the answer.

"Because I protect this town it's what I do.I'm the savior remember? I save people!It's what I was born to do. I'd go crazy just sitting at home just as you would" Emma said trying to sit up more. "Gina, come here baby"

Regina moved closer to her and Emma kissed her lips.

"They're gonna have to try a lot harder to get me to be away from you and our kids I'm not going anywhere. I promise" she kissed Regina again.

"That's exactly what worries me. Someone, somewhere trying harder"

"Gina, I know this is scary, I know it is. I'll be more careful, I promise you. What happened today it was an accident and it doesn't reflect the job I do or the way I do it. We've been through a hell of worse than that and you know it, I'm fine, you are fine. I'm here and I love you" Emma said"Now, can you please send everyone else in I know they're just dying to seeme" Emma joked.

"Not funny" Regina glared.

A few at a time checked in on Emma. Half the town had visited. Eventually Dr. Whale restricted visits as Emma needed her rest.

Henry was working on homework while Emma rested.

"Mom"

"Yes Henry?" Regina asked.

"Sarah, would you like me to go get her?" Henry asked

"No, no, I'll get her. You stay here with your Ma" Regina said and kiss her sons temple.

How would she explain this to her 3 year old daughter. Especially after she had a bad dream that morning. She didn't want to think that all her bad dreams came true. This was a one time thing. At least she hoped it was a one time thing.

Regina picked up Sarah and told Sarah that Mama got hurt so they were going to the hospital. Regina carefully explained the best way she could that Mama got hurt on the job by a bad guy but it wasn't Sarah's dreams fault. She's wasn't sure how successful she was and the fact that this coincidence happened might further future bad dreams. At least then they could disprove them again.

"Mama!" Sarah cried.

"Hey, there's my Little Knight. Did Mommy explain what happened?"

Sarah nodded.

"Be gentle and you can give Mama hugs and help me get all better" Emma said

Regina released Sarah on the bed and Sarah gave light hugs.

"Bad man get Mama like dream"

"What's she talking about?" Emma asked.

"It's a coincidence, Sarah dreamed a bad man would get you today" Henry said.

Sarah tried to say coincidence but just couldn't get it right.

"That's right sweetheart, they just happened on the same day but your bad dream didn't make me get hurt okay?" Emma best explained to their 3 year old. "Mama fights bad guys all the time so what happened is a coincidence"

Sarah nodded.

"Henry why don't you take your sister to the cafeteria and you get some dinner" Emma suggested

"Sure, you ready Little Knight?!" Henry picked up his little sister and left the room.

"I'm worried she'll have more nightmares" Regina revealed.

"She might but kids are resilient and we will prove her bad dreams don't always come true" Emma said.

"I suppose you're right" Regina said.

"Hold the presses! Regina Swan-Mills said I was right"

Regina rolled her eyes at that, but she also felt a smile forming in her lips. Her wife was okay, She was even making one of her terrible jokes

Emma laughed too Then she stopped for a moment to look at her wife. She was beautiful. Her eyes were still a little red from crying and she looked tired.

"I love you" Emma said

"I love you too" Regina said back

"Ouch I think it's time for more drugs" Emma said in a laugh

Regina woke up. Her eyes flashed open like in a horror movie. She was snuggled up to Emma. They were home in their bed."you're safe"Regina thought. She stood up a bit and removed the covers lifting Emma's shirt just to make sure.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Emma asked.

"No-... Nothing" Regina replied putting the shirt back down and putting them both back under the covers.

"Tell me what's bothering you Gina"

Emma said wrapping her arms around her Fiancee.

"It was just a bad dream" Regina replied.

"You know you can tell me I won't make fun of you" Emma half-joked.

"Its nothing. Let's just go back to sleep" Regina yawned.

"You sure?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded and yawned again. She rested her head on Emma's chest. Talking about Emma being shot on duty or being harmed in any way was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Especially now that they were engaged but clearly maybe it was something they needed to talk about just not at this moment.

"Sleep my love" Regina insisted.

"Okay babe" Emma said and closed her eyes

"I love you Emma" Regina said

"I love you too" Emma respond with a smile forming in her lips as she went back to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine has given you all a sexy scene up ahead for those who have been waiting for it.

When Regina woke up that morning, she was being kissed gently on the lips.

"Mmmm morning my love." She said with a big smile.

Her bad dream wasn't real, at least not yet anyway. Not ever, she hoped. It was the first time in any of her dreams anything bad had happened. She tries to push those thoughts away as she was going to enjoy her first morning being engaged to Emma.

"Morning my gorgeous fiancée" Emma said laying back down besides Regina and enveloping her into her arms. "I can't wait to call you my wife babe"

"Is that so?" Regina said adjusting herself, so she was face to face with the savior.

"Absolutely" Emma chastely kissed Regina's lips. "I'm honestly a little surprised you said yes. I thought maybe with your last marriage with what's his name… you might not want to go through it again."

"You are not him, you're far from it and I am so much in love with you, I can't wait to be your wife"

"Mrs. Swan has a nice ring to it" Emma said. She didn't want to go into any further conversation of the previous sham of marriage her true love had with her grandfather Leopold. It still made her blood boil, and all her mother could do was sing his praises.

"Swan-Mills" Regina replied.

"Ah so you have thought about this future Mrs. Swan-Mills?" Emma said with a grin.

"Maybe I have" Regina kissed Emma's lips.

"My dad picked up Henry earlier, so we have the house all to ourselves" Emma said before kissing her fiancée back.

"Oh?" Regina said, as her hand move around Emma's tank top just double checking there was no wound there

Once Regina made sure Emma was fine, she gave her a devilish smile. She moved so she could stay on top of Emma. She reached for Emma's tank top and pulled over her head. She was met with a beautiful pair of round breasts. Emmas nipples were already hard. Regina's mouth water just by the sight of it.

Regina bowed down and kiss Emma's lips. The first contact was gentle, but Regina deepened the kiss as her tongue started to explore the inside of Emma's mouth. Regina smile into the kiss when she heard Emma's moan. She broke the kiss and bent down to Emma's jaw. she moves her lips up Emma's jawline and took her ear lobe into her mouth. She sucked the delicate skin in such an erotic way that Emma felt a pool between her legs. Her hands started moving on Emma's body, her nails running up and down the delicate flash of the women beneath her.

She kissed Emma again and started to move lower. Regina took one of Emma's breast into her mouth. She sucked the erect nipple between her lips and teeth while massaging the other with her hands. Emma started to feel an ache between her legs and had to close her thighs together so she could feel some friction where she needed the most. Regina moves to the other breast giving it the same attention. Emma started to feel impatience and try to push Regina's head lower. Regina released Emma breast with a pop and said

"So eager this morning, aren't we dear?" Regina asked

"Regina please" Emma said

"Please what, Emma" Regina said

"Please I need you lower" Emma said

"Lower where?" Regina teased

"My cunt Regina. Please, I need to cum" Emma begged.

Regina smiled at that. It was always so erotically satisfying when her lover vocalize her needs like that

"How do you want to come Emma?" Regina asked

"In your mouth. I want to come in your mouth"

Regina started to kiss Emma down to her core. She kissed her ribs, and her belly running her nails on the side of Emma's body. When she got between Emma's legs she gave her a little bite in her cunt through her panties. Emma's whole body convulse when she felt Regina's teeth in her skin Regina pushed her underwear away and was met by the intoxicating smell of Emma's arousal. She could live out of that smell for the rest of her life. She gently pushed Emma's thighs apart and lower her head. She was dripping wet. She gave her a lick to get that first taste of her lover. She was delicious, she tasted sweet and something that belongs only to Emma. She took her clit hotly into her mouth. She sucked her clit between her teeth, and push two fingers inside her. She found her peace moving with Emma's body. She felt Emma's hands in her head pushing her face impossible close to her core.

"Babe, I'm so close" Emma panted.

Emma was hot; she could feel every nerve of her body alive. She arched her back every time Regina suck her clit a little more roughly into her mouth.

Regina kept her movements with a little more intensity. She sank her nails to the side of Emma's ass leaving little half moons there. She felt how close Emma was and knew just what to do to bring her lover to the edge. She gave her a final suck with her teeth on her clit and brought her thumb to stroke it. It didn't take long for Emma to come all over her mouth. She felt more than she heard her lover scream of release. She kept licking Emma until she felt the grip on her hair get looser.

She lifts herself from between Emma's legs and found her smiling down at her

"That was fucking amazing" Emma said

"Mmmm I'm glad you like it" Regina said

"I knew there was a reason for me wanting to marry you" She joked

Regina rolled her eyes and bent down to kiss her. Emma tasted herself in Regina's mouth and that was all it took to make her horny all over again.

"Can we try something?" Emma asked

"We can try anything" Regina said back

"Can you sit on my face?"

Regina's eyes went dark. She's been wanting to do that for a while but was too shy to approach Emma about it.

Emma rearranges herself in bed so she could find a better position. Once she settled Regina remove the rest of her close and lower herself down to Emma's mouth.

Emma licked Regina like a cat. Her tongue enters Regina's opening fucking her with her tongue. She curled the tip of her tongue as it enters her in and out. Regina started to ride Emma's face, in a delicious rhythm feeling Emma's nose brush her clit while her tongue fucked her. Emma sank her hands on Regina's ass spreading the cheeks apart bringing her lover impossible closer to her mouth. Regina took a hold of the wall as she moves up and down Emma's face. She felt herself getting closer, she felt that delicious tighter of her stomach, her toes curling up her legs speeding wild open her cunt moving closer and rougher against Emma's mouth, and then she came. Her body went rigid and she bent forward taking a hold of the wall. She stays like that for a few seconds until she realizes Emma needed to breathe. She pushed herself off of Emma lay down in bed. When she opened her eyes she saw Emma grinning at her. Emma's face was glowing with her juices all over her mouth, nose, and jaw. She never looked more beautiful. Regina cleared her throat and said

"So, that was.."

"Hot" Emma said " That was fucking hot babe"

"Did you liked that?" Regina asked

"I love it" Emma said, "Why, didn't you?"

"I think my answer is literally all over your face, love"

Emma left at that and kissed Regina.

"Don't move…I'm making us breakfast in bed" Emma said as she was starting to get up.

"You think you can handle that all on your own?" Regina asked

"Absolutely, I got this babe"

Emma kissed Regina's lips and Regina deepened the kiss and started pulling Emma back down on the bed.

"As much as I like where this is going, I'm starving"

Emma stomach grumbled in response as well. Emma kissed Regina's top of her head and then headed downstairs with a pep in her step. Emma made apple cinnamon oatmeal with apples from Regina's tree and sliced up some fruit for fruit bowls. She brought it all up including coffee on a tray and found Regina scrolling on her cell phone.

"Smells delicious dear" Regina smiled at Emma putting her phone down.

"What were you looking at?" Emma said sitting down and putting the Tray down on Regina's side. Though Regina might argue that the tray should be on her side to catch any fallen food but she didn't listen to the voice in her head.

"I was sorting through pictures of us putting them all in a folder my love" Regina said. Picking up her oatmeal and taking a bite.

Emma was waiting for a response before she dug into hers. She of course tried it and it was good to her standards but to her fiancée's she wasn't sure.

"You can relax it's wonderful" Regina said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Really?" Emma said taking a huge bite herself with a smile.

"Yes, really" Regina said resuming to eat her oatmeal.

"You've really come far in your cooking my love" Regina added

"It's just oatmeal…" Emma tried to play it off.

"From scratch and not just added water or milk, it's got the perfect taste and texture" Regina said moving on to her fruit. She fed a piece to Emma.

"Thank you babe, I really needed to hear that." Emma said after chewing her piece of fruit. She moved on to her own bowl of fruit.

"You're welcome my love" Regina kissed Emma's cheek before taking a sip of her coffee.

"This is the perfect morning, I have the most perfect fiancée, the coffee is good, I didn't burn down the kitchen" Emma said and chuckled which brought out a laugh.

"I so look forward to hearing that laugh for the rest of my life" Emma said.

"Luckily for you, you will be" Regina said with a grin she palmed Emma's cheek "Do you remember the first time you said that to me?"

"How could I ever forget?" Emma put her hand over Regina's "That slip, us talking about it on our first date. It used to terrify me, but it doesn't anymore" She grabbed Regina's hand and kissed her palm.

Regina used her magic and cleaned everything up. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Emma Swan. The thought of that scared me for so long but look how far we have come."

"Next up marriage and babies that's if you still want to have more kids" Emma said.

"Of course, I do, except there's something I need to tell you…" Regina worriedly bit her lip.

"You know you can tell me anything babe" She interlaced their fingers and set their hands on her lap.

"I can't have children…" Tears started flowing down her face. The hot tears just kept flowing.

"That's okay, shhhh it's okay." Emma unlaced their fingers and wrapped her arms around Regina.

"I'm sorry" Regina cried into Emma's shoulder.

"I wasn't planning on having anymore myself, we can adopt just like you adopted Henry" Emma said.

"You really would be okay with that? Had I known back then I'd meet someone I'd love as much as I love you I wouldn't have ever taken that potion…. that stupid potion to spite my mother" Regina's glistening eyes looked at Emma's emerald eyes.

Emma wiped away tears. "Of course, and I mean if you really want me to have a kid… I can think about it, but I really want to adopt. Especially since I never got adopted."

A few more tears fell down "I'm really sorry about that" Regina said.

"It's made me who I am, and well all the bad side effects we're working through them right?" Emma said

Regina nodded.

"No curse, no Henry, no US" Emma said chastely kissed Regina resting her hand on Regina's stomach she felt a tingle go through her fingers that she didn't pay much mind to.

Regina in return also felt a tingle but she didn't pay attention to it as she deepened the chaste kiss. So much for being chaste she pulled Emma on top of her and let her hands roam all over.

Emma ended tickling Regina to which Regina laughed for minutes and Emma too.

"Emma!No more" Regina pleaded

"Now those are some happy tears" Emma said stopping her tickle attack. She kissed them away. She kissed Regina passionately and resumed what she initially interrupted.

They made love to each other into the early evening. Occasionally stopping for air or a quick rest.

They didn't just stay in the bedroom, they roamed around the house, though staying clear of Henry's room.

After dinner they were soaking in the bath together. "Would you like a massage babe?" Emma leaned back and kissed Regina's cheek as she was in front of Regina.

"Oh yes that would be heavenly" Regina responded.

Emma got out of the bath and toweled herself off. She grabbed Regina's towel and dried her off and then carried her off to the bedroom.

Regina grabbed the massage oil and handed it to Emma.

"Lay on your back" Emma said

Regina lit candles around the room with her magic and turned on some relaxing music.

Emma started with Regina's feet, calf then her legs before asking Regina to turn over. She then worked on the lower back and arms before straddling Regina's rear and working on Regina's shoulders.

"Babe?" Emma asked.

There was no response.

"You asleep?"

There was still no response.

Emma quietly laughed and pulled back the covers and tucked Regina in. She kissed Regina's forehead and blew out all the candles before going into bed herself.


	43. Chapter 43

Regina woke up on the couch, confused for a second to where she was. She sat up and took a look of her surroundings. There was pictures of their wedding, pictures of the three of them, a couple pictures of the four of them, and finally a picture of Henry holding a few days old Sarah.

She didn't have a baby monitor with her. The house was silent. Maybe she was home alone. She just hope she wouldn't have a bad dream like last time. She didn't know what she would do if she had another nightmare like that. Checking her study no one was there. It was nice and clean how she liked it except there was a play mat on the floor.

She walked up the stairs and started checking bedrooms. Henry's was first, no one was there. Next up their bedroom, Sarah's bassinet was still in the room, but no one was there. Lastly Sarah's room, that is where she found Emma alone with a headphone on dancing while putting away Sarah's clothes and burp rags.

Emma's arm reach up to put some of Sara's toys away and Regina caught a sight of her arm muscles flexing, and the sway of Emma's ass and that turned the Mayor on immensely. She wasn't sure how long she stood there watching Emma but she had a devious grin on her face.

Emma was holding an empty laundry basket and when she turned around she took a fright. She saw her beautiful wife standing there by the door frame. She took her ear plugs off and said

"Shit babe, you scared me" She laughed "How long have you been standing there? "

"Language Miss Swan" Regina said back with a shot eyebrow

"Mrs. Swan-Mills" Emma corrected her

"I don't care if we 50 years married, you'll always be Miss Swan to me"

"Is that so, Madam Mayor?" Emma said while kissing her wife "Only 50 years?"

"Too short?" Regina said taking the basket from Emma's hands and placing in the chair beside them.

She took a hold of her wife neck and stood on her tip toes to kiss her. The kiss soft and sweet and when they broke apart.

"A life time with you doesn't even begin to cover how short it is" Emma said with a big smile upon her face

Regina smile back at her wife. She was right. A life time with Emma was too short. They built so much together and yet there was so much to be built still.

"Where are our children?" Regina asked

"Henry's at his sleep over with his friends and our little princess already is with Mom and Dad. Are you ready for a night of romance Mrs. Swan-Mills?" Emma asked.

"Why yes I am Mrs. Swan-Mills" Regina said back with a wink.

Regina took Emma's hand and walked her into their bedroom.

They got ready together stealing a few kisses here and there. Regina was wearing a Red dress with a V cut that definitely showed off her acquired larger breasts. She loved the effect that particular dress has on Emma. Especially when she had a little surprise in store for her. Emma wore a blue suit with a matching red silk tie.

They walked hand in hand towards Georgio's, Regina's favorite Italian restaurant. Once inside Emma pulled out the chair for Regina.

"Thanks, love"

"Of course" Emma said back before sitting down herself

When the waiter came, they just gave their menus straight away to him knowing already what they were going to order.

Emma ordered the Fettuccine Alfredo and Chicken Parmigiana while Regina ordered the Spaghetti Alla Carbonara. They also ordered a bottle of their finest wine.

When the wine got there Emma held up her glass.

"A toast to you, my beautiful wife. Thank you. Thank you for have been the mother of my first child when I couldn't, and now for caring and giving birth to my second child. " Emma said "I love you Regina, and I'd choose you over and over again for the rest of my life"

"Thank you my love, I couldn't have done it without you" Regina said clinking her glass with Emma's "Except for the beautiful part, that was all on me" She said taking a sip of her wine.

"You put that dress on purpose tonight, didn't you? You know what that dress does to me, especially now, that you developed some… bigger assets"

"I know. You did asked if I was ready for a night of romance, didn't you?" Regina said " Why not bring the big guns out for a play?"

"So I guess two can play this game, right?" Emma asked

"I doubt you can beat me…Oh…" Regina felt Emma's bare feet on her shin. Emma's feet started to slowly move up until she reached the inside of Regina's thigh.

"You know what the good thing about having long legs are? You can just stretch and stretch and… REGINA!" Emma exclaimed

"Yes, dear?" Regina said

"Are you…." Emma said in a whisper "Are you not wearing any panties?"

"Nor a bra" Regina said with a smirk "What were you saying about two playing this game?"

"You don't play fair Woman. How the hell am I supposed to make through dinner now?" Emma asked

"Oh I don't know Dear. Maybe you could start by making those little toes of yours move a little higher" Regina said.

Emma pushed her chair closer to the table and stretched her right leg. Her feet got between Regina's thigh and she gave a little moan once her toe found Regina's center. Her wife was already wet, and she could see her nipple hard trough the fabric of her dress. Emma saw Regina closing her eyes and chuckle when she heard Regina's sound of approval. Emma move her toes up and down on Regina's clit and felt her wife opening her legs wilder for her under the table.

"Emma…" Regina said

"Yes?" Emma asked

"The waiter will be back with our orders soon. I know I told you to move up, but I was honestly expecting you not to" Regina said

"Since when I don't obey to your every command?" Emma asked

"On the top of my head, ever since we first met" Regina said

Emma laughed a little at that, her movements started to get faster, and harder and deliciously torturous and she could see Regina's breath getting faster and her head throw to the back and the little moans she was giving, was making Emma wetter and wetter.

"Do you want me to stop" Emma teased in a low voice

"Yes…No…Oh God" Regina said " Emma please" She whispered

"Please what, Regina?" Emma asked

"Please don't stop" Regina said

Emma started to put more pressure on Regina's clit. She used her big toe and intensify her movements under the table, Regina's eyes, shut close and with each stroke that Emma gave on her clit she felt her legs opening wilder, her dress been pulled up, her ass sliding down the chair, her hands turning into fist until she heard

"Come for me babe" Emma pleaded.

And that was all it took for her to come. Regina came in silence. She sat there for a while, legs wild open and head throw back.

'And she never looked more beautiful' Emma thought.

When Regina opened her eyes she saw her wife grinned at her taking a sip of her wine. "You'll pay for this Miss Swan" Regina said

"Your move, Madam Mayor" Emma said.

Regina smile at that. She took a sip of her wine and fix her hair a little.

" I need to go to the bathroom" Regina said standing up.

" Sure" Emma said and winked at her.

When Regina got back their food had already arrived. She found Emma digging into her plate like a child and that made her laugh

"Sorry babe, I'm really hungry. Had quite a work out today, you know?"

"Is that how they are calling it now? 'work out'"

Emma gave a big laugh and look at her wife. She swore to God that she is yet to see a woman more beautiful than hers. She gave a little thanks for whatever Gods out there responsible for bringing them together.

"What are you thinking about?" Regina asked

"You" Emma said

"Me?" Regina asked with a curious face

"Yes. You. How lucky I am for having you. I love you Regina. This is not something I say loosely and yet, with you it seems effortless. I just…I just love you"

Regina took Emma's hands and kiss every single one of her wife's knuckles

"I love you too Emma. You truly are the love of my life"

They smile to each other and finish their food. Once dinner was done, they walked hand in hand back home. They talk and laugh all the way back. When they got closer to their home, they saw Snow in the porch with a screaming Sarah.

They walked all the way up to her, Emma hurrying in front of Regina

"Hey, what happened baby girl" Emma said taking her daughter from her mothers arm

"I'm sorry. I know you guys wanted an evening alone but she just started to cry and wouldn't stop. I guess she just misses her mommy's"

Regina stood beside Emma giving her daughter a kiss in the head.

"It's Okay. Thank you Snow for taking care of her today" Regina said

"Oh no. It was no trouble. I love spending time with my granddaughter"

"Do you want to come inside?" Emma asked while Regina opened the front door

"Oh no. Thank you honey, but I need to head home. I'll see you guys later"

"Okay, bye mom"

"Bye Snow"

"Bye you three"

The little family walk inside their house and Emma said

"I think she might be hungry"

"Are you hungry baby girl? Is that why you are crying" Regina said with her baby voice "Give her to me. Ill feed her and then I'll meet you in the bedroom" She told Emma with a wink

They both made their way upstairs together. Regina went to the nursery to feed her daughter. A couple of songs later Sarah was fast asleep.

Regina walk back to her bedroom to find a mess of blond hair still fully dress and fast asleep too. She smile at her sleeping wife. She thanked to whatever Gods were out there for that women, without knowing Emma did just the same earlier that night. She really truly did love her wife. She waved her hand and Emma's clothes were gone. She did the same to hers and climb up the bed pushing the sheets to cover them both. She settle herself in the nook of Emma's shoulder and heard a sleepy

"Mmm I love you babe" Emma said sleepily

She smile into her wife neck and said back

"I love you too"

And she was fast asleep safe in her lovers' arms


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everybody! May you have the best year ever.

Regina woke up with a smile on her face. She was in the arms of her fiancée. Though wasn't in her dream anymore she was just as happy. Her body was relaxed from last nights bath and massage. She deeded herself into the arms of her lover and gave Emma a kiss in her collar bone. Emma stirred but didn't wake. She looked up and moved some hairs out of Emma's face and gazed upon the face of her true love.

"Emma my love" Regina huskily said into Emma's ear.

"Mmmm Gina..." Emma blinked her eyes open.

"Good morning my fiancée" Regina smiled across to Emma caressing her face.

"Good morning my gorgeous fiancée" Emma said and leaned into Regina's touch.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep last night" Regina said.

"Well we did have quite the exhausting day" Emma grinned recalling their day of sex and lovemaking. "I'll give you another massage after breakfast. It's only fair you get the full treatment"

Emma squeezed Regina a little before getting up out of bed and tossed her underwear and tank top in the dirty clothes hamper. She turned around and smirked at Regina.

"Coming?"

"Oh, yes I am, dear" Regina grinned and got out of bed shedding her pajamas as Emma disappeared into the en suite. She put her pajamas in the hamper and joined the sheriff in the shower.

When Regina walked into the bathroom, Emma was already in the shower. The steam was building up and she could see Emma's form through the foggy glass. She walked into the shower and hugged Emma from behind. Her hands immediately coming to rest in her breast. She have Emma a bite in the shoulder and smile.

"I love the sight of you all wet" Regina said

"Mmmm is that so, Madam Mayor" Emma said

"Indeed it is" Regina whispered into Emma's ear "In fact, be a dear and turn around. I'd like to get a full vision of you all wet like this"

Emma turned around insides Regina's embrace and said

"You know, it's not just the water…" Emma said

"Oh, I know Miss Swan" Regina chuckled

"You should also know, pretty soon you won't be able to call me that anymore" Emma said

"Oh…" Regina said.

"I won't be Miss Swan anymore. You are going to make a honest women out of me" Emma said.

"Well, when you put it that way" Regina said as she slipped a finger inside Emma "Oh my, it's not really just the water, is it?"

"Nope" Emma said with a blush on her cheeks

Regina moved her fingers inside Emma, in a slow peace. Just teasing, not putting enough speed to bring her any release. She wanted to savor the moment. The look upon Emma's face, all wet, eyes close, lips slightly apart and head throw back. Emma truly really was a sight like that.

"Babe, I need more" Emma groaned

"Already?" Regina teased "Aren't we eager this morning?"

"Not my fault if you are so fucking good" Emma groaned back

Regina had to smile at that. The women did know how to use her words. Regina pushed Emma against the wall to give her some support before bending down to her knees. She pushed Emma's right leg over her shoulder and buried herself between her legs. She licked Emma gently at first, to get that first taste of her lover before entering her with her tongue. Emma gave her a moan in return as she took a grab of Regina's hair to push her close to her cunt. Regina started to fuck Emma with her tongue while stroking her clit with her thumb. She could feel Emma was close. She could sense how Emma's breath was getting faster and how the grip on her hair was getting tighter. She put a little more pressure on her ministrations and soon she was reward with a rush of wetness running down her mouth and a scream from Emma's lips that sounded almost animalistic.

"Fuck" Emma said "I need to sit."

"Are you okay?" Regina asked concern "Emma you are shaking"

"Yeah, well...You know…" Emma said "You are too good, I need a minute" Emma said completely out of breath.

Once Regina realize Emma was fine, she felt a little cocky 'I did that' Regina thought. She smirked at Emma and got up to take the shampoo bottle.

"Here, you stay down. I'll wash your hair" Regina said

They finished their shower together between kisses and bites. When they exited the shower Regina spanked Emma on the ass in the walk-in closet.

"Woah woah there Madam Mayor" Emma said.

"Sorry dear. Its just such a beautiful ass." Regina said " It feels like a shame not to leave a red mark with my palm in it"

"You are the devil, women"

"Besides, you marked me. See, these are your teeth's. I precisely told you not to leave visible marks." Regina said pointing to the various hickeys and love bites.

"So I got a little carried away..." Emma said as she put on her underwear.

"You call this a little? I wonder what on Earth you have in that mind of yours"

"Okay maybe more than a little, but you definitely weren't complaining yesterday" Emma said as she finished putting on her bra and put on a fresh new tank top.

"That was because I didn't see my body." Regina sighed and put on her robe.

Emma kissed Regina's cheek. "I'll do better next time"

"If there is a next time" Regina said seriously but she was joking.

"You're telling me your gonna deny yourself this" Emma pointed to herself " because of a little bit of getting carried away"

"That's right, I think maybe we'll take a break, maybe we will be celibate till the wedding" Regina walked out of the closet

Emma's jaw dropped. Regina turned around, saw and laughed.

"You'll catch flies if you don't close your mouth my love" She closed Emma's mouth with her finger. She gave an Eskimo kiss before kissing the savior. Then leaving her behind in the bedroom.

Emma finished getting dressed. Regina had started breakfast.

"You're joking right?" Emma said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"About what my love?" Regina said nonchalantly

"No sex till the wedding, we don't even have a date!" Emma exclaimed.

"Well then maybe you'll reconsider what you're thinking next time you think about leaving a mark when I say not to" Regina said with a straight face facing Emma as she grabbed the toast and set it on their plates.

Emma was left speechless and she drank her coffee.

Regina set the veggie omelets on their plates and she motioned for Emma to sit down and she sat down to Emma's right. She took a sip of her coffee before digging into breakfast.

Emma buttered her toast before taking a bite. She nearly choked on it as Regina's hand had started near her knee and was sliding up her thigh.

"Something wrong dear?" Regina said after swallowing a bite of omelet

Emma took a sip of her coffee and cleared her throat shaking her head.

Emma took a bite of her omelet which hers had some bacon bits including veggies and hummed. "So good babe, thanks for making breakfast"

"You're welcome my love" Regina said.

They finished up breakfast together and cleaned the dishes together.

"I think you promised a massage" Regina said dropping her robe and heading up the stairs.

'Gosh I love that woman' Emma thought to herself and grabbed the robe and slowly followed the brunette up the stairs. She set the robe on the chair grabbed the oil and Regina settled on the bed and began massaging the love of her life starting from her neck and shoulders this time.

"Your hands are like magic" Regina said.

"Thank you babe" Emma said. "This knot doesn't seem to want to go away" Emma continued to massage the knot out "but I will defeat it"

"My savior" Regina said with a chuckle.

Emma laughed in response. She eventually got the knot and continued her full body massage on her fiancée. This time Regina didn't fall asleep. Emma grabbed a wash cloth to wipe up the excess oil and then toweled off her Gina.

"What's up next?" Emma said.

Regina walked into the walk-in closet and got dressed. "How about a walk in the park?" she asked.

"That sounds nice" Emma said. They left the mansion hand in hand and got into the Mercedes Benz. Regina was driving of course. Emma grabbed and interlaced her fingers with Regina's as soon the car went from Reverse to Drive.

They walked around the park a couple of times hand in hand smiling, occasionally saying hello to various folk of Storybrooke. The town could tell there was a shift in the Mayor, the former Evil Queen, since she started dating the savior, the sheriff, the princess of their former land. While Regina still felt uneasy, things were getting easier.

"Mom!" Henry yelled from afar. He started running towards them.

"Ma!" Henry said from a distance a bit closer.

"Henry." Both Emma and Regina said in Unison.

"Grandpa come on" Henry had stopped and waved looking behind him. David was further off in the distance. Once Henry was close, he hugged his mothers.

"Beautiful day isn't it moms?" Henry asked.

"Yes, Henry it is" Regina said hugging her son back

"What are you doing out here kid?" Emma asked their son after Henry let go of his hug.

"Grandpa and I were just getting fresh air; Grandma threw us out of the house after we tried to steal some cookies" Henry laughed.

Emma laughed. "That's my boy"

"Henry you know better" Regina said shaking her head.

David finally caught up to the three of them. "Hey Emma, Regina" he said.

Emma walked up to him and gave him a hug "Hi Dad, so you were trying to steal some of Mom's cookies?"

David grabbed his neck. "Henry told you that already?"

"Otherwise you'd probably be inside getting beat by my kid at video games" Emma said.

"True, but it is a gorgeous day out so I'm glad we're out here" David said.

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and interlaced their fingers again. "We were just out for a walk"

"Can we go to Granny's and get milkshakes?" Henry said looking up to the three adults.

"I suppose that will be alright" Regina said.

The four of them walked to Granny's from the park. They sat down in a booth.

The waitress greeted them Regina ordered a water while Henry and Emma ordered a chocolate shake and David ordered a strawberry shake.

"How's engaged life?" David said to no one in particular.

"It's so far so good" Emma said.

"Are you planning it not to be?" Regina said taking a sip of her water with a raised eyebrow.

"I, uh… didn't mean anything by it. I meant when we start planning the wedding might get a little hectic" Emma said warily.

Regina lowered her eyebrow. "I suppose that might happen" she said.

"It's about time they got married don't you think Grandpa?" Henry asked.

"Well it is nice seeing your moms happy, I'm glad they're getting married" David said with a smile.

"Me too" Emma said smiling at Regina and Regina smiled back.

Their milkshakes arrived.

"Now, you know your mom might get a bit carried away, I'll do as much as I can to reign her in, but I apologize in advance, especially to you Regina" David said before taking a sip of his shake.

"It's very much appreciated" Regina said.

"When are you going to get Married?" Henry asked.

"That's something your Mom and I need to discuss, could be soon or awhile from now" Emma said to Henry after swallowing her current sip of her chocolate shake.

"But…" Henry said.

Regina was about to talk but Emma interrupted her.

"No but's Henry" Emma said with a stern voice before going back to drinking her shake

Henry sighed and looked defeated.

The table was silent for awhile and the four of them drank their drinks.

Emma wasn't expecting what Henry was going to say next and choked on her shake and coughed.

"Can I have a sibling before you get married if it's going to take a long time?" He looked to his mothers it was an innocent question at least to him.

"Emma my love drink this" Regina moved her water in front of Emma. She then looked at Henry "No, your Ma and I won't be having any kids out of wedlock"

"You have me though" Henry said.

"And you're our lucky boy, but any more kids, should we have more kids your mom and I want to be married first." Emma said after her coughing subsided.

David sat there drinking his strawberry shake. He definitely wasn't planning on this conversation happening in front of him.

"Do you even want more kids? I'd like a little brother or sister" Henry said taking a sip of shake.

Regina looked at Emma as if they conversed silently with their eyes. She then looked at Henry. "We do Henry, so you'll just need to wait"

"Really?!" Henry said excitedly.

"Really kid, but no more questions about wedding or siblings, we'll let you know when we're ready for you to know. Got it?" Emma said

"Got it Ma" Henry smiled and finished his shake.

Regina sat there and wondered how long Henry has wanted a sibling? Had she been denying her son something he's greatly wanted and didn't know? The thought of that was bothering her, but that was to be discussed at another time, at another place, most likely within the walls of their home.

David flagged the waitress down and paid the bill.

"Oh David you didn't have to do that, I could have gotten it" Regina said.

"It's milkshakes let a grandfather and father pay for them" David said with a smile.

"Can I stay with Grandma and Grandpa one more night?" Henry asked.

"Of course, Henry" Regina said.

"Awesome thanks Mom, and Ma!" Henry said standing.

Emma left the booth and hugged her son.

Regina got out of the booth after Emma and waited for her turn to hug their son.

"We will pick you up for brunch Henry. Thank you David for taking care of Henry" Regina said

"It's no problem, we love having him over" David said and gave Regina a short hug which Regina wasn't expecting but she hugged him back after the initial shock wore off.

Emma hugged her father after Regina let go of David "Thanks again Dad it really means a lot to us." She rubbed her hand through Henry's hair. "You be good kid"

"I always am" Henry said with a smile and that was the truth he was a good kid.

Regina grabbed Emma's hand and the four of the them left the diner. They walked back to the park together then parted ways.

The car ride home was silent. One they were home they both removed their jackets and Emma put them away in the coat closet.

"Emma?" Regina said as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck.

"Yeah babe?" Emma asked putting her hands-on Regina's waist.

"Do you want more kids still? I know Henry kind of dropped a bomb on us today"

"I'll have a whole soccer team with you if that's what you want babe" Emma said with a smile before kissing her fiancée.

Regina laughed at Emma's response before Emma's lips touched hers.

"A whole soccer team huh? Well maybe I need to reconsider my numbers" Regina said

"And what numbers are those?" Emma asked.

"Two or Three" Regina said

"Two or Nine, like I said I'm fine with whatever you want" Emma said

"Nine… we'll need a bigger house. You do know soccer teams have eleven players" Regina said backing up with her arms still arms around Emma.

"There's plenty of undeveloped land here in Storybrooke" Emma said

"You're seriously not considering this?" Regina said falling onto the couch with Emma falling with her.

Emma moved Regina's hair out of her face and kissed her. "Well maybe"

They made out on the couch and watched tv after that. They didn't have lunch, had an early nice dinner and headed to bed early that night.


	45. Chapter 45

Regina woke up hearing Emma's voice from the distance.

"That's it, you got it, come on Noah, come to Mama"

Regina quickly put on her robe and headed towards Emma's voice. There she was looking beautiful as ever cheering on their son who was so close to taking his first steps. He ended up falling down on his bottom but he didn't cry and crawled to Emma.

"That's okay my boy, maybe next time" Emma said kissing his cheek.

"Look who's awake Noah, Mommy. Let's wave hello" Emma said and waved Noah's arm towards Regina who was standing at the door frame.

"Good morning my love" Regina chastely kissed Emma and then picked up Noah from Emma's arms.

She kissed his cheek. "Good morning my darling prince Noah"

Noah was happy to see his brunette mother and cuddled into her.

Emma stood up and kissed her wife quickly. "Good morning my gorgeous wife. I'll go check on the girls"

Emma went into Sarah's room who had many toys of her own but had some more baby appropriate toys as well. Sarah was playing with Gabrielle as best as she could. They both looked like they were being entertained.

"How's my big girl doing?" Emma asked Sarah.

"Doing good Mama, Gabrielle is doing good too" Sarah said proudly.

"What do you say we make some breakfast?" Emma asked Sarah as she picked up Gabrielle from the floor.

"Yeah!" Sarah stood up and left the room. The three of them headed down the stairs together.

Emma put Gabrielle in her high chair. Sarah grabbed and gave some baby puffs for Gabrielle to practice picking up and eating.

"Alright chef Sarah what shall we make?"

"French toast Mama!" Sarah said excitedly.

Regina came down with a newly fed Noah and set him in his high chair giving him baby puffs as well.

Once Gabrielle saw Regina her hands smacked against the table and puffs went everywhere.

Everyone laughed. Regina picked up her baby girl to feed her and she did so and watched Emma and Sarah prepare breakfast. She was having so much joy at this moment. She didn't want to wake up for awhile she wanted to savor this dream for as long as she could.

As Gabrielle fed she made eye contact with her Brown eyes. Noah ended up with Emma's eyes. They both had curly blonde hair. However these children came to be they were definitely Emma's children even though she didn't carry them.

Breakfast was ready by the time Gabrielle finished feeding. French toast with scrambled eggs and bacon of course.

They all sat at the table.

"Mommies are you going to have more babies?"

Emma choked on her piece of bacon and grabbed for her juice.

"I don't think so my sweet knight" Regina replied calmly.

Though she was getting up there in age what would stop her from getting pregnant again? She didn't know how even Sarah became to be. However, this was all a dream. Most likely in her awake life she will adopt two or three children.

"Okay" Sarah said and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Wonderful job you did Chef Sarah, my sweet knight. Kudos to your sous chef also" Regina said.

"Thank you" both Emma and Sarah said in unison.

"Chef Sarah might soon not need her sous chef anymore she's getting really good" Emma said.

"I'm not tall enough to get some things so I need my shoe chef" Sarah said

"That's sous Sarah, sous chef" Regina said.

Sarah tried so say sous but it kept coming out at shoe. She was getting quite frustrated.

"It's okay dear, you'll get it eventually" Regina said.

Once breakfast was over Emma and Regina put down the twins together. Emma had Noah and Regina had Gabrielle. Regina sang to them. They rocked them asleep. They left the room and Regina closed the door.

"They sure fought to stay awake didn't they babe?" Emma wrapped her arms around her wife.

"Yes, they did." Regina said "Mmmmm, bedroom?"

"Yes, please!"

They walked hand in hand to their bedroom and as soon as Emma locked the door with her magic she jumps into Regina. She kissed her hard, running her hand through her wife's hair, and when Regina moan into the kiss she felt a rush of wetness running down her panties. She lowered her lips to her jaw biting her way down to her pulsing point, she sucked the flash into her lips not caring if she would leave a mark there, she felt Regina's hand upon her ass bringing her impossible closer to her. Emma was so lost on how her wife felt against her that she didn't hear a knock on the door.

"Emma! Emma stop! I think Sarah is at the door"

Emma didn't really understand what Regina was saying unit she felt her pushing away from her

"Wait, what? What are you doing" She said with a pout that looked both adorable and childish like

"Our daughter is knocking on the door. Will you please use your magic to unlock it, Dear? " Regina said with a raised eyebrow that only madeEmma roll her eyes at her. Suddenly a wave of white smoke flew from Emma's hands and the door was open.

"You're not dressed yet, mommies"

"Good observation little knight" Emma smiled. "How about you go play in your room for awhile while Mommy and I get ready and when were dressed we'll come to play with you."

"Okay Mama" Sarah said hugging both her mom's before leaving the room.

Emma used her magic close and lock the door again.

"So, where were we?" Emma said taking a hold of Regina again "Gosh I've missed you Gina"

"Emma, are you sure we should do this? Sarah's still awake…"

Emma interrupted Regina's train of thought with a kiss. She moved her tongue inside Regina's mouth with such dominance that any argument she might have had was lost to her.

"If we wait until all of our children to be asleep before we do this, we might not get any for at least 18 years" Emma said. "Work has been really draining...I really need you right now babe"

Regina looked at Emma's face and she realizes a few things that were not there before. She saw the purple circles under eyes and thetiresome expression along her face. Emma's was always making sure she would have her naps, but perhaps, she should make sure she had some too.

"Take off your clothes lay down in the middle of the bed"

Emma's green eyes went darker when she heard that. She quickly worked on removing her tank top and bra, she pushed her panties along with her pants and watched Regina undress. Regina climbs up on top of Emma and kissed her lips. She sucked Emma's tongue inside her mouth and bite herlower lip every now and then. When the need for air was too much for both of them Regina kissed her jaw and neck. Her lips never once left Emma's body and once she got to her breasts she felt her hard nipple upon her cheek. She sucked the flesh into her mouth circling with her tongue while her other hand would squeeze and pinch the other. She then gave the other the same attention and kissed her way down her wife. Once settle between Emma's legs she gently pushes them apart. Emma was glowing with wetness and she moistened her lips before eating out her wife. She licked Emma like a cat, before entering her with her tongue, she uses her hand to stroke Emma's clit. Emma was moaning and arching her back off the bed, and once she felt her hands in her hair pushing her closer to her core she knew Emma was close. She entered her wife with two fingers and moved her mouth to suck onher clit. Emma's hips moved with Regina's fingers and her moans became louder and louder.

"Come for me, Emma"

Was all Regina said before her wife came undone. Emma came with a cry that sounded almost animalistic. Regina felt that rush of wetness running down her fingers that only served to make her even wetter. She moved her way up to her wife without removing her fingers from inside Emma. Once she opened her eyes, Regina, left Emma, bringing her glowing fingers to her mouth and sucking all of Emma's juices clean. Once she was done, Emma kissed her tasting herself upon her wife's mouth.

"That was amazing" Emma said "Just give me a minute, okay? Then I'll…"

Emma's speech was cut short by a knock on the door

"Mommy's! What are you two doing? Are you dressed yet? MOMMYS!" Sarah yelled impatiently.

Regina looked at Emma and said

"Ill go play with her. You stay here, and take a nap okay?"

"Are you sure?" Emma said trying to hold in a yawn.

"Positive" She said running her fingers on Emma's face.

Regina got up and magic her clothes back on. She also magics her hands clean. She looked at Emma who magically the door unlocked and pick up a very angry looking Sarah from the floor

"Where is Mama. Why are you not changed?" Sarah demanded

"Mama is sleeping now, sweetie. She's really tired. Shall we let her sleep a little?"

"Okay! Will you play with me, mommy?"

"Of course I will" Regina said smiling to her little knight who was holding to her neck for her dear life "What you want to play?"

Was the last thing Regina said before hearing a noise that sounded awfully like an alarm clock….


	46. Chapter 46

Lazy Sunday had come and gone. They spent the day lounging around the house, spending time with Henry it was a very normal day for them now. Just spending family time together.

Regina woke up to kisses on her lips and face. "Emma…Morning" she said against Emma's lips before kissing her back.

Emma tightened her hold around Regina "Good morning my gorgeous Gina" Emma moved strands of Regina's hair out of her face and stared into the brown eyes of the woman she loved.

Regina looked into the green eyes she fell in love with. "As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you now it's Monday"

"Just two more minutes like this" Emma pleaded.

Regina couldn't resist the look Emma had on her face and smiled letting Emma know it was okay. The two minutes seemed to pass up way too quickly but Emma let go of Regina and they got out of bed and ready for the day together as they usually do. They had breakfast with Henry and dropped him off to school. After that Regina dropped Emma off to the Sheriff's station. They kissed goodbye and went on with their work day.

After the work day was done both Regina and Henry were home before Emma got there.

"Babe, I'm home!" Emma said loudly into the mansion.

"In the study dear" Regina said.

Emma came into Regina's study she came around the desk and massaged Regina's neck. "Hey babe what are you up to?"

"Just working on some things I didn't get finished today" Regina touched Emma's hand. "That feels so good, how was your day?"

Emma continued to massage Regina's neck. "Just another regular day at work thankfully" Emma kissed Regina's cheek.

"There's a lasagna in the oven if you could take it out when it's ready that would be so helpful" Regina said she turned her head and captured Emma's lips.

Emma kissed her busy Mayor once "Yeah sure I can do that. I'll have Henry set the table in a bit"

"Thank you, my love" Regina said.

"No problemo, Madam Mayor." Emma massaged Regina's shoulders for a few minutes before kissing the top of her head and on her way out she said "I love you Gina"

"I love you too Emma" Regina said and continued her work.

Emma left the study and went for a search for her son. He was in his room reading comics. "Hey kid, how was school?"

Henry sat up from his bed and got up to hug his blonde mother. "Hey Ma, it was a good day"

Emma hugged him back "Homework?"

"All finished" Henry looked up to his Ma and smiled.

"Awesome, why don't you go set the table dinner should be done in a little while"

"Let me just finish this comic I only have a few more pages." Henry said sitting back down on his bed picking up his comic book.

"Alright" Emma said and left the room. She entered their bedroom and changed into a new tank top and a pair of sweats. She sat down on the couch in the living room scrolling on her phone till the timer for the lasagna went off. She set it down on the counter to cool.

Henry just came downstairs in time and set the table. "I'll go get mom"

Emma moved the lasagna from the counter to the dining room table and sat down.

Henry walked into the study and saw his mother was still working away. "Mom? Dinner's ready" he said.

"I'll be there in a couple minutes just let me get to a point where I can stop." Regina said smiling at her son.

Henry smiled back "Okay" he said and joined Emma at the dining room table.

He started talking to Emma about what was going on with his comic books. Emma was smiling as they talked. The conversation continued when Regina arrived to the table. Emma caught her up with a summary letting her son know she was paying full attention to what he was saying.

"How much more work do you have babe?" Emma said as she grabbed a second serving of lasagna

"Oh a couple more hours, I'm sorry" Regina said.

"That's quite alright me and the kid can play video games till his bedtime since he's all done with his homework"

"Yes!" Henry said.

"Don't think that's going to be a common occurrence young man" Regina said.

"Yes, mom" Henry said.

"I'll clean up babe, go ahead and get back to work" Emma said.

"Thank you dear" Regina said getting up and heading back to the study.

Emma cleaned up all the dishes and put away the left overs while Henry got a head start on the video games.

"Hey Ma" Henry said.

"Yeah kid?" Emma said sitting down next to him on the couch after grabbing a controller.

"I'm really happy we are a family" Henry said.

"Me too kid. I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I do, I love you too Ma, but now I'm going to kick your butt" Henry said laughing.

Emma laughed and tickled Henry "we'll see about that"

Both of them continued to laugh till the tickling stopped a few minutes later. Both of them were out of breath.

"It's on Ma!" Henry said and they started playing their game.

Regina smiled as she worked away in the study. Even though she wasn't in the room with them she could hear their laughter it filled her up with so much joy.

Emma got Henry off to bed that night. She entered their bedroom and slipped off her sweats and hung them over the chair and climbed into didn't want to fall asleep before Regina came to bed. Sheyawned quite a few times as she scrolled on her phone. She was looking at suits for their wedding. Emma bookmarked a few before setting her phone down it was past 10.

Regina came into the bedroom a few minutes later. She saw Emma with her eyes closed and assumed she was asleep so she quietly sat down at her vanity and removed her make-up then started the rest of her bedtime routine. It wasn't long before she noticed she was being watched.

"Oh Emma I thought you were sleeping"

"Me? Not me." Emma smiled.

"I'm so sorry that took so long my love" Regina said as she continued her routine.

"You keep the town running I know this by now. An occasional late night here and there is part of the job." Emma said.

"You're so understanding..." Regina said shedding her clothes and putting them in the hamper then putting on a purple teddy.

"Well so are you when I have late nights and or early mornings" Emma pulled back the covers for Regina to get into bed.

Regina climbed into bed and kissed Emma. "I love you"

Emma kissed Regina "I love you too" and then wrapped her arms around her.

"I definitely don't like it when you have early mornings and late nights" Regina said resting head on Emma's chest

"You and me both babe, but it's just me and Dad" Emma said running her hand through Regina's hair.

"I think we can expand the budget for new deputies. I'll bring it up to the council next meeting"

"Really?" Emma said

Regina looked up at Emma "Yes, really. I don't like the fact you're working 60 plus hours a week sometimes."

"Even with more deputies that'll still be the case sometimes"

"But not as often and that's what's important" Regina said caressing Emma's cheek. She captured Emma's lips and kissed them softly. She swiped her tongue seeking entrance which was willfully granted by Emma. Once the need for air became to great the kiss stopped.

"Wow babe ... That was some kiss"Emma grinned.

"I hope you know how much you mean to me Emma. You mean everything and more to me..." Regina nibbled on Emma's bottom lip.

"I know" Emma said against Regina's lips

"I just..." Regina trailed off

"You just what Gina?" Emma asked.

"I just don't know what I'll do if I lose you" Regina said with tears glistening in her eyes.

Emma tighten her hold on Regina. "I'm not going anywhere not now, not ever"

"You can't promise that. Your job isn't safe" Regina said worriedly

"Maybe my job isn't the safest I promise you I'll always do my best to be safe. Besides we got a great hospital with great doctors I have an amazing fiancée with great magical abilities"

"Magic can only do so much Emma, what if you get hurt so bad..." Those tears fell hard and fast.

"Shhhh it's okay. I probably won't ever. You know how sleepy our town is. I couldn't just work a regular job. Being the sheriff it's who I'm built to be. I help and save people it's what I was born to do. It took a long time to accept that and now that I have I can't turn my back away. If you want to talk worst scenario I'll love you till long after my last breath Regina Mills.

"You'll do you're best to come home to me" Regina tears stopped and sniffed.

"I'll do my best what I need to do to always come home to you, no matter what" Emma wiped away Regina's tears kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much Emma" Regina said hugging Emma

"I love you babe" Emma said

Regina rested her head on Emma's chest and they both fell asleep.


	47. Chapter 47

Regina woke up feeling a kick in her stomach and also felt a hand rubbing it. She placed her hand on top of Emma's

"Sorry we woke you" Emma said with a half smile.

"It's quite alright my love" She moved Emma's hand to where the kicking moved to.

"It's just surreal to me feeling this, we created her, our little pistachio. With our true love magic" Emma said with a full smile. She kissed Regina's lips.

"You're telling me..." Regina said

"I was never meant to be pregnant, yet here we are"

More than anything she wanted to tell Emma she was just a dream but then what would happen? What if this was the future playing out in her dreams she didn't want to lose Emma or their family. What would her dreams turn into?

She still hadn't decided what to do with real life Emma either. Does she tell her or does she continue to keep these dreams a secret?

She kissed Emma then removed her hand. "Bathroom" she said before slowly getting out of bed.

Emma followed her into the bathroom. That's something they hadn't gotten to in real life. Her peeing with Emma in the room, but she couldn't hold it anymore.

"I was thinking of going to the park today" Emma said.

"Oh and why's that?" Regina said after she flushed. Emma moved out of the way so she could wash her hands.

"So I could show off my gorgeous Wife to the town" Emma said handing her the towel to dry hands.

Regina took the towel and dried her hands and handed it back to Emma.

"You're ridiculous... The town knows us well"

"Maybe we can go out of town next weekend" Emma said kissing Regina on the neck right below the ear

"You my love will get yourself in trouble if you don't stop that." Regina walked passed Emma back into the bedroom and grabbed her robe. "Out of town sounds lovely."

Emma went to the bathroom herself before returning to the room and putting on a pair of sweats that were on the chair.

"What if I want to be in trouble?" Emma winked at the Mayor.

"After you feed us please" Regina rubbed her stomach.

"Breakfast for my loves is coming up" Emma said leaving the room and Regina followed suit.

Emma headed down the stairs and started breakfast where as Regina headed to Henry's room. She found him awake.

"Good morning Henry" she greeted him.

"Hey Mom good morning" his voice cracked and he smiled at his brunette mother. He was busy writing in a notebook.

"You're Ma is making breakfast should be ready in 20 minutes"

Regina said.

"Okay Mom" Henry said and then looked back down to his notebook.

He was growing up so fast. It wouldn't be long before her Henry would be going through puberty as well. Regina left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Emma was working on bacon and French toast. She was taking a sip of her coffee.

"Hey babe, Henry up?" Emma asked

"Yes he is, food smells good..." Regina said. "We can't wait to eat" she rubbed her stomach.

Emma set her mug down and continued on breakfast. Regina went to the study and sat on the couch reading a book.

Henry came down and set the table 5 minutes before breakfast was ready.

"You've come a long way Ma. Few years ago you would have set the kitchen on fire"

"I'm not sure if I should be complimented or offended Kid" Emma said as she set the plate of bacon on the table. Eggs were still cooking in the bacon fat.

Henry laughed and grabbed the French toast and syrup. "I'll go get Mom" he set the stuff down at the table.

"Mom breakfast is ready" Henry said to Regina after he got to the study.

"Okay I'll be there in a minute" She turned the page of her book set a bookmark and closed it. She slowly got up and went to the table were both Emma and Henry were waiting patiently.

They all started eating quietly. All enjoying their breakfast.

Regina hummed in delight and it made Emma smile. She then took some bacon from Emma's plate.

"Babe there's bacon right there" Emma said.

"But it tastes better if it's from your plate" Regina smirked.

Emma and Henry laughed.

Emma grabbed more bacon from the plate in front of her.

"How is lil sister doing?" Henry asked looking at Regina.

"She's doing good. Moving a lot right now I think she's enjoying breakfast" Regina said with a smile.

"That's good" Henry said taking a sip of his juice.

"She's definitely loving MY bacon" Emma said resting her hand on Regina's stomach while eating with her other hand.

"Do you have any plans today my little prince?" Regina asked.

"Just going to hang out with some of my friends later today"

"How's the homework coming along?" Emma asked

"Almost finished just have some things I need to look over again" Henry said taking some more french toast.

"You're my growing boy" her hormones kicked into overdrive and tears started going down her face she wiped them away.

"Mom, you okay?" Henry asked

"Yes, dear I'm just... hormones. Proud of you, can't believe you're turning into the young man you are my little prince"

Henry smiled at his brunette mother "I couldn't stay a little kid forever" his voice squeaked and he took a big bite of his french toast. He finished chewing and took a sip of his juice and cleared his throat. "I can't wait for my voice to be finished changing"

"I bet your mom can't wait for you to finish growing, we're having to buy you new shoes and clothes almost every month" Emma said.

Regina hit Emma on the shoulder "Don't make him grow up any faster than he already is. It's fine Henry it's normal"

"I was just kidding" Emma said rubbing her shoulder.

They finished their breakfast together and Regina cleaned up the mess in the kitchen alone. While Emma and Henry played video games. She was happy to do so and was glad Emma wasn't over hovering her.

"Holy shit Henry that was an awesome combo" Emma said.

"EMMA language!" Regina said from the kitchen.

"Sorry babe!" Emma just shrugged and continued to play with her son.

Henry laughed as he knew that was coming. "Thanks Ma, watch out for this guy he's got crazy wicked range with his attacks"

They were both smashing buttons on their controllers. Regina had finished the dishes and went to her study to read for a bit. Once they were done playing Emma and Regina went to the park and said hello while they walked around to various residents of Storybrooke. Emma had a huge smile on face during the whole time.

"You really enjoyed that didn't you?" Regina said taking of her jacket and handing it to Emma.

"Yup, you know it. There's totally some jealous people. That you're my smoking hot wife and gonna have my baby"

Emma said with a grin putting away their jackets.

"You're absolutely ridiculous but I love you anyways" Regina wrapped her arms around Emma.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and kissed her.

"Gross" Henry said from the couch.

"I love you too" Emma said kissing Regina again. Then kissed Regina's stomach "love our little pistachio" she looked to Henry.

"Love you kid and won't be so gross when you're kissing someone"

Henry blushed then said "love you too moms"

"Are you blushing Henry? Have you been kissing someone?" Regina said walking into the living room. Emma followed suit.

"No no no I've been kissing no one" Henry said getting up. "Except you" he kissed Regina the cheek "and sis" he kissed Regina's stomach.

"I'm off to hang out with my friends I'll be home before curfew" he gave Emma a hug.

"What about your dinner?" Regina asked concerned.

"Granny's and I have money, don't worry" Henry said

"Be safe kid" Emma went to rub his head but he ducked away. He was almost as tall as Emma.

"Ma my hair!" Henry said

Emma just laughed.

"Have fun with your friends and remember curfew or you'll be grounded" Regina said.

"Yes Mom, love you" Henry said and was out the door as soon as he had his shoes on.

Emma rubbed Regina's stomach. "Whelp it's just us three"

"Yes it is Mrs. Swan-Mills" Regina said.

"How about I run us a nice bath and give you a massage?" Emma asked

"That sounds lovely" Regina grabbed Emma's hand and they walked up the stairs together and went into their bedroom. Emma started the bath and the both of them got undressed. Emma put their clothes away in the hamper and got in first and then helped her wife get in. She sat behind her in the bath and started massaging Regina's lower back.

"That feels so good" Regina said.

"I wish someone would have done this for me when I had Henry, and no don't feel sorry babe. It was a different time, and I'm glad to be doing this for you" Emma said then kissed Regina's neck.

"I still wish things could have been better for you Emma" Regina said with a sigh

"Well we are where we are because of the way things were and I wouldn't have it any other way" Emma said

They enjoyed a nice relaxing bath together and Emma dried off Regina.

"Lay down on the bed I'll finish your massage" Emma said.

Regina laid down in the middle of the bed she couldn't lay down on her stomach so she laid down on on her left side. Emma proceeded to massage and eventually had Regina lay down on her right side.

"Thank you my love for that" Regina said sitting up. She had dozed off a couple of times but woke up before it was over.

"No problem babe" Emma smiled at her wife and Regina smiled back at her.

Regina stroke Emma's cheek before kissing her deeply with tongue. Emma let out moan and it just turned the Mayor on even more than she was turned on. They locked eyes when it was time to breathe for air.

Before another word or action could take place Regina was pulled from her dream.


	48. Chapter 48

Regina woke up alone in bed. She reached out for Emma the bed was still warm.

"Emma?" She called out but didn't hear a response. She sat up there was no note, she checked her cellphone just in case. Though the norm was Emma leaving a note. She stretched and then Emma walked through the bedroom door with two mugs of coffee.

"Good morning my gorgeous fiancee. Coffee just the way you like it" Emma said handing Regina the mug of coffee.

Regina took it with both hands, took a sip and hummed in delight.

"Mmmhmmm it's that good because you buy the best coffee" Emma said taking a sip of hers before getting back into bed.

"I do only have the best in everything, and that includes you too " Regina said with a smile.

"What made you make coffee?" She asked.

"Had to use the bathroom, couldn't go back to sleep. Thought coffee was a good idea" Emma said kissing Regina's lips.

"Mmmm it was" Regina took both their mugs setting them down before kissing Emma.

"I do miss waking up to you when you're not there"

"Is that right?" Emma asked before gently kissing the mayor again.

"Very much so my love" Regina said looking deep into Emma's eyes and caressing Emma's cheek.

"I love you so much Gina" Emma said.

"I love you too Emma" Regina said and passionately kissed Emma.

Emma kissed her back "Woah now that was a kiss"

Regina grinned "indeed it was" she giggled, handed Emma's coffee to her and took a sip of her own.

"I think it's time we pick a date for the wedding" Regina said looking down at her ring.

"Yeah?" Emma asked beaming with joy.

"Yes, my love" Regina said smiling. She could feel the joy radiating off Emma.

"Any dates in mind?" Emma asked

"No" Regina shook her head. "I'd like a small wedding though, what do you think two months from now?" Regina sipped get coffee.

"Two months I get to call you my wife and be your wife sounds perfect. I'll be stopping Mom from her idea of our wedding that's for sure" Emma finished her coffee and set her mug down. She grabbed Regina's left hand and kissed right above the engagement ring before interlacing her fingers with Regina's

Regina smiled. "We can narrow down the date some more later. Shower and breakfast sounds good right about now."

"As you wish babe" Emma let go of Regina's hand and slowly stripped of her tank top and underwear. She turned her head around and grinned at Regina before heading into the en suite.

Regina finished her coffee and quickly stripped of her pajamas and underwear and joined Emma in the shower.

They showered and got dressed for the day. Emma woke up Henry while Regina fixed breakfast.

"Hey kid" Emma gently shook Henry.

"Ma...5 more minutes" Henry pleaded. He was getting more difficult to wake up in the mornings.

"Nope it's time to get up" Emma removed the blankets from Henry

"Please Ma, I promise I'll..." Henry fell back asleep

Emma gently shook him again

"What do you promise?" Emma asked

"I'll stay with Grandpa this weekend so you can have mom to yourself" Henry said half asleep.

Emma laughed "Come on kid wake up. Your Mom is probably almost done with breakfast. Don't make me bring out the big guns"

"Okay okay I'm up no tickles!" Henry said slowly sitting up.

"Come on feet on the floor" Emma said

Henry followed his instruction and placed his feet on the floor.

"See I'm up"

"Alright Henry shower and get dressed" Emma said

"Yes Ma" he said rubbing eyes before standing up

Emma left his room and went down the stairs and into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Regina and kissed her cheek. "Smells good babe"

"Thank you my love now please be a dear and get the plates" Regina said.

Emma got the plates and set up the counter. She got juice and poured them into glasses that she got, then sat down as soon as she was done. She took a sip of apple juice.

"Should we tell Henry or wait till we have a definitive date babe"

"I think it'll be alright to tell him now" Regina said placing eggs on everyone's plate

"Tell me what?" Henry said placing his bag down and walking towards the kitchen stool.

Regina waited until he was seated "Your mother and I will be getting married in about two months"

"Cool! I can't wait" He said grabbing some pancakes.

"Me too kid" Emma said biting into her eggs.

Regina turned off the stove and joined them.

"Me three" Regina said with a giggle.

They ate their breakfast and took Henry to school together. Regina dropped Emma off at the Sheriff station with a goodbye kiss.

When lunch rolled around Emma was leaning back in her chair. Taking a break from filling out reports. When the distinct sound of Regina's heels were coming from the hallway Emma couldn't help but smile.

"Sheriff Swan do you do any actual work?" Regina said in a harsh tone.

"Taking a break from filling reports Madam Mayor" Emma said still smiling.

"And why are you smiling like a baffoon?" Regina asked sitting down on the sheriff's lap as soon as Emma put the chair back in regular position.

"You" Emma said widening her smile.

With that Regina smiled. "Is that so?" Capturing Emma's lips.

"Mmmhmm" Emma kissed Regina back.

"I was thinking of heading home for lunch" Regina said in a seductive tone in Emma's ear.

Emma stood up carrying the Mayor her arms. She kissed the Mayor.

"Emma put me down" Regina laughed.

"That's what I was waiting for, your laugh" she said gently putting down the mayor but not letting her go just quite yet.

"You'll have to let me go if we are to go home" Regina said.

"I know I just wanted one more moment like this" Emma said moving hair out of Regina's face. She let go and grabbed Regina's hand and started walking.

They got into the Mercedes and Regina drove them home.

Once they got inside.

"So... Shall we eat first or-" Emma said interrupted by a deep passionate kiss. She picked up the mayor and carried her upstairs to the bedroom.

Emma laid Regina down on the bed she quickly got out of her clothes and helped the mayor finish getting out of hers. Emma wasted no time and kissed from Regina's ankles to her inner thighs getting closer to her destination she looked up at her gorgeous fiancee who's eyes were darkened with want.

Emma then spread Regina's legs and licked and sucked on Regina's clit. Regina was already wet but was getting wetter by the second.

Regina moaned in pleasure and said "Don't stop... Don't stop" as she gripped the sheets to her sides.

Emma then thrusted her tongue inside Regina lapping up as much of the juices as possible. She heard Regina panting getting closer to the edge so she kept on going whole reaching her two fingers to Regina's clit giving it much needed attention. It wasn't long before Regina screamed in delight and came inside Emma's mouth.

Emma swallowed a couple of times and then was being pulled up by Regina. Regina wiped Emma's face with a cloth before kissing and tasting herself on Emma's lips and tongue.

Regina fingered through Emma's long blonde locks before caressing Emma's cheek and locking with those green eyes she had fallen in love with.

"I love you" Emma said against Regina's lips holding Regina in her arms.

"I love you too" Regina said pulling back after kissing her blonde fiancee. She took a few looks up and down appreciating the gorgeous and lean with muscles body.

"Like what you see?" Emma asked with a grin.

"Yes dear I matter in fact do" Regina responded with a sly smile.

"You'll get to enjoy it another time babe. I'm starving" Emma's stomach grumbled in response.

Regina laughed at that grumble. Which just made Emma beam with a smile. She couldn't be much happier.

Emma went in the en suite and washed her face. Regina followed and cleaned herself up before getting redressed and headed downstairs after kissing Emma on the cheek.

Emma was quickly dressed and not too far behind Regina.

Regina heated up some left overs and Emma grabbed the plates and drinks. The two of them ate quietly. Glancing at each other with smiles on their faces.

Regina dropped Emma off at the station once they were done eating and returned to work herself after a kiss goodbye from Emma.

Emma went on patrol that afternoon happy as could be. While Regina went through paperwork and endless meetings with ease.

Once the work day was done Regina helped Henry with his homework while she had dinner going in the kitchen.

"Babe, Henry I'm home!" Emma said after she locked the door. She put away her jacket in the closet and joined them at the dinner table.

Henry noticed how happy both his mother's were and it too made him happy. Emma sat with Henry as he finished his homework. While Regina attended to dinner in the kitchen.

Emma couldn't really help Henry with his homework but she was proud she had such a smart kid. She learned quite a few things that evening. Once Henry's homework was done she headed to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist but leaving Regina's arms free to work. She rested her head on Regina's shoulder.

"What can I help with?" Emma asked.

Regina told her a few things and guided her on a couple as Emma was still learning how to cook.

Henry read his comics as he waited until he was told by Regina to set the table.

Once dinner was done they all sat around the table. They talked about their day to one another until Henry brought something up.

"Moms" he said

"Yeah Henry what's up kid?" Emma said

He didn't know why he was nervous but he came out with what he wanted to say. "There's a really cool summer writing camp that's 6 weeks... I really want to go... " He looked at both of his parents.

Regina put her fork down. "Henry that's sounds amazing"

Emma had stuffed her mouth she was mid chew. So she just gave a thumbs up. Otherwise she'd get a scolding for taking with her mouth full.

"It's in New York..." Henry said wearily

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea" Regina said.

"Please Mom there's going to be plenty of adults there it's been going on for 60 years" Henry said and left the table to grab the pamphlet out of his backpack.

Emma had swallowed and placed her hand on top of Regina's. "Let the kid go. I would have died to go to a summer camp. Maybe not writing... But something fun"

"I don't know Emma he's my Little Prince and we've never been apart that long let alone New York that's hours away and we can't just poof there." Regina said.

"He's growing up babe you got to cut the umbilical cord sometime" Emma said with a slight laugh.

"Not funny dear" Regina glared at Emma but interlaced her fingers with Emma's.

Henry came back to the table with the pamphlet and put it in front of his parents.

"Please moms just think about it don't say no yet okay?" Henry picked up his plate and Glass then went to the kitchen.

Emma scooted her chair closer to Regina's and spread out the pamphlet so they both could read it.

"Well it does look it's in a good location..." Regina said

"Maybe we could time this with our honeymoon" Emma said "not that we'd be on 6 week one but two birds with one stone."

"I suppose we could, but I've never been apart from him..." Regina said

"What are we going to do when he maybe goes to college in 6 years keep him here? He needs to go out in the world and so do we. We can the place before we even decide." Emma said.

Regina let go of Emma's hand and picked up the pamphlet closing it. "I need some time to think about this"

Henry walked back into the dining room. "So it's not a no?"

"It's not a no yet" Regina said.

Henry walked over and hugged Regina. "Alright please think over it carefully I really want to go" Henry kissed Regina's cheek and then walked over to Emma and hugged her. "Going to my room now" he said before walking up the stairs to his room.

Regina picked up her plate and put it in the dishwasher while Emma had a second helping finishing off the food leaving no leftovers. "I might be marrying you for the food babe it's too good"

"Why thank you so much" Regina said walking to behind Emma's chair and placing her hands on Emma's shoulders. She could feel a couple of knots there and started massaging them.

"Gosh I fucking love you Regina" Emma said after taking her last bite and setting her fork down.

"Emma! Language." Regina scolded Emma

"What? The kid's upstairs plus he knows better not to swear" Emma said

"Still you know how I feel about it." Regina said still massaging Emma's shoulders.

Emma was going to say a smart remark but was enjoying her massage too much.

After 20 minutes Regina stopped. "All done" she said.

"Thank you babe" Emma said as Regina picked up Emma's plate and glass.

Emma stood up and walked to Regina's study grabbing the pamphlet setting it down on Regina's desk. She poured 2 glasses of cider. She drank alone looking around the study.

Regina joined her a few minutes later. She took the glass Emma handed her and took a few sips slowly before setting her glass down. She wrapped her arms around Emma and rested her head on Emma's chest.

Emma finished her glass setting it down and wrapped one arm around Regina while the other ran her fingers through Regina's hair. "What's going on in that head of yours" Emma asked.

"How much I love you, Henry. Henry going that far away for so long." Regina said looking up at Emma.

"He will be fine. The kid made his way to Boston and found me and all the things he's been through here. He's well prepared" Emma kissed Regina's forehead.

"I just don't know..." Regina said hugging Emma more closely.

"Don't decide now you've got plenty time to do so. So you were saying how much you love me." Emma saying

"I can't even explain it in words" Regina said.

"Me too babe me too" Emma said wrapping her other arm around Regina.

Regina got on her tiptoes and softly slowly kissed the Saviour. Soon enough they were on the couch making out.

They both had smiles on their faces. Emma had another glass of cider while Regina finished the one she had.

"I'll never get tired of telling you I love you Gina" Emma said

"I'll never get tired of hearing it. I love you too" Regina said.

The rest of the night was quiet with kisses and groping here and there in the study till they eventually stopped went upstairs said goodnight to Henry and headed off to bed.


	49. Chapter 49

Regina woke up to the sound of laughter. She sat up and stretched her arms she could hear Emma, Sarah, Henry, and two laughs she wasn't familiar with. Regina got up and put on her robe and headed toward the laughing which was in Henry's room. She found her entire family having a tickle fest. She just hung on the door enjoying the sight. As of yet in her dreams the twins have only been young babies but now they were about 2 years old. She loved hearing all the of them laugh and seeing all of their smiling faces.

Emma stood up from the floor and claimed "Okay that's enough tickling for now"

"Mama again again!" Noah said.

"Later my beautiful boy" Emma said with a smile and looked at the door seeing Regina there. "Looks like we woke up mommy. Go tickle mommy!"

Gabrielle was still being tickled by Sarah and Henry. Noah rushed for his brunette mother, Regina picked him up and Noah startled to tickle her. Regina laughed and tickled her son twice before kissing the top of his head which he responded to by cuddling into her..

"Good morning Mommy" Sarah said and stood up. Henry had stood and up was holding Gabrielle. "Morning mom" he said with a smile.

Emma walked over to her wife and went to kiss her cheek but Regina had turned her head to capture Emma lips. "Mmm Good morning family. What do you say and we head downstairs and have some breakfast?"

"Gross" Sarah said in response to the kiss. Henry laughed as he used to say such things.

"Heny! Heny!" Noah said as he couldn't quite say Henry and opened up his arms to be carried by him. He wanted to be close to Henry and his sister.

Henry walked over and adjusted Gabrielle on one arm. "I got him mom" and didn't even get a chance to reach out his arm as Noah leaped from his mothers arms to Henry.

"Hey kid be careful, what if I wasn't ready you would have fallen down" Henry said as he quickly caught Noah.

Regina felt the loss in her arms. "Henry are you sure you got them both?"

Emma interjected "Yeah babe he does this all the time let's go" She grabbed Regina's hand and headed out the door.

Regina felt uneasy at leaving Henry to carry both of the twins, especially down the stairs but she trusted both her eldest son and her wife.

Sarah zoomed right past the couple and down the stairs.

"Sarah! Do not run down the stairs what have I told you?" Regina said tersely.

"Not to run down the stairs mommy because I might get hurt"

"That's right now go set the table while breakfast gets ready" Regina said.

Emma and Regina were next down the stairs and then Henry and the twins.

Regina and Emma started on breakfast

"Henry can you help me get the plates and glasses?" Sarah asked him.

"Sure Squirt" He set the twins down on their playmat in the living room with their toys and the twins busied themselves with them. He handed her each plate and glass one at a time.

After Regina put the bacon on the pan she went to Emma and wrapped her arms from behind. She went on her tippy toes and kissed Emma's cheek before settling down back on her feet and resting her head on Emma's back.

"What was that for?" Emma asked as she continued to chop up fruits.

"Because I love you" Regina said.

"I love you too Gina" Emma said and put down the knife and turned around to give her wife a proper kiss and hug which she did so immediately.

"Better get back to that bacon before it gets crunchy" Emma said kissing her wife once more before turning back around and resuming her chopping.

Regina smacked Emma in the ass in response to Emma. "Heaven forbid we have crunchy bacon"

"Moms! Young children are watching" Henry exclaimed.

Regina laughed and returned to the bacon and started on the eggs as well.

"If it's crunchy it might as well be burnt" Sarah said.

"That's right squirt" Henry said sitting down with the twins playing with them as breakfast got ready.

Sarah finished setting the table all by herself.

Emma placed everyone's fruit next to their plate. She picked up Gabrielle and gave her a hug. "Are my two monsters ready to eat?"

"Yes yes" Both Noah and Gabrielle said in unison.

Henry stood up and picked up Noah.

Both Henry and Emma placed each toddler in their respective high chairs. They probably soon would be switching to booster seats to sit at the table.

"YUMMY!" Noah said after eating a piece of fruit.

Regina smiled and placed the food at the table then sat down.

Emma grabbed the twins plates and served them up first.

Everyone made their plates and started eating.

"So Henry how are you and Phoenix doing?" Emma said after finishing a bite.

"Great things are really great" he took a sip of his milk. "I really love them moms. I was thinking of going to New York next weekend and exploring the city. Boston has gotten kind of boring."

"That sounds wonderful Henry" Regina said.

"We're really happy for you both, aren't we babe?" Emma said.

"Yes, you really should bring them over next time you come home. " Regina smiled at her son and took another bite of her food.

"I will, timing just hasn't been right with their schedule. I'll make it happen Mom"

Henry said.

"Good and how's your studies?" Regina said.

"I can't wait to be done with this final year. It's been tough but it's all good too " Henry said with a smile.

"Can't believe you'll be all done kid. It feels like yesterday you showed up at my doorstep on my birthday "

"Definitely not any time close to yesterday. You've had 3 kids since then " Henry said with a laugh.

"To be fair 2 came at the same time" Emma said.

"True" Henry said nodding a few time.

"May I please be excused" Sarah said as she finished her breakfast.

"You may my little knight" Emma said.

Sarah picked up her dishes and put them away before heading off to her room.

"Wonder what's into her she's usually all over me" Henry said picking up his dishes and putting them away. "I'll go see what's up with her " he said before disappearing upstairs.

"More pwease" Gabrielle said.

Emma got up and gave her another piece of bacon she knew exactly what her daughter wanted.

"Tank you Mama!" Gabrielle said.

"Out out" Noah said.

"We say out please Noah" Regina said

"Out pwease" Noah said with his arms up.

Emma grabbed the table part of the high chair and removed it placing it on the table before taking Noah out and to the bathroom to clean up.

Regina started cleaning up the table while Emma was gone.

Gabrielle was content sitting in her high chair.

Emma returned from the bathroom with a trailing Noah behind her. She repeated the process with Gabrielle.

Noah ventured into the kitchen and went to Regina and hugged her leg.

Regina put down what she had in her hands and picked up her youngest son and gave him a hug and kiss. "I love you"

She said to him

"I wuv you mommy" he hugged her tight.

"Play now?" He asked her with his big green eyes.

"Mommy needs to finish cleaning my sweet Prince" Regina responded and ran her fingers through his blonde hair.

He looked like he was about to cry when Emma said from the living room "I'll clean Gina you play."

"Yay!" Noah exclaimed.

Regina walked out of the kitchen carrying Noah. Emma kissed both her son and wife's cheek before going to the table to get the last of what was left to clean.

Gabrielle was already on the play mat with toys sprawled out everywhere. Regina set Noah down and sat down.

Noah grabbed some cars and a doll to play with. He handed a car to his mommy.

She started playing with Noah. This reminded her when Henry was this age 9 years ago. Well at least her wake life Henry. After about ten minutes He was done with the cars and was playing dolls with Regina. That was something she never did with Henry but plenty of times now with Sarah. Another ten minutes passed by and he started playing with his sister. Regina took this as a que to see how Emma was doing.

"Where going Mommy?" Noah asked as she shifted and was getting ready to get up.

"No where baby staying right here with you two " Regina smiled at her children. She was having so much joy she didn't want to wake up from this dream. At the thought of that she frowned.

"Mommy sad?" Gabrielle asked

"No no mommy isn't sad see " she placed her smile back on her face.

"No sad Mommy" Gabrielle stood and hugged her mother. Regina hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "I love you" she said

"I wuv you" Gabrielle said then Noah said it too joining in on the hugs.

Regina continued to play with her youngest children till Emma came in the living room stopping the fun as it was nap time for the twins.

Emma grabbed Gabrielle and Noah refused to be picked up by Regina.

"I walk" he said.

Emma headed upstairs while Noah slowly made his way behind her and Regina was right behind him.

"Up pwease " he asked Regina once they reached the nursery.

Emma was swaying and patting Gabriella's back

Regina picked up Noah and did the same to him.

"Night night Gabi " Noah said "give her kiss"

Emma moved closer so Noah could kiss his sister night night. When she was close enough he kissed her head she was already out for the count. She placed Gabrielle in her crib.

Noah yawned and was fighting to stay awake. "Sing Mommy pwease" he requested to which Regina obliged. It took another 10 minutes for him to go be asleep.

Regina joined Emma in their bedroom. She pushed Emma down on the bed and crawled over her and kissed her repeatedly.

Emma flipped them over and grinned. "Gosh I love you so much Regina"

"I love you too Emma" Regina said wrapping her arms around Emma's neck pulling her down for another kiss.

Emma let out a moan which Regina followed with one of her own. Their kissing was progressing to hotter and heavier. Emma was massaging one of Regina breasts when their was a knock on the door.

"You better not be baby making in there " Henry said jokingly. "I'm taking Sarah to the park"

"Why not? Why can't they be baby making?" They could faintly hear Sarah say.

"Because moms are getting old and we're out of rooms in this house" they heard Henry reply to his eldest sister.

Regina was doing math in her head she was almost 43 when the twins were born.

"I can see your thinking there" Emma said looking down at Regina.

"What if we have another baby?" Regina asked.

"Well I won't say no. We could always convert the basement for a place for Henry and Noah can take his room. "

"You wouldn't feel to old? Or disappointed?" Regina asked with a slight frown.

"I'm in my prime sure I don't spring as good as my 20s but I'm still good. And besides I would never ever, ever be disappointed or anything except happy with a life we created. "

"Yeah?" Regina said biting her lip.

"Absolutely yeah. It's not like we have this whole baby making thing figured out. It's not exactly scientific either. Whatever happens or doesnt happen don't worry babe. " Emma said kissing her wife's forehead then laying next to her.

"Thank you so much " Regina said.

"For what babe?" Emma asked.

"Being the best wife and mother to our children, and giving this wonderful family to me" Regina said.

"You're welcome and ditto babe" Emma gently kissed Regina's lips.

Regina returned the kiss with passion returning to where they left off before Henry interrupted. This time Regina was massaging Emma's breast.

"Mmmm babe" Emma said between kisses "As much as I'm enjoying this we don't have enough time for the whole shebang"

"Really Emma shebang?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"What?! it's what came to mind. You know what that eyebrow does to me" Emma said

"Precisely... Well even if it's no bang now... doesn't mean you can't bang me later tonight. " Regina said seductively then kissed Emma.

"Oh you can bet your tight ass I will have you tonight" Emma said and then nibbled on Regina's bottom lip before kissing her again. Then got up from bed. "The twins will be up in about 15 minutes we better hit the shower"

Regina got up and helped Emma undress then undressed herself. She hopped in the shower after Emma and they did what they almost always do. Wash each other. Once they were finished and dressed they went to nursery to find their sweet young toddlers chatting away with each other. There were words they knew here and there but for the most part it was a language of their own.

"Did you have a good nap you two?" Regina asked.

"Yes yes" Both Noah and Gabrielle said in unison.

Before Regina could take a child out of their crib she was pulled from her dream and into a wake state.


	50. Chapter 50

Regina was enjoying that dream so much but she was awake now. She wondered if her future with Emma would ever be like that. Only time would tell.

Emma was slightly snoring and that just made her chuckle. It really did remind her of Henry. It was Emma's day off so she didn't bother to wake her. She planted a kiss in the blondes cheek and left the bed.

She put on her robe and headed towards the hallway where she met up with a half asleep Henry who gave her a hug.

"Good morning Mom" he said inbetween yawns.

"Good morning my Little Prince" she said while running her fingers through his hair with one hand while hugging him with the other.

He let go and smiled up at his mother. "I'll just have cereal today."

"Alright" Regina said and let go of her son.

He headed off to his bathroom. She could hear his shower running before she headed downstairs. She started the pot for coffee and then got a bowl and spoon for Henry. Sure he was capable of doing it himself but since she wasn't making him breakfast she could at least do that. She placed them on the counter and waited for the coffee to brew. Once enough was ready she poured herself a mug and prepared it to her liking. Then headed to her study sitting down at her desk she turned on the computer and sipped her coffee as it booted up.

Regina checked her calendar for the day and saw there wasn't anything pressing so she fired off an email to her secretary saying she would be coming in that afternoon. She was going to spend the morning with her wife to be after taking Henry to school.

She checked her email and sent off a few replies before heading back upstairs to change. She went to the bathroom got dressed, put on some light make up and lipstick. Her savior was still out like a light.

Once she was downstairs she grabbed her keys and put on her jacket. "Henry are you ready?" She asked

"Two more bites Mom!" He said from the kitchen.

"I'll be in the car" she replied to him and went out the front door. She got in and buckled up. She wondered what she would drive with having 4 kids. Two minutes later Henry was in the backseat. Regina was still lost in her thoughts.

"Mom are we going now?"

He asked her.

"Yes Henry we are" she smiled at him as she reversed out of the driveway and got him off to school.

Once she was back home she placed her jacket in the closet.

"Babe is that you?" Emma said from the kitchen. She came out with a mug of coffee in her hands.

"Yes dear it's me my love" Regina replied.

"What are your doing here?" Emma asked.

"Spending the morning with one of my favorite people" she walked over to Emma and with a kiss and

tasted the coffee off Emma's lips.

"Okay where's my Gina and what have you done with her?" Emma joked.

"Perks of being my own boss I set my own hours" Regina flashed her fiancee a smirk.

"Which is a bit workaholic mind you." Emma said.

"You know I've been trying to change." Regina said with a fake pout.

Emma placed her mug on the coffee table then kissed those pouty lips.

"I know" she wrapped her arms around the Mayor.

Regina put her arms around Emma's neck and was indulged in a passionate kiss from the sheriff to which she responded to by wrapping her legs around Emma's waist.

Emma wasted no time in taking her fiancee up the stairs to their room.

As soon as they got to their bedroom Emma gently lowered Regina down to their bed. She stared at the women in front of her for a second too long.

"What?" Regina asked

"You. You are fucking beautiful" Emma answered

Regina gave Emma a bright shy smile and said

"So are you, my Love"

Emma smiled back at her and got on her knees. She removed Regina's shoes, then run her hands up Regina's legs. She got a hold of the waistband of her pantyhose. Regina lif herself so Emma could push them down, once they were gone, Emma started to kiss Regina shin. She alternated between kissing and licking each one of them until she got to her thigh. She pushed Regin's dress up and got a hold of her panties. Regina lifts herself up again for Emma who waisted no time pushing her panties down.

"God, babe. You are so wet" - Emma said

"When am I not for you?" - Regina said back

Emma wetted her lips and buried her face between Regina's leg. She smirked to herself when she heard the loud moan her fiance release. She placed her hands on Regina's hips and alternated between sucking and circulating her clit. Regina started to move with Emma and soon she decided to bring her fingers to the game. Emma pushed her tongue inside Regina and used her thumb to stroke her clit. Regina came on Emma's mouth ridiculously fast and fell down on the mattress.

Emma got up and said:

"Babe, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just...just give me a sec"

Emma smirked and said

"Sure"

"In the meantime, take your clothes off. I'd like to return the favor"

Emma waisted no time in removing the rest of her clothes. She laid down on their bed and waited for Regina to recover. Regina got out of the bed and remover the rest of her clothes as well. She laid on top of Emma and started to kiss her. She moved her lips to her jaw and neck until it closed on one of Emma's nipple. She sucked it inside her mouth and gave the other one the same attention. She moved her hand between Emma's leg and pushed two fingers inside her.

Emma arched her back from the mattress with the sudden intrusion. Regina started to pump her fingers in and out of Emma while using her thumb to stroke her clit. She kissed Emma lips on a raw kiss that was all tongue and teeth until Emma couldn't focus on the kiss anymore. She moved her lips to suck on Emma's neck until she felt that rush of wetness running down her fingers. Emma came with a silent cry.

Regina removed her fingers from inside Emma and waited until the blond opens her eyes and lick them clean. Emma's eyes went black with desire all over again just watching her fiancee. Regina laid her head between Emma's breasts and Emma started to fingering through Regina's hair when Regina broke the silence.

"What do you think I'll drive in the future?"

"What?" Emma said unsure of where Regina was coming from.

"If we have more kids what would I drive?" Regina asked.

"Ummm well i don't see you as a soccer mom Van type so probably an SUV of some sort." Emma said.

"And why is that?" Regina asked.

"Because you're too posh to be a van type"

"I see..." Regina said "and if I just happen to like a van? "

"Well it'll be the classiest van there is I'm sure" Emma said

Regina laughed which got Emma laughing.

"I love that laugh. What made you think of that?" Emma asked.

"Just thinking of our future, you're going to have to get rid of the bug" Regina said

Emma sounded shocked as if offended.

"Over my dead body"

"Its just not practical" Regina said

"I can't believe you're saying this" Emma said.

"Tell me how you're going to fit 3 young kids in there?" Regina asked.

"So we're having 3 kids then?" Emma said.

"Hypothetically..." Regina said.

"Hmmm hypothetically...Well I'm still not getting rid of her. She can be Henry's when he's older"

"Over my dead body" Regina said "he can have the Mercedes it's much safer"

"Come on he loves the bug and you know you do too" Emma said.

"I think you're confusing my love for you and my my tolerance for it" Regina said.

"You know deep down you do" Emma said.

"No dear I do not" Regina said

"So three kids huh? And who do they look like?" Emma asked

"Perfect combo of you and me" Regina said snuggling into Emma.

"Those are gonna be some good looking kids babe" Emma said

"They're perfect..." Regina said.

"You say that like you've seen them." Emma said.

"Oh and how could I do that?" Regina asked.

"Just nevermind of course they're perfect they have you as their mother" Emma said

"And you too" Regina added in.

"Yeah and me too. Though I probably will screw up"

Emma said

"It'll be fine, they'll be fine I wasn't always great with Henry" Regina said.

"I know you're saying that to make me feel better but I don't know babe. Me and babies don't mix well..." Emma said discouraged.

Regina raised her hand to Emma's cheek and caressed it. "I'll be here every step of the way my love there's no need to worry and I don't expect you to be perfect."

Emma picked up Regina's hand and kissed it before placing it back on her cheek. "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect woman to raise Henry, you have given him his best chance"

"Now us together are giving him his best chance" Regina replied and kissed Emma.

Emma retuned the kiss "I love you" she said.

"I love you too" Regina said retuning her hand and arm to wrap around Emma.

They laid in bed for awhile in a comfortable silence until Emma's stomach broke it.

Regina chuckled. "Well I suppose that means it's time for breakfast."

"Mmmm breakfast does sound good but I don't want to leave this bed with you." She kissed Regina. Her stomach grumbled in protest. "Just ignore it babe..." She kissed the Mayor again.

"As much as I love this and you I must eat as well" Regina chastely kissed Emma and rose from the bed and put on her robe. Emma appreciated the view.

"Gosh damn you're so stunningly beautiful. I'm so lucky." Emma said sitting up.

"I'm the lucky one my love. Are you coming?" Regina asked as she reached the door.

"Yeah I'll be down in a few minutes" Emma said stretching. Regina left the room and Emma checked her phone seeing if there was any messages from her father, her deputy. There was nothing so she got up from bed and dressed herself back in her tank top and boxers. She headed downstairs where Regina had already started breakfast. Eggs and toast, with bacon of course. There was a coffee mug already prepared for her she picked it up and sat down taking a sip.

"You know just how I like it" Emma said.

"Well I would hope so after all this time together" Regina said as she flipped the bacon.

Emma smiled and continued to drink her coffee as she waited for breakfast to be ready.

They had a good breakfast. Eating and smiling at each other with light touches here and there.

"I'll take care of the dishes when your gone babe.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked.

"Totally sure, let's shower and get you off to work" Emma said

"Are you trying to get rid of me Miss. Swan?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Never Madam Mayor but I know you're dying to get things done so you can come home to your family"

"That I do" Regina said grabbing the sheriff's hand and walking up to their ensuite.

They had and extended shower. As Regina was getting ready Emma said "why don't I order take out and tonight I'll we'll have a relaxing bath and I'll give you a massage?"

"That sounds wonderful dear" Regina put on her black heels and touched up her lipstick. "I'll see you tonight my love"

"Go get em' tiger" Emma said with a light tap to Regina's ass.

Regina shook her head and laughed as she left the room.

Emma was home alone now. She took care of the dishes and started a load of laundry. She played video games till she was bored of her mind. She folded and put away that load of laundry and cleaned up and the house some she knew her wife to be would appreciate that.

She went out for a run and as she passed residents of Storybrooke she smiled and said hello. She made it all the way to Granny's as her final destination.

Ruby was behind the counter. Emma walked up to the counter. "Hey Rubes, how's your day going?"

"Just another day here at Granny's nothing fancy" Ruby replied. "Can I get you anything?"

"Grilled cheese with Onion rings and fries and a chicken salad to go. Oh can I also have a water? " Emma's said sitting down on a stool.

"You got it Ems" Ruby said as she disappeared in the back for a moment before popping back out and got Emma a water.

Emma took a big chug of water before setting the glass down.

"Its been awhile since we have gone out. How about we hit up the rabbit hole tomorrow night" Emma said to Ruby.

"I'd really like that thanks." Ruby smiled at Emma. Then she was being hailed by some other customers "we'll catch up then i got to go"

Granny eventually came out with Emma's order. Emma jogged her way to the mayor's office.

"Sheriff Swan to see you Madam Mayor" the secretary said.

"Let her in" Regina replied. She had on her reading glasses and was taking them off and rounding around her desk when Emma came in.

"Those glasses are so sexy" Emma said with the door not even being closed behind her.

"Emma!" Regina said.

"What?! Its not like she doesn't know we're together. Come sit and enjoy some lunch" Emma said setting down the food on the coffee table and sitting in the love seat.

Regina used her magic to shut the door. She smirked as she looked up the sheriff up and down there was just something about Emma after she worked out. She sat down next to Emma after getting them some water. Emma already had dug in to her food.

"I wasn't expecting you not that I don't mind seeing you my love" Regina said opening her salad.

"I was out and about so i thought I'd bring you some lunch" Emma said.

"I see... Well thank you for this I was just about to get some lunch" Regina said squeezing Emma's thigh.

"Not a problem babe. Oh I did a load of laundry and cleaned up some of the house too"

"You didn't have to do that" Regina said after finishing chewing.

"Mmmm but I wanted to." Emma said digging in to her onion rings.

"Well thank you" Regina said before taking another bite.

"You're welcome babe" Emma said with a mouthful. She knew better but did it anyways.

Once she finished. "Oh I planned to go out with Ruby tomorrow night if you want to come"

"That's alright dear I'll stay at home. You enjoy time with your friend." Regina said.

"You sure? You know she's your friend too" Emma said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"She's your friend more than mine but yes I'm sure" Regina replied.

"Okay then" Emma said taking the last few bites of her food.

Regina was just watching her and intaking all of the pheromones. She grinned oh what a freshly workout Sheriff does to her but there was no time for that now. However, a few kisses wouldn't be so bad.

The Mayor straddled the sheriff and kissed her while putting her fingers through soft blonde hair. Emma instantly put her hands to Regina's waist. Regina's kisses moved to a sweaty neck and then she hugged the sheriff resting her head on a shoulder. "I love you thank you again for my lunch"

Regina got up from Emma and straightened out her suit. You could hear a whimper come from Emma at the loss of body contact.

Emma stood and cleaned up her lunch mess. "Anything for you. I love you too. I'll leave you to running the town Madam Mayor" Emma flashed a smile and a wink to Regina before walking out the door.

Once Emma returned home she hopped back on the gaming system and was joined by Henry a couple hours later. He tossed his backpack to the side of the dining table before taking off his shoes and then sitting next to his blonde mother logging in the game himself.

"How was your day kid?" Emma said as she pressed buttons on her controller.

"Good" Henry stuck out this tongue a little in concentration as he pressed buttons on his own controller.

"Anything worth noting to talk about?" Emma asked him.

"No, just another day at school Ma" Henry said

"So you sure you want to have a sibling or two?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah I'm sure it'd be great to have a little sister or brother" Henry said.

"You not worried they'll get on your nerves or ruin any of your comic books?" Emma asked.

"I take great care of my stuff and nerves it's bound to happen." Henry said finishing a combo move. "Im gonna love them anyways"

"You're such a great kid you know that Henry?" Emma said

"Yeah I know" he said. "Are you or Mom getting ready to have one?" He asked pausing the game.

"In the future we have no rush or timeline" Emma said.

"Well the sooner the better I don't want to miss out on too much" Henry said.

Emma laughed. "Miss out you're only 11"

"I'm almost 12 which only gives me about 6 years left at home" Henry said.

"Stop growing up so fast" Emma said wrapping her arm around her son.

"Can't help it. Time never paused for me here besides you broke the curse" Henry said.

"Yeah I did" Emma said with a smile and ruffled Henry's hair. "last level and you got to get to your homework"

"Okay Ma" Henry unpaused the game.

Henry and Emma played for another 45 minutes and then Henry did his homework.

Emma decided to watch some TV until it was time to order dinner and go pick it up.

Henry went with.

When Regina arrive at home dinner was nice and hot the table was set and they are and talked about their day. Henry went off to his room after dinner and Regina and Emma cleaned up together before Emma ran a bath as she promised her fiancee earlier that day.

"This is nice"Regina said as she sat in front of the younger woman.

"Yeah it is. Do you know what Henry said to me earlier today?"

"No what?" Regina said sinking further into the bath.

"Basically we need to hurry up and have kids because he'll be moving out in 6ish years. Can you believe that?!" Emma said astonished.

"Did he now?" Regina said.

"Yeah he did" Emma said.

"He really is interested in being a big brother" Regina said.

"Yeah he is" Emma kissed Regina's exposed neck. "I supposed we can start looking at adoption agencies if you're ready"

As much as that pleased Regina it also pained her that she couldn't have children of their own. This wasn't a dream. It wasn't scientifically possible and she still had taken that potion all those years ago. Though deep down inside Regina hoped somehow it would be possible.

"Question is are you ready dear?" Regina said.

"I don't think I'll ever be fully ready babe and plus it takes time so I can do my best to be more ready and if not well when the kid is here there's no going back because I won't do what was done to me" Emma said.

"I know you won't my love" Regina said caressing Emma's thigh before getting out of the bath and toweling off. Emma followed suit. Regina laid down on the bed on her stomach and Emma began her massage.

Regina started thinking about her dreams with Sarah and the twins Noah and Gabrielle. No matter where their future children would come from she would love them with all her heart. She soon fell asleep to Emma's relaxing massage.


	51. Chapter 51

Regina woke up alone in bed. She reached for Emma's side of the bed and it was still warm. She sat up and stretched her arms out as she looked around the room. She noticed there was an extra ring on her ring finger. Married. So therefore she must be dreaming as they still had two months to go.

She put on her robe headed out the bedroom door and down the stairs. She could hear Emma's voice off in the kitchen but no one elses.

"Yeah okay just keep me updated thanks Dad...uh huh love you too" Emma said then sticking her phone in her pocket and picking up her cup of coffee.

"Everything okay my love?" Regina said.

Emma turned around and smiled at her wife. "Oh yeah its just Leroy being Leroy. Dad has him in a jail cell" She took a sip of her coffee then set it down on the counter and closed the distanced between herself and Regina. She wrapped her arms around Regina and chastely kissed her wife good morning. "Good morning my gorgeous wife"

"Mmmm good morning" Regina said pulling Emma in for another kiss.

Emma lifted Regina to the counter and deepened the kiss. Regina tugged on Emma's bottom lip before their need for air.

"Coffee?" Emma asked.

"Please" Regina said as she continued to sit on the counter. She watched Emma prepare her coffee and wondered where Henry was. Maybe he was off to school already or off at his grandparents. She honestly didn't know what day it was nor did she care.

Emma handed Regina a mug and Regina took a sip. Emma flashed her wife a smile as Regina hummed in delight into her coffee mug.

Regina felt silly sitting on the counter but Emma was blocking her way to get down. So they drank their coffee like this. She put her mug to the side when she was finished.

Emma kissed her passionately grabbing her ass as they kissed. They both moaned into eachother mouths but were soon interrupted by a stomach grumble. Who's? It was surprisingly Regina's.

Emma laughed and that got Regina laughing. "Never will get tired of that sound. I'll start on Breakfast" Emma said.

Regina slid off the counter as soon as Emma moved. They worked on breakfast together.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they ate breakfast and glanced at each other smiling in between bites.

Emma picked up their plates when they were finished and started doing the dishes. She knew Regina was going to say something. "Babe you do the dishes most of the time let me do it this once "

Regina said "alright" then moved from the dining room to her study. She picked up a book she read many times before and flipped through the pages before starting to read laying down on the sofa.

About 15 minutes later Emma joined her in the study. "Ready for a shower babe? " Emma asked

Regina nodded and closed the book. She stood and grabbed Emma's hand interlacing their fingers together. They headed upstairs undressed and Emma got in the shower first.

Regina probably would never tire of seeing the blondes naked form nor of washing her body either. She took in every toned muscle and swallowed. This was their routine but it wasn't a tiring one.

"You're so beautiful I love you" she said.

Even though Emma could not see at the moment she replied "Right back at ya sexy. I love you too " she rinsed off and kissed her wife. The kiss heated up and soon Regina was pressed up against the shower wall. They were both heavily breathing and Regina took this opportunity to switch with Emma in the shower. She then pushed Emma against the wall then kissed her before stepping back into the stream of hot water. Emma shampooed Regina hair then conditioned it before washing her body.

Regina rinsed off and turned off the shower. Grabbing both of their towels. She handed Emma hers and they dried off getting minimal water on the bathroom floor. Regina's lips curled into a smile as she thought she'd repeat this shower with Emma when she woke. Except maybe she would make it more explicit. She hung up her towel after she dried her hair. She lotioned herself in the room then walked into the closet. What should she wear? She put on a matching purple lace bra and panties set.

Emma was busy drying her hair in the ensuite when Regina heard Emma's phone ring the dryer turn off. "Babe can you hand me my phone? "

Regina left the closet and picked up Emma phone from the bed and went to the bathroom handing Emma her phone.

"Gosh your so sexy" Emma said grabbing her phone.

Regina blushed and left Emma to her call and returned to the closet. She decided on a black pencil skirt and a purple silk blouse. She sat at her vanity putting on her make up and heard the hair dryer turn back on. By the time she had her earrings on Emma finally emerged from the bathroom her golden locks flowing freely she saw from her mirror.

Emma got dressed in black skinny jeans, a white tank top, and then a blue long sleeve button up.

"You look absolutely gorgeous babe" Emma said.

"Thank you, you look good as well" Regina said.

Emma was pulling Regina in for a kiss when Regina interrupted. "Don't smear my lipstick please" Regina said.

Emma chuckled and kissed Regina left temple instead before giving her a hug and letting her go. "Come on babe let's go" she said leaving the room

"Go? Where are we going? " Regina asked.

"To go pick out a puppy" Emma said.

"What!?" Regina replied. In none of her dreams did they have a dog in them before.

"I'm kidding..." Emma said halfway down the stairs. Once she reached all the way down the stairs she turned around and looked up at Regina. "Though would it be so bad to have a puppy?"

"You look like Henry just now. Did he put you up to this?" Regina asked.

"Maybe... but look at me...how can you deny this face?" Emma asked.

"I ... the answer is no Emma and I'll tell Henry the same when he's home" Regina said.

"But babe the Henderson's dog Judy just gave birth to puppies" Emma pleaded.

Regina chuckled and shook her head. "I have two puppies as it is I don't need a third maybe in the future"

"Awww man. Can't believe you just equated your wife and son as puppies" Emma said turning around getting her boots from the closet and putting them on.

Regina finished walking down the stairs and grabbed her black heels and put them on.

"After you babe" Emma said after opening the door. Regina grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Emma opened the passenger door for Regina to her non obnoxious yellow bug. Regina slipped inside and buckled her seatbelt.

Emma got in the driver side buckled up and started the car then reversed out of the driveway.

Regina had no idea where they were going it left her a bit nervous to be honest but she didn't want to say anything about it. Emma grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers together setting their hands in Regina's lap.

They headed out of town and Emma hummed along to the music playing on the radio.

She flashed a smile to Regina before putting her eyes back on the road.

Regina then looked out the window watching the welcome to Storybrooke fade away from the side mirror.

They pulled to a town 2 hours away from Storybrooke. They pulled up to an Italian restaurant. "Yelp says they're really good" Emma said

"I see" Regina said getting out of the car on her own.

"Babe are you upset?" Emma asked Regina.

"No, sorry this is nice" she grabbed Emma's hand and squeezed.

They walked inside the restaurant and were soon seated.

Regina placed the napkin on her lap and looked at the menu.

Their server came "Hi I'm Faith I'll be your server today is there anything I can get you to drink"

Regina looked at the young woman and smiled. "We'll have a bottle of the house red wine"

"Of course I'll get that for you" Faith said and walked away.

"My my trying to get me drunk Mrs. Swan-Mills? " Emma asked as she looked up from her menu.

Regina responded with a smirk and looked back down at her menu.

A few moments later the waitress returned with a full bottle of their house wine. She poured the couple their glasses. "Are you two ready to order? "

Emma looked at Faith "I'll have the Chicken fettuccine" then handed her menu.

Regina scanned her menu once more. "I'll have the sausage cannelloni" she handed her menu to Faith.

"I'll have those out in no time" Faith said with a smile and walked away.

"Only one meal my love?" Regina asked.

"It's lunch besides I hear the cannoli's are to die for. " Emma smiled and reached across the table grasping Regina's hand.

Regina sipped her wine. "This is actually quite good"

Emma shook her head "Don't be so shocked Gina "

Regina chuckled and continued to sip her wine and Emma did the same.

"So I was thinking..." Emma started to say.

"Go on" Regina said

"If you're ready to have more children. I'm more than ready" Emma said.

Regina set her wine glass down. "You're serious? "

"Absolutely. I've been thinking about it non stop these past few months and I know I said we could look but we never really did with the preparation of the wedding and I know I was more unsure then. I'm sure now. Nervous still but one hundred percent positive" Emma said.

"I didn't want to push especially since we were about to get married" Regina said. So this dream doesn't take place that far in the future she thought to herself. Probably because well they were just taking about it before she fell asleep. "What changed your mind? "

"The more I thought about it the more I became comfortable with the idea of us with 3 more kids. I missed Henry being small and I want to be able to experience that. No matter how afraid I might be." Emma said.

"I'm so happy" a few tears fell from Regina's eyes.

"I'm glad you're happy babe" Emma said and smiled squeezing Regina's hand.

Their food arrived and Faith set the food down appropriately.

"Parmesan cheese? " Faith asked Regina

"Just a little please" Regina said.

Faith freshly grated cheese for Regina then turned to Emma.

"Load me up Faith" Emma said

That got Faith to laugh. She grated cheese for Emma. There was quite a lot to her standards but Emma didn't looked pleased yet so she grated some more.

"That's great thanks" Emma said.

"Let me know if you need anything else" Faith said smiling before walking away.

"Care for some pasta with your cheese dear? " Regina asked with a chuckle. Refilling both hers and Emma's wine glasses.

"You know I love my cheese" Emma said.

"I do" Regina said as she cut into her cannelloni she then took a bite and mmmm'd in satisfaction.

"Good huh?" Emma said before taking her first bite.

Regina nodded.

They continued to eat and drink but no one got drunk.

Talking small talk as they ate. Faith checked up on them not too little and not too much she earned herself quite a large tip by the end of the lunch. Regina ordered 3 bottles of the house wine to go. Emma got two boxes of cannolis to go as well after having 2 for dessert.

Once they left the restaurant they walked hand in hand around town looking at different shops.

Over and hour and a half later Emma stopped in front of a baby store. She looked hesitant but pulled her wife inside anyways.

"Emma..." Regina said.

"Welcome is there anything you're looking for today in particular? " a male store clerk asked.

"We're just browsing" Emma told the clerk and walked on past him.

First stop cribs. "Holy crap babe. I mean holy cow" Emma looked at the prices of things. She fidgeted with a crib to get it to go down then back up.

Regina just smiled. Little did Emma know Sarah would have the third crib from the right.

That is if they had Sarah which in her dreams she did. She wondered how long from now that would be. Maybe a year or less finding out she was pregnant with Sarah. Oh how she really wished she could get pregnant. Her smile turned to a frown.

"Hey where did you go just now ?" Emma noticed Regina's facial shift.

"I just wish I could carry our baby" Regina looked at Emma and Emma enveloped her in a hug.

"I know babe but it's okay. Maybe we could still try invitro. " Emma said looking into brown eyes.

Regina shook her head. "My body would probably..." she didn't want to finish that sentence but Emma knew what she thought. That it would kill the baby. She didn't want to risk it.

"I'm sorry I brought it up. We're gonna give some kids an awesome home with two loving parents and an amazing big brother" Emma said.

Regina replied "you're right we will"

Emma walked around the store and saw this cute giraffe she just had to buy. She picked it up and carried it around the store with her. Regina smiled again.

They were at the strollers when Emma said. "Who knew these things would have so many features to them."

"Some more than others dear" Regina said. "You're buying that giraffe aren't you? "

"Is just so cute our future kid will love it" Emma said.

Regina pressed a kiss to Emma's cheek. "You're the cute one"

And with that Regina was pulled awake from her dream. It wasn't as family oriented as her other dreams but it was still a good dream.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow never did I ever imagine we’d be at 400 plus kudos but here we are 
> 
> Hope you enjoy what’s ahead

Two months passed by quickly for the soon to be Swan-Mills family.

Regina woke up alone it was the first time in a long time since she went to sleep alone. She stretched and smiled. Today was the day she was going to get married. She showered and got dressed She never did dream of their wedding day in the midst of all her dreams of a possible life with Emma Swan. She grabbed her makeup bag and her dress and headed towards the town hall to where they are to get married.

A couple hours later.

Emma was nervous, but a good amount of nervous. She wasn't afraid she was going to be left at the altar though the thought had crossed her mind a time or two. Henry walked over to his Ma.

"Hey Ma?" Henry tried to get her attention

"Yeah kid?" She was pulled from her thoughts.

"You ready for this?" Henry stood tall in his tux, he probably grew a half a foot in the last 3 months his voice not starting to change yet.

"You know it kid. How's your Mom? She almost ready?" Emma slung her arm around him.

"She's almost there, grandma is going on and on about something"

"I swear if your grandmother delays this wedding I'm going to…" The lights in the room started to flicker

"Deep breaths Ma" Henry reminded his blonde mother. She still didn't have control of her magic that was in it's early developments. Regina and Emma had been training but with the wedding coming up those sessions got put more on the backburner unless it was deemed entirely necessary.

"In and out" Emma repeated to herself as she slowed her breathing and the lights in the room went back to normal.

"You really sure you want this kid?" Emma looked at her sons eyes searching for any sense of doubt.

"What more can a child want than his parents who love each other profess their undying love and say they'll be together forever. Making it official… It's a dream come true Ma" Henry said encouraging his mother. "I can't wait to be a Swan-Mills"

"Me too kid, me too" Emma said with a big smile.

Ruby walked through the door. "Whew your wife to be is a looker. "

"I'm so glad everyone and their mom, including my MOM has seen her except me" Emma huffed.

"You'll see her soon enough, and after that you'll probably never go except a works day without seeing her ever again. " Ruby said

"True we don't ever plan on being apart…in fact this is the longest we have been apart in since before I officially moved in" Emma thought out loud. Not once did she ever run as she expected herself to. There just was something about Regina, no matter how terrified she got she always found herself running towards Regina than away.

Emma walked out of the room and headed towards the main hall where the whole place was decorated for their wedding.

In another room in the town hall.

"Oh Regina you look even better..."Snow started to say to her Marriage to her father but she shook her head and advised against it. "Than I ever could have imagined" tears started rolling down Snows cheeks.

"Oh no Snow don't start crying now. You're going to make me mess up my makeup"

Snow wiped the escaped tears and looked at Regina once more. "You're going to take her breath away"

"I hope so" Regina said double checking her makeup and her hair.

"I really do love her Snow " Regina said

"I know you do, and I hope you know I love you as well." Snow said.

"I know, and I love you too Snow "Regina said looking at her fiacees mother, her friend, and former step daughter. "You and David." She grabbed Snow's hands and gave them a squeeze.

Snow squeezed them back she would have hugged Regina but she didn't want to ruin how perfect Regina's wedding dress looked and wanted her daughter to be the first one to embrace Regina.

"Shall we get you Married?!" Snow said excitedly.

"Absolutely dear" Regina said leaving room with Snow soon behind her.

Henry came walking towards his mother with a big smile on his face. "Mom you are so beautiful"

"Thank you and you are handsome" She said straightening his tie.

"MOM! I can fix it myself " Henry said proudly.

"Well it's my wedding and I'll fix it perfectly...there all done"

"Ready to get Married to Ma?"

"Yes, I've been waiting my whole life for this moment Henry " She said with a smile.

Emma was waiting at the front, her hands sweating like there was no tomorrow. She kept on practicing her slow breathing. Her magic wasn't going to be the reason her wedding day was a complete disaster. She was just going through much emotion that day. Henry joined at her side and the music started to play this was it her last moment as Miss Swan. She smiled and looked towards the entrance where Regina her future wife to be came slowly walking down the aisle.

'Gosh she's so perfect' she thought to herself.

Regina slowly paced herself as she walked towards a smiling Emma who looked handsome as ever in her tuxedo. Yes, Emma could have pulled off a dress but felt more comfortable this way. She was making sure she didn't trip. Not that she had ever tripped in heels before. Not Regina Mills. When she reached Emma she stood at her place and faced Emma. She was beaming with a smile. .

"Hi" Emma said in a whisper

"Hi" Regina whispered back.

"We're finally doing this" Emma said.

"Yes, we are my love" Regina said.

Archie took that as cute to start the wedding.

They shared their first dance together and it was a sight to behold.

After that David was dancing with Regina. "My father would have loved her" Regina said to David. As Emma and Henry danced together.

"And I'm sure she would have loved him. Snow has talked fondly of your father" David said.

"You would have liked him too" Regina said.

"I'm sure I would have" David took a few more turns around the dancefloor with Regina before Henry walked over.

"May I have this dance?" Henry asked his mother holding out his hand.

"Yes, you may" Regina took Henry's hand.

David walked over Emma and danced with her.

"I'm so proud of you Henry" Regina said.

"What for? I think I'm the one who should be the proud one, which I am a very proud son of you" Henry asked.

"For keeping your Ma cool headed today, and from learning how to dance from your grandparents. Your moves are much smoother than mine. I'm sorry if I step on your feet"

"Mom you're doing fine, those lessons with Ma paid off" Henry had a big smile on his face as he led his mom across the dance floor as everyone watched them, and David and Emma dance on the dancefloor.

"This is the best day of my life Dad" Emma said to David.

"My wedding to your mother holds second place to the day you were born even though we sent you away right away it's still the best day of my life. I love you Emma" David said.

"I love you too Dad" both pairs continued to dance until the song was over.

Emma and Regina took a break from dancing we others had finally had their turn to hit the dance floor.

Regina kissed Emma. "Hello wife" she said with the biggest of smiles.

"Hello wife" Emma said and shared the same smile as Regina's

They interlaced they're fingers on the table and drank some champagne.

"I still can't believe all these people are here"

Regina said

"And they're not all here for just me" Emma said squeezing Regina's hand.

"Thank you" Regina said.

"What for?" Emma's face looked puzzled.

"For reminding me of that and for today" Regina said

"Well I should be thanking you also for today then" Emma said

They said "you're welcome" in unison that got them to laugh.

"I know for sure I get to hear that laugh for the rest of my life" Emma said recalling to that time she accidentally said that on the phone.

"You happened to play your cards just right Mrs. Swan-Mills" Regina said

"Mmm say it again" Emma said.

Regina knew which part Emma was asking for.

"Mrs. Swan-Mills" Regina said with a smirk.

"I love you Regina Swan-Mills" Emma said

"I love you too Emma Swan-Mills" Regina said then kissed Emma. Emma deepened the kiss.

Ruby walked over and waited for their kiss to be over. "Cheers to the newly wed couple" she raised her glass.

"Thanks Rubes" Emma said

"Thank you Ruby" Regina said and they clinked their glasses together and drank.

"So are you going to dance with her?" Regina asked.

"Dance with who?"

"Don't be so dumb Ruby, Deputy Fa" Regina said.

"We both know you have been eyeing Mulan" Emma said.

"I..." Ruby was speechless.

"Go on ask her" Regina said.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so shy" Emma said.

"I don't do shy" Ruby grabbed another flute of champagne and downed it and walked away.

"Think we pissed her off or inspired her?" Emma asked her wife. Yes, HER wife she still couldn't believe. Emma felt like she was in a dream waiting to be woken up.

"Either way shes talking to Mulan" Regina said.

They watched them interact with each other

"Looks like she agreed, they're heading to the dance floor" Regina said.

"Lets not leave her hanging and join them. May I have this dance Mrs. Swan-Mills?"

"You may"

They joined Ruby and Mulan on the dance floor. There was much fun to be had and laughs.

When Regina was off in the restroom. Snow took this moment to be with her daughter.

"Emma" Snow said and hugged her daughter tight.

"Mom" Emma said.

"I'm so proud of you. Even though we haven't known each other long" tears start falling from Snow's eyes."You've grown and healed so much with Regina. Even though it might have been awkward for awhile I couldn't have asked for a better daughter in law."

Emma wiped some of tears away. "Thank you Mom for saying that" she hugged her Mom.

"Would you mind if we danced together? Your father got a chance, but I know it's not traditional or anything..." Snow said shyly.

"I'd love to" Emma held out her hand for her mom to take which Snow accepted and they danced.

Regina returned from the bathroom and saw Snow and Emma dancing together. Emma was a really good dancer. She herself was still mediocre but much better than when they had first started dancing lessons 8 weeks ago.

Henry walked over to Regina. "Ma is a really good dancer. Well so is Grandma."

"Guess she naturally inherited the ability to dance along other things"

"Like being 'Charming' " Henry joked and laughed

"Why yes Henry. She is charming it's almost sickening" Regina said after she had chuckled

"But you love her for it" Henry said.

"Yes, I do" Regina said.

They watched Emma and Snow finish there dance. Emma walked over to them.

"Hey family" she wrapped her arms around their shoulders.

"You're officially a Swan-Mills how does it feel kid?"

"Great Ma" Henry said with a big grin

"Well officially it'll be Monday when the paper work is processed but it'll be back dated to today." Regina said.

"My wife the Mayor! So smart" Emma kissed Regina's cheek.

"Why thank you. Mrs. Swan-Mills" Regina said

"No problem Mrs. Swan-Mills" Emma said then looked to Henry.

"Are you all packed for camp kid?"

"Yup" he popped the p when he said it. Hugging his Mom's. "Thank you so much for letting me go"

"Smile" the photographer said. Which thank goodness wasn't Sydney Glass.

They all three smiled. This picture would later take place on both the Sheriff's and Mayor's desks.

Regina still wasn't keen on the idea of him being gone so long. He would be gone a month longer than they were on their honeymoon but she wasn't going to stop him from having fun and doing something he loved.

"You're welcome kid"

"I'm going to be fine Mom." He looked at his brunette mother

"Yes you are, and you're going to have fun that's what's important" Regina said

"Lots of fun! Okay Mom's I'm gonna get some food love you both" Henry hugged each of his moms separately.

"Food sounds wonderful" Regina said.

"I'll fix you a plate go get off your feet" Emma kissed Regina and fixed them some food and retuned to their table with two plates. They ate quietly and then made their rounds with the guests.

"Ready to get out of here babe?" Emma asked

"Yes I can't wait to get out of this dress"

Emma smirked.

"I know what you're thinking Swan"

"That's Swan-Mills to you Mrs"

"Yes it is and lets go home" Regina grabbed Emma hand and they headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the wedding did you enjoy it? I hope you did.


	53. Chapter 53

Regina woke up in Emma's arms. She went to remove Emma's arms around her but Emma just held on tighter. "Stay with me for a little while longer." Emma said sleepily snuggling into Regina and smelling her hair. "You smell so good" then Emma kissed her neck. "Good morning my gorgeous wife.

Regina lifted one of Emma's hands and kissed it. "Good morning my love" she then turned around to face Emma and ran her fingers through Emma's blonde locks. "You're so beautiful"

"Thanks babe" Emma said with a smile.

Regina kissed Emma not once or twice but three times.

They could hear the patter of feet in the hall way and then down the stairs.

"Little rascals are awake" Emma said with a grin.

Regina gently shoved Emma's shoulder. " Do not call them that"

"Lets go feed them before they start a riot" Emma said releasing her hold of Regina and getting up and putting on a pair of sweats.

Regina got up as well and put on her robe. She stopped Emma in her tracks and pulled her in for one more kiss. "I love you Emma"

"I love you too babe" Emma said and unlocked then opened the door

They headed downstairs Sarah was on the couch reading a book while the twins were playing with their toys giggling.

"Chef Sarah would you like to help today?"

"Not today Ma" Sarah said turning the page of her book. She was really engrossed in the story.

"Me me me!" The twins said.

Emma said "okay let's get your aprons on"

"Put away your toys first" Regina said.

Gabrielle and Noah quickly put away their toys.

Then went to Emma to put on their aprons.

"Babe we got this go ahead and chill" Emma said as she tied Noahs apron.

Gabrielle by then had hers on and grabbed the stools.

Regina went to her study and grabbed a book then sat down next to Sarah. She kissed the top of her head before opening her book and began reading.

Emma and the twins prepared French Toast with vanilla yogurt and fruit bowls.

Sarah set the table when Regina asked.

They sat around the table and ate. Regina cut up the French toast for the twins.

They both said "Thank you Mommy"

"Mommy Mama I had a good dream last night!" Noah said

"I dreamt we went to Disneyland! We went on lots of rides and Henry was there too!"

"Oh wow kid that's awesome" Emma said.

"We will go when you're a bit older" Regina said.

" Really?" Sarah asked.

"Someday dear we will go I promise

All three kids said "Yay! Yay"

Gabrielle said "I dreamt Mama was fighting a Dragon and she won because she's a great knight"

"Hopefully never again will I have to do that" Emma said.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand.

"Ma is a great knight!" Sarah said.

Breakfast was soon over .Emma and Sarah cleaned the table. While Regina cleaned up the kitchen.

Sarah returned to her book and the twins returned to their toys.

"Shower?" Regina said to Emma.

They showered quickly and the twins were then in their room playing they had gotten dressed in not so bad outfits.

Regina headed downstairs and Emma grabbed the twins.

"Let's go my little dumplings we're going go the playground." Emma said

"We're going to the playground!" Noah screamed in excitement.

"Yes yes yes the playground!" Gabrielle said. She lifted her arms up and Emma picked her up.

Noah headed out of the room first and Emma followed suit.

Sarah and Regina already had their shoes on.

Sarah helped Noah put on his shoes and was showing him how to tie them just like Henry taught her.

Emma put Gabrielle down and she just slipped on her pair of shoes.

The family left the house with Emma locking the door with her house key Regina gave to her all those years ago. She watched her family get in the SUV and smiles.

"Emma you coming?" Regina said with the drivers door open

"Yeah" Emma said walking over and getting in the passenger seat.

Regina drove out of the driveway and the kids were singing along with kids song that was playing over the speakers. She was smiling as she drove to the playground.

Once they arrived the kids piled out of the SUV and ran towards the playground.

"Mama push me on the swing please!" Noah asked

Gabrielle and Sarah headed toward the slides.

Emma headed towards the swings.

Regina moved to where she could keep an eye on her entire family.

"Ready to fly my boy?" Emma said as Noah sat on the swing.

"Yes Mama!" Noah said.

"Okay!" Emma grabbed the swing and pulled him back getting him a good head start then pushing him higher and higher.

Noah was giggling.

Regina stood and shook her head but with a smile. She was partly concerned with how high he was going but the pure joy coming from her youngest child made her happy. She moved her eyes to her girls. They were busy going up and down the slides and talking with each other.

"Mommy look!" Gabrielle said to Regina.

"I'm watching" Regina said and Gabrielle went down the bigger slide.

"I went down Sarah's slide!" Gabrielle said

"Yes you did. Very good" Regina said smiling at her daughter.

"Good job Gabi. Want to go down with me?" Sarah asked Gabrielle.

"Yes please" Gabrielle said grabbing Sarah's hand.

Meanwhile Noah was having the time of his life his blonde hair floating in the air probably a bit too long and in need of a trim.

Regina walked over to Noah "Had enough yet?" She asked him as he was coming down.

"No Mommy!" Noah said

Emma continued to push Noah and eventually Gabrielle came to join them.

"Mama I want to go high in the sky too!"

Emma laughed and said "Hop on" she waited for Gabrielle to get on the swing and grabbed the swing and pulled all the way back and got her going. She was then pushing both Noah and Gabrielle.

Sarah continued to play with the rest the of playground for another ten minutes before joining her mothers and siblings at the swings.

"Okay kids Mama's arms need a break " Regina said for Emma.

The twins slowly evened out and Emma stopped them both.

Noah grabbed Gabrielle hand and said "Come and get us Sarah!" Noah said starting to run.

Emma got closer to Regina and interlaced their fingers together. "I love our kids"

"I do too my love" Regina said turning towards Emma and caressing her cheek.

Emma leaned into the touch then kissed Regina's palm. She then started walking towards the kids. "Hey not too far you guys!"

The kids chased each other till they decided to chase Emma. Emma quickly let go of Regina's hand and ran for awhile until she let them catch her and they attacked and piled on her tickling Emma.

Emma was laughing so hard and so were the kids.

"Okay okay let your mother breathe" Regina said and the kids stopped.

Once Emma caught her breath she got up from the ground kissing each one of her kids on the head before fully standing up.

"Twenty more minutes then we're going Grandma and Grandpa's. Go play" Emma said and the kids went off to play. Emma faced her wife who was smiling so big watching their kids play.

"It's like they were just babies yesterday. they're so grown up" Regina said.

"Don't remind me. They're growing up too fast for my liking" Emma said.

"Me too my love me too" Regina said. The last time she saw the twins they were 2 and now it seemed they were about 4 or 5.

Regina wondered how old they'd be in her next dream. Maybe they'd be back to infants or even not exist yet.

"Where'd you go just now?" Emma said

"Just lost in thought about when the twins were two" Regina replied.

"This age is more fun they can speak more" Emma said.

"My babies aren't babies anymore. I miss that" Regina said.

"As cute as they were I don't miss the endless sleepless nights" Emma said.

Regina nodded. She could just imagine how those nights were.

"So you ready for date night babe?" Emma said

"Date night?" Regina questioned

"Please don't tell me you forgot already" Emma said.

"It might have slipped my mind. Forgive me?" Regina said with a kiss.

"Mmmm you're forgiven" Emma said chastely kissing Regina back then facing the playground.

It was good to know that even with three kids they still managed to have time to themselves.

After 12 more minutes the kids were gathered into the SUV and they headed towards David and Snow's.

Snow greeted everyone with their own hugs. Emma hugged her dad. The kids got high fives from David.

Sarah gave her Moms a good bye hug and kiss before running off upstairs.

"So the twins may or may not nap. They ran themselves quite a bit at the playground." Emma said to Snow and David.

"We really appreciate you watching them" Regina said.

"They're our grandkids it's no problem" David said picking up Noah and tickling him.

"Grandpa" Noah giggled.

"You know they're in good hands. Now off you two go" Snow said basically shooing then out the door.

"Bye Noah and Gabrielle" Regina said "Mommy loves you"

"Love you Mommy" they said in unison.

"Mama loves you too" Emma said.

"Love you Mama " they in unison.

"Love you Mom and Dad thanks for watching them" Emma said before walking out the door.

"We love you too sweetheart" Snow said closing the door after Regina walked over the threshold.

"Why do I have a feeling she's up to something?" Emma said.

"It's your mother dear..." Regina said walking to the SUV.

"She better not be expecting another grandchild from us..." Emma said.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Regina said buckling her seat belt.

"Bad no, but fives kinda pushing it babe not that I still really know how we got the three we have in the first place. Henry would have to lose his room. Were not as young...Wait... You're not saying-" Emma said

Before Regina could finish interrupted Emma with a kiss. "No I'm not pregnant" well Regina just assumed that.

"Good... I mean... Fuck. That came out wrong" Emma said rubbing her head in worry.

"Don't get yourself so flustered dear if it happens it happens. We'll cross that bridge should it ever come. I'm good with our four kids" Regina said before driving home.

Once they were in the house and the door was locked. Regina was backing Emma against a wall.

"My my Mrs. Swan-Mills if I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to seduce me" Emma snickered.

"Well don't we have the time?" Regina asked

Emma gulped and nodded.

"Then I am seducing you Mrs. Swan-Mills." Regina kissed Emma placing her hands on Emma's hips.

Regina started to pull Emma's jacket down her arms while kissing her lips as forcefully as she could. She knew that between the kids and Emmas job they probablydidn't have much time alone. Emmas' hand took a grab over Regina's ass and gave it a firm squeeze. That made Regina's lips part from Emma and that was all it took for Emma to bent down an inch and lif Regina up

"Emma, what are you doing?

"Taking my wife to bed"

Emma took Regina's lips into her mouth again while walking her to their bedroom. Once there she gently laid her wife down to the bed. She moved to Regina's neck and was rewarded with a moan from her.

"Arms up"

Emma said and so Regina obeyed. She removed her blouse and kissed the valley between her breasts. She was silently grateful Regina was wearing a bra with a front hook, she quickly opened it and took one of her breasts into her mouth, she sucked and teased her nipple for a good while before switching for the other one. Once they were thoughtfully bruised from her lips she continued her journey down her belly. Once she got to her slacks she quickly opened them and pushed down her wife's beautiful toned legs. She pushed them along with her underwear and settle herself between Reginas legs.

"Open for me, babe"

And so Regina spread her legs wild open for Emma. Emma could see how wet her wife was and that only made her salivated more. Without wasting time she lowered herself to her wife core and started to lick her. She could hear Regina's moan and the way her wife wiggled herself over their bed could only mean one thing. Regina was closed. So, she moved her lips to her clit and entered her with two fingers. They found their rhythm, Emma's fingers going in and out of Regina and her tongue making circular movements over her clit and then Regina was coming.

"That was amazing" - Regina said after recovering herself from her state of bliss

Emma setter herself beside her wife and said

"It was. You are delicious"

She said as she put the fingers Regina just came in into her mouth

"Mmmmm.," Regina said.

Suddenly Regina felt sleepy. She rested her head over Emma's shoulder and said it to herself she would only close her eyes for five minutes. That's all she needed, five minutes to catch her breath. And five minutes later Regina was sound sleep on top of Emma.


	54. Chapter 54

Regina groaned at the sound of the alarm she was very much enjoying that dream. Emma turned the alarm off then faced Regina moving stands of hair out of the way.

"Good morning my gorgeous wife" Emma said with a beaming smile.

Wife, they were finally married in real life! No more simply dating, or fiancee. Regina returned the smile. "Good morning my wife, my love" she kissed Emma they were both naked from last night's activities.

Emma got out of bed. "Let's shower and get our kid off to camp then we can REALLY start our honeymoon"

Regina enjoyed the view of Emma walking to the bathroom. She got up herself and joined Emma in the shower. She kissed a wet shoulder then went to shampoo her hair. They switched positions and by the time Regina's hair was rinsed Emma had washed most of her body. "You're awfully in a hurry Mrs Swan-Mills" Regina said.

Emma had grabbed Regina's loofah and began washing her wife. "Well I'm a bit excited you see I get to spend two whole uninterrupted weeks with my new wife. No job, no kid as much as I love him, no parents." Emma moved so the water would rinse Regina off.

"I know you're worried about Henry but he'll be just fine there's plenty of adults and he takes care of himself well for a kid his age"

Regina was about to speak but we interrupted her with a kiss. "He's going to be fine and if anything happens we have our phones. Nothing will happen though, but if it does we will be on the first plane out of there"

"I hope you're right my love" Regina said warily as she hugged Emma.

"He's gonna have the time of his life just like we are" Emma said and kissed Regina's cheek.

They finished their shower and got ready. They were already packed everything just needed to go into the Mercedes.

After everything was in the car.

"Luggage check, snacks check, wife check, house locked up check, just need the kid and we're good to go" Emma said

Regina shook her head but with a smile on her face and got in the car. They went over to the loft to pick up Henry.

"Moms!" Henry said running over to them once they got there and gave them a hug.

He then went over to Snow and David individually and hugged them goodbye.

"We'll be reachable for any reason kiddo." David said.

"Thanks Dad" Emma said. "Though I believe everything will go smoothly"

"It's good to believe Emma" Snow said.

Emma checked her watch "Well we better get going"

Both Emma and Regina hugged Snow and David and then Henry was practically shoving them out the door.

"Ok ok kid we're going" Emma said with a chuckle.

"Thank you David and Snow" Regina was able to get out before being out the door.

Once the door was closed behind them. "Henry Daniel Swan-Mills! We will get there now calm down please"

"Sorry Mom.. Ma do you have my bags?" Henry said as they walked down the stairs.

"You betcha kid they're in the car now we just need you and your backpack and we're good to go."

"We have snacks?" Henry asked before getting in.

"Yes we do" Regina said then got in the passenger seat of the Mercedes for the first time in her life.

"Ma's driving?!" Henry said confused.

Emma in and buckled up. "Yeah, I'm driving the Mercedes. Surprise! Everyone buckled?"

Regina said "yes"

Henry said "yup!"

"Off we go then" Emma put the car in drive and drove off grabbing Regina's hand and interlacing their fingers.

Once they passed the town line Emma slowed down. "You okay babe?"

"Yes I'm okay" Regina said giving Emma's hand a squeeze.

It took them a total of 7 hours and 47 minutes to get to just outside New York City. They sang, they played car games, they stopped to eat and use the restroom, there was plenty of are we there yet's.

"Here we are kid. Writing camp" Emma parked the car.

Henry was first out of the car but he didn't leave to explore as much as he wanted to. He was jumping up and down at the trunk.

Both Regina and Emma got out of the car. They could feel his excitement.

Emma popped the trunk and grabbed Henry's two bags before closing the trunk and locking the car.

They headed over to check in.

"Welcome to Writing camp and you might you be?" The camp counselor said.

"Henry. Henry Swan-Mills These are my Moms Regina and Emma" Henry said Swan-Mills for the first time with a beaming smile.

Another counselor came and took the bags from Emma. "Hello I'm Parker. I'll be Henry's main counselor. It's nice to meet you all. Follow me and we will be taking you to where Henry will be staying."

They followed Parker to the residential area. He gave a little bit of a tour of things as they went by them. He opened Henry's room and set the bags inside. Henry put down his back pack beside them. "Your roommate Larry hasn't arrived yet. So you can choose which bed you want. I'm placed next door so if you need anything at all at anytime besides camp hours or meal times I'll be there. It's okay to wake me up" Parker said.

Henry looked at his parents one looking like she was about to cry.

Parker was used to this by now having been a camper here himself when he was younger.

"This is where you'll part ways. I'm going to check in another camper and then Henry we'll hit up the cafeteria for orientation and dinner." Parker said then turning to Emma and Regina. "He'll be safe here he's going to have a great time and should anything happen we have your contact info and if you needed anything this is my card" he handed his card to Emma.

"Thank you" Regina said.

"No Problem " he said with a smile and left the room.

"Pretty nice digs kid" Emma said.

"I know! Even better than the pamphlet!" Henry said excited.

"You sure you're going to be okay my Little Prince?"

"Mom! Someone might hear you" Henry said embarrassed since the door to the room was still open.

He hugged his mom who was shedding tears by now. "I'll be good and fine I promise" Henry said

Regina hugged him tightly and ran her fingers through his hair. She didn't want to let him go.

"Regina, you got to let him go babe" Emma said after a few minutes.

Regina let go and Emma gave him a quick hug. "We'll see you in 6 weeks kid"

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and slightly tugged. "Let's go babe Henry's got it from here" they said their I loves you and then left.

Regina was silent all the way to the car. "I can't believe I just left him like that."

"There's plenty of adults there babe he's going to be okay. They have our numbers and Mom and Dad's. He has our numbers. This is a typical right of passage for kids here. I love you and thank you for letting our son go to camp" Emma said resting her forehead on Regina's.

"I love you too. Now let's get out of here before I change my mind" Regina said

They headed towards their hotel. They decided driving and then flying for hours on end would be too much. They decided to spend one night before heading out of the Continental USA.

Regina was in a better mood by the time they were in the hotel room. As if reading Emma's mind before Emma could get a word out she said "We'll have room service tonight" and pushed Emma down on the bed.

"So no going out then..." Emma said after she bounced on the bed. Regina climbed on top of her kissing her way to Emma's lips.

Regina slowly started to run her tongue on Emma's neck up to her earlobe, she took the delicate flash inside her mouth and gently sucked.

"Oh God, babe. I love when you do that"

"You are gonna love much more when my tongue suck something else"

"Oh God, " Emma said and felt a rush of wetness down her panties

Regina lifted Emma's shirt off along with her bra and immediately started to work on her breast. She took her left breast inside her mouth and used her hand to pinch the other. Emmas nipples were hard and she felt like she could come just by the teasing along.

"Babe, please, this is not how I want to come"

"And how do you want to come Em-ma?"

"In your mouth, please babe, I want to come in your mouth"

Regina smirked into Emma's breast and slowly started to move her lips south. She kissed and licked Emma's hard stomach and once again, pushed Emmas jeans down along with her underwear.

Emma immediately opened her legs for Regina

"Eager?" Regina asked

"You have no idea," Emma said back

Regina lowered herself between Emma's legs and was immediately assaulted with the wonderful smell of her wife's arousal. Emma was so wet and so turn on that it wouldn't take much to make her come. Regina pushed her tongue inside Emma and used her hand to stroke her clit.

" Re...Gina... I can hold much longer"

"Let it go, Em-ma"

And so, Emma did. She came with Regina's tongue still inside fucking her. She came so hard that some of her juices were dripping down Regina's chin.

When Regina emerges from between Emma's legs she used her thumb to wipe some of her wife come from her chin.

"Let me clean it for you,"

Emma said and took Regina's finger full of her juices inside her mouth. She then kissed her wife and proceeded to give Regina a fuck as good as the one she had it.

They made love for hours that night. The sun was about to born when they finally, succumbed to sleep in each others arms.


	55. Chapter 55

Regina answered the phone to the hotel for their wake up call. She turned back over to see her sleeping wife who looked so adorable she didn't want to disturb her sleep but they had a flight to catch for their honeymoon.

She kissed Emma's lips "Emma my love it's time to get up"

Emma opened her eyes and kissed her wife. "Good morning my gorgeous wife" she sat up then got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Regina appreciated seeing her naked wife. She got up herself, went to the bathroom and got in the shower. Once Emma was done relieving herself she joined Regina in the shower.

"No funny business we have a plane to catch" Regina said turning around to face Emma.

"Scouts honor" Emma said and did the sign for scouts with her hand. Regina shook her head and laughed. Emma grinned.

They proceeded through their shower and got dressed. They headed towards the airport with plenty of time to check in and get through security.

They ate their breakfast getting coffee and bagels with cheese. Once they arrived at their gate they took a seat. They were holding hands and smiling.

A little girl no more than three was running around. She bumped into Regina and looked at her "up up" holding her hands up. Regina looked at Emma she shrugged and back at the little girl. "up up" the girl said again. Regina bent over and picked the little girl up. "tank you" the girl said smiling at the newly wed ladies. "You say you're welcome" the girl said.

"You're welcome "Regina said and shifted the little girl. "Where's your Mommy or Daddy?"

The little girl looked around then back at Regina "dunno, you're pretty"

"Why thank you" Regina said.

"Amelia!" A man came towards Emma and Regina. "You can't run off like that you scared Daddy half to death. I'm so sorry" he said to the women, the girl started to pout.

"It's no problem."Regina said to the man who picked Amelia up from Regina's arms.

"Tell the nice ladies thank you" the man said

"Tank you" the girl smiled and said "she's pretty" she pointed at Regina.

"Yes she is" he hugged daughter close. "thank you and again sorry" The man walked away.

Emma noticed her wife's eyes remained on the father and daughter till they were out of sight. She wondered what her wife was thinking.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Emma asked.

"She was adorable" Regina smiled at Emma and interlaced their fingers together. She was thinking of Sarah and Gabrielle "Do you want a little girl my love?"

The intercom system announced their flight was boarding. The two of them stood up and got in line.

"I'd be happy with whatever children we have babe" Emma said kissing her wife's cheek before following the line into the plane.

Once they found their seats Emma put their overhead luggage away and sat next to Regina.

"Do you think Henry is okay?" Regina asked Emma.

"I'm sure Henry is having the time of his life" Emma squeezed Regina's hand. "Don't worry Gina he's got our numbers, Mom and Dad's, there's plenty of adults around"

"I'm doing my best my love but he's my Little Prince" Regina said.

Emma lifted and kissed Regina's hand. "That's all I ask" setting it down.

Many hours and a meal later their plane arrived at it's destination. They grabbed their luggage and got in a cab and headed towards their hotel. The cab driver was pretty chatty. He mentioned some places and restaurants that they must visit during their 2 week stay. They thanked the cab driver and left.

Once inside the hotel busboys greeted them and took their luggage and followed them to the check in desk.

"Swan-Mills" Regina said with a beaming smile.

"Welcome Mrs. Swan-Mills" the receptionist said and started typing on the computer. She handed over papers that needed to be signed fresh from the printer. "Congratulations on your wedding" the receptionist said since they were staying in a honeymoon suite.

Both Regina and Emma said thank you. Regina signed the papers and the receptionist gave Regina two keys. "If you have any questions please call down and we'll find our best way to assist you" then told the bellboy what room they were in.

"Follow me Mrs. and Mrs. Swan-Mills" the bellboy said and led them to the elevator then to their room. He set the bags inside and Emma tipped him then he left. Regina was wandering around the room.

"Oh Emma it's perfect" Regina said looking out the window.

Emma came up behind Regina and wrapped her arms around Regina kissing her neck. "Yeah it is. It's a beautiful view"

"Did you even look out the window?" Regina asked.

"I did and you my gorgeous wife are wearing too much clothes" Emma said unzipping Regina's dress and letting it fall to the floor. Emma was appreciating the views very much.

Regina turned around and stepped out of the dress. "now it appears you my dear are wearing too many clothes" she unbuttoned and unzipped Emma's pants while Emma removed her top layers.

Emma shimmied out of her pants and the two were left in their lingerie.

Emma started to walk Regina backward towards their bed. Their lips never left each other. When they reached their bed, Emma settles herself on top of Regina. She continues her assault upon her lips until Regina's need for air became too much. She kissed her jaw and moved to her neck. She sucked the gentle flesh inside her mouth and heard a moan from her wife

"You are going to mark me," Regina said

"Tonight, I am, " Emma said back

She moved from her neck to her breast, sucking Regina's nipple. She used her tongue to make circular movements around her arreola and sucked the flesh inside her mouth again.

"I want you to come in my mouth," Emma said

" What are you waiting for then?" Regina said spreading her legs for her wife.

"I want you to ride my face," Emma said

"Oh" was Regina's only response.

Emma laid down next to Regina and waited for her to open her legs in her face. Regina got off the bed and removed her panties before settling herself on top of Emma. She lowered her pussy to Emma's mouth and let it out a loud moan when she felt her wife tongue upon her pussy.

Emma licked Regina first. She used her hands to open her ass while using her tongue to fuck her. Regina never felt so out of control. She started to grind herself on Emma's mouth. Emma moved her hands from her

arse and lifted to grab her breast. She pinched her wife's nipples and sucked Regina's clit inside her mouth. Regina came all over Emma's face. It didn't take her long.

After a few seconds, Regina lifted herself up from Emma and felt beside her. Her legs felt like jelly her breathing was erratic and all she could manage to say was:

"Fuck"

Emma laughed at that and said

"You're welcome, babe"

Regina laughed at that and looked into her wife's eyes. Her green/blue eyes were black from arousal. When she looked down she saw that Emma's panties were drenched with her juices.

"Mmmm, I believe it's my turn now Mrs. Swan-Mills" Regina said

"I'm all yours, Regina. Do your worse" Emma said with a wink.

And so Regina did. She fucked Emma senseless until exhaustion took over them both and they fall asleep in each others arms.


	56. Chapter 56

A couple months had passed since their honeymoon. They had a wonderful time and Henry really had the time of his life at working camp and was so grateful to his moms. It was September and Henry was back in school.

Regina was not feeling well this late morning it was the 3rd morning in a row she wasn't feeling well. She flushed her toilet to her office once more and rinsed out her mouth. She was also feeling more tired these days and it wasn't because someone was keeping her up late with passionate rendezvous. Not that there was a problem in that department. She decided to google all her symptoms and what she saw as a result was the least thing she could expected. Stomach flu yes, pregnancy no.

There was no way she could be pregnant. She took that potion all those years ago, she had even already told Emma before they got married. Also, to the fact that well Emma doesn't have the equipment to get her pregnant, sure they had toyed with a magic male piece here and there but that never resulted in anything before. She shook her head and her secretary notified her of her next appointment.

To say that she was distracted was an understatement. She apologized to the person she was talking with saying that she wasn't feeling well. After that appointment was over, she told her secretary to reschedule the rest of meetings as she was going home.

She went to the store and grabbed various pregnancy tests amongst some saltines, sports drinks, ginger ale, and lemon lime soda when she checked out when the store was empty except for her and Sneezy. He was looking at her. "I swear if this gets out to anyone I will have your tongue"

"I won't tell anyone" he sniffled and checked her out.

She headed home and munched on the saltines and drank the ginger ale. She thought she was safe, but she threw up again. She was glad this wasn't happening in the early morning she didn't want to worry her wife. Emma probably wouldn't have even let her go to work the last couple of days.

An hour and a half passed, and she was able to keep stuff down and finally use the bathroom. She used 3 out of the 6 tests she bought. She paced the floor, by the time her timer on her phone went of she was sure she would have worn a spot on the floor. She would take the other tests later. For now, it was time to find out what these first three said. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She went back into the ensuite and looked at the tests on the counter.

Test 1: Positive

Test 2: Positive

Test 3: Positive

Her hand immediately went to her stomach. This wasn't possible, but what were the odds of 3 tests being positive. She would take the other 3 tomorrow, if those were positive than she would go to the doctor. The hell would she go to Whale though. Was her dream coming true? She didn't want to get her hopes up. She grabbed the tests and took them to the main garbage and stuffed them down. She hid the 3 remaining unused tests in her underwear drawer. Emma never went in there… she much preferred looking at Regina's underwear while it was on her body. Which just made her smile at that moment.

Regina put away the drinks that she bought in the fridge and decided to take a nap in their bed. She woke up to gentle kisses being placed on her cheek and lips.

"Hey there sleepy head what are you doing home are you feeling okay?" Emma asked.

She caressed her wife's cheek. "I'm feeling a bit under the weather, so I came home early What time is it?" Regina asked

"Two Thirty babe" Emma said

"I slept longer than I thought I would" Regina said stretching. She then enveloped Emma in a hug. "I'll be fine, I rescheduled everything. I got everything I need especially now that you're here"

"As much as I want to stay babe, I got to go back on patrol, but I'll be home at 5" Emma moved some hair away from Regina's face and kissed her lips. "Don't get me sick, I'm just kidding babe, we're in this together"

'If you only knew why I was sick…' Regina thought to herself. "I'm sure it'll pass quickly" She said to Emma.

'Or not so quickly…9 months' Regina thought to herself again.

"I'll be back before you know it" Emma kissed Regina one more time before getting up from the bed. "I Love You Gina"

"I love you too Emma" Regina said resting her head on the pillow.

Emma left the bedroom. How could this be happening? She more than wanted to have more children with Emma. She felt bad keeping this from Emma but at the same time she wanted to be completely sure before telling her. What if Emma thought she cheated on her…? That she didn't think the baby wasn't hers? Regina would be devasted. She hasn't been with anyone else. How would she approach that?

Regina shook her head, she wanted to go have a glass of cider to clear her head but if she was pregnant, she didn't want to do anything to harm baby. She got up from the bed and picked up the giraffe Emma bought on the day that was just almost exactly like her dream she had. Emma kept it on her side of the bed. She's ready for kids she said so. That day Regina had so much deja vu but didn't think much of it as all her dreams coming true. Regina placed the giraffe back and headed downstairs and busied herself with working from her study.

Henry came home an hour and a half later he unlocked the front door and was surprised to see the door open to his mom's study and to see his mom in it. He knocked on the door as she looked concentrated on what she was working on. "Hey Mom, what are you doing home? "

"I'm feeling a bit under the weather, so I came home" Regina said.

"Is there anything I can do mom? How about Ma just gets takeout for dinner? Shouldn't you be resting?" Henry asked.

"No Henry there's nothing more you can do than just you being your perfect self. Why don't you text her about grabbing dinner? I rested earlier for three and a half hours. I need to get some of this work done but once I'm done I can join you on the couch for some TV or help you with your homework."

"I'll text Ma, I just have a bit of homework left, Love you Mom" Henry said before leaving the study.

Regina smiled and returned to her work and finished it up about a half hour later. She joined Henry on the couch.

"How was your day Henry?" Regina asked.

"It was good I was able to get most of my homework done before the day was over." Henry said and then went one about his entire day in further detail.

By 5:20 rolled around Emma unlocked the door with takeout in hand. "Hey Family I'm home with Chinese!"

Emma set it down the food on the dinner table. Henry had already set the table. He moved from the living room to the dinner table. He started plating as his parents greeted eachother with a hug and a few kisses. They joined Henry at the table.

"How are you feeling babe?" Emma took some food from the container and straight to her mouth.

"Emma you know better..." She raised an eyebrow. " I'm feeling much better thank you for getting dinner"

Regina said and took a bite from her plate. She prayed she wouldn't reject the and thankfully she didn't.

"Maybe you should stay home tomorrow just in case" Emma said worriedly.

"I think maybe you're right" Regina smiled at her wife she reached across and grabbed her hand and squeezed. "I can do some work from home"

"Thank you but don't overdo it babe" Emma kissed Regina's hand. "Henry how was your day?"

Henry went on about his day to Emma and Regina even though Regina had heard most of it.

They had good conversation during dinner.

They read comic books together until Henry went to bed.

Then Regina and Emma snuggled on the couch watching TV till Regina fell asleep.

"Babe?" Emma asked and looked at her wife who was sleeping soundly. She carefully removed herself from the couch and scooped Regina up and carried her to bed. She carefully changed Regina into her PJ's.

Regina stirred. "my love ..."

"Just go back to sleep babe I got you" Emma said and kissed Regina's forehead.

Emma then got herself ready for bed. She tucked herself under Regina having Regina rest her head on her chest and wrapped her arms around her.

When Regina woke up in Emma's arms she smiled. She kissed Emma on the cheek and slid out of bed. She felt fine it wasn't until later in the morning where she feels sick. She went to the bathroom and contemplated if she should take the tests now but she didn't want to ruin the surprise. If there was a surprise to be had. Once she was done she climbed back into bed. She was awfully tired still and fell asleep back in Emma's arms.

Later she felt a kiss to her lips. "Morning my gorgeous wife. I wasn't sure if I should wake you" Emma said.

"Of course you should wake me I'm not that sick" Regina smiled and kissed Emma. They undressed and got into the shower together. They washed eachother and kissed here and there. Regina heated things up in the shower she had libido that just came out of nowhere.

" -Millsare you trying to seduce me?" Emma asked.

"I just might be -Mills" and that's what Regina did. She gave her wife a quickie in the shower.

Emma quickly got ready for work and Regina watched with a grin.

"Go back to bed, I'll take care of Henry this morning. Just rest I don't want you working too much today" Emma said.

"Yes my love" Regina replied and gave one last kiss to Emma.

"Oh and babe?" Emma said.

"Yes dear?" Regina asked.

"Thanks for this morning" Emma smirked and left the room.

Emma got Henry up and they had cereal for breakfast. He didn't even ask where his mom was as he knew she was staying home. Emma dropped Henry off and headed off to work.

Regina got a couple more hours of sleep until she was abruptly awoken with the need to throw up. Afterwards she went downstairs and got the lemon lime soda and saltines. She felt so well rested but nauseous as hell. She couldn't remember if ever she slept so much but apparently maybe her body needed it

She kept drinking and did her best to keep what she could down when she felt better she switched to sports drinks. Till she had to go to the bathroom.

After this if they were positive again she would go to the hospital. That was the plan.

She pee'd on all three sticks that she pulled out of her underwear drawer. She set the timer and sat on the toilet instead od pacing the room.

Test 4: Positive

Test 5: Positive

Test 6: Positive

Tears streamed down her face and her hands went to her stomach. "Are you really there? I really hope you are. I love you so much please be there."

She got dressed and grabbed her purse. She headed to the hospital. She checked in for a non emergency. She waited for her turn nervously.

An hour passed by before her name was called. The nurse led her back to a room.

"Hello Ms. Swan-Mills I see you're here for a pregnancy test. I am nurse Madigan" Nurse Madigan said. I just need to draw some blood. It'll take a few hours for your result"

The nurse prepares the blood draw and took Regina's blood. "Would you like to wait in the waiting room or we can give you a call"

Regina wasn't sure which she wanted. A few hours she would still be home before Emma. Though if Emma came home and she wasn't home what excuse would she come up with?

"I'll...I'm sorry I don't know yet" Regina told Nurse Madigan.

"That's quite alright, you can wait in the waiting room and if you change your mind just tell the desk you want your results phoned to you" Nurse Madigan said.

An hour passed by and she received a text from Emma.

Emma: "Hey babe how are you feeling?"

Regina: Not so good as I was this morning.

Emma: I won't have time to come by today. I hope you feel better soon and I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you.

Regina: I'm taking it easy I haven't done any work so far today. It's okay you can't come home today. I love you too.

Emma: I'm glad you're taking it easy I gotta get back to work XOXOXO

Regina put her phone back in her purse and rested her hands on her stomach.

She waited and she waited. This was a short form of torture but hopefully the end result would pay off.

Nurse Madigan eventually called her back and led her to a different room.

"You're pregnancy test result is positive. Congratulations" nurse Madigan told Regina as she handed her the paper.

"Thank you so much Nurse Madigan." Regina said with the biggest smile. She tucked the paper in her purse.

Nurse Madigan led her out and she left the hospital thankfully not running into anyone.

As she sat in her Mercedes in the driveway she rubbed her belly. "Now how are we going to tell your Ma and brother?" She exited the car and entered the Mansion. She made it just before Henry got home. She entered her study and went on her computer to do research.

When Henry came home he walked into the study. "Hey Mom how are you feeling today?"

"A little bit better I'll be back at work tomorrow" She smiled at her son.

"Good you seem to be better you look happy .Could you help me with my math homework?" Henry asked .

"Of course" She walked out of her study and followed Henry to the dinner table. They shared laughs as they worked on his homework. They moved from math to history as Henry had a test coming up.

Once they were finished Henry went to play video games and caught Ruby online and they played together. Regina would never really understand the fascination with video games but it didn't stop her son or her wife from enjoying.

Regina returned to her study and to her computer while she helped with homework it gave her time to think how she was going to reveal the was going to be a couple of days she would keep this pregnancy a secret and then her family would know. She just needed what she ordered online to arrive.

She left her study and entered the kitchen and started on dinner. She made Spaghetti Bolognese and a simple side salad.

Emma hadn't called yet nor had she texted. Regina was starting to worry at 5:45 PM

Henry was setting the table and could see the worry on his mothers face.

"I'm sure Ma is fine it's probably Pongo and she's busy chasing him" Henry said.

"You're probably right, go ahead and dish up. I know your hungry you're practically drooling" she said with a smile. Her Little Prince wasn't so little anymore he started a growth spurt.

She sat down and dished up herself. She started with her salad she needed to eat as she realized all she had was drinks and crackers then she moved on to a couple servings of spaghetti.

Henry grabbed Regina's dishes for her.

"Thank you Henry" Regina said.

"No problem Mom you're welcome. Try to get some rest you look awfully tired" Henry said. "I'll keep an eye out for Ma"

Truth was she was tired. She didn't even do much today. She kissed Henry on the head after she got up and headed upstairs. She decided to do her bedtime routine early.

When she was lotioning her stomach she thought to herself 'You're Ma is going to love you so much. I love you so much. So will your brother Henry. When she was all done and in hef pajamas she slipped in bed and grabbed Emma's pillow to snuggle with.

She closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

Four hours later Emma had come home to a quiet house. The lights were off and there was no sign of her family on the first floor. She quietly walked up the stairs after she toed off her boots. She checked on Henry and he was fast asleep. Emma closed his door and headed towards the master bedroom. The way the moonlight hit her wife just perfectly gave Emma a smile. She closed and locked the door and rid of her clothes. She'd be taking a shower tonight after her long day.

Emma walked in the bathroom and stepped into the shower and washed her long day away. She wasn't in there long and quickly dried her long golden locks. After putting on a fresh pair of boxer briefs and a black tank top she moved Regina's arms and claimed her pillow. She laid down and it wasn't long before Regina became the big spoon. Emma often was the big spoon but some nights she became the small spoon.

"You're late" Regina said sleepily

"Long day I'm sorry" Emma said

"No apologies needed for keeping our town safe" Regina said kissing Emma's shoulder

"Thanks Gina" Emma said with a yawn

"Get some sleep my love" Regina said

"Mmmkay" Emma said. It wasn't long before her breathing became slow and steady.

Regina laid there awake for a short while thinking about the baby growing inside her and smiled. She hoped her family would be just as happy about the news. Soon sleep captured her back and all the Swan-Mills were safe and sound asleep at 108 Mifflin Street.


	57. Chapter 57

A few days past and they all followed their routine of breakfast, getting Henry off to school, then going to work.

Regina left work a little early and grabbed the package that was waiting at the front door. She took it to her study. Henry was in the living room playing video games. She opened it up and examined what she had bought and was pleased.

"Henry could you come in here please" Regina said from her study

"Coming!" Henry said from the living room. He put down the controller and headed into the study where Regina was waiting for him.

"Now I have something to tell you and normally your Ma would know first but I want you to help me tell her" Regina said.

"What is it? Is it bad?" Henry was worried.

"No it's not bad Henry it's good. Here" She handed a T-shirt she ordered online for him.

He looked at it said 'World's Best Big Brother'

"Mom I'm not... Oh so cool!" It had taken half a minute to sink in. He pulled his mom in for a hug. "Oh no did I squeeze to hard and hurt the baby?"

Regina hugged him back "No dear it's quite alright. Can you put that on before she gets home? "

"Yeah I'll go change into it now" Henry said leaving the room.

"Remember don't tell her anything" Regina said loudly so Henry would hear.

Henry went to his room to change shirts and stayed there to read comics.

An hour passed by and Emma came home through the door

"Gina Babe, Henry I'm home!" She said and then closed the door behind the her.

Henry came down the stairs. "Hey Ma, how was work?"

"Long and tedious today. Thanks for asking"

"Ready to play video games before dinner?" Henry asked

"Did you get a new shirt?" She hadn't read it yet but noticed it was something she couldn't recall.

"Yeah I did" Henry said.

'Come on Ma put two and two together' he thought to himself.

He stood there for a moment before setting up the video game.

Emma read the shirt a couple of times. "Gina where are you babe?"

Regina said "Kitchen!" She was just finishing putting dinner in the oven when Emma came in from behind her. One she stood up she was enveloped in a hug.

"Is it true?" Emma said kissing Regina's cheek.

"Is what true?" Regina was playing dumb and turned around wrapping her arms around Emma "Welcome home my love"

"It's so true isn't it?" Emma asked again.

"You need to be a bit more specific my love" Regina said.

"You're pregnant" Emma stated. She did read the shirt right, right?

Regina bit her lip and nodded. Soon she was lifted off the ground and spun a few times. Regina laughed. "Emma dear put me down"

Emma obliged and set Regina down "We're having a baby! Henry is going to be a big brother!"

"I know!" He said from the living room.

"I can't believe he got to know first, but it was a good way to tell me babe" Emma kissed Regina lips then kissed her stomach "Hello little pistachio" she kissed Regina's lips again. "I'm so happy babe"

"Why pistachio?" Regina asked. Recalling that was the nickname Emma used in her dreams.

"I dunno it's just what popped in my head. Nicknames don't have to make sense. I'm not calling the baby IT" Emma said.

"I'm happy too, our family has one more member" Regina said and kissed Emma. "You better get to those games before Henry walks in here"

"I love you Mrs. Swan-Mills" Emma said walking away.

"I love you too" Regina said setting the timer approximating the time Emma had been with her. She'd check it early just in case.

"So what do you think kid, you're not gonna be the only kid" Emma said logging on.

Henry started the game "I think it's great Ma. Little brother or sister either way I'm happy"

"Me too kid me too"

Later that evening when Regina and Emma were alone in their bedroom Emma's hand was on Regina's flat stomach. "As happy as I am about this baby, and in no form or way do I doubt the baby is mine..."

That was a form a relief to Regina's heart that she didn't doubt or believe in any infidelity "You're wondering how? Especially since I told you about the potion. Any of your guesses are as good as mine"

Emma had seen the worry in Regina's eyes. "I love you and I know you love me, and we share true love, we're both magic users. I mean clearly scientifically I don't have the parts traditionally...

I remember when you told me about the potion in your study If anything when I remember that's the first time I felt my magic.

I already love this baby and no matter what I'm going to be here by your side good or bad, not that I am hoping for that. I want our baby to grow healthy in here" she said rubbing Regina's stomach.

Tears came down Regina's face. She was worried something would happen to the baby. She was reluctant to even buy Henry that shirt but she decided to put positive thoughts in her mind. Regina placed her hand over Emma's "I more than anything want this, want our baby to be born."

Emma wiped and kissed away Regina's tears. "We'll take it one day at a time. Let's do our best not to worry as it's not good for the baby okay? We can ask Blue if she knows anything." She gently kissed Regina.

"I'd rather not ask her at all, but better to go than not. Not like we can ask Gold anymore either" A few more tears left Regina's eyes.

"Ugh him and his damn deals" Emma said shaking her head. Once again wiping away Regina's tears. "Let's get some sleep babe. I love you so much" she smiled at her wife.

"I love you too so very much my love" Regina rested her head down on Emma's chest. Emma's other hand ran fingers through Regina's hair and they soon both fell asleep.

The next day Blue was surprised to hear from Emma to come over to the Mansion. She showed up after breakfast

Henry was out and about with his grandfather David.

"You have some questions for me?" She took a sip of tea Regina had made. They all sat at the dining table.

"Regina's pregnant and we would like to know how. One I'm a woman and two she took a potion when she was married to that man" Emma said she didn't even regard the horrible man as her grandfather blood or not the man was not family to her.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand. Regina was as much possible to over the trauma of being married to Snow's father but Emma still struggled with it , especially when it was brought up.

"Well congratulations. There's not much known of the potion and how it exactly works. Why it's no longer working I can't tell you.

However, there is legend of a couple same sex couple's over time, true love couple's that have been able to concieve and deliver to term. I cannot tell you much about that either as it's been a couple eons and much isn't known to begin with. I'm sorry I cannot give you more information that that." Blue said

"Thank you Blue, we really appreciate you coming here today"

"If I may?" She stood up and walked over to Regina.

Emma nodded to Regina and Regina stood. Blue placed both hands on Regina's stomach closed her eyes and eventually removed her hands and opened her eyes. "Your child is healthy, I don't see any reason you won't be able to come to term normally as if you didn't take that potion"

"Thank you" Regina said. "I know we've had our differences but I really do thank you and appreciate this"

"You really have changed, I wish I knew this you in the Enchanted Forrest" Blue said.

"Then we wouldn't be here" Emma said standing wrapping her arm around Regina.

"Perhaps, fate is a funny thing.

If that's all. I'll take my leave" Blue said

"Bye Blue thanks again" Emma said and she walked Blue to the door.

Regina was crying again

"Hey what's wrong?" Emma asked walking over to Regina

"Our baby is healthy" Regina smiled as she wiped away as many tears as she could.

Emma knelt down and talked to Regina's stomach "You keep being healthy little pistachio and in what? 8ish months we will meet you. Mommy and Mama love you so much already" Emma kissed Regina's stomach and Regina's hand was combing through Emma's hair.

Emma stood up and embraced her wife before picking her up off her feet. "It's couch time"

Regina giggled as she was being carried to the couch.

"I can't wait to tell my parents" Emma said "or well have Henry's shirt tell my parents"

"You really want to do that?" Regina asked as she was being put down.

"Yup babe I do, but for now it's time for Buffy" Emma put in a DVD and hit play before cuddling Regina on the couch.

They marathoned Buffy the Vampire that day. Henry had stayed over with his grandparents leaving the two women alone.

After watching hours of Buffy Emma carried her sleeping wife up to bed. She kissed Regina's stomach "Good night Little Pistachio" then she pulled up the covers stripped down to her underwear and tanktop got in bed herself. "Sweet dreams babe" she kissed her wife's forehead then fell asleep herself.


	58. Chapter 58

Regina woke up in the arms of Emma one hand was resting on her stomach and she smiled. She wasn't dreaming anymore she was pregnant in real life. While many worries came to her mind she shook them away and replaced them with the thoughts of her dreams of past.

She slipped out of Emma's hold and went to the bathroom. Her morning sickness still to the late mornings so she just went pee, washed her hands and headed back to bed. She stood there for a moment watching her wife sleep. Yes, her wife of just a couple of months. Her dreams were coming true. One by one. Though while she did not know if she was carrying Sarah she would love him or her the same. When she finished admiring her sleeping Emma crawled back into bed moved Emma's hair out of her face and kissed Emma's lips. 

Emma stirred but didn't wake. So she rested her head on Emma's chest and went back to sleep. When she woke up for a second time she heard Emma's voice she couldn't make out what she was saying. Nor did she feel Emma next to her.   
She then heard the click of the bedroom door close. 

Regina got up and put on her robe. She left the bedroom and called out for Emma. She was met with Henry in the hallway.

"Good morning Mom" Henry said   
He placed a hand on her stomach  
"morning little bro or sis" he smiled.

"Good morning my Little Prince" she kissed the top of his head 

"I'm just going to shower"he said before departing into his bathroom.

Emma climbed the stairs 2 at a time and met her wife in the hallway. "Hey babe that was the station I got to go in for a bit"

"What's the point of having more deputies if you can't have time off? " Regina huffed.

"I know, but I'm still the Sheriff of this town. " Emma said kissing her wife chastely

"Sometimes I wish you weren't" Regina said.

"Don't know what else I'd be" Emma smiled at her wife. "Besides I know you love the uniform"

"Precisely why I had them ordered Sheriff Swan-Mills" Regina smirked.

Emma got on her knees "don't give Mommy to much trouble. Be good" she kissed Regina's stomach then stood back up.

"I love you Gina have a good morning my gorgeous wife"

"Just wait till I'm fat and bloated... I love you too"

"You'll always be gorgeous to me. Okay I gotta go." Emma took one last kiss before going down the stairs and leaving the house.

So it was just going to be her and Henry. Unless Henry had somewhere to go as well. She decided to start on breakfast.  
She made french toast, fruit bowls, sausage patties, and cheese omelets.  
She was eating a fruit bowl when Henry came down.

"Where's Ma?" Henry asked.

"Work" Regina replied.

"What happened to this town being sleepy?" Henry asked as he filled up his plate.

"True loves kiss broke the curse" Regina said biting into her omelette.

"True... I'm sorry Mom I know you were looking forward to time off with Ma"

"It's okay I knew what I got married to, do you have plans today?" Regina asked

"Working on the math project with Kyle at his house then hoping to maybe go to the movies afterwards if that's okay?"

"Of course that's okay Henry" Regina said. So she was going to be home alone. She could do this. 

"Thanks Mom you're the best" He said with a smile. 

Once breakfast was over and Henry was gone. Regina was home alone. She started cleaning the house room by room starting with the living room.

She had her late morning sickness like clockwork. She washed out her mouth with mouth wash. She did two loads of laundry and cleaned their bedroom before Emma got home.

Emma walked through the door "Gina babe I'm home!" 

Regina walked out of the bedroom, walked to the stairs and smiled.

Emma looked upstairs and saw her absofuckinglutely gorgeous wife. Emma quickly but safely climbed up the stairs and closed the distance between her and her wife.

"Hi" Emma said.

"Hi" Regina said

"I dont want to talk about work." Emma wrapped her arms around Regina. "How's you and little pistachio doing?"

"We're good. Missed you so much" Regina pressed her lips against Emma's

Emma returned the kiss and against Regina's lips "missed you too. I'm all yours now" Emma kissed Regina and slipped her tongue against Regina's bottom lip asked for entrance. Which Regina gladly opened her mouth and their tongues met no fight for dominance but to show passion and how much they love one another.  
They stopped when their was need for air.

"I love you so much Emma" Regina said caressing Emma's cheek.

"I love you so much too Regina" Emma said with a smile she let go of Regina.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower" she pecked Regina's lips and walked passed her wife.

Regina smacked her in the ass and smirked before heading downstairs to her study.

She opened up her laptop and checked her email. She sent a reply to a couple before researching about baby development.

Emma washed away her work worries away with every drop of water. She sighed as she washed her defined abs. She quickly got out and got dressed then headed downstairs.  
She walked around to Regina's chair and kissed the top of Regina's head. 

"Whatcha reading?" Emma said.

"Random things about little pistachio" Regina said she still couldn't believe that's what they nicknamed their baby.

"Oh yeah?" Emma said

"Yes." Regina said as she scrolled and clicked.

Emma pulled up a chair and read along with her wife.

"This stuff is so fascinating" Emma said.

Tears came to Regina's eyes. 

"Awww babe" Emma stood up and grabbed tissues handing them to Regina.

"Thank you" she sniffled as more tears fell.

"Ready to watch some TV for a bit?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded and stood up. She took Emma's hand and Emma stood following Regina to the living room. They sat side by side and turned on the TV. Emma wrapped her arm around Regina as they watched TV.

"What's our firstborn up to?" Emma asked breaking the silence after a half hour.

"Really Emma?" Regina just looked at Emma totally really not surprised.

"What? Henry is our first born kid" Emma said with a shrug and a smile.

"Math project and Movie with Kyle. I expect him to be home by dinner." Regina said.

"Speaking of food how about I make us some sandwiches for lunch?" Emma asked Regina.

"That sounds good my love" Regina said.

Emma kissed Regina's lips and then her flat stomach before getting up from the couch.

Emma prepared their sandwiches and brought them to the living room after noticing Regina didnt go into the dining room. "Did you want to eat in here or?" Emma asked

Regina said "Here's fine" she patted on the couch next to her indicating it truly was okay.

"You absolutely sure?" Emma said as she set the food down on the coffee table. 

"Yes, absolutely" Regina replied.

"Be back with the drinks" Emma said and was back a minute later with their drinks.  
This was a new development they never ate in the living room unless it was popcorn on movie times.

They ate and drank as they watched a rerun of I love Lucy. They snuggled back up on the couch after that and did some channel surfing till they landed on some reruns of Xena Warrior Princess which they watched for awhile until they weren't watching anymore and were busy making out on the couch. 

Emma was out of breath "its amazing how I never tire of kissing you"

Regina smiled and stood up and caught her breath. She picked up the plates and glasses and carried them into the kitchen.

"Today's been perfect don't you think? Well except for me working for a bit but that's all handled now." Emma stood up and stretched.

"Yes today has been lovely I've gotten a lot done too" Regina said as she rinsed the plates and glasses And placed them in the dishwasher.

"I hope you're not over exerting yourself babe" Emma said meeting Regina halfway between the living room and kitchen.

"I'm pregnant Emma not helpless dear. Got some cleaning and laundry done in the house" Regina said wrapping her arms around Emma.

Emma responded by wrapping her arms around Regina. "I know...I just worry"

"Well there's nothing to worry about and if you really start worrying I'll start worrying and that's definitely not good for the baby" Regina said pecking a cheek while standing in her tippy toes.

"I can't wait for our first appointment to see our little pistachio" Emma said with a beaming smile. Stepping back and placing a hand on Regina's stomach.

"Me too my love" Regina placed a hand over Emma's. 

Emma then took that hand and kissed it then kissed Regina's stomach "Do you hear us talking about you? We can't wait to see you"

Regina chuckled "I need to get started on dinner" 

"Ooooh what's for dinner?!" Emma said standing upright.

"You'll just have to smell and see. You're staying out of my kitchen tonight." Regina said

"But I can help" Emma pouted.

"Put that lip away it's your day off relax; have a beer. Do whatever it is you do." Regina said and turned around and walked away from Emma.

Emma thought you herself a beer did sound nice. So she headed down to the basement and grabbed a beer from the mini fridge. She popped the bottle open and took a sip.

"Yup that's good" she sat in her lazy boy chair and kicked back. The basement was Emma's territory where she could just have a place for herself and family and friends when she wanted. 

She opened up a book  
From Dude to Dad: The Diaper Dude Guide to Pregnancy. Even though technically she wasn't a man nor did she desire to be one she wanted to get that perspective on how to be a good partner for Regina and parent to their unborn child. What better way to prepare herself then to get other views even though she had been through it before it was such a different scenario then. She didn't even know if Regina knew she had this book.  
She turned the page and took a few more sips of her beer.   
45 minutes and 2 beers later she closes the book and heads upstairs. She sniffs the air trying to find out what her wife is cooking.

Henry comes through the door "Mom Ma I'm home!" He kicks off his shoes and heads upstairs to his room.

"Hey kid how was your day?" Emma asked to no one as her son wasn't even on the same level of house she was in . She continued to talk to herself  
"It was awesome"  
"That's great kid glad to hear"  
Emma shook her head and went to the couch in the living room. She switched channels and just watched the food Network. She wondered how much longer till dinner but did not say so or step a foot in that kitchen.

Regina was busy preparing dinner for her family which she loved to do. She heard Henry come home and Emma talk to her self to which she giggled quietly at that. She stepped out of the kitchen.

"Emma could you be a dear and have Henry set the table." Regina said.

Emma turned off the TV and walked upstairs. She knocked on the preteens door before opening it up. "Time to set the table kid"

"Kay Ma be down in a minute" he said not even looking up from his notebook.

"I dont know what magical things you've done in the kitchen but it smells great babe" Emma said to her wife after she came down stairs.

"I'll have you know there was no magic involved in making this dinner" Regina said closing the distance between her and get wife giving her a chaste kiss resting her arms around Emma's neck.

Henry came down the stairs and was about to say gross but he smiled instead and bypassed them setting the table. He loved his parents were together and no longer at each other's throats. They were the Swan-Mills now.

"Babe your cooking is magical whether there was REAL magic involved or not. Every meal is heaven in my mouth"  
Emma kissed her wife.

Regina kissed her Emma once more "Thank you my love" 

Henry finished setting the table. "Yeah Mom no one beats your cooking"

"Thank you Henry" Regina was all smiles as she disappeared in the kitchen. 

Both Henry and Emma sat at the table and waited for Regina to appear with their dinner. Both of their mouths were watering.

Once dinner was on the table they dished up and eagerly ate. Emma didn't bother to stifle a moan from her mouth.

"Really good Mom" Henry said in between bites.

"Thank you both. Now Henry how was your day?" Regina asked

"Really great Mom thanks for letting me go out to the movies. Nicholas and Ava were there too. Kyle and I finished our project"

"You're welcome dear" Regina's replied.

"What did you go see? Was it good?" Emma asked.

"Monsters University, it was really good" Henry talked about the movie for the rest of dinner. Regina cleaned up the table and put away the left overs. 

Emma and Henry played video games until his bed time.

Henry yawned. 

"Alright it's bedtime kid. Well pick up where we left off tomorrow" Emma said

"Love you Ma" Henry said and gave her a hug.

"Love you too kid"

Henry walked over to Regina who was sitting on a side chair reading. "Goodnight Mom love you and lil bro or sis too" 

Regina set down her book and hugged her son. "Goodnight my Little Prince"

Henry headed upstairs and went to bed on his own.

Regina picked up her book and looked at Emma who was playing a different game now that Henry had gone to bed. She got up and sat next to her wife and kissed her cheek before resuming to read until they went to bed themselves.

"Love you babe" Emma said as she pressed buttons on the controller.

"Love you too" She pressed another kiss to Emma's cheek.

Emma yawned an hour an a half later.

"Ready for bed dear?" She placed a book mark in her book.

"Yeah I am" Emma said while yawning again.

Regina interlaced her fingers with Emma's and they headed upstairs.

Emma was passed out before Regina even finished her nightly routine. She cuddled up to Emma who gladly adjusted to having Regina in her arms as she slept.

Regina said goodnight to her wife even though she was asleep already and closed her eyes.

She was in love with her life not just her wife. In less than 7 months their newest member of the family would join them. She didn't need her dreams anymore to provide happiness or hope but she gladly accepted them.


	59. Chapter 59

Regina woke up and untangled herself from Emma. She used the bathroom then returned to bed and kissed Emma.

"Mmmm morning" Emma kissed Regina "my gorgeous wife" she said sleepily.

"good morning my love" Regina said with a smile.

"How's our Little Pistachio?" Emma asked as she rubbed Regina's slightly swollen belly.

"Doing great" Regina replied

"Good and how did you sleep?" Emma said

"Like a baby" Regina grinned.

"Is that so?" Emma said and Regina nodded before Emma could say anything else Regina kissed her again and again.

"What's that for?" Emma said against Regina's lips.

"I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss.

"I love you too babe so so much" Emma said looking into those brown eyes she loved so much and smiled.

Regina returned the smile and stared into Emma's green eyes. They exchanged unspoken emotions for each other. Ones that had no words.

Then they were kissing passionately Regina slipped her tongue in Emma's mouth first. Emma moaned into it then sucked on Regina's tongue which made Regina moan. They continued to kiss till the need for breath was too great.

Emma shifted in the bed and kissed Regina's stomach "love you Little Pistachio" and kissed it again. She laid in Regina's lap.

Regina ran her fingers carefully through Emma's golden locks.

"We can't wait to meet you. Maybe you'll be tired of hearing that but we love you so much. So does Henry, and your grandparents" Emma said taking to Regina's stomach.

"Emma" Regina said scratching Emma's scalp.

"Yeah babe?" Emma asked

"We should shower" Regina said

"Alright" she said looking at Regina. Then sure looked back to her stomach "I'll read you a story later." She gave one final kiss to Little Pistachio and got up from the bed.

Regina watched Emma undress and disappear into the bathroom. Gosh she was beautiful and sexy how did she get so lucky to have a loving woman as Emma in her life.  
She got up and removed her silk pajamas and placed them in the dirty laundry basket.

They showered and kissed here and there while they washed each other. Regina dried her hair first and was first to be dressed while Emma was still busy drying her long locks.

She left the room and went to Henry's room. "Henry" she gently shook him "my Little Prince"

"Mom..." He said in a sleepy half whine and covered his head with his comforter.

"Henry Daniel Swan-Mills you get up this instant" She said sternly as she pulled the cover down.

"Okay okay I'm up" he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes as he took in a deep breath. "Morning Mom , morning lil bro or sis" he said rubbing Regina's stomach before getting out of bed.

"Good morning my Little Prince" she ran her fingers through his hair he was slightly taller than he was a few months ago. Not quite as tall as he was in her dreams when she was pregnant with Sarah but the timeline seem to have shifted to being pregnant earlier than that.

"I'll hop in the shower" Henry said as he padded his way out of his room.

Regina rubbed her stomach unconsciously and left Henry's room to start breakfast.

Emma joined her a 10 minutes later fully dressed in her Sheriff's uniform and made a cup of coffee.

Regina looked at Emma and licked her lips then turned back around to tend to breakfast.

Emma took a sip of coffee. "Don't think I didn't see that" Emma grinned. She looked mighty fine in her uniform.

"Why whatever do you mean dear?" Regina said coyly

Emma set down her coffee and wrapped her arms around the Mayor's waist as she kissed her cheek. "You licking your lips babe"

Regina turned around "I did not." She smirked

"Oh you did but I don't mind" Emma took the spatula and flipped the omelette with skill.

"You're distracting me Sheriff." Regina said she was about to turn around but Emma stopped her.

"I got your back don't worry." Emma then removed the cook bacon from the pan placing it on a paper toweled plate.

"Would you like to take over?" Regina asked.

"No I'm done helping, but not done with you" Emma's hands went lower to Regina's plump ass and squeezed.

Regina had then moved forward to make them flush against each other her hands on Emma's breasts they kissed until they were interrupted by Henry.

"Could we at least keep it PG Moms?" He said with a sigh.

Emma laughed and removed her hands from Regina's ass and took a step back.

Regina blushed then turned around and removed the veggie omelette from the pan.

"Don't you dare steal any bacon..." Regina knew her wife too well.

"What I was just going to fix Henry his plate" Emma said baffled.

"Right and I'm President of the United States"

"You could be" Emma said finally removing herself from Regina.

"This town is far enough for me" Regina said.

"I think you could be good at it Mom" Henry said pouring himself some apple juice.

"Thank you Henry but I have no desire to rule a nation"

"But you're a Queen" he said putting the juice away and sitting down.

"That's my mother's dream for me, I had my fair share and it didn't turn out so well..." She placed plates full of food in front of the two people she loved most.

"But... Nevermind" Henry decided to drop it and dig in his food.

Regina joined them with her bowl of fruit and plate.

After breakfast they dropped Henry off at school wished him a good day with hugs.  
Then Regina dropped Emma off at the station before heading to the town hall to work.

Emma and Regina didn't have a chance to have lunch together their schedules didn't allow it.

Emma even beat Regina home she took this opportunity to practice her cooking skills.  
Henry came down from his room.

"Hey Ma where's Mom?" Henry asked taking some pudding out of the fridge.

"At work still" Emma said

"Sucks" Henry said. He knew he could say it in front of his blonde mother.

"Yeah kid it does suck hey make me a bowl of that chocolate heaven while you're at it"

Henry grinned "sure Ma" and he did so.

They sat at the counter eating their pudding.

"How was work?" Henry asked.

"Eh it was alright. How was school?"

"It was good we learned the membrane, nucleus, cytoplasm and organelles of some plants today in science" Henry said.

"Very cool kid" Emma finished her pudding and put her dish in the dishwasher after rinsing it. She faced Henry. Want to help me with dinner?

"Yeah okay" Henry said putting away the pudding.

They worked together on making meatloaf and mashed potatoes with gravy. Dinner was done before Regina got home.

"Go ahead and eat kid" Emma said.

"But maybe Mom will be here soon." Henry said

"I know you're hungry go ahead and eat up."

Henry nodded and fixed his plate then began eating.

Emma didn't eat anything but did drink a beer. She placed the food in the oven to keep it warm after Henry had seconds and was full.

They were playing video games when Regina walked through the door. She was absolutely tired and famished.

Henry and Emma paused their game.  
"Hey babe welcome home" Emma said getting up and meeting Regina halfway.

"Hi Mom" Henry said

"Hello family feels good to be finally home. Regina kissed Emma "Did you two eat dinner?"

"I did" Henry said hugging his Mom's. They shared a nice family hug before Henry hugged Regina alone.

"And why didn't you eat Sheriff? Surely your stomach is grumbling"

"Waited for you. Told it to just hold it's horses" Emma said

Regina laughed at that.

"It surely hasn't waited quietly" Henry said with a chuckle.

"You sit down and I'll bring dinner out" Emma kissed Regina

Regina sat down at the dinner table and Emma brought everything out.

"I'll be in my room" Henry said and went upstairs to his room.

"I wish I could have a glass or a bottle of wine after the day I had" Regina said sipping her milk.

"Mmmm I bet babe." Emma said

"Albert Spencer I just want to kill him. He's so smug and righteous" Regina said taking bit of her food.

"Think I could punch him in the face?" Emma said in between bites.

"No dear he'd find a way to sue you I'm sure"

"Well it was worth a shot." Emma said with a smile. "How was Little Pistachio?"

"Just fine the morning sickness I think is slowly going away" Regina said

"That's good to hear. I hate you've been going through that because of me"

"It's an unpleasant experience but I wouldn't change it for anything" Regina rubbed her stomach.

"Me either babe me either." Emma said.

"How was your day my love?"

"Had some speeding tickets today nothing too fancy"

"I see. You did really well with dinner but where's the vegetable?"

"Oops and thanks I knew I forgot something. Sorry Gina"

"It's quite alright dear just remember next time" Regina said.

"Oh and Henry helped too" Emma said

"Well I'll have to thank our young chef later" Regina said with a smile.

Henry used to help Regina cook or at least observe a lot when he was younger. Especially when baking happened.

"I'm absolutely tired I think I'll go to bed early tonight" she said.

"I'll clean up. Why don't you take a bath, read, and relax?"

"I can clean Emma you cooked." Regina said

"But I didn't deal with asshole Spencer either. Come on I know you can this has nothing to do with me being over protective. I'm just being a caring wife" Emma said

Regina wasn't going to fight her this time "Okay" she left the dining room and headed towards her study she grabbed a book before heading upstairs. She started the bath and added bubbles. After she undressed she placed her clothes in the hamper and got into the bath tub. She began reading her book.

While Regina was taking a bath Emma had another beer while she cleaned up. She then went to Henry's room. She was going to leave Regina to relax on her own "Want to play?"

"Sure Ma" Henry got up from his desk and they headed downstairs and unpaused the game. They played for a half hour before Emma sent Henry off to bed. They saved were they were.

"I think by this weekend we'll beat the game we're so close Ma" Henry said.

"You think so?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, good night Ma" Henry said as he hugged her

"Goodnight kid" she hugged him and ruffled his hair then headed to her shared room with Regina. "Babe?"

There was no response. Emma walked into the en suite and found the book on the floor and her wife fast asleep. She picked up the book and set it on the counter. Then she let the water drain. Regina shivered and Emma grabbed a towel and picked up her wife.

Regina slowly woke up. "Emma?" She yawned.

"I'm here babe. You fell asleep in the bath" Emma said setting her wife down on her side of the bed and finished toweling her off. She grabbed panties and pajamas for her wife and helped her get dressed. Then she pulled down the cover and blankets and placed her wife in bed.

Emma then grabbed the cocoa butter and sat on the bed putting some on her hand and rubbed it on the small swell of Regina's stomach. There wasn't much of a bump there yet but this new routine was a happy one as their Little Pistachio was growing.

"Goodnight Little Pistachio" she pulled Regina's pajama top down and put the blankets over her. "Go back to sleep babe I'll see you in the morning" she ran her fingers though Regina's hair and eventually Regina's breathing evened out and deepened. She kissed Regina's temple and left the room as she wasn't ready to go to bed yet. She watched some TV before heading to bed herself a couple hours later


	60. Chapter 60

Regina was still asleep when Emma woke up that morning she was excited they were going to see their Little Pistachio again. Emma loved these appointments in contrast to when she was pregnant with Henry but she had forgiven herself recently. She decided to let Regina sleep a little longer. She got dressed in sweats and tank top as they had fallen asleep naked.

Emma turned off their alarm and headed downstairs to make coffee and bring up her wife some breakfast in bed.

She brought up Apple juice, toasted bagels with cream cheese, and Cheetos. Regina was in love with Cheetos this pregnancy.

"Babe" Emma said Regina stirred in her sleep 

"Regina" Emma said louder but no luck so she set the tray down and kissed her.

"Mmmm morning Emma" Regina blinked her eyes open.

Emma handed Regina her sexy purple silk teddy and Regina put it on." I brought you breakfast."

Regina sat up and put her teddy on then Emma set the tray of food on the bed.  
"You remembered the Cheetos" Regina said with tears in her eyes 

"Yes I did" Emma wiped away those tears when they fell. 

They ate happily then got in the shower as Emma was washing Regina's growing stomach she said "I'm excited for today." 

"Me too" Regina said.

They finished their shower then got ready for the day.

Emma got a text from Ruby and she laughed.

"What's funny?" Regina said as she put on her lipstick. 

Emma zipped up her shinny jeans then showed her wife a picture message from Ruby and Mulan with Henry at the Science Center at a city out of town they were all sucking their tongues out. The next message a normal one and the next saying "having a blast without you Henry's words not mine" They did happen to be near a space rocket exhibit.

Regina laughed for a moment.  
How was that possible? The timeline was totally different from her dreams but yet here was another deja vu moment. Everything wasn't the same she wasn't making out with Emma and she was already dressed but still that picture of Henry, Ruby, and Mulan was too similar.

"Is something wrong babe?" Emma found her wife lost in thought.

"No no everything is fine just lost in thought."

"Oh okay" Emma dropped it.

"However, you do look rather ravishing" Regina smirked.

"I love your libido but you can ravish me all you want Regina Swan-Mills after our appointment. Now let's get going."

"Who would ever thought you rushing me for us to get some where?" Regina asked.

"I know role reversal, but let's go."

"You're way excited" Regina said.

"In more ways than one" Emma said seductively as she grabbed Regina's hand and headed out of the bathroom.

They got in the new patrol SUV which Emma loved. Being married to the Mayor had it's perks. All patrol vehicles were upgraded for safety and modernize to the times. The yellow bug was in the shop for maintenance and part replacement.

Once they arrived at the hospital Regina grabbed Emma's hand and interlaced their fingers as soon as they exited the vehicle. They checked in at the hospital and waited for their turn.

"Swan-Mills?" A nurse said.

"That's us babe" Emma said and they stood up and followed the nurse to their room.

The nurse closed the door behind them then faced them. "I'm sorry to inform you Dr. Whale won't be doing your appointment today"

"Thank fu-" Emma started to say but refrained from finishing her swear.

"You'll be meeting with Dr. Lancaster from now onwards" 

Dr. Lancaster surely this was just a coincidence there's no way, but then again this baby would have been considered a no way on Earth months before.

Regina got up on the doctors table and the nurse took her vitals.  
"Any changes or complications since last appointment?"

"None" Emma said for Regina.

"Alright I'll send the doctor right in" the nurse said and soon left.

"Either way babe, heck even if we end up with an alien I'll be happy"

"Really an alien dear?" Regina took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Anything with you is nothing but extraordinary so yes even an alien" Emma said.

"I'll love our little pistachio no matter what babe" Emma said.

"I love you for that" Regina said "But no alien"

"What about a Dwarf?" Emma asked

"Hell no and they're hatched out of eggs" Regina said as it was common knowledge.

"Well damn good to know" Emma said squeezing Regina's hand.

Then walked in Dr Lancaster. "Hello I'm doctor Lancaster. Nurse Nicole says vitals are good, no complications or changes. Let's check this baby out. Sorry for the cold" she lifted up Regina's shirt and put on the gel and turned on the machine. She started moving the wand around. "Everything is looking as it should be proper size. Do we want to know the sex?"

They both in unison answered "yes"

"Then I'd like to introduce you both to your baby girl" Dr Lancaster said.

Tears came to both Emma and Regina's eyes.

"We're having a girl Emma" Regina said wiping her tears. Dr Lancaster offered tissues.

"Hello baby girl, I'm still going to call you little pistachio" Emma said wiping her tears.

Dr Lancaster laughed then took a few pictures. Turned on the heartbeat monitor. "Everything is sounding spectacular and no you're not having an alien. I overhead through the door." 

"I would still love her anyways" Emma said.

"That makes you an exceptional parent Emma" Dr Lancaster wiped the gel and put down Regina's shirt.

"Continue to have regular physical activity as it suits you. I know these upcoming months are going to make some things more difficult. Continue on the vitamins and we will see you in a few weeks." She handed the pictures to Emma.

They said baby girl Swan-Mills

"Any questions?" Dr Lancaster offered more tissues to Regina. Who shook her head.

"Nope none from me" Emma said

"Regina, Emma, Baby GIRL Swan-Mills it was a pleasure meeting you all today, till next time" Dr Lancaster smiled and left the room.

This was all too much for Regina how could these things keep on happening. Was she carrying her precious Sarah from her dreams? 

Emma grabbed a few more tissues and wiped Regina's tears "you gonna be okay babe?"

"I'm blaming the hormones but I'm also so happy" Regina said

"Hi there little pistachio girl. We're pleased to know what you are." Emma kissed Regina's stomach. "That doesn't mean it has to define you though if you ever feel you're something else your Mommy and me support you"

Regina moved some rogue strands of Emma's hair. Before Emma helped her off the exam table.

Emma interlaced their fingers together and they headed off to the park for a walk then to Granny's 

Once they sat down a waitress came over. "Know what you're having?"

Emma not thinking she was talking about a food order responded with "A girl"

"Oh that's great you guys but I meant what to eat" the waitress said and laughed.

Regina chuckled at her wife.

Emma blushed in embarrassment but she was also now a proud Mama to be." Wanna see the picture?"

"Sure!" The waitress took the photo from Emma and Emma explained where their baby girl was. She handed the photo back. "That's so cool congratulations! Now what do you want to eat?"

Regina answered "two double bacon cheeseburgers one plain, fries , onion rings, and both a chocolate and strawberry shakes"

"Coming right right up two Moms" the waitress said with a grin.

Granny came out a few minutes later. "Let me see that baby girl and today's meal is on the house"

"You don't have to do that." Regina said.

"Now now Regina you let Granny take care of it or you'll be in trouble now let's see her" Granny said.

Emma showed Granny the picture and pointed out Little Pistachio. "That's our little girl Pistachio"

"With the looks of you to she's going to be beautiful I'll send Laura with your order" Granny said then walked away.

If it was true Regina already knew what she looked like, what she sounded like, especially her laugh.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Emma reached across the table and grabbed Regina's hands.

"I wonder what she'll look like" Regina said

"I hope she looks more like you babe" Emma said with a beaming smile.

The waitress Laura came with their order and Regina devoured her plain double cheeseburger and shake.

"Ice cream" Regina said

"You want more? You're eating me under the table babe" Emma said after drinking some of the strawberry shake.

"No no for home we need ice cream along with some other things." Regina said.

"Grocery shopping it is then" 

They went grocery shopping and Emma got everything she wanted. This was a major perk of her wife being pregnant there was no refraining to a secret stash or not having anything at all.

When they got home Emma said "why don't you take a nap and I'll put away everything and I insist babe"

Regina looked at Emma and nodded she was awfully tired.

So Emma put away the groceries as her wife slept. Then went down to the basement and read a different book then she was reading last time about babies in her lazy boy chair.

Then she worked out for a little bit. Those abs don't keep themselves. Once she was done she headed upstairs for a shower. She was half naked when Regina woke up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina asked curiously

"Umm taking a shower?" Emma turned around and removed her boxer briefs then skillfully tossed them in the hamper behind her. She was completely naked now.

Regina licked her lips. "It's time for me to collect on that ravishing"

They made love for and hour and a half stopping for Regina to pee but then continuing on.

Emma collapsed on the bed. "Holy fuck woman that was amazing"

"I have to agree dear" Regina said smiling.

Emma took some deep breaths "fuck..."

"Ever so eloquent my love" Regina said chastely kissing Emma then relaxing on Emma's chest.

"We need to tell Henry" Emma said.

"Send him a text" Regina said getting off Emma. "I'll start the shower"

Emma sent the picture of his sister to him and then joined Regina in the shower.

Emma had texts from Henry and Ruby when they got out.

"Henry says cool he can't wait to officially say hello to his little sister"

"Ruby and Mulan say congratulations and apparently Granny owes Ruby a weekend off"

"Tell Henry we can't wait to see him and Ruby thank you. I can't believe she betted on the gender of our child." 

Emma kissed Regina "Well she's two for two. First us and now Little Pistachio" Emma rubbed Regina's stomach then they both got dressed again.

They headed downstairs and watched TV that evening. Regina cooked steak fajitas for dinner which Emma loves.

They made love again that night till they fell asleep.


	61. Chapter 61

Regina woke up to Emma's snoring. She chuckled and caressed Emma's cheek. "My love"

"Gina... You're so hot" Emma said sleepily.

What was Emma dreaming about?

"Emma dear wake up" Regina said.

Emma opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times before saying "Hi my gorgeous wife and mother of my children"

"What were you dreaming about you said I was hot" Regina said with a smirk.

"I did? Because I don't remember but it doesn't matter you're my dream come true" Emma said

If Emma only knew how true that statement was for her.

"As you are mine" Regina said kissing Emma.

They got out of bed and showered as they usually did. Regina woke up Henry.

Emma was downstairs making oatmeal and fruit bowls for breakfast.

Henry was still tired when he came downstairs. He put his head down on his arms on the counter where he sat.

"Hey kid you alright?" Emma said as she stirred.

"No, but I'll be later" Henry mumbled.

Regina came downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed glasses for milk and set them on the counter.

Emma put the food in front of Henry "Henry time to eat"

Henry sat up and pulled his bowls closer to him and began eating.

Emma looked at Regina and she just shook her head then shrugged. She then served Regina and then herself before sitting down.

Regina took a sip of her milk "I was thinking we should start working on the nursery"

"Sounds good babe we should totally do that" Emma said before eating some fruit.

"Can I help?" Henry asked.

"Of course you can" Regina said.

"Awesome" Henry smiled for the first time that morning.

They all finished breakfast. Then they got Henry off to school with his hugs of course.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at home?" Regina asked Emma as it was Emma's day off.

"I'm sure babe" Emma said. So Regina continued to drive to the town hall. They both got out of the car and Emma said her goodbyes with a kiss to her wife and to their daughter Little Pistachio.

"I'll see you both tonight!" Emma said with a smile and waved as Regina walked towards the town hall.

Emma then walked her way to the local hardware store and grabbed some paint swatches. She was pretty giddy about working on the nursery. She then headed home and placed the swatches in the nursery. If she didn't get anything Regina liked then they could go back to the hardware store together.

Emma then headed to the basement to workout she sent a sweaty pic of herself to the Mayor. Ten minutes later she received a text saying how unfair but sexy she looked. That got Emma grinning. She then sent a picture of just her abs and received a text back to stop distracting Regina. Emma laughed and drank her water.

Back at the town hall there was a sexually frustrated Mayor and she was counting down the minutes till lunch. She wondered if Emma had taken another shower yet. Or what exercises was she doing that had her muscles flexing. Regina shook her head after she got a call from her secretary saying her next appointment had arrived.

At the Swan-Mills house Emma was sitting in her lazy boy chair reading about babies. She was determined to be as prepared as she possibly could be. There was so much to learn. She wasn't going to let her fear push her in the other direction. She kept reading till she fell asleep in her chair.

"Emma!" Regina said loudly.

Emma startled awake "Regina?" Shit how long was she asleep? She got up from her chair and headed upstairs and found Regina in the kitchen heating up leftovers.

"Hey babe" she kissed Regina.

"How dare you send me those pictures! I barely got any work done" Regina said.

"I'm sorry?" Emma said.

Regina kissed Emma passionately leaving Emma quite confused but she returned the kiss anyways they broke the kiss when the microwave went off.

Regina then grabbed the leftovers and went to the dining table and started eating. Emma made a side salad for Regina and herself a sandwich. She joined Regina at the dining table and brought them drinks.

"Thank you my love" Regina said starting to eat the salad.

"No problem" Emma said taking a bite of her sandwich. Once she swallowed and took a sip of her water she began to say "So I stopped at the hardware store..."

"And?" Regina asked.

"I got some paint swatches for Little Pistachio's room" Emma said before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"That was very thoughtful of you dear" Regina said finishing the leftovers.

"Yeah? If you don't like any of them we can, of course, go back to the hardware store" Emma said

"I trust you know what I like." Regina said.

"Well thanks for putting your trust in me but I don't know..."

"I'll check them after work dear"

"After work? Why not now?" Emma asked.

Regina's eyes darkened.

"Oh...oh!" Emma grinned and got up from her chair and walked to the stairs. "After you Madam Mayor"

Regina walked up the stairs and they met in the bedroom kissing and removing clothing quickly. Emma had dessert and given Regina two orgasms before. When Emma kissed her and she could taste herself she moaned.

"I must get going" Regina said.

Emma picked up the clothes as Regina used the bathroom.

Regina walked out of the bathroom crying.

"Babe what's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Happy tears..." She grabbed Emma's hand and placed it where Little Pistachio was kicking.

"Oh wow! Hey there girl our Little Pistachio" Emma said kneeling down and kissing Regina's stomach. She looked at the clock and groaned then stood up. With a flick of a wrist, she clothed Regina and wiped those happy tears away.

"I'll see you both tonight okay?" Emma said.

"Remind me why I'm Mayor again?" Regina asked

"Because you love this town and the people in it" Emma said. "Especially me" Emma smirked.

"Albert Spencer can go to hell though" Regina said then kissing Emma.

Emma walked Regina out to the Mercedes and opened the door for her. "I love you" she said.

"I love you too" Regina said and Emma closed the door.

Emma watched the car leave the driveway and went back in the house finishing her lunch before cleaning everything up.

She did a couple loads of laundry which would be much appreciated by her wife. She was drinking a beer and watching TV folding clothes when Henry came home.

"Hey Ma" Henry said

"Hey kid how was your day?" Emma said.

"It was okay" Henry said dropping off his backpack at the dining table. "Is it okay if I read some comics before I finish my homework?"

"Yeah kid but here put these away first" Emma handed him a pile of his clothes.

Henry headed upstairs and put away his clothes before laying on his bed to read his comics.

Emma felt something was up with her kid but she decided if he wanted to talk about it he'd bring it up with her and or Regina.

An hour later he came down and started on his homework quietly.

Emma recycled her beer bottle, turned off the TV and grabbed the laundry basket better heading upstairs. She busied herself with putting away the laundry.

Regina came home not much later. "Hello my Little Prince how was school?" She asked him running her fingers through his hair.

"It was okay, Ma's upstairs" Henry said refocusing on his homework.

Regina headed up the stairs to their room she decided she wanted to get into something more comfortable. Emma was just about done with the laundry. They met in the closet.

"Hey babe how was work?" Emma asked after greeting her with a kiss.

"Productive, did you do laundry?" Regina said getting undressed.

"Yeah couple loads nothing special" Emma said

"Thank you" Regina said getting dressed in stretchy pants and t-shirt then kissing her wife.

They walked out of the closet.

"How's our girl?" Emma asked rubbing Regina's belly

"I think she's sleeping hasn't moved much this past half hour" Regina said with a smile.

"Do you think Henry's okay, this morning he was off. Something seems to be bothering him, but he hasn't talked about it."

"Just give him time dear. I just think he had a bad night last night." Regina said.

"I just want him to be able to talk to me about anything" Emma said worriedly.

"And he normally does. Don't worry yourself too much my love" Regina kissed Emma and Emma kissed her back. "Let's get dinner going"

They prepared dinner together. Chicken with seasoned potatoes and carrots. Regina decided on making a chocolate cake in attempts to cheer up her not so little boy.

Henry finished his homework and set the table. "Dinner smells great Moms"

"Why thank you Henry" Regina said as her and Emma brought it to the table.

They dished up and ate in silence until the timer went off for the cake.

"Excuse me" Regina said wiping off her mouth and took out let the cake cool before returning to the table.

"Henry your mother grabbed some paint swatches for the nursery if you'd like to help us choose a color"

"Yeah okay cool." Henry said

Emma stood up and picked up his empty plate. "Why don't you check them out and we'll meet you up there?"

"Okay Ma" Henry said before going upstairs.

"You too babe" Emma said grabbing Regina's plate.

"Alright dear" Regina said before going upstairs herself.

Henry was looking at the different colors Emma taped to the wall. When Regina joined him.

"So many choices Mom" Henry said.

"Indeed there are, we don't have to decide today" Regina said putting her arm around her son.

About five minutes later Emma joined them.

"Either of you have any favorites yet?"

"Not yet" Regina said

Henry shook his head.

They stood there for another 20 minutes debating on paint colors for the nursery.

"Alright family let's sleep on the paint colors. Why don't we play some Monopoly?" Emma suggested.

"Okay" Henry said

They played Monopoly for over two hours and by the time it was over Henry had hotels sporadically spaced it was hard to miss. He of course won.

"Ready for dessert kid?" Emma asked getting up and going to the kitchen.

"What's for dessert?"

"Your favorite" Regina replied.

"Chocolate cake?! Thanks Mom" he said

"Your mother did most of the work she's getting quite good" Regina said with a proud smile.

"Thanks Ma! I'll get the milk" Henry said after putting the game away.

Emma served up three slices of chocolate cake with chocolate frosting.

Henry was all smiles as he ate his cake. He then excused himself for bed. Said good night to his Moms and little sis.

Regina cleaned up the plates and glasses then started the dishwasher. She joined Emma on the couch

"Give me those feet" Emma said.

Regina laid on the couch giving Emma her feet.

Emma started rubbing Regina's feet.

"You cheered him right up. Good idea babe"

"We both did. Oh that feels so good" Regina said before she elicited a moan.

"Glad to be of service babe" Emma said with a smile.

Emma rubbed her wife's feet for a half hour before they headed off to bed that night.


	62. Chapter 62

Regina woke up and reached out for Emma she wasn't there so she slowly got out of bed and waddled towards the bathroom. Emma came out of the bathroom and gave her wife a minty fresh kiss. "Good morning my gorgeous wife" she said 

"Good morning my love I really need to pee" Regina said passing by Emma. 

When she came back out of the bathroom Emma was sitting on the edge of the bed. She walked over to her and Emma kissed her large stomach. "Now how is our Little Pistachio girl doing?" 

"Finally sleeping" Regina said as she yawned. "She kept me up most of the night"

"Guess she's preparing you for when she's finally here babe. We're gonna have some months without good sleep. " Emma said

"I remember with Henry, but it'll be well worth it" Regina said 

Emma placed another kiss on Regina's stomach. "It sure will babe. Are you ready to come meet us baby girl? Let's let mommy get some sleep before you arrive." She rubbed Regina's stomach and looked up at Regina. "Why don't you get some more sleep I'll get the kid up and ready and take him to school" 

Regina kissed the top of Emma's head  
"Thank you dear I'll do just that" she said and got back into bed. Emma stood up and put the covers over Regina and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. They said I love you to each other and Emma left the room after she got dressed.

Emma walked in Henry's room and gently shook him.

"Hen time to get up kid"

"Is the baby coming?" He opened up his eyes.

"Not yet kid time for school" Emma opened 

"Awww man."

"I know kid I can't wait for her either but we will see her in the next few days hopefully. She's already keeping your mom up at night"

"What if the baby comes while I'm at school?" Henry asked.

"I'll send dad to get you" Emma replied. "Okay kid get in the shower"

"You promise you'll have Grandpa get me?" He said getting out of bed. 

"I promise" Emma said following him out the room but then heading downstairs. 

Emma made ham and veggie omelettes and toast while Henry showered.

It was all ready by the time he came downstairs.

"Hey Ma" he said after swallowing a bite of toast.  
"Yeah kid?" Emma asked

"Think you'll decide on a name before she comes?" Henry asked

"Your mom wants to decide when she's born. She wants her name to fit her just right" Emma said before digging into her somewhat healthy omelette.

"I was easy I was named after Grandpa" Henry said in between bites.

"That you are. Wish we could have met him" Emma said.

"Me too Ma. I can't wait for Mom to tell the baby all about him" Henry said.

"Me too Kid, he was a great man" Emma said before returning to finish her breakfast

Henry had finished and grabbed both their plates and put them away in the dishwasher. 

Emma filled two tumblers with hot chocolate and handed one to Henry. They headed out the door and into the bug.

"I'm looking forward to summer when she's going to start learning how to do things" Henry said 

"You're gonna be a great big brother Henry" Emma said backing out of the driveway.

"You're going to be a great Mom, Ma. You won't let Little Pistachio down"

"I hope she doesn't grow up as fast as you. Look at you almost done with sixth grade and being nearly 13. You're almost a teenager!" Emma said driving towards the school.

"Can't stay a little kid forever even if I am Little Prince" Henry said.

Emma smiled "You'll always be your Mom's Little Prince, even when you're 35 and have kids of your own" Emma said pulling up to the school.

"You have a good day. I love you" 

"Love you too Ma. Tell Mom and sis I love them too " Henry said getting out of the car

"I will" Emma said and with that he closed the door. 

Emma headed home she grabbed her half full tumbler and took a sip as she keyed her way inside the mansion. She placed her keys on the key rack and took off her jacket then her shoes. She went upstairs to their bedroom to see if Regina was still asleep. 

Regina was still sound asleep holding on to Emma's pillow. 

Emma decided to double check the nursery to make sure it was ready for Little Pistachio's arrival. She also double checked the diaper bag and Regina's to go bag. She decided to test the baby monitor and placed one in their bedroom and took the receiver with her downstairs to the basement. She could see and hear her wife sleeping soundly. 

In order to pass the time she decided to work out. An hour and a half passed by before Regina woke up. 

Emma entered the bedroom after Regina used the bathroom. "Hey there beautiful did you sleep well?"

"I did thank you." Regina said with a smile. She looked Emma up and down and then licked her lips. 

"Well aren't I just a piece of meat" Emma laughed. 

Regina rolled her eyes and laughed as well before kissing the sheriff and moaning into the kiss grabbing a breast and massaging it.

Emma moaned and the next thing she knew she was being pushed on the bed. She wasnt going to tell her wife no. Regina removed her nighty. "Fuck you're so stunningly beautiful" Emma said.

"You make me feel that way. Now remove your clothes" Regina said

Emma happily obliged. 

Regina joined Emma on the bed. "I'm going to miss this" 

"We can be naked in bed anytime babe" Emma said.

"You know what I mean" Regina said 

"Ah you mean sex? It's only six weeks or so. I'm sure we can survive it even though you've ravaged me this entire pregnancy. I'm glad we found some positions that work for us" Emma smiled.

"You really think you can wait that long?" Regina asked with a frown.

"You're the only person I want to have sex and make love to. So yes, I can wait 6 weeks or 6 months. whenever you're body is ready and you're comfortable."

"How did I ever get you in my life?" Regina asked with tears in her eyes. 

"You casted a curse my Queen" Emma said and kissed Regina wiping away tears as they fell.

Regina swiped her tongue at  
Emma's bottom lip and Emma happily opened her mouth as they deepened the kiss. 

"I love you so much Emma Swan-Mills"

"I love you too Regina Swan-Mills"

They kissed again. Then Emma moved so she eat out her wife and gave her three glorious orgasms. 

"Sit on my face now" Regina demanded. 

"Yes Madam Mayor so feisty" Emma said with a smirk her face glistening with Regina's juices. 

Regina gave Emma two orgasms and Emma was screaming Regina's name and who knows how many times the woman said fuck. 

Emma laid down next Regina. "Did we wake her up?" She said as she's rubbing Regina's stomach.

"Surprisingly I dont think so" Regina replied  
caressing Emma's cheek. "Help me out of bed so we can shower my love"

Emma got out of bed and helped her wife get out of bed. They showered, got dressed for a day in and Regina cooked herself breakfast.

"Hey babe I forgot to tell you Henry send his love to you and his sis" 

"I'll tell him we love him when he arrives home" Regina said after taking a bite.

"What do you think about extending his curfew when he turns 13?" 

"I'll think about it" Regina said.

"I told him you'd say that" Emma said

"And when did you discuss this with OUR son?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow

"The other day, you were busy making dinner" Emma said.

"Maybe when he's 14 he can have an extra half hour. Until then it'll be situational" Regina said.

"I thought you were going to think about it" Emma said.

"I just did" Regina said.

"He's not going to be happy" Emma said.

"Well we aren't going to let him run all over us." Regina said

"He's a good kid babe he deserves this, but we're in this together so if you say no, we say no" Emma said

"He's not 13 yet I'll think about this further thank you for your input and support."  
Regina resumed eating.

"Sure thing babe" Emma said.

"I can't believe my Little Prince is going to be 13 in a couple of Months" Regina

"Me either babe. He says he's also excited for summer as Little Pistachio will be learning how to do things"

"Awww my boy is going to be a great brother" Regina said before getting up to wash the dishes. 

Emma turned on the TV and waited for Regina. When Regina entered the living room she said "give me those feet"

Which Regina happily did so. Emma started a foot massage and Regina was ever so grateful. 

"You truly are the best wife I could ever have" Regina said enjoying her massage.

"I know" Emma smirked. Regina tossed a pillow in Emma's face. 

“What was that for?” Emma said. 

“For being cocky” Regina said

“I was only agreeing with you” Emma said

“You could have been less cocky about it” Regina said 

“You know I love you babe” Emma said

“I love you too dear. Continue the massage please.” Regina said

Emma continued her foot massage.

Regina moaned 

“That good huh” Emma asked

“Yes” Regina said with a smile but then the smile disappeared and was replaced with a face full of pain. Regina grabbed her stomach. 

Emma frowned and let go of Regina‘a feet “Contraction?”

“I think so” Regina said through clenched teeth. 

Emma said “I’m sorry it hurts so much” she got up and grabbed her phone and started a timer then helped Regina sit up a soon as the contraction passed. 

“I hope this is it” Regina said

“If it is we could be meeting our little girl today” Emma said kneeling in front of Regina and rubbing her stomach. “Are you on your way Little Pistachio?”  
She kissed Regina’s stomach a few times. “We would like to meet you today.”

“I need to use the bathroom” Regina said

Emma got up and helped her wife off the couch and Regina waddled her way to the bathroom.  
Maybe their morning love making helped move things along. Though there’s no real way of knowing that.

Though it could be hours before they even leave for the hospital. Emma was getting excited and was pacing. 

Regina returned to the living room “what if it’s a false alarm?”

“Braxton Hicks? Then we will deal with it okay?” Emma asked

Regina nodded and slowly laid back down on the couch “Care to continue the massage my love?” 

“You betcha babe” Emma said and sat down and continued Regina’s foot massage for another twenty minutes

They watched tv together sitting side by side Emma offering her hand during the next contraction and restarting the timer. 

As the contractions got closer together Emma called Doctor Lancaster to know and they waited until the contractions were close enough to head to the hospital which was only an hour before Henry got out of school.

Emma grabbed Regina’s bag and the diaper bag from the nursery, and they headed out in their new SUV which already had the car seat installed. 

Once they arrived at the hospital “Can wet get some help my wife’s about to have a baby” a nurse came by with a wheelchair and Regina sat down. Emma checked them in and then they were moved to the maternity ward. The maternity nurse checked Regina’s vitals and gave Regina a hospital gown to change into. 

“I texted dad he’ll bring Henry as soon as schools out” Emma said

Regina grabbed Emma’s hands as another contraction hit. Emma rubbed Regina’s back with her free hand. She helped her wife change into the gown and get in the hospital bed.

It was a few minutes before the Doctor came into the room.

“ I hear we have a baby on the way” Doctor Lancaster said shaking going to wash her hands then putting on some gloves.

“I hope so” Regina said

Doctor Lancaster sat in her chair and wheeled to the edge of the bed. “If you’ll bend your knees we will take a look and see how baby girl is progressing”

Regina proceeded to bend her knees and Doctor Lancaster looked to up her gown did her exam and then put the down down. 

“Everything looks good and how far are the contractions?”

“Four minutes apart” Emma said

“Very good. Well hopefully tonight we will have ourselves a new storybooke resident but remember labor could go on past tomorrow”

Another contraction hit and after it was over “I sure hope not” Regina said. “please let me be lucky and this doesn’t last much more then tonight”

“Well I’ll be rooting for you Regina” Doctor Lancaster said with a smile. She removed her gloves and tossed them in the trash bin. “Take good care of your wife and help her be relaxed the more the better “

“Will do Doctor” Emma said

“I’ll come to check on you in an hour” Doctor Lancaster said and left the room 

“You’re doing so great babe” Emma said removing a strand of hair from Regina’s face. 

“Don’t babe me right now” Regina said

“Yes mam” Emma said

Regina rolled her eyes then tried to get more comfortable in the hospital bed she turned on the TV for distraction. 

“Can I get you anything babe?” She winced at her own mistake “ I’m sorry Gina.”

“Just stay here with me.” Regina said

“There’s no place I’d rather be” Emma said giving Regina’s hand a light squeeze. 

Twenty minutes later Henry and David arrived

“Mom!” Henry said coming in the room David waited in the hallway

“Henry how was school today?” Regina asked

“It was okay but this is way more exciting! She’s finally coming!” 

“Yes she is dear” Regina said

Henry proceeded to tell Regina more of his day while Emma stepped out to talk to her father. 

David has his hands in his pockets. 

“Hey Dad” Emma said

“Hey kiddo how goes everything?” David asked

“It goes. Don’t know how long we will be here. I might not have a head after this” Emma joked look back into the room then to her dad. 

“ I refrained from telling your mother to give Regina some peace and quiet” David said

“Thanks dad Well I better get back in there I’ll text you any updates” Emma said

“I’ll be out on patrol kiddo” he hugged his daughter then left. 

Emma entered the room “Mom hasn’t been told yet”

“Henry told me, I love your father” Regina said as Emma sat down

“So kid have you decided if your staying or waiting?” Emma said. 

“Ummm. No?” Henry said

“ Well you got some time to decide and if you stay and change your mind that’s okay too “

“Thanks Ma” Henry said

“Don’t feel obligated to stay Henry” Regina said

“I know Mom “ Henry said

Time passed for the family of three soon to be four and Doctor Lancaster came into the room. 

“I see we have a young man, you must be Henry” Doctor Lancaster said and offered to shake his hand

Henry accepted the hand and shook it “You’re Doctor Lancaster Nice to meet you” 

“Nice to meet you too Henry” Doctor Lancaster went and washed her hands and put on gloves

“Hey kid here’s 10 bucks why don’t you go to the vending machines” Emma said

“Okay” Henry went over to Emma and took the money and left

Doctor Lancaster sat on her chair and Regina already had her knees bent. She looked under Regina’s gown “very good we are making progress. If you want Regina you may walk around.” She looked up and put down Regina’s gown. “ I’ll be back again to check up on you again in an hour “ Doctor Lancaster disposed of her gloves and left.  
Another contraction hit and Emma was right there to take it in her hand. 

Henry returned with some snacks and water. “What did I miss?”

“Your Mom is progressing in labor she can go for a walk ” Emma said shaking out her hand

“Sorry my love” Regina said

“It’s okay it’s what I’m here for “ Emma said kissing Regina’s hand when she was done shaking hers

Henry was eating some chips “Did the Doctor say how long?”

“Not yet Henry” Regina said

“Awww man” Henry said them taking a sip of water

“I think we are all thinking that but you didn’t come out quickly.” Emma said

“I didn’t?” Henry questioned

“Nope it felt like days but 16 hours later there you were...” Emma said recalling back to Henry’s birth

“Let’s just hope your sister is faster I don’t know if I could survive like this for that long “ Regina said

“You’re the strongest woman I know Gina you can do anything but I hope she comes soon too” Emma said

“Me three “ Henry said

Regina and Emma went for a walk a couple times around the maternity floor when they came back Henry was done with his snacks and working on his homework 

Emma helped Regina back into bed after she used the bathroom. 

It was 7 pm when Regina was able to start pushing by then Snow was long notified and had visited the family but now was in the waiting room along with Ruby, Mulan, and others. 

Henry decided to stay but stayed near Regina’s head. 

“I can’t believe you did this to me!” Regina screamed in pain

“Me too” Emma joked “but here we are and she’s going to be perfect” she kissed Regina’s sweaty temple "you're doing perfect" she kissed Regina's temple again.

"Regina on your next contraction I need you to push" Doctor Lancaster said.  
When the next contraction hit she grabbed Emma's hand on one side and the bed railing on the other and pushed as hard as she could. 

"Very good Regina just a few more" Doctor Lancaster said.

So on the next contraction see pushed again.

"I can see the head" Doctor Lancaster said. 

Emma kissed Regina's cheek "you're doing great babe she's almost here"

"I can't do this Emma... " Regina said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes you can Gina, you got this I know you do" Emma said encouraging her wife. 

"Yeah Mom you're almost there" Henry said

Doctor Lancaster said "push push push Regina" 

Regina pushed.

"I got the head you're doing amazing Regina almost there" Doctor Lancaster

Regina pushed again when she was told to and the baby was out and crying. Regina was crying. Emma kissed her wife. "You did it"

Doctor Lancaster "Emma would you like to cut the cord?" 

Emma got up from her seat "Oh babe she's beautiful" she cut the cord then sat back down she had tears of joy going down her face.

Doctor Lancaster presented the baby girl to Regina for a moment before taking her getting her cleaned up and checked up.

They delivered the placenta and all the work was over and baby girl Swan-Mills was given to Regina.

"She's so cute Mom" Henry said

"So are we going to name her?" Emma asked.

Regina was completely overwhelmed and in love with her daughter. Of all the names they talked about there could only be one that would fit her. Unlike Emma and Henry she had heard that cry many times during many nights of dreams.

"Sarah, her name is Sarah." Regina said.

" Shh Shh Mommy's here, Mama, and your big brother Henry" Regina said 

Emma kissed the top of Sarah's head "Sarah Anne Swan-Mills welcome to your family. Pleasure to finally meet you"

"Hey sis I'm Henry I'm glad you're finally here" Henry said looking at his sister. He got up from his chair. "I'm going to tell everyone she's here!" 

"Henry no running" Regina said

"Yes Mom" Henry said walking fast but not running out of the room. 

Both Emma and Regina could hear him scream "I'm a big brother!" Which made them laugh 

"Emma would you like to hold her?" Regina looked at her wife. 

"Well I uh... I..." Emma said unsure

"You've had plenty of practice with the dolls and you did fine. You'll do fine now take her"

Sarah didn't like being moved at first but sure settled in Emma's arms. "Hey kid I'm your Mama or as Henry calls me Ma" Emma said bouncing back and forth

"See you're doing great" Regina said

Sarah sneezed. "Look at that you had your first sneeze" Emma said kissing her daughter head. 

There was a knock on the door.

Regina said "come in"

It was Snow and David. 

"Oh isn't she precious" Snow said.

"Sarah or Me?" Emma said with a grin. 

"Both of you" David said

"Want to hold her?" Regina offered. 

"Can I really? Oh my." Snow said "Well just for a moment I don't want to impose"

"Mom she's your granddaughter" Emma said putting Sarah into Snow's arms. 

"Well hello there Sarah I'm Grandma" Snow said

"And I'm Grandpa" David said with a beaming grin 

"Regina you did so well." Snow said.

"Thank you" Regina said. 

Snow gave Sarah back to Emma. She for once was speechless. As she looked at her granddaughter and daughter. 

"We'll see you all tomorrow. We will take Henry for the night" David said. 

"Thanks Mom and Dad" Emma said as she gave Sarah back to Regina. 

Emma hugged her dad then her Mom. "Will you send Henry in here before you leave?"

"Will do kiddo" David said and then they left.

Seven minutes later Henry showed up with a bear, Ruby, and Mulan. They had flowers and balloons.

"Hey love birds, let's see the little true love spawn" Ruby said and Mulan slightly hit her.

"Really Rubes spawn? Her name is Sarah, Aunt Ruby" 

"Oh and isn't she just the prettiest little baby I've ever seen" Ruby said.

"She's gorgeous you two" Mulan said. 

"I got her this bear from the giftshop" Henry said placing it at his mother's side. 

"I'm sure she'll love it Henry" Regina said. "And thank you Mulan and Ruby"

"You're welcome we will get out your hair now. Come on Ruby" Mulan said.

"But..."Ruby said

"Tomorrow love they've got to be a family on their own." Mulan said to Ruby.

"Thanks for stopping by" Emma said.

"You bet" Ruby said and they left.

"Do I need to go now with Grandpa and Grandma?"

"You have school tomorrow young man" Regina said 

"Can't I have a 'I got a brand new baby sister 'day off of school?" Henry asked 

"No and no you're not staying home alone either" Emma said 

"I'm almost thirteen..." He got an eyebrow from Regina. "Okay okay" he packed up his backpack kissed his Mom, kissed Sarah's head and hugged Emma goodbye. 

"Love you Mom, Ma, and Sarah" Henry said

"We love you too" Regina said and then Henry left.

The nurse came in not to minutes later. "Are you ready for your first feeding?"

Regina nodded. The nurse said some helpful advice but little did everyone know Regina was a natural. 

"Looks like you got the hang of it, she's latched on well" the nurse said and stayed through the burping process. "We're going to take her to the nursery for awhile. Congratulations Mrs Swan-Mills." The nurse put Sarah in the mobile bassinet and wheeled her out.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep babe?"

"Okay I will" Regina said kissing Emma's lips

"Oh and babe... thank you for all your hard work Sarah's perfect"

"Thank you for making her possible" Regina said kissing Emma one more time before turning on her side 

Emma dimmed the lights and waited for Regina to be asleep. She used the bathroom then left the room and headed out. She went to hang out outside the nursery to watch her daughter being taken care of. After a half hour she returned to Regina side and just laid down on the couch reading on her phone till she fell asleep an hour later. 

Emma was woken up when Regina used the bathroom. She sat up and moved to Regina's side. "Hey babe did you get enough sleep?" 

"I could sleep more but I think they'll be bringing in Sarah soon" Regina said

Emma checked her watch and yeah it was probably time for a feeding. 

Ten minutes later Sarah was wheeled in the room. The nurse notified them that Sarah would spend the rest of the night with them.

"Did you hear that baby girl you're all ours now" Emma said.

The nurse handed Sarah to Regina and Regina lowered her gown to feed Sarah.  
Once Sarah was done eating she handed her too Emma to which the nurse gave a few tips about burping.

"Alright good burp Sarah" Emma said

The nurse smiled and excused herself after telling them she would check in every few hours and telling where the diapers and wipes were.

"Go back to sleep babe I'll stay up with Sarah till she's asleep." 

"I love you Emma" Regina said

"I love you too Regina" Emma said

"I love you Sarah" Regina kissed the top of her head when Emma brought her close.

By 8 AM both Regina and Sarah were cleared to leave the hospital. So Emma brought the SUV around while the nurses wheeled Regina and Sarah to the entrance.

Emma put Sarah in her car seat and triple checked she was in before helping her wife get in the vehicle. 

"Sarah all buckled?" Regina asked.

"She's not escaping from that car seat until either one of us sets her free" Emma said getting into the vehicle and buckling herself.

"Good" Regina said buckling herself in.

Once the vehicle was in gear Regina grabbed Emma's hand and interlaced their fingers.

They arrived to 108 Mifflin Street within 12 minutes Emma drove probably the slowest she's ever driven on Storybrookes roads.

Emma unbuckled got out and took out Sarah's car seat carrying her to the front door with the diaper bag and Regina was right behind her. Emma unlocked the door.

"Home sweet home. Welcome home Sarah" Emma said putting down the car seat on the dinner table and taking Sarah out.

"I'm going to shower and change" Regina said going up the stairs.

"Okay babe we will be here. Won't we Sarah? Yes we will." Emma said 

Emma sat down on the couch with Sarah in her arms. "You're by far the most good looking baby I've ever seen. Then again have you seen your Mom she's the most gorgeous woman in the world" 

Regina heard this from the top of the stairs and smiled. How did she ever get so lucky?  
Maybe she would never know but she couldn't be happier. She entered the bedroom and undressed then headed to the shower turning on the water she still couldn't believe this was her life. Sarah was here, really here in the real world and not some dream. If by chance she was dreaming she never wanted to wake up.

She showered, changed, and headed back downstairs. Emma was still talking to Sarah. "If you ever wonder how much I love your Mom all you have to do is look in the mirror and know I love her so so much we made you" 

"I love you too Emma" Regina said sitting next to Emma and kissing her cheek

"Look Sarah Mommy is back" Emma said and shifted to give Sarah to Regina. "How was your shower?" 

Regina took Sarah into her arms. "Lonely but refreshing. Did you talk to Sarah this whole time?"

"Yup" Emma said with a smile 

"She's really here" Regina said looking down at Sarah in her arms.

"She really is. I'm so proud of you babe." Emma said

"I didn't do anything more than when you brought Henry into this world. Gave me a whole new appreciation for what you went through." Regina said.

"Maybe not but still I'm so proud of you and so happy. So so happy" Emma said.

Sarah yawned. 

"Gosh that's so cute" Emma said.

Regina started humming Sarah to sleep. 

It didn't take long for Sarah to be asleep.  
Regina got up and headed upstairs to the nursery and Emma followed. Regina put Sarah down in the crib. When she stood back up Emma had wrapped an arm around her. 

"We made her" Emma said quietly.

"Yes, yes we did"Regina said smiling.

They watched their daughter sleep for ten minutes before heading downstairs with a baby monitor. 

"Babe why don't I pick up some food from Granny's" Emma said

"That sounds wonderful my love" Regina said

"Any preference?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head and kissed the Sheriff. 

"Okay I'll be back babe" Emma said.

While Emma was gone she opened up a parenting book and skimmed it. While this particularly wasn't brand new to her because of her dreams it was very much real and she didn't want to make any mistakes worth avoiding. 

Emma returned home twenty minutes later. She placed the food down on the kitchen table and then peeped into the study.

"Hey babe foods on the table" Emma said.

Regina closed the book and picked up the baby monitor leaving the study. She sat down at the kitchen table. 

"Got us some french toast, hash browns, and bacon. I'll make us some fruit bowls you go ahead and start Gina" Emma said removing the food from the bags. She brought apple juice to drink for both her and her wife. Then cut up various fruits for their fruit bowls. 

Regina was halfway done by the time Emma set her fruit bowl in front of her she was rather famished. 

Emma forked a piece of fruit and smiled at Regina. 

Regina was eating her one piece of bacon. She was going to cut down on the unhealthy foods she picked up during her pregnancy. "What?" She asked after she swallowed that bite. 

"You're so stunningly beautiful Regina" Emma said eating a piece of her french toast. 

"Hardly, I have no make up on, house clothes, and just gave birth no less than 13 hours ago" Regina said looking into Emma's eyes but all she saw was love and adoration. 

"You're a natural beauty and last night was one of the most beautiful things I've ever witnessed" Emma continued to gaze into Regina's chocolate eyes as she ate. 

Regina began to blush. "How is it that you make me feel this way?"

"It's a gift?" Emma said with a chuckle. "I love you so much Regina"

"As I you, my love. Very much so" Regina said finishing her main food and moving to the fruit bowl. 

Once they finished Regina cleaned up much to Emma's dismay. 

They sat on the couch and Emma wrapped her arm around Regina. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired but not ready for a nap yet maybe after Sarah feeds again"

"Sore?" Emma asked

"A bit" Regina said 

"Anything I can do for you?" Emma asked

Regina snuggled into Emma. "Let's stay like this for awhile"

"That I can do" Emma said kissing Regina's head and turning on the TV. They watched TV for an hour before they heard crying coming from the baby monitor. Both Regina and Emma went upstairs. 

"Shhh Mommy and Mama are here Sarah" Regina said picking up their daughter and sitting in the rocking chair. She lifted her shirt and helped Sarah latch on her breast. Sarah began sucking away. 

"You're an absolute natural babe you had nothing to fear" Emma said. 

"Helps we have a good eater in Sarah" Regina said. 

"She must have gotten that from me" Emma laughed. 

Regina laughed but made sure Sarah was okay. 

Sarah just kept eating away till she was done in which Emma took Sarah and swayed as she tried to burp their daughter. It took some time but she finally did. 

Regina kissed Sarah's head. "You'll do great with her" she reassured Emma then kissed Emma's lips. 

"Get some rest babe." Emma said as she moved to the changing table. She undid Sarah's onesie. "let's make you a nice and dry baby." 

Sarah cooed and Regina left the room with a smile heading into their bedroom to sleep.

Emma changed Sarah's diaper then headed downstairs. "There isn't much we can do now is there Sarah? That's okay Mama will hold you and try to keep you entertained. Till you fall back asleep in about twenty minutes" Emma sat down on the couch. 

"So your brother is excited that you're finally here. Do you remember Henry? That's okay if you don't it was a busy day last night wasn't it?" Emma asked as if waiting for a response. 

"He is the one responsible for you being here. You see I had Henry when I was young and couldn't take care of him so Mommy adopted him but one day big brother came looking for me when he was ten years old. Mommy and I didn't get a long at first but I did find your mother very attractive. Long story short if your brother didn't come find me you wouldn't be here right now and boy am I glad you're here kid." She kissed Sarah's head. 

"He'll be home after school. Which you don't have to worry about for a few years. Mama didn't do so well in school because I moved a lot but that doesn't mean I wasn't smart. Anyways let's get you back to sleep." Emma stood up carried Sarah upstairs. 

She wound up the baby mobile as it played a soothing song, swaddled Sarah then rocked back and forth for 15 minutes and Sarah was back to sleep. She placed Sarah in the crib and took the baby monitor back downstairs with her. She decided to go to the basement and work out while her girls slept.

An hour later she was upstairs in the shower alone. She took a long hot shower. She put her damp hair in a ponytail. She hung up her towel and walked naked to the closet. What she didn't realize was that Regina had just woken up and had watched her walk into the closet.

Regina got up and walked up behind the Sheriff. "Em-ma" 

Emma dropped her pants. "Holy shit babe" she turned around. "Scared me i thought you were still sleeping"

"I came to appreciate the view" Regina said. 

Emma bent over and picked up her pants and put them on. "See something you like?" She was still topless

"Why yes dear I do" Regina said with a purr

Emma put on a bra and a t-shirt then kissed her wife. "Sarah and I had a good chat before she went back to sleep"

Regina placed her arms around Emma's neck "oh and what did you two talk about"

Emma was backing Regina out of the closet. "Oh just Henry and us"

"I'm sure she loved spending time with you. Thank you for my nap" Regina said kissing her wife.

"No problemo babe" Emma said against those plump lips. She kissed Regina and they kissed for a few minutes. 

"How long has she been asleep?" Regina asked. 

Emma turned her head to the clock and then back at her wife. "hour and thirty eight minutes"

"She'll be up soon" Regina said. 

"If all the books are right then yeah she will be" Emma said with a smile. "Shall we watch her sleep?" Emma asked

Regina nodded and interlaced her fingers with Emma's left hand and they headed towards the nursery. 

They watched their daughter sleep until she woke up crying in which Emma picked her up and handed her to Regina who sat down in the rocking chair. Sarah ate with Regina and burped with Emma. Emma changed her diaper and then they headed downstairs with Sarah for forty minutes before putting her back down for 2-2.5 hours. They repeated this process throughout the day Regina made them grilled cheese sandwiches and salad for lunch. 

Henry came home at his usual time unlocked the door and ran in closing the door a bit too hard as he was excited to see his baby sister.

Sarah was startled by the sound and started crying. Regina had her in her arms and was soothing her. 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. " Henry said apologetically immediately knowing what he did. "I was just so excited to see Sarah" he put his key in his backpack and quietly set his backpack down. 

"It's okay kid why don't you say hello to your baby sister" Emma said getting up from the couch so he could sit next to Regina. 

Henry sat down next to Regina "Hi Sarah I'm Henry your big brother remember me from yesterday?"

"Do you want to hold her?" Regina asked Henry. 

"Ummmm sure let me wash my hands first"  
Henry said getting up and going to the bathroom. 

Emma made eye contact with Regina and was grinning. 

Once Henry was back she settled Sarah in his arms. "she's so small" he said looking at Sarah and then to his parents. "Are you sure I'm holding her right?"

"Yes Henry you're doing a fine job just keep holding her like that. Support her head" Regina said to her son. 

"How is your 2nd day with our Moms? Pretty great isn't it? We've been waiting a long time for you but you had to cook inside Mom so you'd be this big and not super tiny" 

"Cook? She's not a roast Henry" Regina said. 

Both Henry and Emma laughed. 

"It was a good analogy kid" Emma said. 

"Anyways sorry about the door I didn't mean to scare you. I totally should have gotten to spend the day with you too but we got plenty of other days to do that" Henry said and Sarah yawned. "oh that's the cutest yawn. I'll give you back to Mom so you can get your rest good night baby sis" 

Regina took Sarah and went upstairs. 

"What do you think kid? " Emma said. 

"I'm a big brother it's pretty cool"

"You say that now wait till your sleep deprived" Emma said

"That's why you got me the earplugs besides I got my headphones too" Henry said. 

"Next diaper is totally yours if you want it"  
Emma said

"Cool I want to help out" Henry said

"Alright don't complain if it's a poopy one" Emma said. 

"I won't. I'm gonna get started on my homework" he said grabbing his backpack and heading towards the kitchen table. 

Henry took out his homework and text book and began writing away. 

Regina came back downstairs 

"Henry's officially on diaper duty" Emma said to Regina 

"Is that so?" Regina asked looking from Emma to Henry. 

"Yup!" Henry replied popping the p. Not looking up from his homework. His face actually scrunched up as he thought and then relaxed as he wrote down his answer. 

"Need any help my Little Prince?" Regina asked running her hand through his hair once she got to him. 

"No Mom I think I got it" Henry said looking up at her with a smile. 

"If you need any help just ask okay?" She ran her fingers through his hair one last time before walking away

"I will of I need to. Oh, and Mom?" Henry said

"Yes Henry?" Regina asked facing him

"Love you" 

"I love you too, my Little Prince" Regina said then turned around with tears in her eyes.  
She was overwhelmed with emotions. 

Emma enveloped her with a hug and wiped away the tears that fell. Emma didn't say anything knowing Regina was just having a moment. 

Emma kissed her forehead before tightening her hold. Regina rested her head on Emma's right shoulder and they stayed like that for a couple of minutes. 

Regina kissed Emma's cheek before returning to the couch. Which Emma followed her and they watched TV. 

Henry joined them after he finished his homework. He sat on the left side of Regina "So what's for dinner?"

"I was thinking of ordering Pizza if that's okay with you babe" Emma said. 

"Mom can we?" Henry asked. 

Regina thought for a moment and nodded. Emma and Henry high fived. 

"You should have babies more often Mom" Henry joked. 

"Just so you know I'll be cooking tomorrow" Regina said

"We, will be cooking" Emma corrected her. 

"I suppose that'll be just fine" Regina said

Emma called and ordered the pizza it arrived a half hour later. They were in the middle of eating when Sarah started to cry. 

"Guess she got the dinner memo. Don't forget I'm on diaper duty" Henry said. 

Regina stood up and wiped her Face with a napkin and then proceeded to wash her hands in the bathroom before heading upstairs. 

Both Emma and Henry finished eating while Sarah was being fed upstairs. They went to the nursery once they were done and had washed their hands. 

"Finish eating babe we got this" Emma said when Regina handed Sarah over. 

Emma burped her then placed her on the changing table. 

"Hey little sis change of routine. I'm changing your diaper" Henry said to Sarah as he began to remove the onesie. Once he got to the diaper. "We got a poopy one that's okay big brother will make it all better" Henry said grabbing one warm wipe at a time doing it just like he was taught with a doll. Once he was finished he side stepped and let Emma pick her up. "all done Sarah"

"Good job kid" Emma said. 

"Thanks Ma"

"Now go wash your hands" Emma said 

Henry left first and washed his hands and joined his family downstairs when he was done. 

Regina was finishing her dinner. Emma was sitting on the couch with Sarah. 

Henry decided to take initiative and clean up the pizza and plates. 

"Thank you Henry" Regina said

"You're welcome Mom" Henry said

Regina finished up and washed her hands before sitting next to Emma. The TV was off. 

Henry sat down at the side chair. 

"You weren't much bigger than this when I brought you home Henry" Regina said

"Really?"Henry asked

"Yes, and as much as I was excited I was also terrified of making mistakes and being a terrible mother like my mother" Regina said

"You're a great Mom, Mom. I'm sorry for making you believe otherwise." Henry said

"It's my fault. I should have been truthful with you then. " Regina said

"All water under the bridge" Emma said. 

"And I made plenty of mistakes..." Regina tailed off

"I turned out more then fine" the soon to be thirteen years old said reassuring his mother. 

"Yes you have" this said with a smile. 

"Sarah should be easy peasy lemon squeezy. Well for you." He turned his gaze to Emma "Ma, well you're in uncharted waters"

"While that might be so and I am terrified, but I got the two of you by my side and plenty of reading done. I don't think I've studied as hard as I did for anything else in my life" Emma said

"We're a family" Henry said with a big smile

"Yes, we are" Regina said

"Forever" Emma added and Sarah seemed to have cooed in agreement. "Ready to hold your sister for a little while?"

"Absolutely" Henry said. Emma got up and put her in his arms

Regina got her phone and took some pictures of the two siblings. 

"Hi Sarah it's me your big brother Henry again. You have the softest skin do you know that?"

Sarah cooed 

"Let's see what can I tell you about me. Ma gave birth to me almost 13 years ago. Don't worry about getting me a present your present enough. I like to write. I'm not very athletic but Mom and Ma said that's okay. I like comics and I'm sure I'll read you plenty of them as you grow up. It's okay if you don't get into them as I am. Umm my favorite color is green. I love pizza and French fries. Broccoli is my least favorite vegetable. That's all I can think of. Am I boring you?"

Sarah sneezed 

"Mostly one sided conversation here till you start talking in about a year but don't worry about that. Remember I'm Henry your big brother. You probably know but just can't say anything back in a way I can understand. You're pretty special you're a true love baby by two women. That makes you extra special because you're scientifically not possible but we come from a world of magic and it's pretty cool. Fairy tales are real but that's for another day. I can't do magic but both Mom and Ma can." 

"Would you like to do magic?" Regina asked

"Is that even a thing? Can I?" Henry said looking at his brunette mother

Regina looked at Emma then to Henry "if you wanted to learn. We could try"

"I never thought of that. I don't know if I want to learn magic" Henry said

"And that's okay" Regina said, maybe it was best if Henry steered clear away from magic.

Sarah yawned 

"Guess it's bedtime again goodnight Sarah" Henry kissed her head. 

Regina got up and grabbed Sarah from Henry and started humming as she headed upstairs with her. 

By the time Regina came downstairs Emma and Henry were happily playing video games. 

Life right now was everything she could have dreamed of but better. There was no waking up from this. There are more moments of possible deja vu but that didn't concern her one bit as she would happily relive most of those dreams as real moments. This was real life and while she may never know how exactly she got to dream a possible future with Emma she was thankful for her vivid dreams. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter I could have broken it up but felt like keeping it whole.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this story and thanks so much for reading it!


End file.
